Castle in the Air The french version
by chriscarter661
Summary: Cette fois c bien finie! Je pleurs, je vais avoir besoin de soutien... Merci Lasrevinu...
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys.. Me revoilou avec une nouvelle traduction... Là j'attaque du lourd parce que je vous préviens c'est 89 chapitres et c pas encore fini... Alors cette fois ci c'est une histoire de Lasrevinu, ca s'appelle donc Castle in the Air et elle a débuté cette histoire il y a deux ans, le 16 mai 2005 pour etre exacte. La première fois que j'ai lu cette histoire, je l'ai adoré, la deuxième fois aussi... et là, je la suis assiduement...J'ai donc demandé l'autorisation de l'auteur pour traduire cette magnifique histoire et voilà... Autorisation accordée... pour votre plus grand bonheuuuuur.. C'est nous les animaniacs.. Ah non, je m'égare.. Pardon. Donc, me voilà partie pour une traduc gigantesque, mais ca me fait pas peur, je n'ai peur de rien... Moi je ne tremble que de froid ! Donc, en esperant que vous aimerez cette histoire autant que moi, si ce n'est plus...Bonne lecture (et non, je n'abandonne pas Missing Scene, je viens de recevoir la saison 6 en DVD.. alors ca va aller mieux pour les quelques epi qui me restent de la saison 6...) Et oh faite : JE SUIS COMME UNE DINGUE et vous savez pourquoi j'en suis sur.. Je sais pas si je vais m'en remettre...si, grace a l'aide de ma Mauricette, je m'en remettrais... Alors gros bisous à mes fidèles lectrices : Angel (ma copette...super terme, j'adooore) et a Sidle13.. C'est pour quand Sidel14 ? lol Bisous a toutes...

Elle marchait à coté de Grissom, à travers les couloirs du labo, en direction du labo où Greg était en train de répertorier tout les articles du sac à main d'une disparue. Shanon Carmichael était la conservatrice du Musée d'Histoire Naturelle. Elle était arrivée de Philadelphie quelques années auparavant et était montée à la tête du musée. Sara jeta un coup d'œil à son dossier. Shanon avait 35 ans. Elle vivait seule. Une diplômée de l'Université de Tufts, elle avait payé ses études elle même en travaillant à mi-temps à Fenway Park. Sara avait remarqué le sourire de Grissom quand Brass leur avait lu le rapport. Qu'est ce qu'elle a que je n'ai pas ? avait pensé Sara. Peut être que si je disparaissais...

"Sara, tu m'écoute ?"

Elle se retourna pour regarder Grissom au moment où ils entraient dans la salle ???

"Quoi ?"

"Je disais qu'on devrait probablement retourner voir son chef."

"Très bien. Parfait."

Il la regarda de travers et porta son attention sur Greg qui était à moitié couché sur la table des indices, au milieu du contenu du sac à main de Shanon, et en train de surfer sur Internet sur son portable.

"Ca fait 20 minutes que je vous ai bipé !" leur dit il.

Grissom fit les gros yeux à son jeune CSI "J'espère que le site sur lequel tu es est en rapport avec notre affaire." Greg roula des yeux et attrapa un morceau de papier avec une de ses mains gantées. "J'ai trouvé ca dans le sac à main de Shanon. Elle venait de mettre à jour son CV."

"Je croyais qu'elle venait d'être promue ? Pourquoi est ce qu'elle cherchait un nouveau boulot ?" Grissom était confus.

Greg haussa des épaules "Peut être qu'elle en avait marre de Vegas. C'est pas une ville faite pour tout le monde."

Grissom et Sara étudièrent plus précisément le CV de Shanon. C'était impressionnant : une année à la Sorbonne, un doctorat en Histoire. Il était évident qu'elle avait passé sa vie à travailler, à faire toujours mieux. Tout ce qu'elle avait accompli était imprimé sur cette page.

"Il n'y avait... Hm... rien d'autre dans son sac." dit Greg en farfouillant dans les affaires du sac. "Une brosse à cheveux, du rouge à lèvre, une jolie couleur d'ailleurs, pas de portefeuille, ni de clés. Pas d'agenda ou de Palm non plus." Grissom observait Saratout en regardant le contenu du sac.

"Emilie, Emma, Madison, Olivia." Greg murmura, toujours en tapotant sur son clavier.

"Pardon ?" Sara ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait.

"Je suis sur un site qui donne des prénoms pour les bébés." Greg fit une grimace en regardant son ordinateur.

Grissom haussa des sourcils, étonné "Tu es... Il faut te féliciter ?" demanda t il presque horrifié par l'idée.

"Oh non !" Greg secoua la tête frénétiquement "Je fais que réfléchir. J'arrive bientôt au grand 3-0. Encore quelques années. Il faut que je commence à y penser sérieusement, vous savez, le mariage, les enfants... la totale quoi. Hm... Gregory ne fait pas partie du top 10 visiblement."

"C'est ce qui fait de toi un être unique, Greg." lui dit Sara en souriant.

"Tu as raison. Je vais essayer de me rappeler de ne pas appeler mes enfants en fonction de cette liste. Unique c'est beaucoup mieux. Qu'est ce que vous pensez de Cicero Sanders ? Ca sonne bien vous ne trouvez pas ?"

"O... kay" Grissom reprit le fil de la conversation. "Appelle Brass et dis lui de se dépêcher avec ce mandat." Il se tourna ensuitevers Sara "Retournons au Musée."

Sara sourit à Greg "Amuse-toi bien Popa."

Ils partirent en direction du parking et Sara se mit à rire.

"Qu'est ce qui est si drôle ?"

Elle secoua la tête "Juste l'idée de Greg papa."

"L'importance de procréer est aussi vieille que l'être humain." Grissom nota en haussant des épaules.

Sara n'était pas d'accord. Mais elle ne se permis pas de le lui dire. Elle ne pensait vraiment pas que le besoin de se reproduire était un fait universel. Elle même était totalement terrifiée à l'idée d'avoir des enfants. Un enfant qui aurait besoin d'elle. Elle ne savait rien des enfants, elle n'avait rien appris avec sa mère si ce n'est comment tuer son mari avec les enfants à coté. Les enfants avaient besoin de beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle pourrait leur donner.

Elle resta assise dans le siège passager, calmement pendant que Grissom les conduisait au musée.

"Le patron de Shanon n'a pas d'alibi." lui dit-il.

"C'est lui qui a déclaré sa disparition." Sara lui rappela "Et on n'a pas d'idées sur l'heure de l'enlèvement. Pas de demande de rançon. Pas de corps. Le gars dit qu'il était au travail et après chez lui, rien de plus. Et on a pas le moindre indice pour prouver le contraire."

"Et bien apparemment, il la connaissait bien." Grissom se gara sur le parking du musée. "Sinon, comment aurait il su qu'elle avait disparue ?"

"Peut être qu'ils avaient une liaison." Sara lui dit en descendant de la voiture. Grissom resta un moment derrière son volant à réfléchir avant de la suivre.

Une fois dans le musée, Sara prit une profonde respiration. Tous les musées avaient la même odeur. Une bonne odeur, bien distincte. Elle adorait depuis toujours parcourir les musées, à regarder les merveilleuses choses sur les murs. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une vitrine de papillons.

"Tu sais" commença Grissom "pendantsa migration annuelle vers le Mexique, le papillon monarque utilise les rayons du soleil pour se diriger."

Il continua à parler de polarisation de la lumière et des spécificités des papillons, mais Sara n'écouta pas un mot. Un groupe d'enfants venaient d'entrer dans le musée, marchant deux par deux. Une petite fille blonde attira le regard de Sara. La petite fille était petite pour son âge, elle devait avoir pas loin de 9 ans, comme Brenda.

Elle tourna la tête comme si elle avait sentie le regard de Sara. Leurs regards se croisèrent et le cœur de Sara s'arrêta de battre un bref instant. Les yeux de Brenda la hantaient. Ses camarades de classe écoutaient avec attention l'histoire du papillon bison. Mais la petite fille continuait de regarder Sara. Sa peau était pale mais semblait briller avec les lumières artificielles du musée. Elle était un fantôme du passé.

"... et c'est ainsi qu'il compense pour le reste de la journée."

Sara regarda Grissom pendant qu'il finissait son mini discours.

"Ca va Sara ? Tu n'as pas l'air... présente."

"Ca va." lui assura t elle avant de retourner son attention sur le papillon bison. Les enfants étaient partis.

"Allons... Hm... Parler au patron de Shanon." dit Grissom en poussant Sara vers une autre pièce.

Ils rencontrèrent Ned Meyers dans son bureau. Il répondit à toutes les questions des CSI à propos de son employée et de ses habitudes de travail. Il semblait vraiment inquiet, mais Sara savait que parfois les criminels étaient de très bons acteurs.

"Est ce que vous saviez que Shanon pensait à avoir un enfant ?" demanda t elle.

Meyers écarquilla les yeux "Avec qui ?"

Sara secoua la tête, ne voulant pas entrer dans trop de détails. "Elle était juste... en train d'y penser."

Le patron de Shanon semblait anéanti "Je... Je ne savais pas."

Sara haussa un sourcil "Vous n'avez pas discuté de ce sujet avec Melle Carmichael ?"

Meyers secoua la tête "Hm... Non. C'est... Et bien, c'est une surprise, voilà tout."

Ils repartirent sans avoir appris beaucoup plus de choses. Il était presque midi quand Grissom déposa Sara sur le parking du labo. Elle marmonna ses au revoir à Grissom et prit sa voiture. Une fois assise sur le siège conducteur, elle fixa son téléphone portable. Elle voyait toujours le visage de Brenda, ses grands yeux la fixant. 9 ans, peut être 10. Sara essayait de deviner à quoi elle pouvait ressembler à présent. Elle devait porter des vêtements trop grands pour elle, comme dans toutes les familles d'accueil, les vêtements étant portés d'enfant à enfant... Sara ne connaissait tout ca que trop bien.

Elle ferma les yeux très forts et suivit son instinct. Elle composa le N° de l'assistance publique et demanda le service à l'enfance. En utilisant son N° de badge, elle finit par avoir toutes les informations voulues sur la petite fille.

"Est ce que l'affaire sur le meurtre de ses parents avance ?" demanda la dame du service social.

Sara expliqua sa situation et son inquiétude pour la petite fille.

"Brenda est dans une maison collective maintenant" lui répondit l'assistante sociale. "J'ai son dossier sous les yeux. Ca ne c'est pas très bien passé avec les deux familles chez qui on l'avait placé."

"Oh" fut tout ce que Sara trouva à dire. Elle connaissait ca aussi. Il y avait des familles extra, mais d'autre moins.

"Nous avons un programme qui permet aux enfants d'être avec un tuteur, si ca vous intéresse."

"Je ne pense pas... Hm...Je voulais juste... avoir de ses nouvelles. Etre sure qu'elle allait bien."

"Très bien."

Sara ne raccrocha pasmais regarda son téléphone. Elle réfléchit un moment avant de reprendre la parole.

"Hm... Qu'est ce qu'il faut que je signe ?"


	2. Chapter 2

Elle avait voulu mettre des lunettes de soleil et une casquette pour que personne ne la reconnaisse. Après quelques déboire, un rendez-vous avait été prit pour que Sara et Brenda se retrouvent un dimanche matin. Sara avait parlé brièvement à la petite fille au téléphone qui ne semblait pas trop vouloir faire grand chose. Sara se demandait si elle faisait les choses comme il faut, si sa présence n'allait pas plutôt faire ressurgir de mauvais souvenirs à la petite fille. Sara lui avait proposé d'aller au planétarium et Brenda avait murmuré l'équivalent en parole d'un haussement d'épaule.

"Tu aimerais aller ailleurs ? On peut aller dans un parc d'attractions si tu préfères."

"Non, le planétarium ca sera bien."

"Ok, très bien... Très bien." Sara souriait, les dents serrées. Elle se demandait quelle allait être la réaction de Brenda quand elle verrait qui elle était.

Quand elle récupéra Brenda au service à l'enfance le lendemain, Sara eut sa réponse. La petite fille se tendit immédiatement quand elle reconnut la CSI qui était restée avec elle juste après le meurtre de sa famille.

Sara installa Brenda dans sa voiture avant de prendre sa place du coté conducteur. Elle la regardait dans le rétroviseur. Brenda regardait ses mains. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés mais semblait sales. Sara se mordit la lèvre.

"Hm... Tu te rappelles de moi ?" demanda t elle doucement.

Brenda acquiesça "Vous étiez là. Vous m'avez aidé."

Sara sentit son estomac se nouer. "Oui" murmura t elle.

"Vous n'avez pas posé trop de questions. Tout le monde me pose des questions." Brenda soupira, regardant par la fenêtre.

"On a pas à parler... de chose dont tu ne veux pas parler."

"Ok."

Le reste de la route s fit en silence. Sara jeta de rapide coup d'œil à la fillette, espérant trouver sur son visage une émotion, un sourire. Elle avait toujours ce même regard absent.

Elles arrivèrent au planétarium et Sara aida Brenda à sortir de la voiture. Elles achetèrent deux ticket et entrèrent dans la fraicheur du planétarium.

«Le spectacle a lieu dans une demi-heure.» Sara dit à Brenda en regardant sa montre. «Tu veux qu'on face un tour en attendant?»

«Ok.»

Les couloirs étaient sombres, juste éclairés par quelques planètes et par le système solaire. Elles restèrent un moment devant la Lune qui tournait autour de la Terre. Un petit garçon poussa un bouton et la voix de Neil Armstrong proclama:« Un petit pas pour l'Homme, un grand pas pour l'Humanité.»

«Tu as une Planète préférée?» demanda Sara.

Brenda pencha la tête et réfléchit un instant «Celle là.» dit elle en montrant une planète.

«Saturne… Bon choix»

«J'aime bien les cerceaux.»

Sara sourit. «Ce sont les anneaux de Saturne. Peut être qu'on pourra acheter un livre en sortant. Allez, viens.» Elle plaça sa main sur l'épaule de Brenda et la poussa devant elle gentiment «le spectacle va bientôt commencer.»

Elles s'installèrent dans le théâtre et regardèrent les étoiles sur le plafond. Le narrateur avait une belle voix, grave, qui semblait hypnotiser les spectateurs. Sara jetait des regards à la petite fille de temps en temps. Elle paraissait captivée par le spectacle. Brenda regardait les étoiles qui défilaient et Sara regardait Brenda.

A la fin, elles firent un tour au magasin de souvenirs. Brenda hésitait à prendre quoi que ce soitn, alors Sara choisit ce qui lui paraissait être le meilleur livre pour une petite fille de 9 ans. «Celui là à l'air bien.» Elle le tendit à Brenda qui le regarda sérieusement. «Tu vois autre chose qui te plairait?»

Brenda secoua la tête. Sara paya le livre et elles retournèrent à la voiture, la chaleur du Nevada les assommant dès qu'elles mirent un pied dehors.

«Tu veux qu'on aille manger une glace avant de rentrer?»

Brenda regardait droit devant elle, sans rien dire.

«Brenda?»

«Oui»

Brenda prit son livre avec elle pour aller au marchand de glace, et elles le feuilletèrent en dégustant leurs glaces.

«Hey» Sara parlait la bouche pleine de glace «Ils disent là dedans que les anneaux de Saturne sont fait de morceaux de rochers et de glace.»

«C'est super joli»

«C'est marrant les choses sont encore plus belles quand on sait comment elles sont faites.»

La petite fille pensa à ce que Sara venait de dire et continua d'étudier le livre.

«Tu aimes l'école Brenda?»

Elle secoua la tête. «Je ne suis pas très bonne.»

Sara haussa des sourcils. Quand elle avait été dans la situation de Brenda, l'école était devenue son refuge. Elle n'était pas la plus belle, elle n'était pas la plus populaire, mais elle était la plus intelligente. C'était la seule chose que la petite Sara avait pu contrôler en grandissant. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour son trou entre les dents. Elle ne pouvait rien contre les railleries de ses camarades. Mais elle pouvait donner son maximum.

«Qu'est ce que tu veux dire? T'as des mauvaises notes?»

Brenda haussa des épaules «Pas très bonnes non. Je suis nulle en math.»

Sara lâcha presque un morceau de banane. Brenda avait utilisé le mot en N. «Nulle?» Elle ne voulait pas paraitre dramatique mais elle ne pu contenir son étonnement.

«Je n'arrive pas à diviser.» Brenda lui expliqua en lechant sa cuiller. «C'est dur.»

Les yeux de Sara s'illuminèrent. «Et les autres matières? C'est dur aussi?»

«Et bien… Les sciences aussi. Et la lecture. C'est dur." Elles s'essuya la bouche dans sa serviette en papier et ne fit qu'étaler le chocolat un peu plus.

Sara sourit en secouant la tête. Elle prit une autre serviette et la trempa dans de l'eau avant de nettoyer la tête de Brenda. «J'ai une idée. Pourquoi est ce que je ne viendrais pas te chercher après l'école parfois et je pourrais t'aider à faire tes devoirs. T'aimerais?»

Brenda porta son regard sur les cuisines et pensa à la proposition de Sara. «Et… On pourra parler des planètesaussi?»

«Carrément.»

Après avoir déposé la petite fille, Sara se demanda dans quoi elle s'était embarquée. Elle venait de proposer à une petite fille de partager son temps de travail avec elle. Sara passait ses nuits à travailler, ne voyant pratiquement jamais la lumière du jour. Mais elle avait fait en sorte de tout organiser. Elle avait regardé comment aller à l'école de Brenda, avait parlé à l'assistante sociale et juste après le boulot elle avait filé au supermarché pour acheter tout plein de chose. Les enfants aimaient grignoter en sortant de l'école. Sara se tortura les méninges pour se rappeler comment s'était d'être une enfant. Elle acheta donc différentes choses à manger mais prit également des crudités, estimant que c'était peut être meilleur pour la santé de Brenda.

Diner. Sara pensa qu'elle n'aurait peut être pas le temps de ramener Brenda au centre social avant l'heure du repas, il fallait donc qu'elle prévoit aussi à manger pour le soir. Sara se rappela qu'une fois la fille de Catherine avait refusé de manger du poulet après avoir visiter une ferme. Peut être que Brenda n'aimait pas la viande non plus. Sara pencha donc pour des pates. Elle mit donc dans son caddie des cheveux d'ange et tout pour faire une sauce tomates et se dirigea vers le rayon surgelé.

De la glace. Elle était sure que Brenda aimait la glace. Sara acheta donc tout ce qui fallait pour fabriquer des sundaes et se sourit à elle-même en passant à la caisse.

Elle avait nettoyé son appartement à fond. Au lieu de dormir la veille, Sara était restée debout à tout nettoyer, même ce qui était déjà propre. Elle déballa ses courses, regarda son courrier et compta les minutes jusqu'à la fin de l'école. Il fallait qu'elle essaye de dormir un peu avant d'aller chercher Brenda mais elle n'était pas sur d'y arriver, tellement elle était excitée par tout ca. C'était ridicule d'être nerveuse mais elle l'était quand même. Les enfants n'étaient pas sa tasse de thé.

Et pourtant elle voulait le faire. Elle voulait l'aider. Etre là pour elle.

Après tout, 20 ans auparavant elle avait été dans la même situation que Brenda. Sa mère avait tué son père. Tina Collins ne l'avait pas tué elle-même, mais c'était tout comme. Elle était quand même une tueuse. Et le père de Brenda, ce salaud, avait été poignardé comme le père de Sara.

Et Brenda était seule au monde, comme Sara l'avait été. Comme elle l'était toujours.

Elle était fatiguée soudainement. Sara programma son réveil et tomba de sommeil. Elle rêva de la nuit où sa vie avait basculé, mais elle n'était plus une petite fille. Elle était Sara Sidle, CSI de niveau 3, dans l'embrasure de la porte de la chambre de ses parents. Grissom était à coté du corps de son père, il examinait les tâches de sang sur les murs.

«Direct sur la jugulaire. Ca a du être la première coupure.» Dit il sombrement.

L'inspecteur Vartaan entra dans la pièce et regarda sa montre «On a la femme dehors. Elle tourne dans tous les sens. Mais elle dit pas un mot.»

Grissom grogna «Elle est couverte de sang… Où est la petite fille?»

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers Sara qui était toujours entre la chambre et le vouloir. Elle ferma les yeux quand Vartaan marcha vers elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. «Sortons d'ici.» dit il doucement. Elle le suivit et remarqua qu'elle portait une chemise de nuit blanche «Allez, viens.» Il l'éloigna de la scène de crime.

Grissom la regarda une dernière fois, avec un sourire sympathisant, avant de reprendre en photo les taches de sang. Un des flashes l'aveugla momentanément.

Sara se réveilla en sueur, en respirant profondément. Elle regarda l'heure sur sa table de nuit.

Il était l'heure d'aller à l'école.


	3. Chapter 3

Allez, et de 3 pour ce soir... mais c'est le dernier, je suis crevée.. Bah oui, debout depuis 5H pour voir une scene... mais quelle scene, ca valait le coup.. Mais maintenant je suis fatiguée... alors dodo... bisous à Milla, my diabolic twin...

C'était un sentiment bizarre. Sara attendait dans son SUV, l'air conditionné à fond, entouré d'autres mamans qui attendaient leurs enfants. Ceux-ci commencèrent à sortir de l'école et Sara réalisa d'un coup que Brenda n'allait pas forcement reconnaitre sa voiture. La fillette ne l'avait vu qu'une fois après tout. Sara se précipita hors de la voiture et resta sur le trottoir a croiser les bras et à les décroiser nerveusement. Elle ne se sentait vraiment pas a sa place. Elle apercut Brenda et lui fit signe. Et là Brenda fit quelque chose d'incoyable.

Elle sourit.

Sara ne sut comment réagir pendant un moment, Brenda réagissait avec elle de facon innatendue. La tristesse n'avait pas entièrement disparue du visage de la petite fille, mais son sourire était magnifique, et il était pour Sara.

Comme si c'était un geste anodin, Sara prit le cartable de Brenda et lui ouvrit la portière. «Tu as passé une bonne journée?»

Brenda acquiesça «On a du regarder les 6emes répéter leur pièce de théâtre.»

Sara ajusta le rétroviseur et démarra «Quelle pièce?»

«Lewis et… Lewis… quelque chose.»

«Lewis et Clark ?»

«Oui, c'est ca.» lui répondit Brenda. «C'était assez ennuyeux, mais on a raté les cours comme ca, donc c'était cool.»

«Tu as beaucoup de devoir?» demanda Sara quand elles atteignirent la porte d'entrée de son appartement.

Brenda haussa des épaules: «un peu. J'ai un contrôle de math vendredi.»

«Des divisions ?»

«Ouais.» Elle attendit un moment avant d'ajouter «Vous allez m'aider ?»

Sara lui sourit : «Y'a intérêt !»

Elles travaillèrent tout l'après midi, en grignotant des carottes. Quand il devint clair que Brenda n'était pas très douée avec les multiplications non plus, Sara trouva un marqueur et des cartes vierges et essaya d'apprendre à la fillette en s'amusant. En à peine une heure, Brenda savait par cœur ses tables de multiplications et était sur les divisions.

«C'est comme les multiplications, mais au lieu de lier les choses, tu les sépare.» Sara lui expliqua.

Brenda était dubitative, alors Sara partit dans son frigo et revint avec des raisins qu'elle avait achetés le matin même. Elle les étala sur la table. «Ok, on a… deux, quatre, six…» Sara comptait les raisins qu'elle avait posé sur la table; «Vingt… et un.» Elle tendit ce qui restait à Brenda «Tu peux manger ceux là, ils sont en trop.» Brenda les mit dans sa bouche d'un coup. «Ok, on a 21 raisins, divise les en 3 piles.»

Brenda fronça des sourcils, toujours mâchouillant ses raisins et elle sépara les raisins en trois groupes de sept.

«Très bien.» Sara s'assurait de bien féliciter Brenda, sachant qu'elle n'avait surement pas eu assez de félicitation dans son passé. Elle n'en avait jamais eu à son age. «Maintenant, combien de raisins il y a dans chaque groupe?»

«Sept.»

«Et bien voila !»

Elles continuèrent ainsi pendant une heure, et Brenda commençait à comprendre de mieux en mieux les chiffres. Sara lui parla de quotient, de diviseur, et elle allait commencer a lui parler des fractions quand elle vit l'heure.

«Il est cinq heure et demi. Tu as faim?»

«Je crois.»

Sara devait la ramener pour 7 heures. «Je pense qu'on a fait assez de math pour aujourd'hui.»

«Il faut déjà que je rentre?» Brenda demanda rapidement, un peu nerveusement.

«Non… Je voulais juste que tu m'aides à faire à manger, si tu veux.»

«Oh…» Brenda se mordit la lèvre «Oui.»

Sara se leva : «Parfait.»

Elles débarrassèrent la table des livres et des papiers et se mirent au travail dans la cuisine. Sara laissa Brenda couper l'ail et utiliser l'ouvre boite électrique pour les tomates pelées. Elle l'a fit nettoyer le basilic et le couper en morceau pour l'ajouter a la sauce.

"Oh.. Est ce que tes mains sentent le basilic maintenant ?

Brenda renifla ses mains et rigola avant de les planter sous le nez de Sara. «Tu sens comme la sauce!» Elle ria. Sara passa les pates «C'est presque prêt. Tu veux mettre la table ?"

Brenda semblait vouloir aider. Sara lui tendit les assiettes et les couverts et la laissa mettre la table. Sara l'aida a tout dresser comme il faut.

«C'est votre maman qui vous a appris à cuisiner ?»

Sara écarquilla les yeux. «Hm… Non. Non, je n'ai…Hm… à l'Université, j'ai acheté des livres de cuisine et j'ai appris comme ca."

"Alors votre maman ne vous a pas appris ?»

«Non… Non, elle ne m'a pas appris.»

Elles restèrent silencieuses un moment et Sara commença à les servir.

«Tu aimes?»

«Hm Hm» Brenda répondit avalant une fourchette de pates. Elle s'en mit de partout.

Sara rit et lui tendit une serviette en papier.

Elles fabriquèrent ensuite leurs sundaes, Brenda mit beaucoup trop de chantilly mais Sara ne lui dit rien. Quand ce fut l'heure de la ramener, Sara aida Brenda à enfiler sa veste. Elle la laissa une minute pour aller aux toilettes et quand elle revint dans le salon, Brenda était assise au bureau et jouait avec la main en bois de Sara. La tordant d'une façon inimaginable.

Brenda nodded and buttoned her jacket.

«Brenda?» Sara lui murmura «Tu aimes cette main?»

«Où est ce que vous l'avez eu ?»

«Hm… Mon patron me l'a donné, en faite.»

«Ca me rappelle… Ca me rappelle…»

«Ca te rappelle quoi?» Sara était inquiète.

«Mon frère… quand je l'ai trouvé, sa main était comme ca sur le lit. Comme gelé. J'ai cru qu'il dormait, mais non.»

"Je vais mettre cette main ailleurs, d'accord ?" Sara était horrifiée.

Elle acquiesça et se leva. «Allons-y.»

En la ramenant au service social, Sara commença a douter de son geste. Tout c'était bien passé au début. Elle avait aidé Brenda avec ses math et elles s'étaient bien amusé ensemble à faire à manger. Elle n'était plus aussi nerveuse autour de Brenda, ce qui l'avait surpris. Mais tout avait été chamboulé sur la fin. Elle avait réveillé un mauvais souvenir dans la mémoire de la petite fille. En la déposant dans sa maison provisoire, Sara était prête à dire au revoir à jamais à Brenda.

«Tu viendras me chercher demain après l'école ?»

La mâchoire de Sara tomba un seconde avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre: «Bien… Bien sur.»

Brenda sourit et Sara ne put faire que de même.

Elles recommencèrent donc le lendemain, ajoutant aux math, l'Histoire, notamment Abraham Lincoln.

«C'est ton Président préféré ?»

Sara acquiesça. «Je crois oui.»

«Moi aussi.»

Brenda sortit un papier de son cartable.

«Qu'est ce que c'est?» Sara lui prit le papier.

«J'ai un exposé à faire sur un livre.»

"What book?"

«Quel livre?»

"Il faut que j'en choisisse un dans cette liste."

Sara regarda la liste et ses yeux restèrent sur un titre: «Les quatre filles du docteur March! C'est mon livre préféré!»

«Ca parle de quoi?»

Sara commença à lui expliquer l'histoire, mais fini par aller chercher le livre dans sa bibliothèque. Elle le tendit à Brenda.

«Tu me diras toi-même.»

Brenda regarda le livre, effrayée. «Ca me parait… long.»

«C'est un classique… Prend le avec toi. Tu pourras toujours lire un chapitre par jour. Prend des notes en le lisant sur ce que tu trouves intéressant.» Elle lui donna des post-it. «Utilise ca.»

Brenda ne savait pas quoi penser, mais fini par accepter le challenge.

«Tu peux le faire, ma grande, je te promets.»


	4. Chapter 4

Et un chapitre de plus, un... un peu (minuscule et il faut chercher) de GSR...lol Bonne lecture...

Il y avait une certaine légèreté dans ses pas. C'était indéniable. Sara marchait dans les couloirs du labo en souriant, les yeux brillant, avec une attitude chaleureuse.

«Qu'est ce qui t'arrive?» lui demanda Hodges en la regardant avec suspicion.

«Pardon?»

«Je ne ferais pas d'examen pour toi aujourd'hui.»

«Vis ta vie, David.» Elle lui sourit, mais la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin c'était qu'on la questionne sur Brenda. Elle ne voulait pas que cette histoire devienne publique.

Grissom semblait avoir remarqué le changement lui aussi. Il la regardait bizarrement, la tête penchée sur le côté. Sara savait qu'il devait se demander ce qui se passait, qu'est ce qui avait pu transformer une Sara presque insupportable en une Sara à la mine réjouis en quelques temps. Il ne lui demanda pourtant pas pourquoi.

«La police a trouvé la voiture de Shanon Carmichael à l'aéroport» lui dit il au milieu de leur nuit de travail. «Elle est gans le garage. Tu veux l'analyser maintenant?»

«Hm… Oui.» Lui dit elle en le suivant au garage. «Est ce qu'elle a été vandalisée ?»

«Non» Grissom attrapa une paire de gant.

«A l'aéroport, hein?» Sara murmurait. «Tu as vérifié les compagnie aérienne? Peut être qu'elle est partie pour un entretien d'embauche. Il y avait son CV dans son sac à main.»

«Shanon n'a pas acheté de billets d'avion, ni même de train ou de bus, dans le mois.» l'informa t'il. «On a vérifié ses comptes bancaires et rien.» Il ouvrit le coffre de la voiture et inspecta l'intérieur. «Et pourquoi aurait elle laissé son sac chez elle si elle partait quelque part?»

«Les femmes ont plus d'un sac à main, tu sais.» Sara relevait des empreintes sur les jantes de la voiture. Grissom fronça des sourcils et la laissa continuer. «Ses clés et son portefeuille n'étaient pas dans le sac que nous avons trouvé.»

«Tu pense qu'elle voulait quitter Vegas?»

«Je ne sais pas.»

Ils travaillèrent toute la journée dans le calme. Sara aurait aimé rentré chez elle prendre une douche avant d'aller récupérer Brenda à l'école. Elle avait eu un gros test de math la veille et Sara voulait vraiment savoir comment ca c'était passé. Elles avaient prévu d'aller voir un film au cinéma, en guise de récompense pour tout le travail accompli. Brenda avait l'air d'apprécier tout ce que faisait Sara pour elle, et Sara était heureuse. Par contre, par moment, elle était triste parce que les enfants étaient quand même supposés être heureux tout le temps et Brenda ne semblait être heureuse qu'en présence de Sara. Et à chaque fois que Sara la félicitait pour quelque chose, elle percevait une pointe d'angoisse dans les yeux de Brenda, avant qu'elle ne lui fasse un magnifique sourire.

Il était presque une heure de l'après midi quand ils finirent de démanteler la voiture. Grissom observa Sara enlever la poussière de sa salopette de CSI.

«Hey… Tu veux qu'on aille manger un bout? J'ai faim.»

Sara fit de son mieux pour cacher sa surprise. Il ne voulait surement pas parler d'un rendez-vous galant. Ils étaient tout les deux couverts de sueur et de poussière, dans un état lamentable. Il voulait surement juste vérifier qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle n'allait pas se tuer à la tâche. «Hm... Je suis assez fatiguée. Je crois que je vais rentrer à la maison.»

Il se pinça la lèvre avant de dire «Ok.»

Sara lui lança un petit sourire et sortit du garage. Elle partit du labo en un temps record et se dépêcha de rentrer chez elle prendre une douche. Elle avait déjà acheter des billets pour aller au cinéma Imax, pour voir un film sur la forêt amazonienne. Elle avait également acheté un livre sur le même sujet afin que Brenda puisse le lire et qu'elles en discutent toutes les deux. Sara était déterminée à apprendre tout un tas de chose à Brenda. Elle voulait que celle-ci se rende compte à quel point l'éducation était importante et intéressante.

Comme toujours, Brenda fut heureuse de retrouver Sara à la sortie de l'école. Elle lui tendit un morceau de papier. «On a fait le test ce matin et Mme Banes la corrigé à midi et j'ai eu un 19!» Brenda était essoufflée.

Sara écarquilla les yeux: «Sérieux? C'est génial!»

Brenda avait un immense sourire sur son visage pendant tout le trajet jusqu'au centre commercial. Sara aurait du être fatiguée mais elle ne l'était pas. Elle était plutôt euphorique. En attendant le film, elles mangèrent des popcorns et discutèrent un moment des Quatre Filles du docteur March.

«C'est laquelle ta préférée?» lui demanda Sara.

Brenda fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant: «J'aime bien Jo.»

«Pourquoi?»

«Parce qu'elle me fait penser à toi.»

Les lumières du cinéma s'éteignirent et l'écran s'alluma, éclairant le visage de la fillette. Sara sentait son cœur battre à tout va. La voix du narrateur l'hypnotisa immédiatement. Elle sentit une larme couler sur sa joue. C'était complètement dingue de pleurer. Dingue. Il n'y avait aucune raison logique à ces larmes. Sara entendit Brenda soupirer et s'essuya rapidement les larmes d'un mouvement de main. Sara devait regarder le film très sérieusement. Elle savait que la petite fille allait vouloir en discuter après, et il fallait qu'elle soit capable de lui répondre.


	5. Chapter 5

Allez, deux chapitres de plus pour aujourd'hui... ca fait déjà pas mal, n'est ce pas ? Je vais essayer d'en écrire d'autres cette semaines, et de traduire d'autres chapitre également. En faite, mon but pour cette semaine, et j'espere y arriver, ce serait de finir la saison 6 de Missing Scenes et de faire un ou deux chapitres par jour de CITA (Castles in The Air...) Ca doit être possible en faite (bah oui, le ti mari il bosse la nuit, ca me laisse plus de temps rien que pour moi.. et pour vous... Quelle chance !!! Meme si je n'aime pas trop quand il est pas là...) Bon allez, bonne lecture guys... See ya

Les semaines passèrent. Chaque jour, Sara allait chercher Brenda à la sortie de l'école et elles lisaient un chapitre des quatre filles du docteur March. Il y avait plein de post-it qui en dépassaient, Brenda ayant toute une multitude de questions à poser à Sara. Elles notèrent toutes les questions dans un cahier, avec les réponses correspondantes.

Sara fut surprise par la réaction de Brenda au passage où Amy jette le lire de sa grande sœur dans la cheminée.

"Ce n'était pas le sien !" Sara essaya d'expliquer que Jo avait fait quelque chose de mal avant ca, mais rien n'y fit.

Elle soupira. «T'as raison ma grande. Amy n'aurait pas du faire ca. Ce n'était pas son livre.»

Elles commencèrent à travailler également sur la maquette qu'elle devait rendre en même temps que son exposé sur le livre à la fin du mois. Elles n'en étaient qu'au trois quart du livre quand Brenda décida qu'elle voulait faire la maquette de la scène où Jo dansait avec Laurie au bal.

«Tu crois qu'on pourrait aussi bruler le dos de la robe de Jo, comme dans le livre?» Brenda était tout excitée.

Sara lui sourit. «Hm… Je vais essayer. Je dois avoir de la poudre à empreinte dans le coin, on pourrait l'utiliser, ca serait moins dangereux.»

Sara utilisa le carton de son micro-onde pour faire la base de la maquette. Elle emprunta à son concierge des bidons de désinfectant ménager. Elles réussirent finalement à construire une magnifique salle de bal, avec des rideaux, un parquet…

«Tu as surligné un passage.» Brenda lui dit un beau jour, alors qu'elles en étaient à la fin du livre.

Sara posa son yaourt et se rapprocha de Brenda pour voir de quoi elle parlait, et effectivement, elle avait surligné un passage de nombreuses années auparavant.

"'_Wouldn't__it__be__ fun if all the __castles__ in the air __which__we__make__could__ come __true__ and __we__could__ live in __them_'" Brenda lit à voix haute «Ca veut dire quoi?» (N/A: désolée de ne pas traduire mais je ne peux pas me permettre de traduire une œuvre littéraire comme ca, ca doit avoir un sens très précis et je ne veux pas me planter.. alors je laisse le texte original.. si quelqu'un a le livre, merci de me traduire ce passage, c'est le Chapitre 13 du livre, au début s ca vous aide…)

Sara haussa des épaules. «C'est à propos des rêves, je pense. Et comme ce serait formidable si tous les rêves devenaient réalités.»

Brenda ne parla pas un moment, absorbée dans ses pensées. Elle ouvrit ensuite son cahier et nota le passage.

Pendant que Brenda continuait de lire le livre, Sara repensa à l'époque où elle avait surligné ce passage. C'était une époque où elle courait après ses rêves. Elle avait à peine 7 ans quand elle avait trouvé ce livre. C'état au milieu d'une dizaine d'autres livres appartenant à sa grand-mère. Quand celle-ci était morte, la maman de Sara avait fait le tri parmi toutes les affaires, et Sara, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, avait été attirée par ce livre. Elle ne connaissait rien de ce livre. Sara supposait que la couverture avait du attirer son attention à l'époque: 4 jeunes filles regroupés et souriantes. Elle aurait aimé à l'époque faire partie d'une famille nombreuse, toute souriante. Elle aurait pu avoir quelqu'un à qui parler. Elle aurait ainsi pu discuter de ses parents, de leurs disputes, des coups… Elle s'était donc cachée dans ce livre à chaque fois que les assiettes volaient et que les cris résonnaient dans la maison. Elle vivait à travers les aventures de ses quatre filles. Elles étaient devenues sa famille quand la sienne était plus qu'absente.

Alors que sa vie familiale était à son apogée, sa vie professionnelle battait de l'aile. Shanon Carmichael avait disparu depuis près d'un mois et alors qu'en général l'affaire aurait du être classée, Grissom s'entêtait. Il voulait absolument résoudre cette histoire. Sara l'aidait du mieux qu'elle pouvait en dehors de ses propres enquêtes. Grissom utilisait son temps libre pour se replonger dans cette affaire. Elle le trouvait souvent dans son bureau à la fin de leur nuit de travail, plongé dans le dossier de Shanon.

«Pourquoi voulait-elle partir?» demanda t il un matin alors que Sara venait d'apparaitre dans son bureau. «Je ne comprends pas pourquoi.»

Sara ne fut pas surprise par la question. Il était tellement dans cette affaire. Elle soupira et prit un siège à côté de lui. «On en sait pas si elle est partie. Elle a très bien pu être kidnappée. Elle pouvait très bien avoir une liaison avec un fou furieux qui l'aurait kidnappé et tué. Cet homme aurait eu accès à son appartement, à ses clés… il aurait même pu nettoyer toutes les preuves.»

«Tout ceux qu'on a interrogé sont catégoriques, elle n'avait personne dans sa vie.»

«Peut être qu'elle ne partage pas sa vie comme ca avec tout le monde.Est-ce que tu dis à tout le monde quand tu vois quelqu'un toi?»

Il se pinça les lèvres.

Sara secoua la tête. Elle ne voulait pas le rendre mal à l'aise. Elle essayait juste de lui démontrer sa théorie. Personne en savait qu'elle passait ses après midi à fabriquer une maquette des quatre filles du docteur March. Il y avait des choses qu'on ne disait pas à ses collègues de travail. Pas parce que c'était de mauvaises choses, mais parce que c'était privé. «Grissom, ce qui se passait en dehors de son travail restera toujours un mystère.»

«Mais son patron a dit…»

«Grissom, est ce que tu connais la vie de tous tes employés?» Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Sara le coupa «Par exemple, est ce que tu connais le prénom de la fille de Bobby?»

«Il a une fille?»

«Kelsey. Elle a treize ans.» Sara lui répondit «Qu'est ce que Nick déteste qu'on lui demande lors d'un rendez-vous ?»

«Tu es sorti avec Nick?»

Sara roula des yeux «Je le sais parce qu'il me l'a dit.»

Grissom part soulagé «Quelle question déteste t il qu'on lui pose?»

«Quelle voiture il conduit. Ca casse tout pour lui.»

"C'est pourtant pas une question très intime."

«C'est ce que je lui ai dis» Sara soupira et se leva. «Mais maintenant, tu sais ce qu'il ne faut surtout pas lui demander si il t'invite.»

Grissom fit une grimace «Je sais déjà quelle voiture il conduit.»


	6. Chapter 6

Les jours suivants, Sara passa de plus en plus de temps au labo. Elle regardait donc de plus en plus souvent sa montre, pour ne pas rater l'heure de la sortie d'école. Elle faisait souvent équipe avec Grissom et ce jour là, ils étaient sur une affaire de braquage qui avait mal tourné. Les vacances d'été avançaient à grand pas et les gangs recrutaient à tour de bras.

«Tout le monde à besoin d'occupation pour l'été, je suppose.» Sara n'étaient pas vraiment impressionnée par la multiplication des gangs.

«Je disséquais des trucs pendant mes vacances.» Lui dit Grissom. «Je ne rackettais pas les adolescents comme rite de passage.» Sara soupira, espérant que cette affaire se terminerait vite. «Qu'est ce que tu faisais pendant tes vacancesd'été?» Il la regarda soudain, avec l'envie de retirer ce qu'il venait de demander.

«Je lisais des livres. Et plus grande, je travaillais… et je lisais encore des livres.»

Grissom sembla perdre son intérêt pour l'affaire «Qu'est ce que tu faisais? Tu travaillais où?»

«Je vivais à côté de la plage, il y avait beaucoup de touristes l'été et il y avait ce gros restaurant de fruits de mer, le Roi du Crabe. Je travaillais là.»

Il fit une grimace. «On y mangeait bien ?»

«Je pense.» Sara réfléchit un instant et sourit.

Grissom se pencha vers elle «Quoi?»

Elle secoua la tête «Rien. J'ai juste… Ils faisaient des cheeseburgers excellents pour les enfants qui refusaient de manger du poisson. Je pensais juste que j'aimerai en manger un là, maintenant.»

«Mais… Tu es végétarienne, non?»

Elle ria «Je sais.» Sara retourna au rapport de police qu'elle tenait à la main. Elle sentait les yeux de Grissom sur elle, qui la transperçaient, mais elle continua a tourner les pages comme si de rien n'était.

«Tu lisais quels livres ?»

Elle le regarda, hébétée «Excuse-moi ?»

«Tu as dis que tu avais l'habitude de lire pendant les vacances, quels livres ?»

«Hm… Je lisais un peu de tout. Les dents de la Mer, Les Fous du Roi, Le Bruit et la Fureur… Tout quoi.»

«C'était lequel ton préféré?»

«Pourquoi?»

«Par curiosité.» Ses yeux restèrent plantés dans ceux de Sara.

«Les quatre filles du docteur March.» Elle fit une grimace avec sa bouche.

«Pourquoi?» Grissom pencha sa tête sur le côté.

«Parce que je l'aimais... Tu aimais quoi comme livre, toi ?» Elle se foutait un peu de la réponse à vrai dire, elle voulait juste qu'il arrête de lui poser toutes ces questions.

«J'étais fou du _Chat Chapeauté_»

Elle roula les yeux «Allez…»

_«__En attendant __Godot_.»

Sara fronça des sourcils mais ne dit pas un mot.

«Tu t'attendais à Hamlet ?»

«Quelque chose comme ca, oui. Je ne sais pas quoi faire de ce que tu me dis là.»

«Y'a rien à faire.»

Sara ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais le téléphone de Sara vibra sur sa hanche. Elle vérifia le message. «C'est Hodges.»

«Vas-y. Moins je le vois, mieux je me porte. Il m'aime… un peu trop.»

Sara sourit sur le chemin. Elle avait au moins un point commun avec Hodges, ils avaient tout les deux de l'affection pour leur patron. Le laborantin lui demanda de se rapprocher de lui.

«Qu'est ce que tu as découvert Hodges ?»

«La substance poudreuse trouvé sur la victime est du chlore pour piscine. Utilisé par tous les propriétaires de piscine d'ici à Miami. Mais ce n'est pas pour ca que je t'ai bipé.»

«Pourquoi m'as tu bipé alors ?»

«J'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service, mais tu dois me promettre de ne rien dire à personne.»

Intriguée et effrayée, Sara regarda Hodges, mais la curiosité l'emporta «Promis.»

Hodges prit une profonde respiration : «Mes amis d'université sont à Vegas en ce moment pour un congrès pharmaceutique…»

«Tu as des amis?»

«… et nous sommes supposés nous retrouver ce soir pour diner… mais ils croient que j'ai une petite amie.»

Sara comprit instantanément : «Non, non, non…Oh non.»

«Allez Sara» murmura t il «Tu ne comprends pas, c'était moi le plus cool de la bande. Ils s'attendent tous à me voir avec une fille.»

«Tu… Tu étais le plus cool ?» Elle essaya de ne pas rire.

«C'était le MIT, c'était les années 80. Si tes lunettes étaient moins grosses que les autres, tu étais considéré comme quelqu'un de cool.»

«Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Mia ? Tu l'aimes bien Mia.»

«Est ce que tu pourrais baisser le son de ta voix ? Je ne veux pas que Mia pense que je suis désespéré.»

«Tu essayes d'être cool ?»

«Ri autant que tu veux. Mais accorde moi cette faveur. Je ne te demanderais jamais rien d'autre.»

Sara le regarda. Dîner avec Hodges et ses vieux amis ne semblaient pas être si mal, mais prétendre qu'elle était sa petite amie, non. Elle ne voulait pas faire l'expérience. Mais elle ne pouvait pas abandonner Hodges comme ca.

«Très bien.» Soupira t elle «Mais rien de… physique. Pas d'embrassade.»

Hodges la regarda comme si elle venait de lui suggérer d'embrasser sa mère «Mon Dieu non !»

Plus soulagée que vexée, Sara convenu d'un rendez-vous avec lui le lendemain, pour qu'ils puissant arriver au dîner en amoureux.

«Et essaye de porter quelque chose qui montre tes jambes.»

Sara lui lança un regard tueur.

«Hm… Tu sais quoi, porte ce que tu veux en fin de compte.»

Elle retourna auprès de Grissom et l'informa des dernières nouveautés sur le chlore.

«C'est tout ce qu'il t'a dit ? Tu es resté avec lui longtemps.»

«Tu connais Hodges… Il est… étrange.»

Elle réussit à finir son travail à l'heure pour aller récupérer Brenda à l'école. Elles se dirigèrent immédiatement vers le parc. Sara pensait qu'il serait bon que Brenda passe du temps avec d'autres enfants, en dehors de l'école. Malheureusement, le parc près de son appartement était désert, si ce n'est un ou deux couples et des nouveau-nés. Elles finirent donc par acheter des glaces et s'installèrent toutes les deux sur les balançoires.

Sara essaya d'en savoir plus sur les camarades de classes de Brenda. Elle lui demanda à quoi ils ressemblaient et si elle était amie avec eux, mais Brenda préférait parler de livres. Sara ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Elle était pareille qu'elle à son âge. Les gens autour d'elle ne faisaient que passer, mais les livres eux étaient toujours là. Elle pouvait les lire et les relire et ils ne changeaient jamais. Willy Wonka finissait toujours pas donner sa chocolaterie à Charlie et M; Darcy finissait toujours par tomber amoureux de Elizabeth. Elle pouvait toujours compter sur ses livres.

Cependant, tu ne pouvais pas compter sur les gens. Sara avait appris ca très tôt dans sa vie, tout comme Brenda.

Elles profitèrent du soleil et eurent une grande discussion sur Jo et le professeur Bhaer. «Au début je ne l'aimais pas» lui confessa Brenda en prenant de la vitesse sur sa balançoire. «Je pensais que Jo devait être avec Laurie. Ils s'amusaient bien tout les deux. Le professeur était ennuyeux… et vieux.»

Sara prit elle aussi de la vitesse «Alors pourquoi penses tu que Jo soit tombée amoureuse du professeur Bhaer ?»

«Parce qu'ils aiment apprendre, tout les deux.»

«Alors… parce qu'ils aiment apprendre, ils tombent amoureux et se marient ?»

Brenda arrêta de se balancer. «C'est ce à quoi je réfléchissais. Pourquoi les gens se marient. La fille de ma prof vient de se marier, elle nous a montré des photos du mariage. Toutes les filles de ma classe ont parlé de la robe qu'elles aimeraient porter le jour de leur mariage, ou des robes des demoiselles d'honneur.»

Sara s'éclairci la gorge. «Et toi tu as pensé à quoi en voyant les photos ?»

«Pas à des robes de mariée… Je ne me rappelles pas trop de mon papa et de ma maman, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils étaient heureux ensemble. Tes parents étaient heureux?»

«Non.» Lui répondit Sara doucement.

«Le professeur Bhaer et Jo parlent de livres et d'histoires qu'ils ont lu, et ils s'apprennent des choses.»

«Tu penses que c'est important ?»

Brenda sauta de la balançoire «J'aimerai être Jo. J'aimerai être intelligente et apprendre des trucs et écrire des histoires et apprendre aux autres ce que j'ai appris.»

Sara sourit en regardant la petite fille avec ses beaux cheveux blond. Entendre Brenda parler du futur rassurait Sara. L'ambition et l'anticipation faisaient briller les yeux de Brenda, comme si elle n'avait plus vraiment peur d'affronter la vie.

Pour un bref instant, la vie, pour Sara, était parfait.


	7. Chapter 7

et hop deux de plus... le deuxieme un peu plus grissom - sara

Sara commença à s'inquiéter quand elle vit que tous les camarades de classe de Brenda étaient sortis de l'école, mais que Brenda était introuvable. Elle vérifia sa montre, il était trois heures moins dix. Si Brenda était toujours dans le bâtiment, elle la retrouverait. Après avoir montré son badge de CSI à l'agent de sécurité, celui-ci l'envoya au bureau du directeur. Elle demanda autour d'elle si quelqu'un avait vu Brenda et elle finit par apprendre que la petite fille avait prit le bus scolaire.

«Le bus est parti à 2:45» l'informa Mme Banes. «J'ai été surprise de voir Brenda monter dedans. J'avais prit l'habitude de la voir sortir à 3 heures avec les enfants que les parents viennent chercher.»

Sara ne fit qu'hocher la tête, rassurée de savoir que Brenda allait bien. Mais ce sentiment de sécurité se dissipa vite pour se transformer en curiosité_. Pourquoi Brenda avait elle prit le bus? _se demanda Sara en montant dans sa voiture. _Elle savait pourtant que je venais la chercher cet après midi._

En secouant la tête, elle se dirigea vers la maison familiale. Brenda avait pourtant passé un bon moment avec Sara la dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient vues. Elle allait de mieux en mieux depuis qu'elle passait ses après midi avec Sara. Elle resta assise dans sa voiture un moment, à se demander si finalement elle n'accaparait pas un peu trop de temps à la petite fille. Elle passait quand même tous ses après midi avec Brenda à lire ou discuter, à faire de math ou à préparer des expériences. Peut être que Sara la poussait un peu trop. Ca faisait peut être un trop pour la petite fille.

Sara se sentait quand même rejetée, même si elle comprenait que Brenda est besoin de passer du temps pour elle. Elle connaissait que trop bien la rejection et Sara était déterminée à laisser à Brenda sa liberté si elle en avait besoin.

Sara savait au moins une chose sur Brenda, c'est que celle ci avait besoin de quelqu'un sur qui compter, quelqu'un qui tienne ses promesses. Elle le méritait.

En soupirant, Sara repartit chez elle, sans aller voir Brenda.

Elle dormit un peu, mais rêva de Brenda et de sa maquette à moitié finie qui trainait dans le salon.

_Le parquet brillait sous les pieds de Sara. A chacun de ses pas, un petit son résonnait dans la salle de bal. Des personnages en papier dansaient autour d'elle. Elle sentit de la fraicheur sur ses jambes qu'elle regarda immédiatement. Elle portait une robe. Elle regarda vite derrière, la robe était couverte de poudre à empreintes noires, comme la robe de Jo. Sara regarda les couples en papier danser._

_Nick et __Warrick__ était de l'autre coté du carton. Ils étaient habillés sur leur 31 et souriaient en appelant Sara. Elle leur fit un petit signe de la main et allait se diriger vers eux quand une main sortit des rideaux derrière elle et l'attira vers l'extérieure. Elle était maintenant dans une petite pièce éclairée par des bougies._

«_Grissom?__»_

_Il lui sourit et ouvrit la bouche mais ce ne furent que des paroles allemandes qui s'échappèrent de ses lèvres. Sara aimait entendre le son de sa voix et il y avait quelque chose d'assez réconfortant de l'entendre parler une langue étrangère._

_Il posa sa main sur sa joue en continuant de parler. Ce n'était pas si différent de leurs autres conversations. Sara avait toujours un peu de mal à comprendre le sens profond des phrases de Grissom. Elle se laissa donc envahir par la douce quiétude de sa voix, en s'asseyant avec lui dans cette petite pièce. Elle s'endormie alors dans son rêve._

Le réveil de Sara la réveilla en sursaut. Elle se frotta les yeux et partit sous la douche immédiatement. Il fallait absolument qu'elle se prépare pour son rendez-vous avec Hodges. Elle se demandait encore ce qu'il lui avait prit d'accepter l'invitation du technicien. Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'était pas sorti et il fallait que ce soir avec Hodges qu'elle brise cette chaine d'années sans sorties.

Elle enfila une robe, plutôt classique, avec des manches longues. Elle ne pensait pas que Hodges mérite qu'elle s'habille pour lui, mais bon… Elle l'attendit en bas de chez elle. Il arriva avec dix minutes de retard.

«Allez, allez» Il klaxonnait à tout va sur le trajet.

«Pourquoi tu es aussi en retard ?»

«Il y avait trois accidents sur la route.» Hodges lui tendit un bout de papier.

Sara le regarda, étonnée : «Qu'est ce que c'est ?»

«Notre histoire.»

«Tu rigoles là ?»

«Ils doivent croire qu'on est vraiment un couple. »

«Alors.. il est utile que je sache que tu as eu un iguane qui s'appelait Miguel en 1993?»

«Miguel était très important pour moi… Lis tout ca, ca ne va pas te tuer.»

Sara regarda le ciel et fit de son mieux pour absorber toutes les informations fournies par Hodges. Au restaurant, Hodges ne voulu pas donner ses clés au valet et voulu garer lui-même sa voiture. «Tu as déjà vu 20/20? Il arrive que les valets soient des faux, ils volent tes clés de maison, les reproduisent pendant que tu manges et ensuite, ils viennent te cambrioler.»

«Et bien dépose moi devant le restaurant, il n'est pas question que je marche avec ses talons.»

Hodges regarda les pieds de Sara : «Tu vas être plus grande que moi avec ces chaussures? Parce que ca risque de poser un problème…»

Sara lui fit les gros yeux.

«…Ou pas»

Elle sortit donc de la voiture et entra dans le restaurant. Une hôtesse l'accueillie.

«La.. Hm… Réservation est sous le nom de David Hodges… Je crois.»

La femme approuva et accompagna Sara à sa table. Elle attendit ici, seule, un peu nerveuse. Elle allait devoir jouer la comédie ce soir, et elle n'avait jamais été une bonne actrice. La soirée allait être un désastre.

«Excusez-moi ?»

Sara sentit quelqu'un lui tapoter l'épaule, elle se retourna. Trois hommes étaient derrière elle.

«Vous devez être Sara ?»

Elle sourit en hochant la tête, se levant en même temps pour saluer les trois hommes. Ils la saluèrent et s'installèrent à la table, nerveux eux aussi de rencontrer la petite amie de leur ami.

Sara fit de son mieux pour détendre l'atmosphère. Elle fut même assez surprise par les trois hommes. Jared, Andy et Wen étaient chimistes et travaillaient pour une compagnie pharmaceutique dans le New Jersey.

«Alors vous pouvez dire que David est le rebelle du groupe.» Jared expliqua.

Sara essaya de ne pas rire et hocha la tête. «Oh, il est certainement capable de beaucoup… de chose.»

«Vous avez commencez sans moi les gars ?»

Les hommes se saluèrent à grand coup de main dans le dos. Il était bizarre de voir Hodges en dehors de son labo, de le découvrir sous un angle plus personnel. Sara comprenait maintenant pourquoi Hodges s'auto déclarait le cool de la bande. Il était plutôt loin d'être cool – ce terme étant réservée pour elle à un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années amoureux des insectes, mais Hodges était définitivement cool pour ses pairs. Sara profita donc de la soirée.

«Sara, où es tu aller à l'école ?» lui demanda Wen.

«Harvard et Berkley.» Leur répondit-elle en avalant ses pates.

Ils semblèrent impressionnés. «David tu ne nous avais pas dit ca.»

Hodges posa sa main sur les épaules de Sara, la massant légèrement «Sara n'aime pas quand je parle trop d'elle.»

Elle bougea un peu pour lui faire enlever sa main. «Sara n'aime pas un tas de chose» lui murmura t elle doucement à l'oreille.

La conversation qu'ils eurent à cette soirée, fut sans doute l'une des plus intéressantes qu'elle ait eu depuis son arrive à Vega. Bien sur, les 4 hommes étaient un peu trop à fond sur Star Wars, mais ils étaient plutôt agréables et intelligents. Il était même plutôt plaisant pour Sara d'être le centre d'attention. En principe Catherine attirait les regards, pas elle.

Quand elle se leva pour aller aux toilettes, elle entendit les amis de Hodges dire : «Elle est magnifique !» « On dirait Princesse Leia.»

La soirée se termina merveilleusement bien et Hodges ramena Sara chez elle. Elle était en train d'enlever sa ceinture de sécurité quand Hodges lui parla:

«Merci d'avoir fait ca pour moi. Mes amis pensent que tu es extraordinaire.»

Sara ria : «Tu sais, je pense que Mia aurait passer une bonne soirée. Tu aurais du lui demander. Allez, je lui dirais quelques bonnes choses sur toi.»

«Je ne sais pas. Quand je suis autour d'elle, je sui… nerveux et maladroit.»

«Non, tu es nerveux et maladroit quand tu es prêt de Grissom» le corrigea Sara «Avec Mia, tu es monstrueux… tu n'as qu'à rester toi-même, comme quand tu es avec tes amis.»

«On verra.» Il soupira.

Elle sortit de la voiture.

«Salut Hodges.»

«Au revoir Sara. Hey… Tue s magnifique oh faite. Je crois que j'ai oublié de te le dire.»

Elle sourit : «Mieux vaut tard que jamais.»


	8. Chapter 8

Son téléphone vibra alors qu'elle était en route pour le labo. Tout en conduisant, elle le chercha à tâtons dans son sac à main. Elle avait peur que quelqu'un n'appelle avec des mauvaises nouvelles concernant Brenda.

Sara soupira de soulagement quand elle entendit la voix de Grissom.

«Je suis à Henderson. Il y a eu une avancée dans l'affaire Carmichael.» Lui dit il. Il lui indiqua où le rejoindre et raccrocha sans même un au revoir. Sara jeta son téléphone dans son sac et prit la direction de l'autoroute. Son boss venait de passer plus de temps sur l'affaire Carmichael que sur ses trois dernières affaires. Avec la disparition de personne, le temps devenait vite un problème majeur pour les enquêteurs. Sur un cambriolage, il était toujours possible de trouver des indices, mais avec une disparition, la pièce maitresse était absente. L'affaire Carmichael accaparait complètement Gil Grissom et Sara s'inquiétait pour lui. Il avait déjà eu des difficultés avec certaines affaires par le passé, mais elles n'avaient jamais duré aussi longtemps. Si Catherine avait toujours été dans leur équipe, Sara était sure qu'elle aurait dit quelque chose à Grissom. Elle l'aurait secouée comme une grande sœur le ferait.

Sara savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas aider Grissom sur cette affaire. Ce n'était pas en restant avec lui après leur nuit de travail à tourner et retourner le moindre indice qui les aiderait à retrouver Shanon Carmichael. Sara avait elle-même été obsédée avec certaines affaires dans le passé, mais là, le cas de Grissom était presque désespéré. Même si leur relation était précaire en ce moment, elle ne pouvait oublier qu'ils avaient été amis, et qu'il avait besoin d'elle en ce moment.

Le SUV de Grissom était garé devant le magasin où ils avaient rendez-vous. La banderole jaune de la police encerclait les lieux. Sara passa dessous et retrouva son patron sous le comptoir du magasin en train de passer son pinceau à poudre, sous le regard furieux d'un chinois.

«Si j'avais su que vous allies fermer mon magasin, je ne vous aurais pas appelé !»

Grissom ne paya aucune attention à l'homme.

«Désolée Madame, mais le Monsieur je sais tout là, de la police, il a interdit aux clients d'entrer, tant qu'il n'a pas fini de répandre sa poudre noire de partout…»

Sara lui tendit son badge.

Le propriétaire du magasin leva les bras au ciel «Oh… Madame je sais tout de la police ! Qui prochain? Bébé? Pourquoi pas amener toute la famille pour saupoudrer magasin ! J'ai joli siège pour grand-mère. J'ai donné vidéo déjà !»

«Et cette vidéo montre une femme de dos qui achète de la glace Ben & Jerry.» Grissom continuait de travailler, sans vraiment prêter attention au chinois.

Le propriétaire marmonna en sortant du magasin «J'ai juste appelé pour récompense.»

Sara s'agenouilla à côté de Grissom. «Si la vidéo ne montre que le dos d'une femme achetant de la crème glacée, pourquoi est ce que tu relèves des empreintes ici? Le propriétaire veut simplement la récompense qu'offre le patron de Shanon.»

«C'est la crème glacée.»

«Hmm?»

«La crème glacée» répéta Grissom. «La femme sur la vidéo achète de la glace Ben & Jerry, le même parfum et la même marque qu'on a retrouvé dans le congélateur de Shanon.»

Sara soupira, exaspérée. «Grissom, c'est un parfum commun.» Sara jeta un coup d'œil au comptoir des glaces.

Il sembla ignorer l'observation de Sara et lui demanda de questionner M. Diep, le propriétaire: «Je pense qu'il ne m'aime pas.»

«Comment tu sais ca ?» Sara souriait. Elle partit à la rencontre de M. Diep «Je peux vous poser quelques questions M. Diep? A propos de la femme de la vidéo.»

«Le barbu a déjà posé des questions !»

«Je sais. Le barbu aime bien poser des questions. Comment la femme agissait quand elle était dans le magasin ?»

«Je ne sais pas. Normalement.»

«Il y avait quelqu'un avec elle ?»

«Elle seule.»

Sara croisa les bras «Il y avait d'autres clients dans le magasin en même temps qu'elle?»

«Hm… Vieille femme. Achète nourriture pour chat toutes les semaines. 11 chats. Moi allergique.»

«Avez…. Avez-vous parlé à la femme ? Elle vous a dit quelque chose ?"

«Madame, moi homme marié. Parle pas avec client. Si eux parlent, moi répondre. Mais moi pas ennuyer client.»

Sara fronça les sourcils. «La femme ne voulait pas qu'on l'ennuie ?»

«Comment savoir ? Ici 20 minutes de Vegas. Personne ne veut être ennuyé à Vegas.»

Grissom attire l'attention de Sara «Tu as fini ?»

«Fini oui. Je peux rouvrir ?»

Grissom acquiesça et il sortit du magasin avec Sara. Il était temps qu'elle lui parle. Elle se racla la gorge.

«J'ai l'impression qu'on fait ca souvent, Grissom.»

«Fait quoi ?» demanda t il en fermant son coffre.

«On court après des fantômes. On va avoir beaucoup de fausses pistes avec cette rançon de 50000 dollars. M. Diep n'est rien comparé à tous les fous qu'on risque de rencontrer. Essayes… Essayes de ne pas trop espéré.»

Grissom fronça les sourcils. «Sara, je suis un scientifique. Je ne crois en rien. Je suis les indices et je résous des énigmes.»

Elle continua : «Ce n'est pas vrai. Tu passes beaucoup trop de temps sur cette affaire…»

«Est ce que ca affecte mes autres affaires ?» Il l'interrompit en la fixant du regard.

«Non» admit elle.

«Alors il n'y a pas de problème.»

«Tu sais très bien que si.» Elle secoua la tête. « Tu cours après un fantôme depuis plus d'un mois maintenant et Ned Myers qui offre une récompense… Il va y avoir encore plus de fantômes à pourchasser.»

«Shanon n'est pas morte.»

«On ne sait pas. Mais tu sais comment ca marche, Grissom. Apres trois ou quatre jours de disparition, il faut voir les choses autrement. Tu ne peux pas te laisser submerger par tout ca.»

«C'est un conseil étrange venant de toi.»

Sara venait de se prendre une claque en pleine tête. Sara savait qu'elle s'était souvent laisser submerger par des affaires. Elle savait qu'elle était souvent trop attachée aux gens. Mais elle voulait juste lui épargner toute cette peine.

Etant passé par là, Sara savait que personne ne pourrait l'aider. Quand une affaire t'obsédait, la meilleure chose à faire était d'espérer que quelqu'un serait là pour te tenir la main.

«Je suis désolée» lui dit elle. «Je ne voulais pas être aussi insensible… Nous…On va creuser cette histoire un peu plus.»

Grissom ne sembla pas la croire, pas le fait qu'elle allait l'aider, mais plutôt le fait qu'elle ne disait rien sur ce qu'il venait de dire. C'était à lui de s'excuser.

«Allons… analyser ces empreintes. Tu as prit les empreintes sur la porte du congel ?»

Il essaya de sourire : «C'est la première chose que j'ai faite.»

Jaqui ne fut pas ravie par le nombre d'empreintes à analyser : «Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir ramener toutes les pièces qu'on trouve dans la fontaine du Bellagio pendant que vous y étiez ?» leur demanda t elle quand ils lui déposèrent les empreintes.

Sara ouvrit le dossier : «Qu'est ce que tu vas faire pour la récompense du patron ?»

«Il offre 50000 dollars de son propre argent pour le retour de Shanon.» Il défendait Ned Myers.

«Peut être qu'il sait que ca n'arrivera jamais.» Sara suggéra. «50000 dollars ca fait beaucoup d'argent. C'est son patron, pas son petit ami. Il faut qu'on se demande si c'est une situation normale ? Tu as travaillé sur combien de disparition ?»

«Une centaine.»

«Et dans combien de cas une récompense était offerte pour le retour du disparu ?»

«Si on ne trouve pas le corps, une récompense est offerte à chaque fois.»

Sara pencha la tête. «Et dans combien de cas c'est le patron du disparu qui offre cette récompense ?»

«Ca n'arrive jamais. Mais ca ne veut pas dire que le patron soit coupable. Shanon n'avait pas de famille pour offrir une récompense.»

«Ca ne veut pas dire non plus qu'il est innocent.»

«Peut être qu'il l'aimait. Peut être pas. Peut être qu'il veut juste qu'elle revienne.» Grissom soupira. «Mais si jamais le fait d'offrir une récompense ouvre un peu les yeux aux gens, et même si ce n'est que pour l'argent, alors je ne peux pas lui en vouloir.»

«Est ce que tu le ferais ?»

«Ferais quoi ?»

«Dépenser 50000 dollars pour sauver un de tes employés ?»

«Ca… Ca dépend.»

«Dépend de quoi ?»

«Je ne sais pas… SI Greg disparaissais, je ferais tout ce qui est possible et imaginable pour le retrouver, mais je ne sais pas si ses parents verraient d'un bon œil que j'offre de l'argent pour le retrouver.»

Elle avait peur de poser la question, mais: «Et… si c'était moi?»

Grissom pâlit pendant une seconde, mais il garda son regard dans celui de Sara. «Je paierais.»

«Parce que je n'ai pas de famille ? Personne pour offrir une récompense…» Sara fut couper par l'arrivée de Jaqui.

«Les résultats arrivent, mais pour l'instant, les empreintes ne correspondent pas à la disparue, mais j'ai trouvé les empreintes d'un adolescent qui a déjà été arrêté pour séquestration et d'un homme qui n'a pas payé sa pension alimentaire…»

Sara acquiesce «Merci Jaqui.» Sa voix se cassa. Elle regarda Grissom «On est de nouveau à la case départ.»


	9. Chapter 9

Bon désolée, mais juste un chapitre ce soir.. Je suis fatiguée.. Je suis en pleine formation sur la connaissance de soi... et finalement je me connais assez bien... mais ca fatigue de penser à soi...Bref, juste un chapitre et on verra demain soir, si j'ai pas trop mal à la tête... Nath voualit un chapitre de Missing Scene.. Y'en a d'autres qui veulent ? SI j'ai le courage je m'y mettrais demain, mais va falloir me supplier...lol Je rigole, bon allez, bonne lecture et gros bisous à toutes (Mille merci de me lire encore et toujours...)

Sara attendait Brenda assise dans sa voiture. Il était trois heure moins cinq et le silence allait bientôt être perturbés par l'arrivée des enfants. Sara guettait. Elle avait pensé à Grissom toute la nuit mais maintenant son esprit était avec Brenda, qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis de nombreuses heures. Les portes de l'école s'ouvrirent et un flot d'enfants sorti en courant. Sara avait les yeux rivés sur la porte. Elle vit un des camarades de classe de Brenda sortir, suivi par le reste de la classe.

Aucun signe de Brenda.

Cette fois ci, Sara n'attendit pas. Elle partit directement à la maison familiale. Brenda aimait retrouver Sara en principe. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Sara réussit a arriver à la maison avant le bus scolaire. Elle se gara et attendit Brenda directement à la descente du bus. Brenda descendit du bus la tête baissée, elle avait l'air épuisé et ne s'en cachait pas.

"Brenda?"

Elle leva la tête d'un coup pour regarder Sara. Celle-ci s'avance vers elle mais s'arrêta net quand la petite fille commença à sangloter. Sa peau normalement si pâle était rouge et des larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues. Sara se précipita vers elle et se plaça à sa hauteur, posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

«Qu'est ce qui ne va pas?» Sara était nerveuse et effrayée.

Brenda secoua la tête, couvrant son visage avec ses mains, en continuant à sangloter.

Sara souleva la petite fille et la serra dans ses bras. Elle ne lui avait jamais fait de câlin jusqu'à présent, évitant tout contact physique avec elle, pour ne pas trop bouleverser ses habitudes. Mais cette fois ci, Sara ne réfléchit pas, elle serra la petite fille très fort contre elle, la laissant pleurer sur son épaule.

«Qu'est ce qui ne va pas mon cœur?» lui demanda Sara, laissant s'échapper ses émotions. Ses propres yeux se remplirent de larmes. Elle essayait d'imaginer différents scénarios sur ce qui avait pu arriver à Brenda. Elle avait déjà traversé tant de chose pour sa petite vie. QU'est ce qui pouvait lui arriver de pire?

«Ils l'ont prit.» murmura t elle, la voix camouflée par l'épaule de Sara.

«Ils ont prit quoi?»

«Je suis désolée.»

«Désolée pour quoi?»

«Le livre.» sanglota t elle.

«Les quatre filles du docteur March ?»

Sara sentit Brenda approuver d'un signe de tête. «Quelqu'un la prit.» Brenda renifla. «Je le gardais sous mon oreiller pendant que je dormais, mais quelqu'un la prit.»

Sara était soulagée. «C'est tout? Quelqu'un a prit ton livre ?"

"Ton livre." Brenda la corrigea, une seconde vague de larmes se préparant à se répandre sur ses joues.

Sara soupira: «Brenda, je te l'ai donné. Mais on peut aller en acheter un autre. Un joli, sans rature dans les marges.» La petite fille continuait de pleurer. «Shhh… Ce n'est pas grave. On va aller au magasin de livres t'en acheter un autre.»

Brenda secoua la tête en s'excusant.

Sara attrapa la petite tête de Brenda et l'obligea gentiment à la regarder: «Tu crois que je suis fâchée parce que quelqu'un t'a prit le livre?» Brenda la regardait mortifiée. «Bébé, tout d'abord, je te l'ai donné. C'est ton livre. Et ensuite, quelqu'un te l'a prit, tu n'as rien fait de mal. Je sais à quel point tu l'aimais.» Elle essuya les larmes de Brenda avec son pouce. «Ce livre trainait sur une étagère depuis des années, je l'avais oublié. Mais je suis tellement heureuse de le redécouvrir avec toi.»

Brenda parut surprise, mais Sara continua : «J'ai eu tellement peur quand je ne t'ai pas vu à la sortie de l'école hier.»

«Je suis désolée.» Brenda enfouie de nouveau son visage dans le cou de Sara.

«Ne sois pas désolée, bébé.» Elle l'embrassa sur la tête «Je ne vais pas être en colère. Regarde-moi Brenda.» Après un moment, Brenda regarda Sara. «Je sais…» Reprit Sara «que tu es une petite fille avec un cœur immense. Alors peu importe ce qui arrive, tu peux perdre les 10 prochaines copies du livre ou bien avoir une mauvaise note à ton prochain test de math, peu importe, je t'aimerais toujours très fort, d'accord?»

_Aimer? D'où ca sortait?_ Elle fut surprise par ses propres paroles. Brenda acquiesça. Elle s'essuya les larmes avec la manche de son tee shirt et renifla fort. Sara installa Brenda dans son SUV et prit le volant, la regardant dans le rétroviseur. Une ligne venait d'être dépassée. Elle aimait Brenda. Elle n'était pas sur de s'aimer elle même, mais elle aimait la petite Brenda.

Sara regarda Brenda en tournant la tête: «On va au magasin de livres?»

Brenda se frotta le nez coulant sur sa manche. Sara lui tendit un mouchoir en papier. Elle se moucha très fort et secoua la tête «D'accord.»

Sur le trajet entre la voiture et le magasin, Brenda attrapa la main de Sara et la serra. Brenda l'avait déjà fait à plusieurs reprises, mais c'était la première fois que Sara s'en rendait vraiment compte.

Sara prit trois livres en disant «Juste au cas ou…» en souriant à la petite fille.

Elles s'arrêtèrent ensuite à un café. Brenda dégustant un chocolat chaud et Sara un café.

«Tu devrais garder un exemplaire avec toi, et je garderais les deux autres à mon appartement.»

Brenda secoua la tête« Je ne veux pas un perdre un autre. Tu devrais tous les garder. Quelqu'un pourrait reprendre le livre…»

Sara soupira: «C'est pour ca qu'on en a prit trois. Si quelqu'un prend ce livre, je ne serais pas fâchée.» Elle lui attrapa les mains sur la table.

La fillette se mordit la lèvre et sortit un livre du sac posé à coté d'elle. «Je prends celui là.»

Sara fronça des sourcils. Elle venait de prendre le plus vilain des trois livres.

Comme si elle avait deviné ce que Sara allait lui dire, Brenda dit : «Je ne peux pas avoir de jolies choses.»

Sara ferma la bouche. Elle avait vécu tellement longtemps seule, qu'elle avait oublié ce que c'était que de vivre dans la situation de Brenda. Toutes les maisons d'accueil n'étaient pas remplies de petits voleurs, mais ca arrivait. Sara avait vite compris qu'il valait mieux ne rien avoir de personnel. Elle était même surprise d'avoir gardé sa première édition des quatre filles du docteur March pendant près de 25 ans. D'un autre coté, elle avait été dans les familles d'accueil dans les années 80, à une époque où voler des livres n'étaient pas une priorité.

Brenda venait de se mettre de la crème sur le bout du nez.

«Tu veux un de mes cookies?»

Sara regarda Brenda qui lui tendait un énorme morceau de cookie. Elle lui prit des mains et mordit dedans. La petite fille était tellement un reflet de son passé…

Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose pour elle.


	10. Chapter 10

Tout en ayant Brenda dans les bras, Sara essaya de trouver ses clés dans son sac à main. La petite fille était tombée de sommeil durant le trajet entre le magasin de livres et l'appartement de Sara. Il n'était que 17 heure mais elle s'était endormie sur l'autoroute. Les larmes pouvaient vraiment fatiguées. Après avoir raconté son enfance à Grissom quelques mois auparavant, Sara avait dormi 11 heures d'affilées. Elle se rappelait qu'il avait sorti un mouchoir de sa poche et qu'il lui avait tendu, ne lâchant jamais sa main. Il était resté avec elle jusqu'à ce que toutes ses larmes aient coulé. Après ca il l'avait laissé, lui rappelant qu'il était disponible pour tout. Elle ne se rappelait pas l'avoir remercié d'avoir été là pour elle. Elle se rappelle juste avoir vu un sourire sur son visage quand il s'était levé et qu'il avait séché ses larmes avec son pouce. Elle avait alors serré le mouchoir dans sa main et l'avait regardé passé sa porte, se tournant une dernière fois avant de disparaitre.

Grissom avait été tout pour elle ce jour là, pensa Sara en déposant la petite Brenda endormie sur le canapé et la couvrant avec une couverture. Il était resté assis là, au même endroit où se trouvait maintenant Brenda, et il avait écouté. Quand il était partie, elle était allée dans sa chambre et était tombée, toute habillée sur son lit, les larmes déferlant de nouveau.

Elle regarda Brenda respirer. Il n'y avait aucun signe de tristesse sur son petit visage. Elle se demanda un bref instant si son visage n'exprimait plus de tristesse quand elle dormait elle aussi. Ce serait une première.

Sara secoua la tête pour oublier ses pensées. Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur elle-même. Brenda était là et elle avait des problèmes. Sara avait été secouée de voir la petite fille pleurer, cette même petite fille qui n'avait pas versé une larme lors de la mort de ses parents. Elle était comme en deuil pour la perte de ce livre. Elle avait réagi à ce vol de la même manière qu'on pourrait réagir devant la mort d'un être cher. Ca crevait le cœur de Sara de savoir que la perte d'un livre était aussi important pour Brenda. Et le pire était qu'elle avait été dans la même situation dans sa jeunesse. Sara avait passé sa vie à cacher ses blessures, des années à se convaincre elle-même qu'elle était solitaire par nature.

Mais elle ne l'était pas.

Elle aimait. Et peut être que les personnes qu'elle aimait était aussi abimées qu'elle, mais cet amour en valait la peine.

Dans son répertoire téléphonique, elle trouva le numéro de l'assistante sociale de Brenda. Sans vraiment un plan, Sara attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro tout en allant dans sa chambre pour ne pas réveiller Brenda. Sans reprendre sa respiration, Sara expliqua la situation à Beth Reynolds.

«Mademoiselle Sidle ?» Demanda Beth une fois qu'elle fut sure que Sara avait terminé.

«Oui ?»

«Est ce que c'est la raison pour laquelle vous appelez ? Pour la perte d'un livre? Je ne voudrais pas paraitre impolie, mais… qu'est ce que vous voulez de moi?»

Sara était perdue. «Je… ne sais pas. Elle ne peut pas rester dans cette situation.»

«On ne déménage pas les enfants pour des pertes de livres… Est ce que Brenda vous a dit autre chose ?»

«Non, mais… il y a peut être un autre endroit où la placer, où elle serait plus heureuse.»

«Mademoiselle Sidle» soupira Beth «Vous savez comment ca marche. Ce n'est pas des hôtels. On ne peut pas la déménager pour la moindre frivolité.»

Sara se massa la tempe. Elle savait tout ca. Elle le savait de première main, elle l'avait vécu. Et elle le savait également doublement pour travailler sur des cas comme celui de Brenda assez souvent. Mais c'était comme si les injustices du système venait la fouetter en pleine tête. «On doit faire quelque chose… Elle ne peut pas rester comme ca.»

«A moins que Brenda ne soit adopté, je ne peux rien faire.»

«Et ca n'arrivera jamais, c'est ca ?» Sara était anéantie.

«Vous connaissez les statistiques. Les gens veulent des bébés. Brenda a Presque 10 ans, c'est une enfant issue d'un inceste et elle a subit des abus et un traumatisme sévère.» lui rappela Beth «Je peux essayer de la placer dans une nouvelle famille d'accueil encore une fois si quelque chose arrive, mais elle n'a pas été très bien la dernière fois avec les familles. J'ai même été plutôt surprise d'apprendre qu'elle s'entendait si bien avec vous. Ce n'est pas une enfant facile.»

«Il faut juste prendre son temps avec elle, prendre le temps de la connaitre.» Répondit Sara. Elle non plus n'avait pas été une enfant facile.

«Tout le monde n'a pas le temps, Mademoiselle Sidle.»

«Je vais le faire.»

«Excusez-moi ?»

«Je… Je veux essayer.» _Merde, merde, merde... Qu'est ce que je dis ? _«Je… Je peux la prendre.» Les mots sortaient de sa gorge sans son consentement. «Qu'est ce qu'il faut que je fasse? Je... Je veux dire… Comment je… Vous savez… pour l'adoption de Brenda ?»

«Et bien…» Commença Beth. Sara sentit que l'assistante sociale était plutôt surprise par la proposition de Sara. Elle voulait certainement trouvé à Brenda une petite famille, plutôt qu'une droguée de travail célibataire de 33 ans. «Il y a une visite préalable et votre vie doit être minutieusement vérifiée. Mais vous travaillez pour la ville, il n'y aura donc pas trop de problème.»

Les yeux de Sara s'écarquillèrent, une brique venant la frapper en pleine face quand elle repensa à son passé.

«J'ai eu Hm… une presque arrestation pour conduite en état d'ivresse l'année dernière.»

«Presque?»

«Je n'ai eu qu'un avertissement, il n'y a pas eu de poursuite.» Beth ne dit rien et Sara rajouta vivement«Je n'ai pas bu une goutte d'alcool depuis que je m'occupe de Brenda. Je vous promets. Pas d'alcool. Du tout.»

«Mademoiselle Sidle, j'apprécie votre honnêteté. Ca n'avait pas été mentionné lorsque vous avez demandé de prendre en charge Brenda pour les après midi, alors je ne pense pas que ce soit un problème si ca n'apparait pas dans votre dossier. Mais si jamais il y avait une nouvelle arrestation pour état d'ivresse…»

Sara prit une profonde respiration «Ok… Ok.»

«Après qu'un parent soit approuvé, ils essayent en principe d'associer un enfant à ce parent… un enfant compatible. On pourra passer cette étape.»

Sara acquiesça même si Beth ne pouvait pas voir «Ok.»

«Une fois que l'enfant est installée chez vous, vous serez suivi pour être sur que tout se passe bien.»

Sara attendit un instant avant de dire «Et c'est tout ?»

«Mis à part quelques papiers à remplir et signer et un avocat à payer… Oui.»

«Je commence par quoi ?»

Sara écouta l'assistante sociale et fut soudain toute excitée. Après avoir convenu d'un rendez-vous avec Beth, elle raccrocha le téléphone, complètement effrayée. Brenda était toujours endormie sur le canapé.


	11. Chapter 11

Allez un petit dernier pour ce soir... Bonne lecture et à demain.. Pour Missing, j'essaye de vous pondre un joli chapitre pour la fin de semaine... Je sais, j'avais dit que je finissais la saison 6 cette semaine, mais je sais pas... je me suis peut etre un peu trop avancé, comme d'hab... En tout cas, je fais de mon mieux, promis... Bonne lecture...

Après avoir ramené Brenda à la maison d'accueil, Sara retourna vite chez elle télécharger les papiers à signer pour l'adoption. Elle imprima le tout et regarda les papiers un moment. C'était de simple papier mais c'était pourtant la porte ouverte pour être parent, une route que Sara s'était promis de ne jamais prendre. Elle connaissait beaucoup de gens qui n'avaient pas d'enfants pour différentes raisons. Elle supposait que beaucoup ne voulait pas avoir à assumer d'autres vies. D'autres encore ne devaient pas avoir de point commun avec les enfants et préféraient la compagnie des adultes. Ces raisons n'étaient pas valables pour Sara. Quand elle avait eu 6 ans, Sara avait passé deux semaines de ses vacances d'été à l'hôpital avec sa maman, qui était, une nouvelle fois été hospitalisé pour une mâchoire cassée. Son père était resté avec elles, tout désolé. Il avait promis de ne plus jamais la toucher et sa mère l'avait cru une nouvelle fois. Mais sur le chemin du retour à la maison, ils avaient recommencés à se hurler dessus. Sa mère avait hurlé de la laisser descendre de voiture et son père avait promis de faire exploser la voiture contre un mur si elle ne se taisait pas. Sara, assise à l'arrière de la voiture, s'était alors promis de ne jamais avoir d'enfants et elle avait ensuite demandé à sa mère quel gâteau elle allait faire quand elles seraient rentrées à la maison.

«Un gâteau ?» Avait-elle demandé s'arrêtant soudain de hurler sur son mari pour regarder sa fille.

«Vanille ou chocolat ? »

«Je ne ferais pas de gâteau ! Je n'arrive pas même à mâcher, putain !» Avait hurlée Laura Sidle.

«Oh, et je suppose que c'est ma faute !» avait rétorqué Tim Sidle. Ils avaient ensuite passé leur soirée à se hurler dessus et avaient fini couché sur le canapé, complètement ivre. Super anniversaire pour Sara Caroline Sidle, qui avait alors décidé qu'elle n'aurait jamais d'enfant. Elle ne voulait décevoir personne.

Ce n'était pas évident de revenir sur ses opinions. Mais Brenda l'avait serré tellement fort dans ses bras et avait tant pleuré, que Sara savait qu'elle se devait d'essayer.

Elle attrapa alors un stylo et commença à écrire son nom sur les papiers. Sara posa son crayon à la ligne adresse. Elle regarda son appartement. C'était petit, juste une chambre, pas de place pour Brenda. C'était un appartement idéal pour une personne vivant seule, c'était même plutôt confortable pour elle, mais il n'y avait pas de place pour une petite fille à plein temps. Elle avait donc besoin d'un endroit plus grand. _Non, pas comme ca._

_Nous avons besoin d'un endroit plus grand._

Des années à passer comme une étudiante et après avoir investi dans diverse société avait payé pour la CSI. Après avoir quitté sa famille d'accueil à 16 ans pour entrer à Harvard avec une Bourse d'étude, Sara avait continué à travailler les étés en tant qu'assistante de laborantin. Elle avait aussi été serveuse dans un restaurant pour touristes. Elle n'avait pas dépensé beaucoup d'argent en bouffe. Elle se rappelait du jour où elle avait lu dans le journal, en plein cours, que ses actions Microsoft venaient de flamber. Le professeur de littérature américaine lui avait alors demandé ce qui la faisait sourire. Elle avait fermé le journal en riant.

«Ce n'est rien. Juste une bonne nouvelle."

Il avait ri «Le soleil brille. C'est un beau jour. Arrêtez de réfléchir autant Mademoiselle Sidle.» Il lui avait alors demandé ses plans pour l'été mais quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle allait suivre les cours d'été, il avait bondi «Sara, vous devez voyager ! Amusez vous! Allez en Europe ou en Asie. Allez découvrir ce que vous lisez dans vos livres.»

Personne n'aurait pu la faire changer d'avis. Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne voulait pas découvrir le monde et elle avait gagné assez d'argent pour voyager tranquillement, mais cet argent n'était pas pour les distractions, mais pour les coups durs. Elle avait menti à son professeur en lui disant qu'elle prévoyait de faire un immense voyage après la fac.

Il avait été tout content pour elle et lui avait demandé de s'arrêter la voir dans son bureau après les cours pour en parler plus longuement. Sara avait eu le cœur qui abattait plus vite en voyant son sourire. Elle n'était pas insensible aux émotions mais faisait en sorte de les cacher.

Elle n'était donc jamais partie en voyage et avait placé son argent. Elle avait donc à présent assez d'argent pour acheter une belle maison avec une chambre pour Brenda, quelque chose dont elle manquait cruellement dans ces maisons d'accueil. Et peut être que plus tard elle pourrait faire un voyage avec Brenda. Mais d'abord, une maison.

Sara posa son stylo et retourna sur Internet pour rechercher une maison. Elle nota le nom et le numéro de plusieurs agents immobilier et l'adresse de plusieurs maisons à vendre. Sara essaya de se rappeler à quoi ressemblait la maison de Brenda à l'époque, pour éviter de trouver le même genre.

Brenda avait besoin d'un nouveau départ dans la vie et donc d'une maison accueillante. Sara trouva la maison parfaite un peu en dehors de la ville. Sara appela donc immédiatement l'agent immobilier et prit un rendez-vous pour le lundi suivant. Elle continua à chercher et prit d'autres rendez-vous. Elle cherchait une maison pour Brenda, elle devait donc être parfaite.

Après avoir noté les différents rendez-vous dans son agenda, Sara se repencha sur les papiers. Sous l'adresse, elle trouva la case emploi. Sara pensa immédiatement que son travail de CSI dans l'équipe de nuit ne lui permettrait pas de passer du temps avec Brenda et ca risquait de lui poser un problème. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser une petite fille de 10 ans seule à la maison la nuit. Il fallait qu'elle puisse aller chercher Brenda à l'école et qu'elle ne la quitte pas la nuit pour aller travailler. Elle pourrait toujours embaucher une nounou. Catherine arrivait bien à travailler la nuit et à élever sa fille. Mais Catherine avait l'aide de sa famille pour s'occuper de Lindsey quand elle travaillait.

Sara n'avait personne.

Elle savait ce qui lui restait à faire. Ca la rendit malade rien que d'y penser, mais elle n'avait pas d'autre choix. Elle devait passer dans l'équipe de jour.

Si Sara travaillait en journée de 8 heure du matin à 4 heure de l'après midi, elle pourrait alors aller chercher Brenda à l'école et passer du temps avec elle. Elles auraient alors une vie… normale. Du moins, relativement normale.

Une partie de Sara était excite à cette perspective mais une autre savait qu'elle allait regretter la fin de sa vie telle qu'elle la connaissait actuellement. Quitter l'équipe de nuit voulait dire quitter Grissom. L'équipe de jour et celle de nuit se croisaient souvent et travaillaient même parfois ensemble, mais Sara ne pourrait plus passer autant de temps avec Grissom, elle ne pourrait plus utiliser l'excuse du travail pour être près de lui.

Même si leur relation avait tout d'un grand huit, avec ses hauts et ses bas au fil des années, elle avait toujours été dans son équipe. Même quand les temps furent durs pour eux, elle savait qu'elle le verrait quand même. Grissom l'avait amené à Vegas. Il voulait qu'elle soit là, avec lui. Et même quand il ne voulait plus lui parler, elle se rappelait toujours qu'il aurait pu faire appelle à n'importe quel CSI, amis qu'il l'avait choisi, elle. Ce n'était pas énorme mais c'était mieux que rien. C'était même quelque chose d'important pour Sara.


	12. Chapter 12

J'essaye de faire un autre chapitre là maintenant ( c precis, pas vrai ?) et j'essaye de faire Missing aussi, mais je suis pas a fond dedans... alors vous aurez deja CITA... Bisous et bonne lecture

Sara passa la semaine suivante à visiter des maisons après ses nuits de travail et elle continua à voir Brenda chaque après midi. Elle regardait les photos des maisons qu'elle avait visitées pendant la journée pendant que Brenda travaillait sur son exposé des quatre filles du docteur March. Brenda avait tout écrit sur un cahier à spiral et Sara lui avait ensuite tapé l'exposé sur son portable et l'avait imprimé, se promettant de lui offrir un ordinateur dès que l'adoption serait effective.

Elle avait fini par sélectionner 3 maisons, pas trop loin du labo et de l'école de Brenda. Une était de type ranch avec des plantes exotiques et une espèce d'écurie. Même si Sara n'avait pas franchement l'intention d'acheter un poney, elle se disait qu'un chien serait une bonne idée et que dans une maison comme celle là, il serait heureux. Une autre maison était de type Victorien, Sara s'attendait presque à voir Hensel et Grettel sortir de cette maison. La dernière était faite en bois et en verre, elle était entourée d'une petite forêt qui faisait oublier qu'elle était à Las Vegas. Il y avait une piscine et Sara pouvait imaginer avoir une immense bibliothèque toute en vois… Elle sourit. C'était leur maison.

«Qu'est ce que tu regardes ?» lui demanda Brenda.

Sara secoua la tête et ferma son portable. «Juste… quelque chose que je vais acheter. Pas grand-chose. Alors comment ca avance cet exposé?»

Elle proposa une offre pour la maison le lendemain et attendit patiemment l'appel de l'agent immobilier. Elle avait un tas d'idées en tête pour l'aménagement de la maison. La future chambre de Brenda avait une grande fenêtre et un petit banc devant, idéal pour lire la journée, et la chambre était immense, avec plein de place pour jouer. La cuisine était déjà équipée, Brenda pourrait donc cuisiner. Sara nota d'acheter plus de livres de cuisine.

Sara ne dit rien à Brenda. Elle voulait attendre que tout soit réglé avant. Elle n'avait toujours pas envoyé les papiers. Il n'y avait plus qu'à remplir l'adresse et la case emploi. Elle ne rempli les dernières cases que quand elle eu l'accord de l'agent immobilier.

Tout ce qui lui restait à réglé après ca, c'était le problème de son emploi.

Toutes les équipes du laboratoire étaient en sous effectif. Sara redoutait la réponse à sa demande de transfert. Elle savait que la Ville allait finir par embaucher d'autres scientifiques, Sara aurait donc le choix de son équipe. Alors le jour où elle savait que Grissom était à la Cour, elle se dirigea vers le bureau d'Ecklie.

«Sara Sidle… A quoi dois-je votre visite ?»

Elle s'installa face à lui, essayant de garder son calme. Elle ne voulait pas énerver Ecklie. Avoir ce boulot dans l'équipe de jour était vital pour elle afin d'élever Brenda. «J'aimerai être transférer dans l'équipe de jour le plus rapidement possible.»

Ecklie écarquilla les yeux «Pourquoi ?»

Sara n'allait pas lui parler de l'adoption de Brenda, surtout pas à un homme pour qui elle n'avait aucun respect. Elle décida de rester vague. «Je n'ai aucun problème dans l'équipe de nuit. Grissom est un chef extraordinaire." Lui dit-elle en évitant de lui avouer qu'une des autres raisons de son transfert était sa relation avec Grissom. «J'ai juste besoin… de changement.»

Ecklie l'observa «L'équipe de nuit à les meilleurs résultat du labo.»

«Je ne suis pas là pour la gloire.»

Il la regarda longuement «Très bien, Mademoiselle Sidle. Aaron Levy de l'équipe de jour à demander à passer dans l'équipe de nuit. Sa femme travaille la nuit, elle est infirmière et il aimerait avoir les mêmes horaires qu'elle. On peut faire un échange.»

Sara le regarda étonnée «Et c'est tout ?»

Il acquiesça «C'est tout. Levy veut être transférer le plus vite possible, alors une fois que les papiers seront rempli, vous ferez parti de l'équipe de jour.»

«Merci.» Elle se leva pour partir mais rajouta «Est ce que je peux… Hm… Est ce que ca vous dérange si j'en parle moi-même à Grissom?»

«Sidle, je m'en fou.»

Sara sorti en silence. Elle était épatée. Elle pouvait enfin finir de remplir les papiers d'adoption. Et elle était terrifiée. La partie la plus dur serait de dire au revoir à Grissom. Ils seraient toujours dans la même ville mais ils ne travailleraient plus ensemble. A présent, quand la nuit tomberait sur Vegas, Sara sera en train de coucher Brenda, alors que Grissom serait en plein travail, peut être dans le désert ou ailleurs…mais toujours en train de chercher des indices sous la lumière de la lune.

Elle envoya les papiers par fax à l'assistante sociale et parti chercher Brenda à l'école pour aller voir un film. Pendant le film, Sara ne pensa qu'à ce qu'elle allait dire à Grissom. En arrivant au labo, elle lui demanderait tout de suite de le rencontrer pour discuter en fin de nuit. Elle se voyait déjà assise dans son bureau, en face de lui. Elle serait nerveuse, il serait droit et sérieux.

Le cœur de Sara s'accéléra.

Et elle n'eut pas le temps de trop y réfléchir, elle était déjà au labo. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, Grissom l'attrapa à la sortie de son SUV «On a un meurtre au Luxor mais avant ca, il faut qu'on vérifie un truc sur l'affaire Carmichael. Un dealer de drogue assure lui avoir vendu une Toyota.»

L'esprit CSI de Sara reprit tout de suite le dessus «Elle ? Ou quelqu'un qui lui ressemble?»

Sara la regarda sans rien dire. Ils se dirigèrent vers le Luxor et travaillèrent en harmonie toute la nuit. Elle redoutait le moment om elle annoncerait son départ à Grissom.

Elle s'éclairci la gorge et regarda Grissom «Grissom, on pourra parler plus tard ? J'ai des trucs… Hm… J'aimerais discuter avec toi.»

Etonné il lui répondit «Ok»

Ils allaient rentrer au labo quand le téléphone de Grissom vibra, il répondit et se tourna ensuite vers Sara «C'était Brass. Il a rentré l'immatriculation de la Toyota. La propriétaire de cette voiture est une maitresse d'école au Lac Tahoe.»

«T'es sure ?»

«Brass a vérifié la plaque d'immatriculation. Même taille que Shanon, mais ce n'est pas elle. Allons y.» lui dit en attrapant son kit.

Sara aurait aimé dire quelque chose, mais renonça. Quand Grissom était dans cet état, il valait mieux lui laisser du temps. Ils rentrèrent au labo pour donner leurs indices aux techniciens. «Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant?»

Grissom enfonça ses mains dans ses poches. «Je vais retourner à l'appartement de Shannon. J'ai peut être raté quelque chose.» Il était inutile de lui souligner qu'il n'avait rien loupé, qu'il avait déjà fouillé cet appartement de fond en comble une douzaine de fois.

Il commença à partir, Sara le regardant s'éloigner. Grissom avait toujours été le héro de Sara. Il se battait toujours pour la justice. Il avait toujours été le gentil. Il était le gentil de Sara.

Mais en le regardant s'éloigner, tout ce que Sara arrivait à voir, c'était un homme seul.

«Grissom» l'appela t elle, lui courant après. «Je peux venir avec toi?»


	13. Chapter 13

Chose promise, chose dû... voilà le chapitre 13...

Ils étaient déjà venus ici avant. L'appartement de Shannon Carmichael était recouvert de poudre à empreinte. Sara avait même passé pas mal de temps sous le lit de Shannon avec sa lampe torche. Ils n'avaient rien trouvé. Chaque centimètre carré de l'appartement avait été analysé deux fois par Grissom. Il avait prit les empreinte sur tout, y compris le livre de fin d'année d'études de Shannon.

Il avait tiqué devant certains commentaires fait par les camarades de classe de Shannon à l'époque. Sara lui avait alors rappelé que c'était la même chose dans tous les livres de fin d'année.

«Et bien je ne savais pas.» Grissom avait répondu doucement.

«Moi non plus… Enfin, je n'ai jamais eu de livre de fin d'année.»

«Moi non plus.» Sara avait déjà vu de nombreuses photos de Shannon, mais finalement, elle «tat plutôt commune à l'époque du lycée, un peu comme Sara. Pour elle le lycée, tout comme le reste de sa vie, avait été un test d'endurance, quelque chose qu'il fallait faire. Elle n'était pas populaire et sa supériorité intellectuelle n'attirait pas forcement les garçons. Elle était aussi très grande et filiforme et avait donc passé sa vie dans les bibliothèques.

Grissom referma le livre et le rangea dans une enveloppe à indice. Ils continuèrent leur investigation, refouillant l'appartement, en lisant et relisant les rapports, cherchant la moindre information.

«Hm…» Sara posa ses yeux sur un objet qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué auparavant.

«Quoi ? QU'est ce que tu as trouvé ?»

Elle secoua la tête «Non, non, rien. J'ai juste… les mêmes chaussures.» Dit-elle en montrant une paire de chaussures noires «Je ne les avais pas vu la dernière fois.» Grissom se pencha et prit les chaussures avec ses mains gantées. Sara se rappelait avoir acheté ces chaussures pour l'enterrement de l'officier Lockwood, l'année d'avant.

Grissom inspecta les chaussures avant de dire : «Je ne t'ai jamais vu porter ces chaussures.»

Sara aurait très bien pu lui lancer une phrase du genre, _il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne m'as pas vu porter_, mais elle ne voulait pas flirter avec lui pendant qu'ils enquêtaient. A la place, elle prit les chaussures à talon des mains de Grissom et les reposa au sol. Grissom restait fixé sur des objets ces derniers temps, cette nuit c'était les chaussures, le lundi précédent, c'était sur un appareil électroménager et deux semaines avant ca, ca avait été le rideau de douche…

Grissom regarda ses mains vides avant de les laisser retomber. «La nuit est bientôt finie.» lui dit-il, en la regardant «Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose?»

Sara fut prise de panique. Il voulait discuter au milieu de la chambre de Shannon. Elle allait devoir lui annoncer qu'elle quittait l'équipe de nuit au milieu d'une chambre, en pleine enquête.

Il fallait qu'elle le fasse de toute façon. Elle prit une profonde respiration et décida de commencer son histoire par Brenda. Ce qui voulait dire commencer par la nuit où ils avaient fait la connaissance de la petite fille, 5 ans auparavant.

«Tu… Tu te rappelles l'affaire Collins ? Quatre morts…»

«Le mari, la femme et deux garçons.» Grissom la coupa. «C'était juste après ton arrivée à Vegas.»

«Oui… Hm… La fille…» Sara se mordit la lèvre.

«Tina c'est ca ? C'est son petit ami qui a tué toute la famille pendant qu'ils dormaient. Ils ont prit perpète avec une possibilité de remise en liberté dans cinquante ans.»

«Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre…»

Grissom fronça des sourcils et ca lui revint «Une petite fille, Brenda.»

«Elle a 9 ans maintenant, Presque 10.» Commença Sara «Je l'ai vu au musée la dernière fois, au début de l'affaire Carmichael. Elle était avec sa classe.» Grissom resta silencieux. «Je… Hm… et bien, comme tu sais, j'étais restée avec elle pendant toute l'enquête, comme tu me l'avais dit. Et en la revoyant, toutes ces années plus tard, elle… Hm… elle avait toujours ce même regard. J'ai appelé les services sociaux pour avoir de ses nouvelles. Elle vit dans une maison familiale maintenant. La Ville a un programme de tuteurs, tu sais… et j'ai signé pour être la tutrice de Brenda. Pour aider… Mais… J'y ai bien réfléchis et… j'ai décidé de l'adopter.»

Grissom était complètement choqué par la nouvelle. Il restait là immobile, sans un mot.

«Si je te dis tout ca… c'est parce que ca m'aiderait… pour l'adoption de Brenda… de passer dans l'équipe de jour.»

«L'équipe de jour ?»

«J'ai besoin de prouver que mon rythme de travail ne m'empêchera pas d'élever un enfant.»

Grissom ne comprenait pas «Mais… Mais Catherine travaille bien la nuit et elle a un enfant.»

«Elle a aussi une famille qui l'aide.» Elle secoua la tête pour que Grissom ne cherche pas d'autres arguments «Ce n'est pas à propos de Catherine. J'ai besoin de faire ca pour Brenda. C'est bien pour moi aussi. J'ai parlé à Ecklie.»

«Ecklie ?» Répéta t il «Et il a approuvé ?»

«Tu auras Levy en échange.»

«Et c'est tout ?» Grissom commençait a s'énerver.

«Dès que les papiers seront signés, oui.»

«Alors c'est tout ? Tu brises l'équipe et c'est tout ce que tu as à dire ?»

«Réveille-toi Grissom. Tu n'as déjà plus d'équipe. Tu n'as plus eu d'équipe au moment où la moitié de tes équipiers ont changé d'horaires.» Sara essayait de ne pas s'énerver.

«Ce n'est pas… Ce… Tu es ici grâce à moi. Et tu… tu es allé voir Ecklie en premier ? Tu n'as pas parlé de ca avec moi.»

Elle prit une nouvelle respiration profonde «Ce n'était pas à toi de prendre cette décision.»

«Alors c'est tout ? Tu quittes l'équipe de nuit et Ecklie me donne Levy ? Qui est à peine plus performant que Greg?»

Sara ferma les yeux et les rouvrit doucement «Je crois qu'on a fini de parler.» Elle sortit de la pièce sans se retourner. Elle appela un taxi, elle ne voulait pas retourner au labo dans la même voiture que Grissom. Elle allait quitter l'appartement quand elle sentit une main la retenir. Grissom la retourna. Il respirait fort et Sara savait que ce n'était pas sa marche rapide entre la chambre et la porte d'entrée qui lui couplait le souffle.

«Tu... Tu…»

«Je ?» Elle le repoussa. «Tu ne veux pas plutôt dire toi ? Parce que c'est toujours à propos de toi, n'est ce pas, Grissom ?» Elle ne voulait pus garder son calme. «Je viens de te dire que j'adopte une enfant, un enfant qui a eu une vie misérable et la seule chose qui t'ennuie c'est comment tu vas t'en sortir, toi? Tu connais tout de moi. Tu connais les moindre détails de ma vie, les moments les plus affreux… et tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est comment ta vie va changer?»

Il ne dit pas un mot.

«Je te donne un indice Grissom. Ta vie ne va pas changer. Je n'en faisais même pas partie de toute façon.»

Sara entendit un klaxonne dans la rue, lui disant que son taxi l'attendait. Elle secoua la tête et sorti, fermant la porte derrière elle, laissant Grissom et un chapitre de sa vie derrière elle.


	14. Chapter 14

Bon, je voudrais m'excuser auprès de **Sidle13,** ma petite fan préférée... Je voulais faire un chapitre de Missing rien que pour elle, mais voilà, j'ai fait ma fainéante... désolée ma grande... En tout cas, je te souhaite un merveilleux anniversaire... et je te dédie ces deux chapitres rien que pour toi... Gros bisous, bonnes vacances et **JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE** !!!!! (bon tu regardes pas l'heure, fais comme si on était déjà dimanche...)

Sara se sentait coupable. Elle la sentait à travers tout son corps. Elle venait de quitter Grissom. Pour la plupart des gens, quitter une personne relevait d'une relation amoureuse, un des deux s'en va, laissant l'autre seul. Bien qu'elle n'est jamais été sa "petite amie", elle avait toujours considéré sa relation avec Grissom comme étant de l'ordre de la relation amoureuse. C'était complètement tordu et vraiment pas normal, mais c'était comme ca. Ses sentiments pour lui n'avaient jamais bougé, même dans les pires périodes, même quand elle doutait de son amour pour elle. En quittant l'appartement de Shannon, elle était sure qu'il l'aimait. Il ne savait pas comment l'exprimer, c'est tout. Cette éternelle danse la blessait souvent, mais au moins elle savait qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle.

Cette danse signifiait justement qu'il ressentait quelque chose, mais pas d'assez fort.

Sara n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment faire pour que Grissom prenne conscience de ses sentiments, qu'il fasse face à sa peur. Il y avait des fois où elle lui pardonnait, elle comprenait qu'il avait des fantômes dans son passé qui l'empêchaient d'avancer. Mais il y avait d'autres fois où elle ne parvenait plus à l'excuser, comme quand elle se battait elle même contre ses propres fantômes. Elle avait grandi en se mettant en tête que jamais elle ne s'ennuierait avec des relations amoureuses. Elle ne voulait pas aimer. Elle ne le pouvait pas.

Mais elle ne savait pas comment faire.

Mais là... mais là, il valait le risque. Il valait la peine de jeter par la fenêtre sa philosophie de vie de ces 25 dernières années. Il valait le coup d'exposer son cœur à la souffrance. Elle pouvait aimer. Et elle était heureuse de ca.

Comme une graine portée par le vent, l'amour de Sara avait prit racine à un endroit où elle ne l'attendait pas. Elle aimait un enfant. C'était une situation nouvelle pour elle, mais une situation qu'elle ne rejetait pas. Ce nouvel amour la rendait plus forte.

Son changement de planning se fit sans douleur. Greg fut bouleversé et Grissom était restée dans son bureau quand elle fit ses au revoir le vendredi soir. Son aménagement dans sa nouvelle maison lui occupa l'esprit un bon moment, l'empêchant ainsi de penser à Grissom. Pour éviter que Brenda ne voit l'appartement se vider dans le weekend end, elle emmena la petite fille à une fête foraine le samedi et se promener le dimanche. Sara attendait toujours les papiers lui accordant la garde de Brenda, et elle ne voulait pas que la petite fille se fasse de fausses idées et qu'elle soit après toute retournée si l'adoption n'était pas acceptée. Elle ne lui avait donc rien dit. Elle se demandait parfois si Brenda allait être heureuse par cette adoption, mais elle en était convaincue au fond d'elle même. Etre sur de faire le bonheur d'une personne était aussi nouveau pour Sara, mais encore une fois, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle redoutait.

Quand Sara reçut son autorisation pour adopter Brenda, l'année scolaire touchait à sa fin. Elle partit donc chercher Brenda à l'école et l'emmena manger une glace.

Elle lui tendit son carnet de note "On pourra l'accrocher au frigo ?"

"Bien sure. C'est vraiment très bien." Elle prit une profonde respiration et prit la direction de leur nouvelle maison.

Brenda se rendit alors compte qu'elle ne connaissait pas la route qu'elles prenaient. "On va où ? T'as trouvé un nouveau marchand de glaces ?"

Sara se mordit la lèvre et regarda la petite fille à travers le rétroviseur. "J'ai... acheté une nouvelle maison."

"On.. On se verra plus alors ?"

"Bien sur que si ! C'est plus près."

"Oh. Ok."

Le silence de Brenda inquiéta Sara. Elle s'était attendue à ne montagne de questions sur la nouvelle maison, ou ne serait ce qu'un peu d'enthousiasme. Le chemin jusqu'à la maison se fit dans le plus grand des silences.

Sara soupira "Pourquoi es tu si silencieuse ?"

"C'est les familles qui vivent dans des maisons."

"Hm.. oui, effectivement." dit Sara en fronçant des sourcils.

"Tu vas avoir une famille ?" Brenda regardait par la fenêtre.

"Hm... Et bien.. Oui."

"Tu vas te marier. Et après tu vas avoir tes propres enfants... tu n'auras plus besoin de moi."

"Oh mon Dieu !" Sara arrêta la voiture et en sortit en vitesse. Elle ouvrit la portière de Brenda et la regarda droit dans les yeux. "Toi, ma grande. C'est pour toi que je me prépare. oh mon Dieu !" Elle déboucla la ceinture de Brenda et la sorti pour la serrer dans ses bras. "J'ai parlé à ton assistante sociale. J'ai demandé à t'adopter." Les yeux de Brenda s'écarquillèrent, et pendant un instant elle revit le regard de Grissom quand elle lui avait annoncé la même chose. "Donc, Hm... Je viens de recevoir les papiers... Tu peux venir vivre avec moi maintenant. Si tu veux. Si tu veux c'est aussi ta maison."

La lèvre inférieure de Brenda commença à trembler et sa petite tête se tordit dans tout les sens. Des larmes se répandirent alors sur ses joues. Et elle pleura, beaucoup plus que quand on lui avait volé le livre des quatre filles du docteur March. "Brenda ? Ca va ?"

Brenda acquiesça mais continua à pleurer, et Sara se mit aussi à pleurer, faisant ainsi échos aux pleurs de sa fille.


	15. Chapter 15

Sara conduisit Brenda jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, les larmes de la petite fille encore toute fraiche sur ses petites joues. Elles entrèrent dans la salle à manger que Sara avait décorée sensiblement comme son appartement. Il y avait une cheminée en face de laquelle était posé le fauteuil en cuir dans lequel Sara s'était installée quand elle avait raconté sa vie à Grissom. Sara avait toujours fait en sorte, depuis ce jour, de ne plus utiliser ce fauteuil, mais le jour de l'emménagement, elle avait prit sur elle et s'était rassise dedans, sachant pertinemment que pour commencer sa nouvelle vie avec Brenda, il fallait qu'elle laisse son passé derrière elle, et Grissom avec.

Elles entrèrent ensuite dans la cuisine. C'était une grande cuisine américaine séparée du salon par un bar. Elles continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'au salon. Tout en marchant dans la maison, Sara observait Brenda. La petite fille n'avait pas dit un mot.

Elle avait acheté de nouveaux meubles pour le salon, pour qu'elles puissent regarder la télévision ou se distraire plus confortablement. Sara avait acheté une multitude jeux, du Monopoly au Scrabble. Elle s'était soudain rendue compte qu'il n'y avait rien pour une petite fille de 10 ans dans ses affaires. Alors pendant une de ses excursions nocturnes au supermarché, elle avait dévalisé le magasin de jouet. Elle avait également acheté toute une collection de DVD, surtout des Disney, les trouvant plus adapté à une petite fille. Pour elle les contes sur les ogres verts et les poissons perdus allaient forcement occuper la petite fille lors des journées pluvieuses.

«Tu aimes ?» Demanda t elle, anxieuse, mais tout de suite apaisée par le hochement de tête de Brenda. Sara prit la main de Brenda dans la sienne et la serra fort. «Maintenant, la pièce suivante… elle est toujours en cours d'aménagement.» Elles entrèrent main dans la main dans la pièce et Brenda ne put retenir un petit cri.

Il y avait des étagères et des étagères de livres. Enfin, pour être plus précis, il y avait beaucoup d'étagères mais pas beaucoup de livres. Sara avait surestimé sa collection de livres. Elle avait alors acheté des livres pour enfant, comme _le Monde de __Narnia_, mais malgré cela, les étagères restaient vides… Sara s'était dit qu'elles allaient alors monter leur collection au fur et à mesure. Il y avait également un gros canapé en cuir et deux fauteuils assortis. Un endroit parfait pour lire.

Brenda lâcha la main de Sara et regarda les livres de plus près, se perdant dans les titres. Elles restèrent dans la bibliothèque quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Brenda finisse le tour de la pièce. Elle retourna alors vers Sara et lui reprit la main.

«Tu veux voir ta chambre ?»

Pour décorer la chambre de Brenda, Sara était allez dans les archives du labo pour retrouver les photos que Catherine avait prise lors de l'enquête. Sa chambre était rose et blanche comme la plupart des chambres de petites filles. Sara avait alors décidé de créer une chambre en total contradiction avec ce que Brenda avait eu dans sa petite enfance, pour ne pas recréer l'horreur. Elle avait donc peint les murs avec des couleurs vives, elle avait choisi des meubles de couleur verte. Elle avait également acheté un ordinateur pour Brenda. Elle avait peut être un peu exagérer sur l'ordinateur, celui là étant nettement mieux que le sien. Mais Sara était heureuse de pouvoir acheter à Brenda de jolies choses.

«Tu pourras faire tes devoirs ici.» Lui dit Sara «La TV est là.» Elle lui montra un écran plat dans un angle de la pièce. «Tes placards sont ici.» Elle ouvrit une porte de placard. Il était vide, mis à part un tee-shirt et une jupe assortie. «On ira t'acheter des vêtements, je n'étais pas sur de ta taille.» Elle lui tendit les deux vêtements. Sara avait acheté cet ensemble la veille, estimant à vue la taille de Brenda comme elle pouvait. «Tu aimes?»

Brenda acquiesça.

«Ta salle de bain est par là.»

«J'ai ma propre salle de bain ?»

Sara ria en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain de Brenda. Elle l'avait décoré en bleu. Il y avait une brosse à dent, du dentifrice et des produits de beauté bien rangés.

Brenda soupira et Sara posa ses mains sur ses épaules «Tout va bien?»

«Merci. De m'adopter, je veux dire. Et pour… tout ca.»

«C'est rien.» Sara avait la gorge nouée.

En un éclair Brenda se retrouva dans les bras de Sara. Elle encercla sa mère de ses petits bras. Même si la petite fille restait silencieuse, Sara sentait les larmes sur son tee-shirt. Elle lui caressa les cheveux et la serra très fort.

Brenda renifla et regarda Sara qui essuyait ses propres larmes.

«On fait une belle paire de pleureuse aujourd'hui, non ?» Sara sourit. Elle souleva Brenda et la porta un moment, la berçant gentiment.

Elles rirent et descendirent préparer à manger. Elles passèrent une fin d'après midi normale, discutant des notes de Brenda et des possibilités de nouveaux professeurs pour l'année suivante. Mais Sara commença à ressentir le changement. Habituellement, c'était l'heure à laquelle il fallait ramener Brenda.

«Brenda?»

La fillette s'arrêta en plein mouvement. «Quoi?» demanda t elle en se ressaisissant.

«Pourquoi est ce que tu ne sortirais pas tes livres de ton cartable pour les installer dans la bibliothèque ?»

«Ok.» Brenda se dirigea vers son cartable qui trainait à l'entrée, puis vers la bibliothèque.

Sara sourit et vérifia l'heure. Il était tard, mais le soleil n'était pas encore couché. _A quelle heure une petite fille de 10 ans devait se coucher_? se demanda t elle. Elle essaya de repenser à son enfance mais c'était inutile. Même si elle arrivait à s'en souvenir, ses parents n'avaient pas été des modèles et elle n'avait surement pas eu d'heures fixes pour se coucher. Elle se rappelait qu'elle lisait, cachée dans sa chambre, essayant de faire abstraction des cris dans les pièces voisines. Elle se rappelait qu'il lui était arrivé de rester éveillé des nuits entières, ne pouvant s'endormir à cause de ces cris.

Brenda avait besoin d'une vie plus équilibrée. Sara en était sure. Huit heure semblait quand même un peu tôt, mais dix heures un peu tard. Elle laissa tomber et rejoignit Brenda dans la bibliothèque. La petite fille était lovée dans un des fauteuils en train de lire.

«Qu'est ce que tu lis ?»

Brenda regarda Sara en souriant «Harry Potter. J'ai entendu des enfants à l'école en parler.»

Sara acquiesça. «Je crois que j'ai acheté deux ou trois des films aussi. Tu veux les regarder ?»

«D'abord les livres.» Elle se replongea dans sa lecture. Sara se rappela du jour où elle avait acheté la collection Harry Potter. Elle avait suivi les conseils du vendeur qui avait été tout attentionné envers elle, même si elle avait vite compris qu'il la draguait. Elle s'était même demandé si Grissom la regarderait un jour comme ca.

Sara prit _Raisons et Sentiments_ de Jane Austen sur une étagère et s'installa près de Brenda. Ses yeux se portèrent immédiatement sur une phrase: «_C'était un homme si charmant, c'était vraiment dommage qu'il soit si sérieux et__ si __terne_.» Elle ria et Brenda la regarda.

«C'est rien.» Lui assura Sara en continuant de rire. Elle trouvait Grissom dans tous les livres qu'elle lisait, à chaque page.


	16. Chapter 16

Je suis désolée, Nath... mais je fais ma fainéante !!! J'ai pas envie d'imaginer en ce moment, il est donc beaucoup, beaucoup plus facile de traduire une fic pour moi.. alors je le fais. Ca me passe le temps et en faite, j'adore ca.. Je sais que vous attendez toutes avec impatience la suite de Missing et je sais aussi que je vous avais promis de finir la saison 6 d'ici la fin de semaine, mais il faut croire que j'ai menti !!! C'est tout moi ca... Je dis et je fais rien.. En faite (je vais faire une pause psychologie) j'ai fait une formation cette semaine pour ca (bon c'était relié à mon bouloot, mais ca peut aussi faire pour ma vie de tout les jours), pour résumer je suis quelqu'un de foncièrement gentil (bah oui) du coup, je sais que les gens attendent de moi des choses (vous c'est que j'ecrive, à mon boulot c'est que je fasse mon boulot quoi...) et je ne veux décevoir personne, du coup, je dis OK, ca marche, je fais ca... vous n'avez meme pas à me le demander je le fais... enfin, je dis que je vais le faire, mais comme je suis moi, ba je me laissse déborder et je le fais pas... C'est pas très clair mon histoire mais bon... en grattant un peu la formatrice a compris pour quoi je fonctionnait comme ca, c'est parce que je suis empathique, je ne veux pas blesser les gens parce que si je les blesse ils sont tristes et si ils sont tristes, bah moi aussi je suis triste du coup (empathie quand tu nous tiens...) Voilà ! Vous savez tout de ma vie psychologique pour le coup... Je sais, y'a du travail.. Y'a personne qui connait un bon psy ? Je crois que j'ai besoin d'aide... Heeeelllllllpppppppppppp ! Bonne lecture quand même...

Après le troisième bâillement de Brenda, Sara regarda sa montre.

«C'est l'heure d'aller dormir.»

«Mais je viens de co…co…commencer» protesta Brenda en baillant à nouveau. «Je veux finir.» elle lui montra son Harry Potter à l'Ecole des Sorciers.

Sara secoua la tête «Tu pourras continuer demain. Maintenant, tu as besoin d'aller dormir.»

Brenda serra son livre contre elle tout en se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Sara ouvrit un tiroir d'une commode et en sorti une chemise de nuit. Elles iraient faire des courses demain. Les vêtements de Brenda étaient toujours dans la maison familiale où elle avait dormi ces derniers temps, et de toute façon, Sara voulait lui acheter de nouvelles affaires. «Change toi et brosse toi les dents.»

Brenda acquiesça, tout endormie et en plaçant son livre sur sa table de nuit. Sara posa la lampe de chevet au sol, ne sachant pas trop si Brenda aimait dormir sans lumière, surtout dans un endroit inhabituel pour elle.

Brenda ressortie de la salle de bain dans sa chemise de nuit «Je crois que j'ai du dentifrice coincé dans les dents.»

«Fais-moi voir.» Sara tourna le visage de Brenda vers elle et lui ouvrit la bouche. «Je ne vois rien. Oh… Si, sur ta molaire.»

«C'est ce que je pensais.» Lui dit Brenda en enfonçant sa main dans sa bouche pour enlever le dentifrice superflu.

«C'est mieux ?»

«Mieux, oui.»

Après une pause, Brenda se mit au lit, s'asseyant contre son oreiller et tirant les draps vers elle.

«Lumière éteinte ou allumée ?»

Brenda réfléchit un moment, un peu surprise par la question «Allumée.»

Sara hésita un moment avant de se pencher vers Brenda pour lui déposer un bisou sur le front et en lui murmurant «Bonne nuit.»

Elle sentit les bras de Brenda l'encercler autour du cou et elle lui murmura «Je t'aime.»

Sara resta sans voix. Elle pouvait entendre ses battements de cœur. «Je t'aime moi aussi.»

«Merci.»

Après cela Sara souhaita une nouvelle fois une bonne nuit à Brenda et quitta sa chambre, laissant la porte ouverte. Elle fit de même dans sa chambre, au cas où Brenda ait besoin d'elle dans la nuit. Elle n'avait pas vraiment décorée sa chambre, mais elle était quand même habitable.

Sara enfila son pyjama et se glissa sous les couvertures. Elle n'alluma pas la télévision, à la place, elle regarda les coloriages de Brenda qui était accrochés aux murs.

L'habitude réveilla Sara de bonne heure. Elle s'assit dans son lit et réfléchit à la suite. Il était à peine six heures du matin. Elle voulait aller voir Brenda et la réveiller pour qu'elles puissent commencer leur journée ensemble. Elle se leva et alla jeter un coup d'œil à la petite fille. Brenda était endormie paisiblement, son livre Harry Potter à coté d'elle. Elle avait surement du lire un peu. Sara souri. Elle lui ressemblait tellement.

Sara se décida à laisser Brenda dormir un peu plus longtemps, elle prit donc sa douche et s'habilla. Quand elle fut prête, il était toujours très tôt. Elle se dirigea donc dans la cuisine et prépara le petit déjeuner pour elle et Brenda.

Vers huit heures et demie, une Brenda encore endormie entra dans la cuisine, son livre serré contre elle. «Bonjour»

«'jour» bafouilla Brenda. Elle n'était visiblement pas du matin.

«Tu veux des pancakes ?»

Brenda acquiesça et s'installa au bar de la cuisine. Sara versa un verre du jus d'oranges à Brenda et lui servit ses pancakes.

«On va faire les magasins aujourd'hui. Tu as besoin de vêtements et de chaussures… et d'aller chez le coiffeur. Je crois qu'il y en a un dans la galerie marchande. Il faut aussi qu'on t'achète un maillot de bain, pour la piscine.»

Même si elle n'était pas ravie par l'idée d'aller chez le coiffeur, la mention de la piscine lui fit oublier ce détail. Elles continuèrent de manger.

«Comment est ton livre ?»

«Bien.» Et elle commença à raconter l'histoire à Sara : un orphelin, négligé pendant son enfance qui trouvait finalement une maison à l'école «et c'est un sorcier !»

Une fois les pancakes avalés, Sara fit la vaisselle pendant que Brenda alla se préparer.

«Et brosse toi les dents !» lui cria Sara.

Il n'y avait pas tant de monde que ca dans les boutiques, alors elles réussirent à trouver tout ce dont Brenda avait besoin. Elles achetèrent une quantité inimaginable de vêtements et de chaussures: des baskets, des chaussures de ville, des Tongue pour la piscine… Elles déposèrent plusieurs fois des sacs dans la voitures pour mieux repartir à l'assaut d'autres magasins. Brenda n'était pas très à l'aise avec l'idée de Sara dépensant de l'argent pour elle. Elles mangèrent et continuèrent leur course, avec des achats de CD, DVD… et elles finirent par rentrer à la maison. Sara rangea alors tout dans les placards pendant que Brenda continuait la lecture de son livre. Au bout d'un moment, Sara considéra l'idée de lire elle aussi quand Brenda cria: «Fini!»

«Fini ? Un chapitre ?»

«Non, le livre ! J'ai fini.»

«En entier ?»

«Ouais. Je vais lire la suite maintenant.»

«Attend, attend, attend… Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose avant.» Elle voulait déjà lui en parler pendant le petit déjeuner mais n'avait pas trouvé le courage. Lundi arrivait à grande jambe et elle allait devoir retourner au travail. Brenda était en vacances et allait avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour la garder la journée. Sara s'était préparée cependant. Elle s'était renseignée sur une colonie de vacances. Elle en avait parlé à la maîtresse de Brenda.

«Deux autres enfants de son âge vont aussi aller dans cette colonie, je crois.» Lui avait dit Miss Banes, la maîtresse de Brenda «Et ma nièce adorait y aller quand elle était petite.»

Sara était allée visiter le site web de ce camp, mais avait fini par aller directement sur place pour se rendre compte d'elle-même du genre du lieu. Elle s'était mise à rêver avoir 10 ans de nouveau, rien que pour accompagner Brenda à ce camp pour surdoués.

«Votre fille sera avec des enfants de son âge.» Lui avait dit le directeur du camp «Un bus viendra la chercher le matin à votre domicile et la ramènera le soir si vous ne pouvez pas faire les trajets vous-même.»

Sara avait été enchantée, maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à prévenir Brenda. Elle avait déposé un chèque de caution, mais elle voulait quand même que Brenda soit d'accord avec son idée. Si elle ne voulait vraiment pas y aller, elle devrait trouver un plan B.

«Une colonie?»

«Oui, mais pas une colonie comme on en voir partout, non, tu auras des cours de musique et ils vont t'emmener visiter des musées…»

Brenda fronça des sourcils «Je pensais que je resterais avec toi.»

«Tu seras avec moi… mais pas la journée, pendant que je suis au travail.»

Brenda jeta un coup d'œil à la brochure que lui avait donné Sara. Elle était sceptique. «Mais je ne connais rien à la musique.»

«Ils vont t'apprendre. Et après quand tu rentreras à la maison le soir, tu pourras m'apprendre, parce que moi non plus je n'y connais rien à la musique.»

Brenda rigola et lui dit «Ok.»

«C'est vrai ?»

«Ouais. J'ai toujours voulu faire du cheval.»

Sara sourit. «Cool.»

«Harry Potter fait du balai lui, et il…»

«Assez avec ton Harry Potter !» Sara sourit «Les balais sont fait pour balayer!»

«Non, c'est pour le Quidditch !»

«Pardon ?»

La petite fille sourit et soupira «Ok… Je vais t'expliquer…»


	17. Chapter 17

Nanou, y'a qu'à demander.. Tu veux deux chapitres et bah voilà le deuxième... mais non, je n'irais pas jusqu'a trois par jour... ca ferait un peu trop.. Mais deux, oui... c'est encore raisonnable. Et j'ai une bonne nouvelle, je fais le pont, je vais pouvoir traduire plein de chapitres... plein, plein, plein...lol

Bon, ce chapitre il est cross-over avec FBI Porté disparu… C'est quand même vachement d'actualité pour une fic qui date de 2005… Je crois que Lasrevinu voit l'avenir…lol

La première semaine de Brenda au camp de vacances se passa remarquablement bien. Chaque soir, Sara entendait les aventures journalières de la petite fille, des jeux à l'étude du piano. Brenda s'investissait à fond dans chaque activité et en faisait un résumé détaillé à Sara chaque soir. Mais Brenda ne faisait pas que de parler de jeux, elle parlait également des autres enfants et c'est ce qui rendait Sara vraiment heureuse. Ses histoires ne racontaient donc pas seulement comment elle avait appris à jouer aux échecs mais plutôt comment elle avait joué aux échecs avec Martin Cheng et elle ne parlait pas seulement de comment elle avait fait du cheval mais de comment Norah Oliver l'avait aidé à tenir les rennes. Sara avait appris que les deux enfants étaient dans la même école que Brenda.

«Ils étaient dans la classe de Madame Roach. Mais l'année prochaine, on sera dans la même classe!» Brenda était toute excitée à l'idée. Sara était choquée et ravie à la fois de la vitesse à laquelle Brenda s'était mêlée à ses pairs. Elle n'avait jamais mentionné aucune copine jusque là. Sara se demandait si c'était l'effet camp de vacances ou l'effet nouvelle maison et nouvelle vie qui avait changé Brenda aussi rapidement. C'était certainement un peu des deux. Brenda devenait de plus en plus confiante, ce qui rendait Sara de plus en plus confiante sur son nouveau métier de maman. Au début Sara n'avait aucune idée de comment s'occuper d'une petite fille, et même si ce sentiment était encore présent, il l'était de moins en moins. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais toutes les réponses pour Brenda mais elle était assez sur d'elle-même et pensait donc faire un assez bon travail d'éducation.

«Martin a une grande sœur qui est presque aussi vieille que toi» lui expliqua la petite fille «Et il a une nièce et un neveu. Et Norah a trois grand frères parce que son papa était déjà marié avant. Un de ses frères est tombé de cheval une fois et il s'est cassé le bras.» Sara souri et écouta avec minutie tout ce que Brenda avait collecté sur ses nouveaux amis.

Sara était heureuse de savoir que Brenda se plaisait dans sa colonie. Ca rendait les choses plus faciles. Elle n'avait pas a s'inquiéter de savoir si Brenda restait seule pour manger ou si elle participait aux activités. Au labo tout se passait mieux pour elle, elle se demanda donc si son changement de vie n'y était pas pour quelque chose, et si le fait de ne plus travailler avec Grissom ne l'aidait pas dans ce sens. Son nouveau patron Henry Woo était un petit homme d'origine asiatique. C'était un homme reconnu mondialement pour son travail sur les analyses des tâches de sang. Greg l'appelait Maitre Zen Woo. Henry Woo était un homme discret, encore plus que Grissom. Mais Sara s'en fichait. Il était là pour lui assigner des tâches finalement, et c'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle recommençait à aimer son boulot.

Sara se sentait quand même mal à l'aise d'aimer son travail autant alors qu'elle savait que Grissom avait beaucoup de mal de son coté. Les peu de fois où elle l'avait vu, elle l'avait trouvé énormément changé. Il semblait toujours être enfermé dans son bureau. Greg était resté un matin pour expliquer la situation à Sara. Elle avait alors pensé aller le trouver pour lui demander ce qu'il se passait mais elle n'avait aucun droit de faire ca. De l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts mais elle lui en voulait encore un peu pour sa réaction à l'annonce de l'adoption de Brenda. Alors quand Greg lui demanda d'aller voir Grissom, Sara refusa catégoriquement.

Heureusement pour elle, il y avait beaucoup de boulot à faire, elle n'avait donc que très peu de temps pour penser à Grissom. Un enfant qui avait disparu à New York avait été vu dans Las Vegas. Un jour, Woo appela Sara dans son bureau.

«Le FBI est en route. La division des personnes disparues de New York va reprendre l'affaire. Ils travailleront avec vous.»

«Le FBI ?»

«Oui» Woo se remit dans ses papiers. «J'ai entendu le capitaine Bras dire que vous aviez déjà travaillé avec eux sur une affaire il y a quelques années. Je sais qu'en principe le labo n'aime pas beaucoup travailler avec eux.»

«Très bien. Ils seront là quand ?»

«Maintenant je crois.» dit une voix derrière elle. Woo regarda derrière Sara. Elle se tourna et découvrit un homme en costume sombre. «Vous devez être l'agent Malone?»

«Oui, D. Woo, on s'est parlé au téléphone.»

«Ah oui… Voici Sara Sidle. Elle va travailler avec vous sur cette affaire.»

Sara serra la main de l'agent Malone. «Ravie de vous rencontrer Agent Malone.»

«Appelez moi Jack» lui dit il en souriant.

«Ravie de vous rencontrer, Jack.»


	18. Chapter 18

Je ne voulais pas poster de chapitres ce soir, étant donné que la déesse Ely a posté la suite (enfin) de Les Larmes de l'Ange, et je ne voulais pas lui faire de l'ombre (oui, j'ai une grande estime de moi même !!! lol...) mais je me suis dis à la dernière minute (juste avant d'aller me coucher...) que vous méritiez quand même un chapitre ce soir... Faut dire que j'en ai une ribanbelle de pret, plus qu'a editer... mais je vous fais languir.. Mais pourquoi est elle aussi méchante ??? PARCE QUE !!!!! Bonne lecture et à demain pour deux chapitres, promis, jurée... crachée...

Sara conduisit Jack jusqu'au labo vidéo de Archie. Celui-ci était en train de visionner des vidéos de lieu où le petit garçon disparu avait été vu avec une femme.

«Le rapport officiel de la police dit que Jamie Garfield a disparu il y a deux mois. En même temps que sa nounou Norma McClure.» Dit Sara. «J'ai une photo de Norma et elle ne correspond pas à la femme qu'on voit sur la vidéo à côté de Jamie. Je n'ai rien d'autre dans mon dossier.»

«Mon bureau est en train d'envoyer les documents par fax.» Lui dit Jack en regardant l'écran.

«Vous ne l'avez pas amené avec vous ?»

«J'étais à Chicago. Ce n'est pas mon affaire au départ.»

Sara fronça des sourcils. «C'est l'affaire de qui alors ?»

«Mon équipière, Vivian Johnson, c'est son affaire. J'étais plus près alors c'est moi qui suis venu.»

«Oh.»

Les notes de Vivian furent très utiles pour l'affaire. Jack ne parlait pas énormément et Sara cru travailler un instant avec Grissom. Il était distant, détaché, entièrement dévoué à son travail, tellement consumé par son travail qu'il en oubliait le reste. Mais au bout d'un moment elle trouva des différences. Il avait l'air usé comme si il avait vu trop de choses dans sa vie. Ils avaient sensiblement le même âge et même si Griss avait les cheveux grisonnant alors que Jack était encore coloré, l'agent du FBI paraissait quand même beaucoup plus vieux que Grissom, comme si Jack avait prit beaucoup plus de risques dans sa vie que Grissom.

En deux jours, ils réussirent à trouver Norma, morte dans un petit appartement miteux qu'elle louait aux abords de Las Vegas. Jack avait lui-même trouvé la planque de Norma, pendant que Sara était rentrée chez elle pour la nuit. 6 mois auparavant, elle serait restée avec Jack toute la nuit, ne prenant pas la peine de dormir, mais maintenant il fallait qu'elle rentre à la maison. Une petite fille l'attendait. Une petite fille qui avait dévoré les Harry Potter à une vitesse extravagante. Elle en était au quatrième tome, et Sara était obligée de la trainer à table le soir.

«Il faut que je finisse ce tome et celui d'après, parce que le 6eme livre est sorti il n'y a pas longtemps et Norah et Martin disent que c'est le meilleur de la série !» Elle avala donc son saumon à une vitesse surprenante pour sortir de table au plus vite, mais elle continua quand même a raconter sa journée à Sara. «Et alors on ira au cirque vendredi!» elle but son verre de limonade d'une seule traite.

Sara acquiesça «Ils t'emmènent eux ? Ou est ce que je dois t'emmener?»

«On y va en bus. C'est bien le cirque? T'as déjà été au cirque toi?»

«Hm…» Sara se mordit la lèvre. Elle avait enquêté sur la mort d'un trapéziste une fois, mais ce n'était pas franchement le genre de conversation qu'elle tenait à avoir avec Brenda autour du dîner. «Non. Jamais. Mais je suis sure que ca va être marrant. Il doit y avoir plein de souvenirs à acheter en sortant.»

«Je n'ai pas d'argent.»

Sara soupira «Je vais t'en donner… D'ailleurs je crois que je vais te donner de l'argent de poche, un peu toutes les semaines.»

Brenda arrêta de manger «De l'argent de poche ?»

«Ouais.»

«Je n'en ai pas besoin.»

«Et bien, moi je pense que tu le mérites.»

Brenda serra les lèvres «Tu n'as pas besoin de…»

«Je le veux. Tu fais bien tes devoirs, tu fais ton lit tout les matins et tu imites le singe à merveille ! Et tu… Enfin je crois, que tu es la plus merveilleuse fille du monde. Si toi tu ne mérites pas de l'argent de poche, je me demande qui le mérite?»

Brenda sourit timidement et pendant un instant elle oublia qu'elle devait retourner à son livre.

Sara souri au souvenir de ce moment avec sa fille. Elle était en train de relever des empreintes sur une poignée de porte. Jack interrogeait un vieil homme qui avait vu une grande blonde quitter l'appartement avec un petit garçon.

«Vous pensez qu'il s'agit d'un complice ?» lui demanda Sara quand ils rentraient au labo.

«Ca se pourrait.»

«McClure était une solitaire. Pas de famille, pas d'amis.»

Jack gardait les yeux sur la route «Ouais.»

Sara était tentée de faire une observation sarcastique sur la magnifique conversation qu'ils avaient quand Jack arrêta soudainement la voiture.

«Qu'est ce que vous…»

«Les arbres.» Murmura t il.

Sara secoua la tête «Pardon ?»

«Par là…» il pointa une direction dans la forêt alentour. «Il y a une tente.»

Sara essaya de voir de quoi il parlait «Et ? C'est qu'une tente.»

«Quelque soit la personne qui a enlevé Jamie savait que la police finirait par trouver le corps de Norma et ils savaient qu'on allait chercher Jamie dans tous les motels et hôtels du coin."

«Donc vous pensez que la bonde qui a été vu avec l'enfant aurait amené Jamie faire du camping, en espérant que nous la raterions ?»

«Exactement.» dit il sans aucune émotion. Il détacha sa ceinture et descendit de la voiture silencieusement. «Appelez du renfort.» Jack sorti son pistolet de son étui et marcha vers la tente. Sara appela vite l'inspecteur qui était sur l'affaire avec eux, gardant un œil sur Jack. L'agent du FBI était tout proche de la tente et semblait parler avec quelqu'un. Sara soupira et sorti de la voiture à son tour, décrochant son téléphone portable plutôt que son pistolet, prête à appeler l'inspecteur Vega pour lui signaler que c'était une fausse alerte.

Elle s'arrêta nette quand elle vit Jack se précipiter dans la tente et en ressortir aussi vite avec Jamie dans les bras. Il vit alors Sara et lui demanda de s'approcher. Jack tendit le garçon à Sara. «Il va bien.» La blonde sorti de la tente. Jack lui mit les menottes et lui lu ses droits. Le renfort arriva à ce moment.

Jamie enfonça sa tête dans l'épaule de Sara et refusa de bouger. Sara jeta un coup d'œil dans la tente et fut surprise d'y trouver des jouets et des jeux ainsi qu'une glacière rempli de nourriture. La kidnappeuse était maintenant assise a l'arrière d'une voiture banalisée.

«C'est Carla Desmond.» Lui dit Jack en l'accompagnant jusqu'à sa voiture. «Elle ne dit pas grand chose, mais je pense que MacClure avait du l'engager pour prendre soin du petit pendant qu'elle attendait la rançon.» Il caressa les cheveux de Jamie pour attirer son attention. «Ton papa et ta maman sont en route. Je m'appelle Jack et elle c'est Sara. On va rester avec toi jusqu'à l'arrivé de tes parents.» Jamie acquiesça et ils partirent au commissariat.

L'agent du FBI et la CSI regardèrent la réunion parents – enfant d'un peu plus loin, leur laissant une certaine intimité. Sara avait un immense sourire collé au visage. Elle fut surprise de voir que Jack restait sans émotion. Le visage fermé.

La police de Vegas allait prendre le relai du FBI pour porter plainte contre Carla Desmond. Ils avaient appris que celle-ci avait perdu son fils dans un incendie quelques années plus tôt. Elle avait tué Norma avant que celle-ci ait eu le temps de récupérer la rançon et avait espérer pouvoir élever Jamie. Sara était triste pour Carla. C'était une criminelle, mais il ya avait des criminels qui lui inspirait de la pitié plus que d'autres.

Sara avait fait ses premières heures supplémentaires du mois. Pendant des années, elle avait toujours fonctionné en faisant des tonnes d'heures supplémentaires, et elle était obligée de supplier Grissom de lui donner l'autorisation d'en faire toujours plus. Il disait toujours oui, lui donnant toujours ses conseils, alors qu'il était un des premiers à vivre au labo. Sara soupira. Elle était sur que si elle vérifiait les feuilles d'heures, elle verrait que les heures de Grissom étaient montées en flèche ces derniers mois. Il était tout le temps au labo. Elle se demandait même si il lui arrivait de rentrer chez lui, ne serais ce que pour se prendre une douche ou se laver les dents. Il était toujours plongé dans le dossier Carmichael. Elle savait qu'il n'avait aucune piste. Il aurait été sur le terrain s'il avait eu une piste. Elle n'avait pas fait grand-chose pour l'aider depuis qu'elle avait quitté l'équipe de nuit, si ce n'est quelque recherche certains soirs après que Brenda se soit couchée. Mais elle n'était pas franchement une experte quand il s'agissait de personne disparue…

«Merde, j'ai plus d'encre.» Marmonna Jack en cherchant un nouveau stylo dans sa poche pour finir d'écrire son rapport.

Sara lui tendit un stylo et le regarda écrire. Il s'arrêta et la regarda à son tour.

«Quoi?»

«J'ai besoin que vous me rendiez une faveur…»


	19. Chapter 19

Jack et Sara étaient assit dans un des box du diner voisin au labo, le dossier de Shannon Carmichael ouvert devant eux sur la table. Jack mordit dans son sandwich et essuya sa bouche tout en continuant à lire. Sara serrait sa serviette en papier ente ses mains, ignorant sa salade et se concentrant sur Jack.

«Je ne peux pas lire si vous me regardez comme ca.» Dit il doucement, sans la regarder.

«Désolée.» Murmura t elle en se forçant à manger sa salade. Elle continua de le regarder du coin de l'œil. Quand Jack eu fini de lire, Sara fut tout excitée. Un œil extérieur, spécialiste des disparus de plus, était plus que bienvenue dans cette affaire.

Jack la regarda un moment. «Est ce que vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous dire quelque chose que vous ne savez pas déjà?» Sara fronça des sourcils en soupirant «Il n'y a pas de corps, pas de mobiles, rien.»

Sara se sentit mal tout à coup «Est ce que vous me dite que c'est sans espoir ?»

«Je ne dis pas ca.» Lui répondit rapidement Jack «Je vous dis juste, d'après mon expérience, que ce genre d'affaire ne se termine jamais très bien.»

Il ne lui disait rien de plus que ce qu'elle disait à Grissom depuis un bon moment. Sara se demanda si Grissom c'était senti si mal après tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Aussi mal qu'elle l'était maintenant. Elle mélangea sa salade du bout de sa fourchette.

«Ecoutez, quand quelqu'un disparait, il a y toujours 5 choses qui peuvent se produire : Un : Fausse alerte, c'est le meilleur des scénarios. Deux: un accident s'est produit et le disparu est soit à l'hôpital, soit à la morgue.»

«On a déjà vérifié les hôpitaux et les morgues de tout les environs.»

«Trois» continua Jack «Le disparu a été kidnappé et est retenu en otage. C'est très rare, mais ca arrive.Quatre : une fuite qui a conduit à la mort.»

Sara avala sa salive difficilement «Et le cinq ?»

«Ils ne veulent pas être retrouvé.» Jack s'essuya une nouvelle fois la bouche avec sa serviette en papier. «D'après ce que j'ai lu de votre cas, je dirais que vous avez affaire au cas 4 ou 5.» Sara acquiesça «Pourquoi cette affaire est si importante pour vous?»

«Qu'est ce que vous…»

«Tout le monde à ce genre d'affaires… ces affaires qui vous tiennent éveiller toute la nuit, celles qui finiront pas vous finir si vous ne les résolvez pas. C'est quoi pour vous?»

Elle secoua la tête en inspirant «Et pourtant… Non, c'est…» _un__ ami ? __un__ collègue ?_

«Quelqu'un d'important ?»

«Ouais» lui dit Sara le visage un peu rouge. «Je sais qu'on recherche un corps. On aurait vraiment de la chance si elle était toujours en vie. Vous ne savez pas combien de fois j'ai déjà dit ca dans cette affaire.»

«Ce n'est pas une situation facile. Vous n'avez qu'a espérer que votre prochaine affaire se déroule un peu mieux.»

Elle soupira à nouveau et vérifia l'heure.

«Vous avez un rendez-vous ?»

«Ma fille est au cirque avec son camp de vacances» Lui expliqua Sara. «Je dois aller la chercher dans une heure.»

Jack souleva les sourcils. «Vous avez un enfant ?»

Elle acquiesça et but une gorgée de soda. Sara se sentait mieux de lui avoir dit qu'elle était maman. Elle ne le disait à personne en principe. Les seuls personnes qui savaient que Brenda étaient dans sa vie étaient la maîtresse de Brenda, l'assistante sociale, le directeur de la colonie et le vendeur à qui elle avait acheté la chambre de Brenda.

Et Grissom.

Mais son total manque d'intérêt ennuyait tellement Sara qu'elle préférait oublier qu'il savait. Penser à ca lui enverrai trop d'onde négatives et elle ne voulait pas vivre avec ca.

"Quel âge a t elle ?"

Sara battit des sourcils et secoua la tête avant de lui répondre «Neuf ans. Elle aura dix ans fin aout.»

«Mes filles ont huit et douze ans.» Lui dit Jack en sortant son portefeuille et en sortant des photos de ses filles.

«Elles sont magnifiques.» Sara sourit. Elle savait que c'était à elle de sortir une photo de sa fille. Elle sortit son téléphone et le tendit à Jack. Brenda était en fond d'écran.

«Elle est très belle. Elle ne vous ressemble pas du tout.» Lui dit Jack.

«Merci»

«Hm… Je ne voulais pas dire ca comme ca.»

«Je sais, je sais.» Sara ria.

«Elle a un petit ami ?»

Sara fut choquée «Un petit ami ?»

Ce fut au tour de Jack de rire «Croyez moi, l'adolescence commence plus tôt qu'on ne le croit. Bientôt les bébés naitront avec des piercings.»

«Si Brenda rentre un jour à la maison avec sa langue percée, je pense que je ne resterais pas très calme. Je suis pour l'ouverture d'esprit, mais je préférerais qu'elle écrive des poèmes ou qu'elle fasse de la peinture, mais rien qui n'ai un rapport avec un morceau de métal dans le corps.»

Ils rirent et discutèrent ensuite de la vie de parents avec leurs espoirs pour le future de leurs enfants. Sara avait l'impression d'appartenir à un club. Elle était officiellement une maman, et elle aimait cette nouvelle impression. Ses peurs n'étaient pas personnelles mais universelles. Apparemment, tout le monde avait les mêmes doutes et les mêmes peurs, du moins tout les gens assit à cette table. Elle ne dit pas à Jack qu'elle avait adopté Brenda. Sara prit surtout le temps d'écouter Jack, comprenant qu'il avait besoin de parler de ses filles.

«Elles sont à Chicago maintenant, mes filles.»

«Pour les vacances d'été ?»

Jack secoua la tête «Elles sont avec leur maman. Elle est avocate à Chicago.»

«Alors vous étiez en visite avant de venir ici ?»

Il acquiesça «J'ai raté un récital de Kate.»

«Oh…» Sara ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle but une autre gorgée de son soda «Pourquoi vous ne retournez pas la voir ? Avec un bouquet de fleurs peut être…»

«Je pourrais faire ca.»

«Alors pourquoi ne pas le faire ? En repartant pour New York vous vous arrêtez à Chicago pour leur dire au revoir comme il faut.»

«Peut être.»

«Faite le.»

«Elle doit être en colère contre moi d'avoir raté ce récital."

«Si il y a une chose que j'ai apprise, c'est que nos enfants sont toujours ravis de nous voir. Peu importe s'ils ont passé une mauvaise journée ou pas, ils sont toujours heureux de nous voir.»

Jack lui fit un sourire «Peut être que je m'arrêterais en route.» Il vérifia l'heure. «Et vous n'avez pas un enfant qui vous attend avec joie maintenant?»

Sara regarda l'heure elle aussi «Merde !» Elle se leva, reprit son dossier et attrapa son sac à main à la recherche de son portefeuille.

Jack ria et lui fit un signe de la main «Laissez, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je m'occupe de la note. Allez donc au cirque.»

Elle sourit et le remercia, lui souhaitant bonne chance avec ses filles avant de sortir du restaurant à toute vitesse. Elle ne vit pas son ancien patron assit à l'autre bout du diner qui l'avait regardé tristement depuis le début.


	20. Chapter 20

Sara arriva juste au moment où Brenda et ses camardes sortaient du cirque. Les parents attendaient à l'extérieur, appelant leur progéniture.

«Debra! Debra, par ici!»

«Jason, Allez! On y va. !»

«Kevin, viens ici maintenant !»

Elle trouva vite Brenda. Ses cheveux blond platine rayonnant. Brenda vit Sara tout de suite, elle lui fit un signe de main et se tourna vers Norah et Martin avant de la montrer du doigt. La petite fille couru jusqu'à sa maman et l'attira vers ses amis.

«C'est Martin et c'est Norah. Les gars, c'est Hm… ma maman.»

Brenda n'avait jamais utilisé le mot maman jusqu'à présent. C'était toujours sous-entendu mais jamais dit à voix haute. Elle sentit que Brenda n'était pas très à l'aise avec ce terme et elle vit la petite fille être anxieuse de sa réaction.

Sara sourit à Martin et Norah «J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous.»

La maman de Martin et les parents de Norah les rejoignirent. La maman de Martin marchait avec des béquilles s'étant fait opérée récemment. Elle était petite et Sara devina qu'elle devait avoir une cinquantaine d'année. La maman de Norah, Peggy Oliver, devait avoir sensiblement le même âge que Margaret Cheng. Elle avait une belle robe, de belles bagues… Tim Oliver était un grand homme avec des cheveux blancs et portait un chapeau de cowboy. Il avait retiré son chapeau en se présentant à Sara et avait ensuite laissé sa femme faire la conversation.

«Et tout ce que j'entend, c'est Brenda a fait ci, Brenda a fait ca. Il faut absolument que vous veniez manger un barbecue avec nous un de ses jours!» S'exclama Peggy.

«Ma maman est végétarienne.» Dit Brenda.

«Oh… Comme Norah.» Peggy ria en regardant sa fille qui repoussait ses lunettes sur son nez tout en lisant le programme du cirque. Sara sourit et se rappela que Brenda lui avait dit que Norah avait décidé d'être végétarienne très jeune. Sara se demandait si Brenda allait faire ce choix elle aussi, ais jusqu'à présent, elle avait l'air d'aimer la viande et Sara voulait la laisser libre de ses choix.

«Est ce que Norah et Martin peuvent venir à la maison demain ?» Brenda regarda Sara, attendant la permission.

«Hm.. Oui. Si c'est d'accord avec leurs parents.» Dit elle en regardant Peggy et Margaret, pas très sur d'avoir dit la bonne chose. Les deux femmes sourirent et acceptèrent. Margaret entra les coordonnées de Sara et Brenda dans son Palm et Peggy l'inscrivit dans son agenda. Les enfants étaient tout heureux.

«Tu as vraiment un Celestron ?» demanda Martin, parlant du nouveau télescope de Brenda.

Sa mère roula des yeux «Il en demande un depuis une éternité !»

«Et bien vous pourrez toujours nous emprunter le notre pour tester.»

Elles rentrèrent chez elles, heureuses. Sara était contente de savoir que des amis de sa fille allaient venir à la maison. Elles étaient enfin normales.

«Hm… Je peux t'appeler maman ?»

Sara l'embrassa sur le front «Bien sure.»

Le samedi matin, elles partirent au supermarché pour refaire le plein de nourriture. Brenda sautait dans tous les sens. Sara souriait tout en lui demandant ce que ses amis voudraient grignoter dans la journée.

Elles rentrèrent ensuite et préparèrent la maison pour l'arrivée de leurs invités. Brenda fut timide au début. Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude d'avoir des amis, mais avant même que Sara ait eu le temps de trouver une idée pour distraire les enfants, elle les trouva dans la piscine en train de jouer follement. Elle s'installa alors sur la terrasse avec un livre, pour garder un œil sur eux.

Après la piscine les enfants se précipitèrent dans la cuisine tout en se séchant. Ils firent une pizza eux même et mangèrent ensuite au bord de la piscine. Quand ce fut l'heure de se séparer, les enfants furent un peu tristes. Ils supplièrent Sara de les garder pour la nuit, mais Sara leur promis qu'ils pourraient revenir très bientôt. Brenda s'endormie avec plein de belles choses en tête.

Brenda n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps. Peggy Oliver appela le dimanche matin pour inviter Sara et Brenda à un barbecue le jour même. Même si c'était très étrange pour elle, Sara accepta l'invitation. La nouvelle du barbecue réveilla Brenda complètement. Sara était anxieuse quant à ce barbecue. Elle n'avait pas du tout l'habitude d'avoir une vie en dehors du labo. Il lui était arrivé de sortir boire une bière avec Nick, Greg ou Warrick mais la plupart du temps le sujet de conversation restait basé sur les crimes qu'ils avaient eu à résoudre dans la nuit. Un barbecue avec des étrangers allaient être différents et elle s'attendait à beaucoup de questions _comme êtes vous divorcés? Où est le papa de Brenda? Est-ce que vous avez un petit ami? Pourquoi non ?_ Peggy avait l'air d'être une femme charmante mais Sara était quand même anxieuse. A ce moment, elle comprit pourquoi Grissom se renfermait sur lui-même.

Elles arrivèrent au ranch des Oliver dans l'après midi avec un gâteau au chocolat. Peggy présenta le reste de la famille à Sara et Brenda partit avec Norah faire le tour de la maison et voir la chienne de celle-ci qui attendait des bébés. Les trois fils ainés de Tim Oliver étaient présents, les deux plus grands avec leurs épouses et leurs enfants. Le plus jeune, TJ, qui avait une trentaine d'année rappela à Sara son ami Nick. Il avait de magnifiques yeux verts, un vert qu'elle aurait aimé sur les murs de son bureau à la maison.

Il y avait beaucoup de chose à manger avec plein de plat végétarien. Les enfants jouèrent dans le jardin et la famille Oliver ne posa aucune question privée à Sara. Ils étaient satisfait de rencontrer Sara et de voir qu'elle était charmante, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Norah et Brenda firent du cheval et TJ fit tout son possible pour convaincre Sara de monter elle aussi.

«Votre fille est un véritable petit ange.» Lui dit-il sur un ton charmant.

Sara ria «Merci, je trouve aussi.»

Tim Oliver tira des feux d'artifices le soir et les enfants furent enchantés.

«Je crois qu'il est tant qu'on y aille» dit Sara voyant Brenda piquer du nez sur la table.

«Noooon» supplia Brenda.

«Si»

«J'aime vraiment les chevaux» Elle soupira en fermant les yeux.

TJ s'approcha d'elles et assura Brenda qu'elle pourrait revenir au Ranch quand elle voudrait.

«Merci» lui dit elle

Sara sourit «On va y aller maintenant.» Elle fit ses au revoir à la famille Oliver et transporta sa fille dans la voiture.

Les semaines passèrent et la maison Sidle accueillit souvent les amis de Brenda. Sara allait souvent récupérer Brenda chez les Cheng ou chez les Oliver, et elle écoutait ensuite avec attention les histoires des trois enfants.

Un vendredi soir Brenda se plaignit d'un mal de ventre. Elle transpirait et avait de la fièvre. Elles eurent juste le temps d'aller à la salle de bain avant que Brenda ne vomisse dans les toilettes. Brenda passa une journée entière à vomir et Sara finit par l'emmener chez le pédiatre. C'était juste une bonne grippe intestinale mais ce virus fatigua énormément Sara et Brenda.

Brenda se sentit mieux dès le dimanche soir, elle réussit à manger un peu et finit par s'endormir paisiblement jusqu'au lundi matin.

Brenda voulait allez au camp dès le lundi mais Sara n'accepta pas.

«Tu viens de passer le weekend à vomir, alors pas de colonie.»

«S'il te plait, maman.»

Sara mit un moment avant d'enregistrer le maman mais elle resta campée sur ses positions. «Non.» Elle appela ensuite son patron pour lui dire qu'elle n'irait pas au travail aujourd'hui, pendant que Brenda partait dans sa chambre, fâchée.

Ces derniers mois, Sara avait eu beaucoup de premières fois. Adopter Brenda, acheter une nouvelle maison, changer d'horaires de travail… chaque étape était une nouveauté pour elle. Sara se coucha en ajoutant une nouvelle première fois: Brenda et elle venaient d'avoir leur première dispute. Depuis qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées, Brenda avait été d'accord avec tout ce que Sara lui disait et Sara s'était habituée à ca. Mais d'un certain coté, ca la rassurait que Brenda ne soit pas d'accord avec elle pour une fois. Brenda se sentait assez en sécurité avec elle pour lui tenir tête. Mais Sara s'était vraiment habituée à voir sa fille heureuse et là, de la sentir malheureuse la contrariait. Elle sentit une larme coulée le long de sa joue. C'était stupide, Brenda irait au camp le lendemain et la vie reprendrait son cour.

Mais quand même… elle était triste.

Du coin de l'œil, Sara vit sa fille dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

«Je suis désolée.» Brenda renifla en regardant ses pieds.

«Viens ici.»

Brenda marcha doucement vers Sara qui la prit tout de suite dans ses bras pour un câlin.

«Je suis désolée» répéta la petite fille.

«C'est rien.» Murmura Sara. Elle ne voulait pas devenir trop émotionnelle devant Brenda, pour ne pas lui faire peur. La petite fille s'installa confortablement à coté de Sara et celle-ci lui expliqua calmement ses raisons pour la garder à la maison toute la journée. «Je ne veux pas que tu sois encore malade. Je sais que tu te sens mieux mais… Je n'ai pas l'habitude de m'occuper de quelqu'un, d'accord? Je préfère être prudente. Je t'ai vu vomir pendant deux jours, alors je me suis dit qu'il serait plus prudent que tu restes à la maison une journée de plus.»

«Je comprend.»

«Mais je veux te dire quelque chose de très important : c'est très bien que tu me dises quand tu n'es pas contente. C'est très bien de te plaindre ou de ronchonner sur ceci ou cela. C'est pour ca que je suis là. C'est mon boulot de maman. Je ne serais pas tout le temps parfaite mais j'essaye. Et il va falloir que tu m'aides un peu en me disant ce dont tu as besoin et ce que tu aimes ou n'aimes pas. On est une équipe, tu comprends?»

Brenda acquiesça et posa sa tête contre Sara.

«Bon… tu veux manger quelque chose ?»

«Je peux avoir du jambon cette fois ?»

«Okkkkkk»

Elles regardèrent deux films et jouèrent au scrabble toute la journée «Il va falloir que j'apprenne de nouveaux mots» lui dit Brenda en regardant ses pions.

«Tu as fini le dernier Harry Potter ?»

«Oui, le 5eme tome.»

«C'était bien ?»

«C'était triste. C'était bien aussi, mais c'était triste.» Répondit elle.

«Alors, tu as fini ?»

«Il y en a encore un qui est sorti cet été.» Lui dit Brenda en remuant ses lettres dans tous les sens.

«Ok, allons l'acheter.»

«Hm ?»

«Si tu te sens bien, on peut aller à la librairie et acheter ton livre maintenant.»

«Je vais m'habiller.» La petite fille fut prête en un éclair.

«Je peux pas attendre ! J'ai trop hate ! Je vais pouvoir en parler avec Martin et Norah ! Ils sont dits que c'était trooooooop bien.»

«Hey, la colonie est bientôt finie, non?»

«Ca finit le 15 aout. Il va y avoir une journée pour les parents et un carnaval le dernier jour. Tu vas venir ?»

«Bien sur. Mes vacances commencent à ce moment là. Après on aura deux semaines rien que pour nous deux.»

«Cool. Martin va partir à Boston voir sa sœur et Norah va dans la famille de sa maman au Texas.»

«Tu veux qu'on parte en vacances quelque part ?» demanda Sara en se garant.

«Je… Vraiment ? On peut ?»

«Après avoir prit ton livre, on ira voir les livres de voyage pour voir où on pourrait aller.»

«Cool.» Elle prit la main de Sara et entrèrent dans la librairie. Brenda prit le dernier Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang Mêlé et le garda contre son Cœur. «J'arrive pas à y croire…»

«O…k.» dit Sara «Tu aimes vraiment ces livres, hein ?»

«Je les aime. Il faudrait que tu les lises maman. Harry Potter c'est le meilleur !»

Elles entrèrent dans la section voyage de la librairie. «Avant que tu me dises que tu veux aller en Angleterre voir le pays où Harry Potter fait du balai, il va falloir qu'on visite un peu les Etats Unis.» lui expliqua Sara «Tu n'as pas de passeport pour le moment, et c'est probablement trop tard pour en avoir un. Alors pas de voyage à l'étranger.»

Brenda acquiesça et se concentra sur les livres parlant des Etats Unis. Seattle, Honolulu, Los Angeles, Miami… «Il y a tellement d'endroits…»

«Et bien… Tu veux aller dans un endroit chaud comme Miami où il y a des plages ? Ou est ce que tu préfères un endroit qui a une dimension plus historique, comme le Mont Rushmore? On peut aussi aller à Disneyworld à Orlando.»

Les yeux de Brenda s'illuminèrent. «Dans le film BIG avec Tom Hanks, il va dans un grand magasin où il joue du piano avec ses pieds, tu te rappelles?»

«New York.»

«Allons là bas.»

Sara monta les yeux au ciel, pas par rapport à la destination mais parce que Brenda choisissait cette destination parce qu'elle avait vu quelqu'un jouer sur un piano géant avec ses pieds. «Très bien, New York.» Elles trouvèrent un gros livre sur New York.

«Wouah, je savais pas que la statue de la liberté était à New York !»

«Et bien, ce sera notre deuxième destination après le magasin avec le piano géant.»

«Je suis sur que je pourrais jouer quelque chose sur ce piano.» Lui dit Brenda en tournant les pages du livre. Sara avait acheté un clavier à Brenda pour qu'elle s'entraine à la maison. Elle avait essayé d'apprendre à sa mère un morceau mais Sara était vraiment nulle en musique.

Elle sourit. «On te filmera en train de jou…" Sara s'arrêta nette. Elle le sentit avant de le voir. Elle n'avait même pas à tourner la tête vers lui. Il était là, au bout du rayon, à quelques mètres d'elles. Grissom ne l'avait pas encore vu, du moins elle assuma qu'il ne les avait pas encore vu. Il était plongé dans un livre. Sara ne put s'empêcher de le regarder, mais il sentit lui aussi sa présence et leurs regards se croisèrent. Grissom ouvrit la bouche un moment avant de la refermer précipitamment. Sara s'attendait à de la distance dans son regard, mais il était étonné. Elle pencha la tête en le regardant, elle était triste. Il lui manquait terriblement.

«Maman, on y va ? On y va ?» Brenda n'avait pas fait attention à ce qui se passait entre les deux adultes. Elle attrapa la main de Sara et l'attira vers un autre rayon. Sara pu voir le regard de Grissom se porter sur la petite fille et une fois encore, ses sentiments suite à leur dernière rencontre remontèrent à la surface. Elle s'attendait à une réconciliation avec lui, s'étant habituée à le voir revenir vers elle. En principe, quand il l'ennuyait, il revenait toujours vers elle avec une petite phrase gentille, ou une plante. Ca n'effaçait pas les blessures, mais au moins, Sara se sentait apaiser par ces petits gestes d'amitiés. Elle savait comme ca qu'il éprouvait quelque chose pour elle. Mais il l'avait clairement exprimé lors de leur dernière nuit de travail, il ne voulait plus avoir affaire à elle.

Sara regarda Brenda et lui serra la main «Rentrons à la maison.»


	21. Chapter 21

Des brochures et des plans étaient éparpillés sur la table du salon. Quand Brenda ne lisait pas son dernier tome d'Harry Potter, elle était plongée dans les cartes du métro new yorkais et préparait leur futur voyage. Sara avait réservé une suite au Plaza, un hôtel que Brenda connaissait parce que dans un livre un des héros descendait dans cet hôtel. C'était très cher, mais c'était à deux pas du parc et la luxure serait une nouvelle expérience pour elles. Quand elle voyageait pour le boulot, Sara était toujours dans des hôtels de petite catégorie, et la dernière fois qu'elle était partie en vacances, elle s'était retrouvée avec une quinzaine d'étudiants dans un minuscule appartement.

Cette fois, elle dormirait dans son propre lit, dans sa propre chambre. Brenda aurait elle aussi une chambre rien que pour elle. Elles pourraient se servir du service d'étage pour manger, au lieu de chercher pendant des heures un restaurant.

«Il y a un zoo dans le parc !» s'exclama Brenda en lisant une des brochures. «On pourra y aller ?»

«Bien sure» lui répondit Sara en souriant. «On sera à New York pour ton anniversaire.»

«Peut être qu'on pourrait prévoir quelques chose de spécial ? Tu sais, le film que tu aimes bien, Le roi Lion, ils en ont fait une comédie musicale à Broadway.»

«C'est quoi ca ?»

«C'est comme une pièce de théâtre, sauf que les acteurschantent.» lui expliqua Sara.

«Alors il y aura des vrais lions ?»

«Hm...» Sara chercha dans les brochures «Non. Pas de vrais lions.»

«Oh... Mais on pourra en voir des vrais au zoo.»

Sara ria «Je crois que oui.»

Elles passèrent le reste de la semaine à prévoir leurs vacances, achetant les valises et les différentes choses dont elles auraient besoin. Mais parce que les enfants savaient qu'ils n'allaient pas se voir pendant deux semaines après la fin du camp, ils avaient prévu de faire une petit fête avant de se séparer. Ils réussirent à convaincre le père de Norah de les emmener pour son weekend de pêche.

Sara déposa donc Brenda chez les Oliver en les remerciant mille fois pour leur hospitalité. Et quand Sara allait partir elle entendit Norah murmurer à sa fille «Et papa va nous apprendre à jouer au Poker.»

Cela fit sourire Sara. Brenda savait très bien observer les gens, le poker était un jeu idéal pour elle. Elle était sur que sa fille allait tous les dépouiller. Sara se retrouva donc seule le vendredi soir. Elle décida qu'il fallait qu'elle s'occupe pour le weekend, ne voulant pas errer dans une maison vide.

Tous les papiers pour l'adoption n'étaient pas finalisés, Sara décida donc d'aller trouver l'assistante sociale, en premier lieu pour l'avertir qu'elle emmenait Brenda en vacances. Elle était toujours en période probation pour les services sociaux, et elle se devait de les avertir.

«Et bien, vous avez bien fait vos devoirs !» lui dit mademoiselle Reynolds, l'assistante sociale quand Sara lui eut donner la copie des billets d'avion et les numéro de téléphone de l'hôtel.

«J'essaye.» Sara était nerveuse.

«Je dois dire que vous faites une sacré paire toute les deux, je ne pensais pas que ca allait marcher aussi bien.»

«Merci»

«Elle a vraiment de la chance, votre patron a raison.»

Sara fronça des sourcils «Pardon ?»

«Votre patron. Il a envoyé une très belle lettre de recommandation pour vous. Vous aviez déjà la garde assurée, mais c'était très gentil de sa part, et ca n'a fait que renforcer notre sentiment sur vous.»

Une lettre de recommandation ? De son patron ? Ca ne pouvait pas être Henry Woo. Et ce n'était pas non plus Ecklie. Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui avait pu faire ca...

«Hm... Vous n'auriez pas une copie supplémentaire ? Je crois que j'ai perdu la mienne.»

«Bien sure.» Elle tendit un papier à Sara «C'est une très belle lettre. Le docteur Grissom a l'air d'avoir une très haute opinion de vous.»

La lettre paraissait lourde dans les mains de Sara. Elle tremblait et avant que l'assistante sociale ne puisse dire quelque chose, Sara se leva et s'excusa auprès d'elle avant de sortir du bureau. Elle courut presque dans sa voiture et s'installa au volant, sans démarrer le moteur, tournant et retournant la lettre dans ses mains.

Elle vit la date en premier : un jour après son annonce de l'adoption de Brenda. Elle avala difficilement sa salive et lu la lettre.

_Aux personnes concernées, _

_J'ai appris récemment que __Mademoiselle__ Sara __Sidle__ avait demandé d'adopter Brenda Collins, __une__ mineur qui est dans vos services depuis plus de cinq ans maintenant. Ayant travaillé avec Mademoiselle __Sidle__ depuis tout ce temps, et la connaissant depuis encore plus longtemps, je me sens dans l'obligation de vous écrire ce courrier pour vous faire part des nombreuses __vertus__ de ma collègue et amie. Je n'ai aucun doute qu'ayant vous même rencontré Mademoiselle __Sidle__, vous ayez prit conscience de son fort caractère et son besoin __constant__ de vouloir faire du bien autour d'elle. J'ai découvert ses __vertus__ chez Mademoiselle __Sidle__ dès le premier jour de notre rencontre, et n'ont fait que s'accroitre avec le temps._

_J'étais le criminaliste en chef sur l'affaire des parents de Brenda Collins, et j'avais demandé à Sara de s'occuper de Brenda durant l'enquête. Sa compassion fait de Sara une personne très spéciale et elle est une des raisons de la bonne marche de notre laboratoire. Cette compassion ne pourra être que plus glorieuse en tant que mère. Sara sait s'occuper des personnes autour d'elle et n'importe quel enfant qui pourrait être placé sous sa vigilance devrait être heureux de pouvoir l'appeler maman._

_C'est un réel privilège pour moi de connaitre Sara __Sidle_

_Cordialement,_

_Gil Grissom_

Sara sentit les larmes pointer le bout de leur nez. Des gouttelettes tombèrent sur le bout de papier. Ses mots la touchèrent au plus haut point.

«Je suis dégueulasse !» murmura t elle en posant sa tête sur le volant. Elle essuya ses yeux et démarra le moteur.

Elle devait le voir.

Elle devait aller le remercier. Elle savait que ca allait le rendre inconfortable, mais elle s'en foutait. Elle partit donc chez lui. Elle était remplie de gratitude et de honte. Il devait savoir que ses mots l'avaient touchés, que ce qu'il avait à dire était très important pour elle.

Sara débarqua donc chez lui en vitesse, priant pour qu'il soit bien chez lui et pas au labo. Elle ne voulait pas l'embarrasser devant leurs collègues. Elle frappa fort contre la porte. Elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière la porte.

Grissom fut choqué en voyant Sara à sa porte. Il était tellement... adorable. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas coiffés et il était en tee-shirt et survêtement. Il avait les pieds nus. S'ils avaient été dans un film, c'est l'instant où l'actrice principale se serrait jetée sur lui pour l'embrasser en le remerciant. Les oiseaux auraient sifflés et ils vécurent heureux et eurent...

Mais ce n'était pas un film.

«Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?»

«J'ai lu la lettre.»

Grissom se mordit la lèvre.

«Je.. Je... Je voulais te remercier. C'était... Je.. Merci. Ca... Ca compte beaucoup pour moi.»

«C'est rien.»

Elle aurait aimé lui en dire plus mais sa bouche ne la laissait pas s'exprimer correctement.

«Je... Je suis désolée...» Sara fut coupée par la sonnerie du téléphone de Grissom.

Il ne semblait pas vouloir répondre, mais comme Sara ne disait plus rien, il soupira et décrocha «Grissom.»

Sara l'observa. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait habillé aussi simplement. Elle se dit qu'il devait certainement être en train de dormir quand elle avait débarqué comme ca chez lui. Le ton de sa voix changea et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. «J'arrive tout de suite.»

Il raccrocha et se retourna vers Sara. Elle sut ce qu'il allait dire avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche «On vient de retrouver le corps de Shannon Carmichael.»


	22. Chapter 22

_Je vous avoue qu'il y a des passages que je zappes dans ce chapitre et dans d'autre… je sais c'est pas bien et pas très respectueux pour l'auteur, mais j'ai pas l'impression que ce sont des passages essentielles pour la compréhension du reste de l'histoire finalement et encore une fois, je fais la fainéante…parce que j'ai pas tout compris à certains passage, enfin un mot ou deux et j'ai pas voulu chercher… Mais oui, j'ai honte de moi de prendre mes aises avec une histoire qui n'est pas de moi, c'est pour ca que je vous le dis… Comme on dit Faute avouée, faute à demi pardonnée, non? Siouplait…_

Le corps était à peine identifiable. C'était un corps humain, avec certitude. Une femme. Mais les longs cheveux blonds de Shannon n'étaient plus qu'un amas de boue. La peau bronze de la victime était blanche, à moitié mangé et en pleine décomposition.

«Voilà le S» murmura Grissom se référant à la lettre qu'elle portrait autour du cou.

«Il faut qu'on compare son ADN pour être sure…»

«C'est elle» Dit il doucement. Tristement. Sara aurait aimé lui demander pourquoi il en était si sure. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi Shannon signifiait autant pour lui. Pourquoi il était tellement plongé dans cette affaire, à un point de non retour. Mais Sara ne voulait pas l'enfoncer plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. On avait l'impression que les genoux de Grissom ne le tenaient plus.

Le soleil brillait en ce dimanche matin. Ils avaient travaillé de longues heures sur l'affaire, essayant de trouver le moindre indice.

«Oh, tu dois être fatiguée» Dit soudainement Grissom «J'ai oublié que tu dormais la nuit maintenant.»

«Ca va.» Lui dit elle rapidement, continuant son travail, mais Grissom était déjà debout, s'étirant les jambes.

«Tu devrais manger un bout.» Il ôta ses gants en latex et les enferma dans une enveloppe d'indice.

«Non, vraiment, ca va. Je peux rester…»

«On achètera quelque chose en chemin, en retournant au labo.»

Il était déjà presque arrivé à son SUV quand Sara réalisa qu'il était inutile d'argumenter. Elle referma son kit et le déposa dans le coffre de la voiture. Elle lui donna sa commande pour le déjeuner et ils prirent la route pour le labo, chacun dans leur voiture. Sara avait pensé qu'il lui donnerait son sandwich et qu'il repartirait aussitôt dans son bureau pour continuer à travailler, mais à la place, Grissom la poussa gentiment dans la salle de conférence et ferma la porte derrière eux. Elle le regarda vider les sacs de leur contenu avant de prendre place à coté d'elle.

«Hm… Merci» dit elle doucement en déballant son sandwich.

«Je t'ai pris du café aussi, court avec un sucre, et un muffin, pour le cas où tu aurais encore faim.»

«Merci.» Répéta Sara, essayant de s'habituer au nouveau coté timide de Grissom.

«Comment… ca va ?» demanda t il en mordant dans son sandwich.

Elle savait exactement de quoi – ou de qui – il parlait. Sara mâcha silencieusement, prenant son temps pour répondre. Elle s'essuya le bord de la bouche et avala «Hm… Bien. Ca va… bien.»

«Bien.»

«Mouais.»

«Comment… Comment va Brenda ? Est ce qu'elle… Je veux dire, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu elle était… et bien… Comment va t elle ?» Il s'éclaircit la gorge et regarda son sandwich.

«Elle va très bien.»

Grissom acquiesça en continuant à regarder sa nourriture.

Sara avait son cœur qui battait. Il essayait tellement. Elle se rappela de la lettre. «Brenda… Hm… Elle aime lire. Tout et n'importe quoi. Je ne savais pas comment marchait le TiVo, alors elle a lu tout le manuel d'instruction et elle l'a fait fonctionner en deux secondes, avant même que j'appelle le service consommateur. Maintenant on doit avoir au moins 20 épisodes de Chef la recette d'enregistrer…»

Il lui fit un demi-sourire avant de retourner à son sandwich.

«C'est… une gentille fille»

Grissom sourit de nouveau puis l'air perplexe il regarda Sara «Avec qui est Brenda maintenant ? Tu es avec moi depuis plus de quinze heures.»

«A la pêche, avec des amis.»

«Brenda pêche ?»

«On verra.»

«Est ce qu'elle est végétarienne comme toi ?»

«Hm… Non.»

«Et ca t'ennuie ?»

«Pas du tout.»

«Oh.»

Ils finirent leur repas en silence. Sara jeta des coups d'œil à Grissom de temps en temps, mais il ne fit rien d'autre que de manger. Après avoir nettoyé la table, ils retournèrent à la morgue. Ils n'arrivaient pas à imaginer que la recherche de Shannon était terminée. Sara était sure que Grissom connaissait le moindre détail de la vie de Shannon, de la page exacte où elle était en photo dans son album d fin d'année à ses allergies aux cacahuètes. Sara savait ce que ca faisait de connaitre une victime aussi parfaitement. Quand elle était absorbée dans des affaires comme ca, elle avait toujours pu compter sur le soutien de Grissom. Il restait toujours prêt d'elle, gardant un œil bienveillant sur elle. Mais Sara avait l'impression de ne rien pouvoir faire pour Grissom.

Le docteur Robbins n'était pas stupide. Il avait eu son bac avec deux ans d'avance et avait fait deux années de fac en seulement six mois. Il avait fini premier de sa promotion en dernière année de médecine, et avait épousé sa petite amie à l'âge de 22 ans. Il avait élevé trois enfants et appris à son chien à aller chercher le journal tout les matins. Docteur Robbins passait ses nuits avec les morts, mais ce n'est pas pour ca qu'il ne connaissait pas les vivants. Il savait parfaitement bien que la femme couchée devant lui n'était pas une simple victime pour son collègue et ami. Non, Shannon Carmichael comptait énormément pour Grissom. En entrant dans la morgue, Sara vit tout de suite le corps de Shannon recouvert d'un drap blanc. Il n'y avait que le corps de Shannon dans la morgue. Shannon Carmichael avait la complète attention de tout le labo.

Robbins leur expliqua ce qu'il avait découvert Durant les 14 heures de l'autopsie. Le dossier dentaire et l'ADN prouvait qu'il s'agissait bien de Shannon. «Elle était déjà morte avant qu'on la jette dans l'eau. Toutes les coupures sur son corps ont été faite post-mortem.»

Grissom ne semblait pas pouvoir parler, alors Sara prit le relai «Quelle est la cause de la mort ?»

«Suffocation.»

«Des indices d'une éventuelle agression sexuelle ?»

«Si il y en a eu une, je n'ai rien trouvé pour le corroborer.»

Sara prit le rapport d'autopsie des mains de Robbins en acquiesçant. Plus Sara lisait des rapports sur la mort de Shannon, plus elle était persuadée que cette affaire finirait accrochée au mur de Grissom, avec les autres affaires non résolues. Elle essaya de discuter de l'affaire avec Grissom, mais elle ne réussit qu'à lui soutirer quelques sons. Il était tellement plongé dans les rapports, que Sara était persuadée qu'elle aurait pu quitter la pièce sans même qu'il s'en aperçoive. Elle était debout depuis plus de 24 heures et c'était quelque chose d'assez commun pour elle 6 mois auparavant, mais maintenant, elle avait des horaires à respecter. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de ne pas dormir. Elle avait un enfant à élever et dormir que deux heures par nuit était inconcevable. Elle avait vraiment sommeil, mais n'arrivait pas à se décider à quitter Grissom. Brenda n'était pas à la maison et ne l'attendait pas. Alors c'était la moindre des choses qu'elle puisse faire pour lui.

Juste quand elle était en train de se dire qu'elle allait donc rester avec Grissom encore un peu, celui ci vérifia sa montre et se redressa dans son fauteuil en la regardant. «Il faut que tu rentres chez toi.»

«Pardon ?»

«Depuis combien de temps est ce que tu es debout ?»

Elle secoua la tête «Ca n'a pas d'importance. Je peux continuer à travailler.»

«Non, Sara…»

Il fut interrompu par la sonnerie du téléphone de Sara. Elle regarda vite l'écran, pensant voir le N° de Brass, ou de Robbins, mais fut surprise de voir le nom de Peggy Oliver apparaitre sur l'écran. Elle répondit en fronçant des sourcils.

«Sara…» la voix de Peggy était paniquée. «Je suis heureuse que vous répondiez. On est en chemin pour l'hôpital.»

La peur engloba Sara «Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?»

«Tim était en train de détacher le poisson qu'un des enfants avait attrapé quand il s'est coupé accidentellement. Il a un gros trou au milieu de la main… On est dans la voiture là, en route pour l'hôpital.»

«Oh » dit Sara, sentant que la maman de Norah n'avait pas vraiment finie.

«Et… Elle va bien maintenant, mais Brenda… Elle est tombée dans les pommes. Je crois que la vue du sang lui a fait tourner la tête et…elle va mieux maintenant.»

Sara se sentit mal «Je peux lui parler ?»

«Je vais lui donner mon téléphone mais je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elle veuille parler. Pauvre petite chose.»

«Brenda!» appela Sara. «Ca va ?»

«Oui.»

Sara eu la chaire de poule en entendant le son de la voix de sa fille. Non, Brenda n'allait pas bien.


	23. Chapter 23

_N/A : J'ai failli oublier de mettre deux chapitres aujourd'hui...Honte à moi.. J'étais là, en pleine traduction du chapitre 37 quand je me suis dis : Bah alors ! Et mes chapitres !... Alors voilà, c'est chose faite maintenant... Bonne lecture et merci pour toutes vos revviews qui me font extremement plaisir... Et je te promet de ne plus dire que je suis faineante...lol... jusqu'à la prochaine fois..._

Sara mit une heure et vingt minutes pour arriver à destination, à la place des deux heures habituelles. En traversant le désert du Nevada, l'esprit de Sara ne faisait que de passer de la crainte à la culpabilité. Elle avait peur pour Brenda et s'en voulait d'avoir quitté Grissom aussi brusquement. Il avait été très compréhensif, presque inquiet pour elle, lui offrant même de l'accompagner à l'hôpital. Elle avait décliné son offre immédiatement en le remerciant et l'avait donc laissé seul avec regret. Il avait acquiescé d'un mouvement d'épaule et c'était replongé dans le rapport d'autopsie.

«J'espère que Brenda va bien.» Avait-il dit doucement en fouillant dans les papiers devant lui.

Elle s'était arrêtée sur le pas de la porte et l'avait regardé. «Merci.»

Elle l'avait laissé là, seul, sachant que sa fille était plus importante que Grissom. Depuis plus de cinq ans, depuis son arrivée à Vegas en faite, il avait été la personne la plus importante de sa vie. Même quand ils avaient été en mauvais terme, même quand elle était sortie avec Hank ou quand il lui avait refusé sa promotion, s'il avait besoin d'elle, elle était là pour lui. Mais en agrippant son volant, la fatigue de ses deux jours oubliée, Sara savait que Grissom n'était plus la personne la plus importante de sa vie. Elle était maintenant responsable d'une autre vie, un travail qu'elle prenait très sérieusement.

Quand Sara arriva dans l'hôpital de campagne, celui ci était plutôt désert. Tim Oliver était assit dans la salle d'attente avec Martin et Norah qui dormaient à coté de lui. Tim se leva pour accueillir Sara et elle pu voir le bandage sur sa main. «Elle sont par ici.» lui dit-il en montrant un rideau fermé.

Brenda était assise sur une chaise pendant que le docteur lui prenait sa tension. Quand elle vit sa mère, Brenda sauta de la chaise emportant le stéthoscope du docteur avec elle.

«Désolée» dit Sara au docteur en prenant Brenda dans ses bras. La petite fille la serra de toutes ses forces. Peggy Oliver les observa, toute ennuyée.

«Et bien, elle va très bien, physiquement.» lui dit le médecin «Elle a juste eu un peu peur. Ma femme a la même réaction quand elle voit des serpents.» Il les laissa seuls.

«Je suis vraiment désolée.» Dit Peggy doucement, ne voulant pas déranger Brenda «Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé.»

«C'est rien.» La rassura Sara. Elle était désolée pour Peggy qui pensait vraiment que c'était sa faute. «Comment va la main de votre mari? J'ai oublié de lui demander …»

«Oh, il va bien. Quelques points de suture et tout va bien.»

Sara lui donna un sourire.

«Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?» demanda Peggy. «Vous pouvez rester avec nous si vous voulez. Il y a assez de place dans notre appartement.»

Brenda serra sa mère encore plus fort pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle voulait partir. «Hm.. Je crois qu'on va y aller.»

La maman de Norah acquiesça et toucha doucement l'épaule de Brenda en murmurant ses aux revoir à la petite fille, avant de retourner voir son mari et les deux autres enfants. Sara resta un moment debout dans la salle d'examen avant de dire «Rentrons à la maison.»

Sara s'était attendue à ce que Brenda s'endorme sur le chemin du retour, mais celle ci resta éveillée durant les deux heures de route. Sara ne commença aucune discussion dans la voiture. Ce dont elles allaient parler méritait toute son attention. Une fois rentré, Brenda se précipita dans sa chambre, suivit de près par Sara.

«Brenda…»

Elle était assise à son bureau, les yeux portés sur son écran d'ordinateur éteint. «Je veux pas en parler.» dit-elle d'un ton neutre. Sara ne vit plus une petite fille en Brenda mais une survivante. Et une fois que Sara eu compris ca, elle su qu'elle ne devait pas approcher Brenda en tant que mère, mais en tant que survivante elle-même.

Elle entra donc dans la chambre et plaça sa main su l'épaule de sa fille «Brenda, je sais…»

«Non, tu ne sais pas !»

Sara recula un instant, surprise par la voix de Brenda.

«Je ne sui pas normal !» cria Brenda en serrant les poings. «Je ne suis pas comme les autres enfants!» Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues. «J'ai essayé mais…» Elle essuya sa joue en continuant de pleurer. «Je ne serais jamais normal!»

Sara s'accroupit vers sa fille pour être au même niveau qu'elle. Elle voulait la serrer dans ses bras et lui dire que tout allait bien aller, mais ce n'était pas un simple rhume, ou une égratignure aux genoux. «Brenda, il faut que je te dise quelque chose sur… ma vie… quand j'étais petite.»

Brenda leva la tête vers sa mère. Sara prit une profonde respiration et continua «Ma maman s'appelait Laura et mon papa Tim.»

«Comme le papa de Norah.»

«Oui… Seulement mon papa… n'était pas un charmant monsieur comme le papa de Norah. Lui et ma maman se disputaient très souvent. Quand j'étais petite, je pensais que c'était normal. Je pensais que tous les parents du monde se disputaient comme ca. C'était normal pour moi d'aller régulièrement aux urgences avec ma maman parce qu'elle avait un œil au bord noir ou un bras cassé.»

«Il la tapait?»

«Beaucoup. Et elle le tapait elle aussi. Mais il était plus grand qu'elle alors il lui faisait plus de mal. En principe. Et un matin, j'étais un tout petit peu plus vieille que toi, ils ont eu leur dernière dispute. J'étais en train de me préparer mon déjeuner pendant qu'ils se hurlaient dessus dans la cuisine.» Sara était malade rien qu'au souvenir de cette journée.

«Ils se disputaient à propos de quoi ?» demanda Brenda en murmurant.

Sara secoua la tête «Tu sais, je ne m'en rappelle pas… J'en étais où?»

«Tu te faisais à manger pour aller à l'école.»

«Oh oui… J'étais en train de couper une part de lasagne. Je me rappelle poser le couteau sur le comptoir de la cuisine, et entre le moment où j'ai posé le couteau et rangé mon plat dans mon sac, mon papa avait frappé ma maman et elle… elle avait attrapé le couteau.»

La bouche de Brenda forma un O comprenant soudainement. «Ils ont continué de se disputer en montant dans leur chambre et elle l'a tué. Elle en a eu assez.»

«Qu'est ce qu'elle a fait après ? Elle t'a blessé?»

«Non. Elle s'est assise par terre, à coté de mon père. J'ai appelé les urgences et une assistante sociale est venue me chercher. C'est le seul et unique jour d'école que j'ai manqué.»

Brenda réfléchit un long moment «Alors.. Tu… Tu as vécu dans des maisons comme moi?»

Sara acquiesça «Oui.»

«Et personne… personne ne t'a adopté ?»

«Non. J'ai toujours été toute seule. Jusqu'à maintenant. Maintenant, je t'ai toi.»

Et c'est alors que Brenda fit ce que jamais personne n'avait fait pour Sara. Elle pleura pour elle. Brenda serra sa mère contre elle. «Ca va aller. Je ne t'ai pas dit tout ca pour que tu sois triste. Je t'ai tout ca pour que tu comprennes tout ce que tu m'apportes. Pendant longtemps, j'ai cru que je ne serais jamais la maman de personne. Je ne pensais pas être assez bonne pour ca, à cause de mes parents. Mais être avec toi, être ta maman… m'a appris que ce n'est pas parce que tu as vécu quelque chose d'horrible dans ta vie, que tu dois vivre avec ca sur le dos pour le restant de tes jours.»

Elle caressa les cheveux de Brenda. «Oui, ta vie n'a pas été facile. Tu as été brave et courageuse, et tu as vécu des choses horribles que personne ne souhaiteraient vivre. Mais ca ne veut pas dire que toute ta vie sera aussi pourrie. Tu es mieux que normal. Tu es pleine de magie, Brenda. Tu es ma bouffée d'air pur, mon rêve qui se réalise.»

Elles restèrent serrées l'une contre l'autre un grand moment. Sara coucha finalement Brenda dans son lit et s'installa confortablement dans un fauteuil, pour rester près de sa fille. Elle regarda ensuite Brenda dormir jusqu'à ce que la fatigue prenne le dessus et l'emmène dans le monde des rêves. Et pour la première fois en près de 48 heures, Sara dormit.

Je tiens à expliquer quelque chose… Le titre de la fic «Castle in The Air» c'est un peu une expression en anglais… et Lasrevinu l'utilise souvent dans son œuvre, malheureusement, je ne trouve pas de terme assez fort en français pour le traduire… En gros ca veut dire ce que Sara dit sur la fin " Tu es ma bouffée d'air pur, un rêve qui se réalise»… Lasrevinu marque seulement: "you are my castle in the air…", et ca a bien un rapport avec les rêves, mais je n'arrive vraiment pas a trouver une expression en français qui se rapprocherait du sens réelle de cette phrase. Ca me pose problème depuis le début de cette aventure, et je tenais à vous le dire… Alors restons sur ce rêve… See ya guys. (et si quelqu'un de plus doué que moi peut me traduire ce castle in the air, je prends avec plaisir…)


	24. Chapter 24

Après s'être réveillée le dimanche matin tard, le cou douloureux d'avoir dormi sur le fauteuil, Sara partit doucement se changer. La petite fille dormait toujours profondément et Sara n'avait aucune envie de la réveiller. Tant qu'elle ne faisait pas de cauchemars, Brenda pouvait dormir aussi longtemps qu'elle le voulait. Elle finit tout de même par se lever. Sara était en train de préparer une pate à gaufres. Brenda s'installa au bar de la cuisine, comme d'habitude, et regarda le batteur électrique faire son travail.

"Bonjour" lui dit Sara en souriant. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Elles étaient dans une situation délicate, une situation qu'elles n'avaient encore jamais eu à vivre. Brenda avait partagé ses peurs et Sara son enfance. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'elles se laissaient aller à pleurer ensemble et ce ne serait surement pas la dernière non plus. D'avoir partagé avait renforcé leur lien. Et pour la première fois, leurs problèmes ne semblaient plus autant insurmontables.

«Tu veux une gaufre?»

Elles s'occupèrent tranquillement le reste de la journée. Sara ne parla plus de l'incident et attendit que Brenda fasse le premier pas. Elle commença doucement, presque comme si c'était une chose normale.

«Les vers de terre, c'est pas si moche que ca... J'avais presque de la peine pour eux» dit elle à sa mère.

Elle n'attendit plus longtemps avant que Brenda ne parle du couteau ensanglanté. Sara serra ses poings très forts en écoutant silencieusement sa fille. De temps en temps Brenda s'arrêtait de parler, comme si elle revivaitson passé

«Cette nuit là, j'ai cru qu'il venait pour moi.» dit elle doucement «J'ai vu le couteau et le sang et j'ai voulu m'enfuir. Il venait vers moi, mais... mais il est passé à côté de moi. Il sentait... Il sentait la fumée. J'ai cru que c'était un fantôme.»

Dans un premier temps, Sara resta silencieuse. Ca la rendait malheureuse de savoir que sa fille avait encore des souvenirs aussi vivides dans son esprit. Les parents étaient censés faire en sorte que tout aille bien, mais elle ne pouvait rien pour effacer le passé de Brenda. «Est ce que tu as toujours peur ?»

Brenda réfléchit a sa réponse «Non... depuis pas très longtemps.»

«Mais quand tu as vu le papa de Norah avec le couteau...»

Brenda acquiesça. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge. «J'ai eu peur. Et j'ai... paniqué un petit peu. La maman de Norah dit que je suis tombée dans les pommes. Je me rappelle juste que je me suis réveillée allongée par terre et que tout le monde criait mon nom.»

«Tu avais toujours peur ?»

«Je... Je crois que j'étais embarrassée, non, je sais que j'étais embarrassée. J'avais l'impression d'être normal depuis quelque temps. J'ai été la première à attraper un poisson. On s'amusait bien et puis c'est arrivé, et là, je me suis rappelé que je n'étais pas normal. Je déteste ne pas être normal.»

Brenda fit un petit bruit avec sa bouche et haussant des épaules.

«Brenda, je ne suis pas normal moi non plus. Tu te rappelles ? En faite, je ne sais même pas ce que ca veut dire d'être normal. Le principal s'est d'être quelqu'un de bien.»

«Je sais... Mais... ca craint parfois.»

«Oui, parfois ca craint.» lui dit Sara en riant.

Elles continuèrent à jouer au Scrabble. La petite fille trouvait de plus en plus de nouveau mots. Sara avait l'impression d'entendre les premiers mots d'un bébé, et comme elle n'avait pas pu connaitre cette période avec Brenda, elle savourait chaque seconde de ces moments là.

Elle haussa des sourcils en voyant le dernier mot de Brenda «Sacré ?»

Brenda la regarda «Quoi? »

Sara acquiesça «C'est juste que... c'est un mot compliqué pour une petite fille comme toi.»

«Martin fait des concours de vocabulaire. Son papa voulait qu'il ait un score parfait pour les tests, tout comme sa grande sœur. T'as déjà fait des tests de vocabulaire ?»

«Hm... Oui, j'ai eu 1600.»

«Un score parfait ?»

«Ouais»

«Wow.» Brenda n'en revenait pas.

Sara rougit légèrement «Je crois qu'ils ont changé les règles maintenant... Il doit y avoir un test d'écris je crois.»

«Ouais» Brenda n'en revenait toujours pas. «Wow, quand je vais dire ca à Martin ! Il t'aime bien déjà !»

«Ah oui ?»

«Uh-huh, il dit que tu ressembles à Gwen Stefani et il adooore Gwen Stefani.»

«Qui ?»

«Une chanteuse. C'est ton tour.»

La sonnette de la porte retentit avant même qu'elle ait pu penser à un nouveau mot. Elle n'avait aucune idée de qui pouvait venir la voir un dimanche après midi. Brenda était nerveuse, mais elle suivit sa mère jusqu'à la porte. C'était Peggy Oliver, Norah et Martin. «Tu veux monter ?» demanda Sara à Brenda. «Je peux leur dire que tu dors.»

«Non»

Peggy commença par s'excuser de ne pas avoir appelé «Je n'avais plus de batterie et les enfants mourraient d'envie de voir Brenda.» Norah et Martin souriaient timidement. Martin avait un bouquet de fleurs dans les mains et Norah tenait une glacière. Le garçon tendit les fleurs à Brenda rapidement. «On t'a amené le poisson que tu as attrapé.» lui dit Peggy en montrant la glacière. Sara les remercia et attrapa la glacière.

Sara les invita à entrer, mais ils restèrent nu moment sur le pas de la porte à observer Brenda. De son coté la petite fille ne disait pas un mot, ne sachant comme agir. Grissom avait souvent vu Sara dans cet état, et à chaque fois, Sara redoutait ces rencontres. Il faisait toujours en sorte pour que tout se passe bien, comme après leur entrevue suite à son arrestation pour ivresse. Elle avait toujours eu du mal à trouver les bons mots après son soutien. Et Sara s'attendait à ce que sa fille agisse de la même manière...

«Vous voulez voir un film ?»

Les trois enfants se précipitèrent dans la chambre de Brenda, laissant les deux adultes dans le couloir.

«Je suis désolée pour ce qui s'est passé...» Commença Peggy.

Elles s'installèrent dans la cuisine et Sara mit en marche la cafetière. Peggy prit une profonde respiration «Je... Je suis bénévole à l'école de Norah. J'aide dans les bureaux... Et, il y a 5 ans, on a reçu un appel comme quoi toute la famille d'une petite fille s'était fait assassinée, et que cette petite fille allait venir dans notre école. Il fallait qu'on le garde pour nous, ne pas en parler au média.»

Sara se senti mal.

Peggy regarda Sara. «Je n'ai pas fait tout de suite le rapprochement. Brenda Collins... Vous l'avez adopté.» Sara ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Peggy leva la main pour la faire taire. « Je veux vous dire quelque chose, Sara, sur pourquoi j'étais bénévole a l'école. Il y a cinq ans, Tim et moi fêtions nos 20 ans de mariage. Il m'a emmené au Venetian pour le weekend. Sa mère était venue garder Norah. Norah était sa première et unique petite fille. Elle n'a eu que des garçons. La deuxième nuit, Tim et moi étions en train de boire du Champagne quand on a reçu un appel de la police.»

«La police ?»

«Ma belle mère était à l'hôpital. Elle a eu une crise cardiaque. Un policier était avec Norah à l'hôpital. Ils l'avaient emmené à l'hôpital voir un psy parce qu'elle ne voulait pas dire un mot. Ils l'avaient retrouvé près de sa grande mère, couchée sur le sol de la cuisine.»

Sara regardait Peggy hébétée. "Ma belle mère avait l'habitude de se préparer un bol de glace avant d'aller se coucher. Et quand elle gardait Norah, elle lui en faisant un pour elle aussi. Et cette nuit là, en préparant leur coupe glacée, elle est tombée dans la cuisine. Norah a appelé les secours, je lui avais appris à le faire au cas où elle en aurait besoin. Norah n'a plus beaucoup parlé après la mort de sa grand-mère. J'étais terrifiée pour elle quand elle est entrée au CP, alors j'ai demandé à être bénévole dans son école pour pouvoir garder un œil sur elle. Elle n'avait pas d'amis et ne levait même jamais la main en classe pour parler. Et un jour un adorable petit garçon est allé lui parler et j'ai retrouvé ma petite fille. Depuis ce jour, Martin est comme mon propre fils. C'est le meilleur ami de Norah, il l'a sortie de son état de stupeur. Alors quand elle est rentrée de son premier jour de colonie en me disant qu'elle avait une nouvelle amie, j'étais au Paradis. La première fois que Brenda est venue manger à la maison, je n'ai pas arrêté de sourire. Elle est merveilleuse. J'ai demandé aux enfants s'ils voulaient du dessert et Brenda a demandé une coupe de glace. Norah n'avait jamais retouché à de la glace depuis la mort de sa grand mère. On n'en avait même pas à la maison, pour ne pas lui faire revivre de mauvais souvenirs. Et j'étais donc sur le point de dire à Brenda qu'on n'avait pas de glace quand Norah a demandé à en avoir elle aussi. Laissez-moi-vous dire que j'ai été plus que surprise, tout comme Tim. Je suis donc allé acheter de la glace immédiatement. Je pleurais comme une madeleine, la vendeuse du magasin a du me prendre pour une folle.»

Les deux femmes rirent et Peggy essuya une larme sur sa joue. «Il y a quelque chose de spécial chez Brenda, qui rend Norah heureuse, et pour ca je lui en serai pour toujours reconnaissante.»

Emue, Sara sourit à Peggy «Je suis contente qu'elles se soient trouvées toutes les deux.»

«Moi aussi.»

Les enfants se dirent au revoir a contre cœur, et bien que Sara ait décidé de garder Brenda à la maison le lendemain, elle repensa sa décision immédiatement en voyant les trois enfants interagir. Non seulement ils voulaient être ensemble, mais ils semblaient en avoir besoin. «Alors tout va bien?» demanda Sara à Brenda en remplissant le lave vaisselle.

Brenda resta silencieuse un moment avant de pencher la tête et de dire: «Oui, je pense que oui.»

Sara se senti soulagée. Brenda n'avait pas résolue ses problèmes mais était sur la bonne voie.

Sara se demanda si Brenda pourrait lui apprendre une chose ou deux.


	25. Chapter 25

_Un tout petit chapitre pour ce matin 2 novembre... et deux autres ce soir, comme d'hab quoi... Laissez moi le temps d'avancer quand meme dans ma traduction.. deja que je decolle pas de mon PC... mais pas de souci, le mari bosse tout le weekend a partir d'aujourd'hui, du coup, je vais avoir un temps fous pour traduire.. et peut etre ecrire... (qu'ais je dis ???? ou la la...lol) Bonne lecture et merci encore pour vos encouragements..._

Sara partit pour le labo quelques minutes après le départ de Brenda pour la colonie. Même si elle n'avait plus vraiment l'habitude d'aller au labo si tôt, elle avait hâte de retrouver Grissom. Elle avait négligé de l'appeler et se sentait vraiment coupable de ca. Elle avait pensé l'appeler dimanche soir, mais avait abandonné l'idée presque immédiatement. Elle l'aurait sans doute interrompu dans son travail.

Donc Sara avait prit la décision d'aller au travail très tôt. Si Grissom ne voulait plus travailler avec elle, elle comprendrait. Elle avait juste besoin de lui offrir ses services une fois de plus, qu'il sache qu'elle était là pour lui. L'équipe de nuit était déjà partie quand Sara arriva. La porte du bureau de Grissom était fermée, elle prit donc une profonde respiration et frappa. Pas de réponse. Elle frappa plus fort.

Toujours pas de réponse.

_Peut __être__ qu'il avait trouvé une piste_… Elle décrocha son téléphone portable et appuya sur la touche de raccourcie #1.

«Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Gil Grissom, je ne suis pas disponible pour le moment mais laissez…»

Elle raccrocha. Elle regarda autour d'elle espérant le trouver dans le labo._ Peut être qu'il était dans le __désert__ hors __réseau_

«Sara.»

Elle sursauta et vit Greg Sanders derrière elle, qui enfilait sa veste.

«Woua… Désolé.» Il sourit «Tu es là de bonne heure aujourd'hui. On ne te voit plus dans le coin.»

«Hm… Ouais.»

«Tu as encore du temps avant de commencer, tu veux venir manger un bout avec moi ?»

«Merci, mais non merci Greg.» Elle essaya de sourire «Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu sais où est Grissom? Je sais qu'il travaille sur l'affaire Carmichael, mais…»

«L'affaire Carmichael ?» Il fronça les sourcils «On l'a terminée hier.»

«Pardon ?» Sara était très surprise.

Greg remonta son col en haussant des épaules «C'est le patron. Il est venu et a confessé dimanche matin. Grissom est rentré chez lui directement après la confession.»

«Attend…» Elle l'empêcha de continuer son chemin «Ned Meyers ? il a tué Shannon ?»

«Ouais.»

«Mais… Pourquoi ?»

Greg haussa des épaules une nouvelle fois. «Aucune idée.» et il continua son chemin.

Sara resta devant le bureau de Grissom, essayant de retrouver sa respiration. Elle revoyait tous les indices qu'ils avaient collectés. Elle entendait même les voix des personnes qu'ils avaient interrogées.

_"Elle vivait seule."_

_"Elle ne voyait personne à ce que je sache."_

_"Shannon ne vivait que pour son travail, toujours la première a arrivé et la dernière à partir."_

Le cœur de Sara battait un peu trop vite. Elle imaginait la tête de Grissom quand il avait du apprendre la vérité.

Elle essaya de l'appeler chez lui et tomba sur sa messagerie. Sa journée n'avait pas encore officiellement commencé, elle reprit donc sa voiture pour aller chez lui. Elle courut presque jusqu'à sa porte.

Elle sonna trios fois et tapa quand même sur la porte. S'il dormait, il devait se réveiller. Elle voulait être sure qu'il était en un seul morceau, littéralement. Elle allait taper une nouvelle fois sur la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit. Grissom était devant elle, le regard livide.

«J'ai… Je t'ai appelé. Tu ne répondais pas.» Elle ne voulait pas l'accuser de quoi que ce soit.

«Je sais.»

«Oh.»

«Comment va Brenda ?»

Sara cligna des yeux en secouant la tête «Elle… Elle va bien. Comment vas-tu?»

Il ne répondit pas, il la regardait droit dans les yeux. C'était une question bête.

«Greg m'a parlé de la confession. Co… Comment c'est arrivé?»

«Après que tu sois partie, j'ai appelé Ned Meyers et je lui ai appris qu'on avait retrouvé le corps de Shannon. Elle n'avait pas de famille, alors je me suis dis qu'il était le plus apte à organiser les funérailles. Il a demandé à me rencontrer au plus vite, il est venu au labo et il a avoué. Il m'a dit qu'il n'en pouvait plus de ces mensonges.»

«Pourquoi est ce qu'il a fait ca ?»

Grissom continuait de la regarder «Il m'a dit qu'il lui avait avoué ses sentiments un jour et… elle n'avait pas les même à son égard.»

«Alors il l'a tué ?»

«Apparemment.»

Grissom était étrangement calme, alors que Sara bouillonnait de plus en plus. Elle voulait dire quelque chose mais ne savait pas quoi.

«Tu ne dois pas travailler aujourd'hui ?»

Sara vérifia l'heure. «Ouais… Ouais. Hm… Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?»

«Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?»

«Je ne sais pas… Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit… Je sais que tu es resté debout tout le weekend et…»

«Je vais bien.»

«Oh.»

Ils restèrent face à face quelques secondes sans parler avant qu'il ne soulève un sourcil «Au revoir ?»

«Mouais… Au revoir.»

Sara retourna à sa voiture, un peu chamboulée par ce qui venait de se passer. Il semblait que Grissom n'avait pas vraiment envie de l'avoir près de lui. Il voulait qu'elle parte. Elle comprenait. Sara monta dans sa voiture. Grissom était toujours sur le pas de sa porte. Il la regarda s'éloigner et elle garda ses yeux sur le rétroviseur jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de vue.


	26. Chapter 26

_Allez, un petit chapitre et un plus long juste derrière... J'ai plus trop de reviews.. Les gens seraient ils tous en vacances ? Ou bien est ec que ma fic ne plait plus ? Je sais y'a pas trop de GSR pour l'instant, mais attendez, c'est de mieux en mieux...Ne m'abandonnez pas...siouplait !!!_

Sara essaya de voir Grissom les jours suivants, mais elle apprit vite qu'il avait prit une semaine de repos, sans beaucoup d'objections de ses supérieurs. Sara n'avait aucun doute sur le ait qu'il avait besoin de ce repos, et bien qu'elle soit heureuse qu'il prenne soin de lui, elle n'aimait pas l'idée de le laisser seul chez lui. Elle se demanda si elle devait s'arrêter chez lui un soir ou pendant sa pause déjeuner, mais se refusa d'y penser. Leur dernière rencontre avait été assez «chaude» et Sara n'avait pas la moindre envie d'envahir son espace.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser seul.

Le corps de Shannon fut enterré le mercredi matin. Sara entra dans l'église et vit immédiatement Grissom assit sur un banc, seul. Elle s'installa a coté de lui, silencieusement. Il se tourna pour la regarder mais n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Les gens commencèrent à entrer dans l'église. Sara savait que la plupart des personnes présentes n'étaient là que par curiosité. Elle se demanda qui serrait venu à son enterrement si elle était morte à la même époque que Shannon. Sans famille, sans amis, sans Brenda. Elle avait des amis au travail qui l'aimaient, même ils ne la connaissaient pas vraiment. Peut être un ou deux voisins auraient fait le déplacement. Ses amis de fac, non… En faite Sara savait que la seule personne qui tenait vraiment à elle, même si il avait du mal à lui montrer, était assit à coté d'elle dans cette église. Elle sentait la chaleur que produisait le corps de Grissom dans cette petite église toute froide. Elle passa son bras sous celui de Grissom et ne bougea plus. Elle sentait sa chaleur encore plus à travers sa veste.

Si elle l'avait surpris, il n'en montra aucun signe. Ils restèrent donc assit pendant toute la messe et Sara en profita pour lui attraper la main, liant ses doigts aux siens. En deux occasions, Grissom avait fait ce même geste pour elle. C'était un petit geste, mais il l'avait aidé énormément. Ses doigts restèrent mous un moment avant qu'il ne la serre fort, aussi fort qu'elle le serrait.

Sara le laissa s'éloigner quand la messe fut terminée. Il était presque midi et elle avait promis à son nouveau patron qu'elle serait à l'heure pour témoigner au Tribunal. L'église se vida progressivement. Elle se demanda ce que Grissom allait faire le reste de la journée. Elle se tourna vers lui en souriant.

«Tu vas assister sa crémation ?»

Il ne lui retourna pas son sourire, il la regarda «Tu y vas toi ?»

Sara était nerveuse. «Je dois aller au tribunal pour témoigner sur une affaire dans 45 minutes.»

Grissom secoua la tête légèrement.

«Je peux demander à quelqu'un de me remplacer pour que je puisse y aller avec toi.»

Il secoua la tête une nouvelle fois.

«Je n'y vais de toute façon.»

«Oh.»

Elle se demanda ce qu'il allait faire à la place. Il venait de passer les dernières semaines investis à fond dans l'affaire Carmichael.

Maintenant, tout était fini.

Elle s'imagina qu'il allait rentrer chez lui, seul, sans affaire pour lui tenir compagnie. Ca la blessait de penser à ca. Elle pouvait le voir assit sur son canapé, les yeux dans le vide, un peu comme l'était Brenda la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu sur les lieux du crime. Shannon était morte et le tueur était en prison, mais Sara savait que l'obsession de Grissom était toujours présente dans sa vie. Cette affaire serait à vie dans l'esprit de Grissom

Sara prit une profonde respiration avant de lancer : «Pourquoi est ce que tu ne viendrais pas chez moi ? Pour dîner? Ca… Ca fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas discuté… On pourrait… rattraper le temps perdu.»

Il sembla sceptique mais elle ajouta doucement «S'il te plait.» et son visage s'adoucit.

«Très bien.»

«Parfait.» Dit elle «Je te vois vers 6 H ? 6H30 ?»

Même si il ne semblait pas très enthousiaste, il acquiesça «Ok.»

Ils sortirent de l'église et marchèrent ensemble jusqu'au parking se disant au revoir au passage. Sara allait entrer dans sa voiture quand elle se retourna vivement vers Grissom. «Tu as besoin de mon adresse!»

Il monta dans sa voiture en disant «Je sais où tu vis.»


	27. Chapter 27

_Bah ca avance pour le GSR vous allez voir... Moi je l'aime bien ce chapitre...lol_

Sara avait pensé à Grissom toute la journée, alors quand elle rentra chez elle et qu'elle vit l'imperméable de Brenda en voulant accrocher sa veste sur le porte manteau, son esprit se réveilla soudainement.

Grissom allait être là dans moins de trois heures. Il savait que Brenda existait, mais Brenda n'avait jamais entendu parler de lui. Sara n'avait jamais présenté Brenda à personne, en partie parce qu'elle ne voulait pas dire qu'elle l'avait adopté et aussi parce que la plupart de ses connaissances - ses collègues - connaissaient le passé de Brenda.

Grissom avait été le premier à parler à la petite fille de 4 ans la nuit du meurtre.

Sara s'assit sur l'accoudoir du canapé et réfléchit en se massant les tempes. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait c'était refaire vivre un très mauvais souvenir à Brenda, et Grissom était justement un cauchemar de son passé. Grissom n'allait surement pas parler de meurtre à table, il n'était pas stupide, mais Sara avait peur que la présence de Grissom ne dérange Brenda.

Elle avait des nœuds à l'estomac. Si Grissom venait manger et que Brenda le reconnaissait, elle pourrait très bien revivre son passé et retomber dans sa stupeur. D'un autre coté, Sara ne voulait pas laisser tomber Grissom. Il était sur la mauvaise pente et elle ne voulait pas qu'il tombe encore plus bas. Et en plus, pour une fois, il semblait vouloir accepter son aide, ou au moins sa compagnie, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis très longtemps. Quand elle avait rencontré Grissom, 10 ans plus tôt, à San Francisco, il avait été génial sur tous les points de vue. Ils avaient partagé plusieurs diner et discuté d'une multitude de chose, et avaient généralement passé du bon temps ensemble. Cette complicité avait disparue le jour où Sara avait posé le pied sur le sol de Las Vegas.

Il n'était pas tout le temps froid avec elle, mais il n'était jamais vraiment amical non plus. Sara avait finie par se dire qu'il ne faisait que jouer son rôle de patron, il ne voulait certainement pas que les gens la prennent pour sa favorite, et de son coté elle aimait cette nouvelle personnalité de Grissom. Il était un challenge permanent pour elle et Sara voulait le conquérir. 5 ans auparavant elle était dans cet état d'esprit, mais en cours de route elle était tombée follement amoureuse de lui et en avait eu marre de son petit jeu. Elle avait pensé que ses sentiments étaient les mêmes, elle avait tenté sa chance et s'était fait repoussée immédiatement. Et alors qu'elle s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi stupide, elle le vit avouer ses sentiments à un meurtrier. Ce qui aurait du la dégouter encore plus, ne fit qu'accentuer son besoin de le connaitre encore plus.

Sara avait pensé qu'après l'adoption de Brenda, tout irait mieux, mais il l'avait repoussé encore une fois. Elle ne pouvait plus vivre comme ca maintenant qu'elle avait Brenda dans sa vie. Elle ne pouvait plus se permettre de laisser Grissom régir sa vie. Il ne pouvait pas venir chez elle ce soir. Il ne pouvait pas rencontrer Brenda. Elle chercha son téléphone portable. Elle allait l'appeler et annuler son invitation.

Mais alors il serait tout seul. Assit sur son canapé, le regard dans le vide.

Dans tous les cas une personne qu'elle aimait allait être blessée. A moins... A moins... Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans son répertoire et trouva le numéro de Peggy Oliver. Elle décrocha à la deuxième sonnerie. «Allo ?»

«Bonjour Peggy, c'est Sara.»

«Oh, bonjour Sara. Comment allez-vous ? J'allais justement vous appeler pour vous proposer de prendre les enfants ce weekend avant notre départen Alabama. Brenda va tellement manquer à Norah...»

«Et bien... En faite, j'étais en train de me demander si elle pouvait rester chez vous ce soir. J'ai quelque chose à faire et...»

«N'en dite pas plus…Aucun problème, j'ai fait une tarte aux pommes !»

Sara sourit «Brenda adore.»

«C'est un signe.»

Elle remercia Peggy et elles s'organisèrent pour la soirée. Quand elle eut raccrochée, Sara se dépêcha de préparer un petit sac pour Brenda. Elle essaya de ne pas être trop nerveuse en la présence de Brenda, et finit par raconter à sa fille qu'elle devait retourner travailler cette nuit. Quand Brenda fut partie, elle se précipita au supermarché. Elle avait pensé commander des plats tout prêt mais c'était dit que cuisiner allait l'empêcher de trop penser avant son arrivé. Sara s'était décidé pour un plat de pates avec une sauce qu'elle avait déjà réussit plusieurs fois pour Brenda. C'était facile à faire et ca avait bon gout.

Grissom allait bientôt être a sa porte, et cette fois pas suite à la mauvaise attitude de Sara.

La dernière demi-heure avant son arrivé, Sara tamponna les coussins du canapé qui n'avaient pas besoin d'être tamponnée et essuya une table qui n'avait pas besoin d'être essuyée... Quand la sonnette retenti, Sara eut presque une crise cardiaque, mais ce n'était qu'un transporteur qui lui apportait sa dernière commande de livres. Elle bougea ensuite les bougies qu'elle avait mises sur la table dans un coin, pour que ca ne fasse pas trop romantique.

Elle mit la table dans le salon et paniqua. C'était beaucoup trop formel. Comme dans un restaurant. On allait au restaurant quand on avait un rendez-vous, et ce n'était pas un rendez-vous.

Elle transporta donc la vaisselle du salon à la salle à manger et en profita pour regarder la cuisson des pates. Il était bientôt l'heure. Sara se permit de respirer un instant, elle se redonna un coup de peigne et se rendit compte qu'elle portait une jupe, et une jupe c'était pour les rendez-vous, et ce n'était pas un rendez-vous. Il fallait qu'elle s'en rappelle.

Elle enfila donc un jeans juste au moment où on sonna à la porte. Pieds nus, elle partit ouvrir le plus rapidement possible.

Et il était là, en costume. Il avait l'air fatigué mais il était quand même magnifique. Sara se demandait ce qui faisait qu'il était de plus en plus charmant en vieillissant. Elle se sentit immédiatement mal à l'aise dans son jeans.

«Salut. Entre» lui dit-elle presque timidement.

Il entra lentement dans sa maison. Elle le vit jeter un coup d'œil alentour. «Brenda est chez des amis.»

«Oh.» Il sembla soulagé. Sara n'avait pas considéré le fait qu'il pourrait être aussi nerveux qu'elle de rencontrer Brenda. «Merci de m'avoir invité.»

Sara lui sourit «Tu as faim ? Le repas est prêt.»

«Oui, biensure.»

_Mon Dieu, pourquoi était ce si difficile_ ? se demanda Sara en le conduisant dans la salle à manger. «J'ai fait des pates.»

«Très bien.»

«Assis toi… Tu veux boire quelque chose ?»

«De l'eau, ca ira très bien.» Il s'assit.

«J'apporte les pates tout de suite.»

Grissom se releva immédiatement «Je vais t'aider.»

Sara ne voulait pas le contredire, en faite, elle ne voulait plus parler du tout en faite. C'était vraiment trop bizarre. Elle se mit même à espérer que Brenda soit là pour briser la glace. Il la regarda déposer les pates dans leurs assiettes. «Les verres sont par là. Tu peux me servir de l'eau à moi aussi ?»

«Bien sure.»

Sara le regarda du coin de l'œil.

«Tu veux de la glace ?» demanda t il.

«Hm... Oui.» Elle le regardait toujours. Il remplit les deux verres de glace et d'eau. Grissom regarda ensuite Sara droit dans les yeux mais celle ci retourna à son plat de pates.

Ils s'installèrent et commencèrent à manger en silence. Sachant qu'ils finiraient sans un mot si elle n'entamait pas la conversation, Sara se lança. «Alors... Comment vas-tu ?» La fourchette de Grissom s'arrêta dans les airs entre son assiette et sa bouche. Il la regarda. «Je vais bien» et il continua de manger.

«C'est juste que...je n'ai plus trop eu l'occasion de te parler depuis que j'ai changé d'horaires.»

«Tout va bien dans l'équipe de nuit» il prit une nouvelle bouchée, toujours en la regardant.

«Comment tu vas toi ?» lui demanda t il.

Sara sourit «pas mal occupée»

«Est ce que Brenda va bien depuis... Hm...»

«Hm... Oui. Je crois. C'est... C'est une situation délicate» Elle fut touchée qu'il lui demande des nouvelles de Brenda. Grissom ne parlait jamais pour ne rien dire. Il acquiesça et elle continua «On a traversé cette épreuve. Mais, malheureusement, c'est quelque chose qui la poursuivra toute sa vie. A part cet incident, je suis vraiment surprise par son comportement. Elle s'en sort bien.»

«C'est bien.» Il avala une dernière fourchette de pate et la déposa sur la table «Tu.. Hm... Tu as une jolie maison. Je t'ai trop payé ces dernières années ?»

Sara se laissa à rire un bref instant «Hm... Non»

«Ne me dis pas que tu as pu te payer cette maison avec l'argent que tu avais gagné en tant que serveuse pendant tes années d'études.» Sara était flattée qu'il se rappelle de ce détail de sa vie.

«Et bien en partie. J'ai bien économisé toute ma vie, et j'ai investi.»

«Tu as joué à la Bourse ?»

«Pendant mes années fac, oui. J'étais plutôt douée pour ca. Après mes études, j'ai cherché un endroit pour vivre et j'ai trouvé ce vieil appartement avec une vue magnifique. C'était un immeuble presque à l'abandon.»

«Tu as loué un appartement dans un immeuble à l'abandon ?»

«Non, je l'ai acheté.»

«L'immeuble ?»

Sara haussa des épaules "Ouais. Je venais d'avoir mon diplôme. Tout allait bien dans ma vie alors j'ai saisi ma chance. J'ai passé tout mon argent dans cet immeuble, j'ai fait refaire l'électricité, tout... et j'ai loué les appartements ensuite. Il y en avait 12 et un studio où je vivais. Et quand tu m'as appelé à Vegas, le marché de l'immobilier avait fait un bond spectaculaire en avant."

Il rit «Alors tu l'as vendu quand tu es venue à Vegas ?»

Elle secoua la tête «Non. J'y ai pensé, mais je préférais garder un endroit à San Francisco, au cas où...»

Le sourire de Grissom s'évanouie «Oh.»

«Quand j'ai décidé d'adopter Brenda, j'ai pensé partir là bas avec elle ou bien revendre mon immeuble et acheter une maison par là bas, pour recommencer une nouvelle vie.»

Grissom serra sa serviette dans ses mains «Qu'est ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?»

«Elle est heureuse ici.»

«Et toi ?»

«Je suis heureuse si elle est heureuse.»

Il la regarda un grand moment. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il dise quelque chose, mais rien. «Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?»

«Rien, c'est juste que... Tu es vraiment une maman maintenant.»

Sara était mal à l'aise «Oui.»

«C'est différent de te voir comme ca. Pas en mal, mais différent.»

«Et bien les gens changent.»

«Pas tout le monde.»

«Oui, pas tout le monde.» Elle regarda son assiette vide. «Tu veux autre chose ? J'ai un dessert, un gâteau au fromage.»

«Ca va aller, merci.»

«Un café ?»

«Oui.»

Grissom se leva avec elle pour l'aider à faire le café. Il emporta avec lui les assiettes vides. Pendant qu'elle préparait le café, il débarrassa la table puis prit son temps pour regarder autour de lui. Il tomba sur le paquet qu'elle venait de recevoir. «Qu'est ce que tu as commandé ? Des trucs pour le labo ?»

Elle pencha la tête en souriant «Hm… Non. Des livres pour Brenda, je crois. En faite, je ne me rappelle plus trop ce que j'ai commandé. J'ai l'impression de passer mon temps à acheter des livres. Tu n'as aucune idée du nombre d'arbres qui ont été abattus mon remplir ma bibliothèque.»

«Tu as une bibliothèque ?» Grissom était intrigué.

«Oui, viens voir, je vais te montrer.» Elle prit le carton et Grissom la libéra tout de suite du paquet. Elle le conduisit ensuite à la bibliothèque.

«Ouah !» Fut tout ce qu'il dit en entrant dans la pièce, comme s'il venait de voir un écran plat de 1 m 50…Il déposa le carton par terre et parcouru du regard les étagères remplies de livres.

Sara commença à ouvrir le carton. «Ah…_C'est dur à supporter_» dit elle en sortant le premier livre de Judy Blume. Grissom lui sourit et l'aida à sortir les autres livres du carton.

Ils rangèrent les livres sur les étagères tout les deux et repartirent ensuite dans la cuisine boire leur café. «Alors quand reprends-tu le travail?»

«Je prend un congé sabbatique.»

Elle s'étrangla presque avec son café «Tu vas où ? Pour combien de temps?»

«Je reste à Vegas.»

«Oh» elle reprit sa respiration et son cœur se remit à battre calmement.

Grissom but une nouvelle gorgée de son café et garda son regard sur le liquide brulant. «J'écris un livre scolaire.»

«Un livre scolaire ?»

«J'ai déjà écris plusieurs livres scolaires sur l'entomologie, pour des étudiants d'université, et mon éditeur me suggère depuis plusieurs années que je me lance dans l'écriture d'un livre pour les lycéens.» expliqua t il. «Il semblerait qu'il y ait une vrai demande.»

Sara acquiesce «C'est à cause des séries télé.»

«Oui. Et visiblement il n'y a pas assez de support pour les nouveaux étudiants»

Ils restèrent silencieux un grand moment. Sara était perplexe. Il quittait son boulot pour une période indéterminé pour écrire un manuel scolaire? C'était tellement non-Grissom de faire ca. C'était un professeur merveilleux, mais sa classe était toujours une scène de crime et pas un amphithéâtre d'université. Elle n'avait aucun doute que Criminologie 101 par le docteur Gil Grissom serait un livre fabuleux pour les futurs criminologues en herbe mais est ce que c'était vraiment ce qu'il voulait faire? Elle se rappela soudain de ce qu'il avait dit au docteur Lurie, un an plus tôt. Il ne pouvait pas risquer sa carrière pour être avec elle. Ca avait été dur à entendre, mais Sara avait accepté cela. Mais l'entendre dire qu'il abandonnait son job qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde pour écrire un livre était… décevant… démoralisant.

«Pourquoi maintenant? Pourquoi quitter ton travail maintenant?» Demanda t elle.

«Comme tu as dis, les gens changent.»


	28. Chapter 28

_Allez, une speciale dedicace pour MEL qui fete aujourd'hui ses 18 ans !!! Joyeux anniversaire !!!_

_Pour les autres, bonne lecture et merci vraiment du fond du coeur pour vos encouragements..._

Grissom hanta l'esprit de Sara le reste de la semaine. Quand elle ne faisait rien d'important, son esprit repartait immédiatement sur lui. Il avait quitté sa maison poliment, la remerciant pour le dîner et la compagnie, mais son comportement semblait toujours le même. Sara s'en voulait d'avoir cru qu'elle pourrait le «réparer» en une nuit. Il n'y avait peut être même rien à réparer finalement.

Heureusement, Brenda était une bonne distraction pour Sara. La petite fille se préparait pour un weekend de festivité avec ses camarades de colonie, un weekend où elle pourrait montrer à sa mère tout ce qu'elle avait fait pendant les vacances. Samedi il y aurait un énorme pique nique et un match de polo. Norah, en tant que grande cavalière, était la capitaine de l'équipe. Brenda n'était pas très sure d'elle sur un cheval, alors elle allait exposer ses talents d'artiste peintre. Martin, aux dires de Brenda, allait participer à un tournoi d'échec.

«Je ne pense pas avoir eu assez d'entrainement pour faire un récital de piano.»

«Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Tu as passé ton temps à jouer.» Lui rappela t elle. La petite fille avait passé des heures sur son clavier électrique.

«Ouais, mais je ne suis pas encore très forte… pour l'instant.»

«Tu voudras prendre des leçons de piano cette année ?» lui demanda Sara en rangeant des vêtements dans son armoire.

Brenda sauta sur le lit de sa mère et regarda le placard «Est ce que je dois choisir entre la danse et le piano ?»

Sara rangea ses sous-vêtements dans un tiroir «Et bien… si tu penses pouvoir faire les deux, en plus de tes devoirs…»

«Je peux !» Brenda était toute heureuse, elle sautait sur le lit. «Je vais aller m'entrainer avec les gammes…»

Sara sourit et continua à ranger ses vêtements. Elle était vraiment heureuse que l'été de Brenda soit un véritable succès. Elle avait aussi hâte d'aller voir les œuvres de sa fille au camp. Le dimanche, il y aurait un carnaval, et Sara avait été porté volontaire par sa fille pour faire des petits gâteaux.

Elle avait été d'accord quand Brenda lui avait annoncé la nouvelle. Elles étaient toute les deux au bord de la piscine à ce moment là «Mais il en faut combien ?»

«Je crois qu'ils ont dit 200» l'informa Brenda en sautant dans la piscine.

Sara s'étrangla «Deux cent ?»

Brenda avait sourit, comme si de rien n'était. «Hm Hm…»

Sara secoua la tête en repensant à ca. Elle n'était pas pâtissière. Elle pouvait assumer de faire 20 gâteaux. 50 à la rigueur. Et le labo ne faisait rien pour lui ménager du temps. Les jours suivants avaient été monstrueux au boulot. Brass avait reprit sa place de superviseur de l'équipe de nuit pendant l'absence de Grissom, et l'avait enrôlé dans son équipe pour résoudre un viol qui avait conduit à la mort de la victime.

Elle avait du faire appelle à une baby Sitter à plusieurs reprises au cours de la semaine, ne pouvant récupérer Brenda. C'était bizarre de travailler sous les ordre de Brass, CSI. Elle ne l'avait jamais connu autrement qu'en tant que policier et il était un plutôt bon CSI en fin de compte. Ce n'était pas un fou de science, mais il connaissait bien son boulot de chef d'équipe. Sara comprenait bien pourquoi Grissom l'avait choisi lui pour le remplacer.

Le vendredi soir, l'affaire en était toujours au même point. Sara soupira en regardant sa montre. Elle avait à peine vu Brenda cette semaine. Elle composa le numéro de chez elle et la baby-sitter répondit.

«Je peux parler à Brenda ?» murmura Sara en attrapant son sac dans son vestiaire.

«Brenda dort. Elle est restée un moment devant la télé pour vous attendre et j'ai du la porter dans son lit.»

Sara se sentait coupable. Elle raccrocha et s'assit sur le banc du vestiaire. Elle comprenait ce que Catherine ressentait à certains moments.

«Alors ma grande…» Lui dit Brass en faisant sursauter Sara. Il lui sourit. Il se tenait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. «Prête à rentrer?»

Elle acquiesça.

«Je vais manger un bout au diner du coin, ca te dis?»

Elle regarda sa montre une nouvelle fois. Brenda dormait déjà et elle avait l'estomac vide. Elle lui sourit et soupira en acceptant son offre. Ils se retrouvèrent donc tout les deux au diner. Quand Brass vit que Sara ne prenait pas d'alcool, il en fit de même. Ils commandèrent à manger.

Il tendit le menu à la serveuse et sourit «Alors, comment va la vie ?»

Sara bu une gorge de son verre d'eau. «Bien. Tout va bien.»

«Super. Parfait.» Brass se pencha vers elle en posant ses mains sur la table «Tu vas revenir alors.»

«Pardon ?»

«Tu vas revenir dans l'équipe de nuit. Grissom est…»

«Grissom est en congé sabbatique.» Elle l'interrompit, lui rappelant ainsi qu'elle savait déjà où il était.

«Il est complètement déboussolé depuis que tu es partie.»

«Il est déboussolé depuis encore plus longtemps, depuis le début de l'affaire Carmichael.»

Brass secoua la tête «ca n'a fait qu'empirer.»

«Et c'est de ma faute ?» lui demanda t elle, sur la défensive.

«Ce n'est pas de ta faute, non, c'est juste qu'il… il a besoin de toi.»

Sara le regarda les yeux grands ouverts «Non, il n'a pas besoin de moi.»

Il se prit la tête entre les mains et soupira. «Sara, tu ne comprend pas. Je ne pense pas que tu saches à quel point cette affaire l'a touché.» Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire un mot, il leva une main pour la faire taire. «Une jeune femme se fait assassiner par son patron plus âgé parce qu'il l'aime et qu'elle ne l'aime pas en retour. Ca ne te rappelle pas une autre affaire qui l'avait complètement déboussolée à l'époque?»

«Tu crois que je suis comme ces femmes ?» lui demanda t elle, vexée «Debbie et Shannon? Je suis comme elles?»

«Et bien…»

«Quoi ? On a à peu près le même âge, on est célibataire. On est plutôt intelligente, bonne dans notre travail.» Sa voix était de plus en plus aigue «Mon Dieu, elles auraient même pu être jumelle avec moi.»

Brass sembla peiné «C'est plus compliqué que ca…»

«Je sais que c'est compliqué, parce qu'en fin de compte, j'ai plus de point commun avec Vincent Lurie et Ned Meyers, et tu sais pourquoi Jim ?»

Il ne répondit pas, serrant les lèvres, espérant soudain ne jamais avoir commencé cette conversation.

Elle plissa les yeux en le regardant«Le refus»


	29. Chapter 29

_Je voulais juste dire que j'ai adoré traduire ce chapitre, je le trouve sublime… C'est comme un bon Saint Marcelin… Ouais, bravo la comparaison… Mais __Nath__ comprendra ce que je veux dire à coup sur…__Bonne lecture… Et GSR arrive a grand pas, retenez votre souffle__…(__Non, pas dans ce chapitre, déoslée…)_

_Bon autre chose : vous pouvez remercier Angel là... bah oui, parce que du coup, un autre chapitre maintenant et deux autres quand même ce soir...rien que pour toi ma copette que j'adore..._

_Oyez __Oyez__ braves gens, j'ai une déclaration à faire: je m'excuse mais j'ai pris une grande décision. Je ne me remettrais pas à __Missing__Scene__ tant que je n'aurais pas fini CITA… parce que en faite, ca me prend déjà tout mon temps cette __trad__, donc j'ai vraiment pas le temps d'imaginer une suite à __Missing__Scene__ pour le moment… bah oui, il faut aussi que j'aille travailler la journée et que je m'occupe un tout petit peu de mon mari et de mon chien…les pauvres sinon… ils sont perdu sans moi… déjà que je l'__ecoute__ pas quand il me parle… Oups, tu disais __honey__lol__ … Bonne lecture_

Sara était partie précipitamment du diner, elle était donc en retard chez elle, fatiguée, elle mourrait de faim et elle n'avait pas pu voir Brenda de la semaine. Elle avait deux appels manqués de Brass sur son portable, elle les ignora. Sa conversation avec Jim lui avait fait prendre conscience de quelque chose qui la dérangeait. Quand Debbie Marlin s'était fait assassinée, Sara avait tout de suite vu le parallèle entre cette affaire et sa relation plutôt chaotique avec Grissom: un homme plus âgé et sa jeune employée, une employée qui ressemblait trait pour trait à Sara, et cette fin malheureuse. Shannon Carmichael était également une jeune employée. Son patron était plus âgé, tranquille, intense.

Mais ce qui avait frappé Sara pendant son diner avec Brass ce soir là était le fait que le sexe, l'âge ou les règles du boulot n'avaient rien à voir avec elle. Sara n'était pas un homme. Elle n'était pas plus âgée que Grissom et elle n'était pas son patron non plus. Mais à plus d'un titre, elle avait été à la place de Vincent Lurie. Elle avait vécu à la place de Ned Meyer. Elle savait ce que ca faisait de tenter sa chance, de faire ce pas décisif. Et elle savait ce que ca faisait d'avoir le cœur brisé en faisant tout ca. Comme Lurie, comme Meyer, elle s'était mise en première ligne.

Et comme ces hommes, elle n'avait pas eu ce qu'elle désirait.

Frustrée, Sara s'était couchée immédiatement et avait sombrée dans le sommeil en un rien de temps. Elle ne fut réveillée que le lendemain par une petite fille surexcitée. Brenda sautait dans tous les sens, en parlant super vite de tout ce qui allait se passer dans la journée.

«Il faut qu'on y soit à onze heures parce que j'ai promis à Norah que je l'aiderais à préparer son cheval et je dois être sur qu'ils ont bien posé mes peintures comme je le voulais et il faut qu'on prépare notre pique nique…»

«Brenda!»

«Quoi ?»

«Ralentis un peu» Sara ferma les yeux. Elle regarda l'horloge sur sa table de nuit. Elle attrapa son réveil et le tendit à Brenda «Il est 5:30 du matin. Quand la petite aiguille sera sur le 7, tu pourras me réveiller.»

«Mais maman…» Protesta Brenda «Il faut qu'on soit prête…»

«Brenda ! Je n'ai pas dormi beaucoup ces derniers jours. Et si je ne dors pas au moins une heure de plus, je vais m'endormir pendant le match de polo de Norah.»

«Mais…»

«Brenda…»

«Ok.» La petite fille ronchonna et sortit de la chambre, l'horloge dans les mains.

Sara culpabilisa, mais le sommeil l'emporta vite et elle reparti dans le monde des rêves.

_"Pourquoi as tu fais ca ?" lui demanda Brass, se tenant __debout__ devant elle en salle d'interrogatoire._

_Sara pouvait se voir assise, regardant droit devant elle, sans expression._

_"Putain, pourquoi ?" lui demanda Brass, son poing frappant la surface de la table._

_Il y avait du sang sur les mains de Sara. Elle avait les mains moites mais le sang était sec, et __coulait__ pourtant de temps en temps. Un couteau était posé devant elle, emballé dans un sac à indice. Brass l'attrapa par le collier «Putain, pourquoi est ce que tu as fait ca?»_

_Sara posa son regard dans celui de Brass "Il a dit non."_

Elle se redressa dans son lit d'un seul coup. Elle transpirait et son cœur battait rapidement.

«Oh, cool, t'es debout.» Brenda souriait et lui montrait l'horloge.

Sara se leva donc et reprit sa routine matinale. Elle prit sa douche, se brossa les dents et prépara le petit déjeuner, du moins pour Brenda, son estomac ne pouvant rien supporter pour le moment. Brenda parlait sans s'arrêter et Sara ne disait rien. Elles préparèrent le pique nique, et quand elles montèrent en voiture, Sara se promis de profiter de sa journée avec Brenda. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser sa relation chaotique avec Grissom lui gâcher sa relation mère-fille.

Elles s'installèrent près de la famille de Martin pour pique-niquer et les deux enfants partirent aider Norah à atteler son cheval pour le match de polo. Sara prit du bon temps avec les parents de Martin puis ils regardèrent tous ensemble le match de Polo. Norah était plutôt douée sur un cheval, au grand étonnement de Sara. Son équipe remporta la victoire.

Chacun se sépara après le match. Brenda emmena sa mère voir son exposition de peinture.

«Ferme tes yeux» lui dit Brenda en entrant dans la pièce où se tenait l'exposition.

Sara ferma les yeux et prit la main de sa fille pour qu'elle la guide quelque pas plus loin.

«Maintenant, tu peux ouvrir.»

Sara se réhabitua à la lumière progressivement. Elle cligna des yeux et fixa son regard sur la peinture devant elle. C'était un portrait d'elle.

«Brenda !» s'exclama t elle, la mâchoire tombante.

«Tu aimes ?» demanda la petite fille, heureuse et anxieuse en même temps.

«Bien sur ! Bien sure.» Elle serra Brenda dans ses bras ne pouvant ôter ses yeux de la peinture. «C'est… C'est magnifique.» Elle avait des larmes qui se formaient dans le coin des yeux. Le portrait montrait une Sara souriante. Ce n'était pas vraiment ressemblant mais pour Sara, c'était parfait, la plus magnifique peinture du monde. «Merci ma grande.»

Elles passèrent ensuite au tournoi d'échec pour supporter Martin. Sara fut impressionnée par Martin et le lui dit immédiatement, le faisant rougir. Les trois familles restèrent ensemble pour diner. Ils rirent et mangèrent, beaucoup et finirent par se battre pour payer la note. Quand elles rentrèrent, Brenda s'endormie dans la voiture. L'estomac de Sara ne fit qu'un tour quand elle vit une autre voiture garée devant chez elle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur pour s'assurer que Brenda dormait toujours paisiblement. Elle reconnue immédiatement la silhouette qui se tenait près du SUV gouvernemental. Brass l'attendait.

Sara gara sa voiture et sorti le rejoindre. «Qu'est ce que tu fais là,» murmura t elle.

«Tu devrais répondre à ton téléphone.»

«Pourquoi ?» Elle s'inquiéta «Il s'est passé quelque chose ?»

«Non, mais j'aimerai finir notre conversation.»

«Comment tu as trouvé où je vivais ?»

«J'ai regardé dans le dossier du personnel. Tu ne vas pas m'inviter à entrer?»

Elle se rappela que Brenda dormait toujours à l'arrière de sa voiture. «Il faut que tu partes.»

Le regard de Brass changea immédiatement «Si tu as un petit ami…»

«Pardon ?»

«Est ce que tu vis avec quelqu'un ?»

Les yeux de Sara s'assombrirent «Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.»

«Sara, je ne veux pas m'immiscer dans ta vie, mais Grissom…»

«… n'a rien à faire dans ma vie.» Menti t elle.

«C'est des conneries et tu le sais très bien. Il faut que tu comprennes…»

«Quoi ? Comment Grissom est la victime dans tout ca ? Comment je lui brise le cœur ?»

Brass se pinça la base du nez, fermant les yeux un moment «Apparemment, je ne sais pas tout ce qui c'est passé entre vous…»

«Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre nous… et ce n'est pas de ma faute» lui dit Sara, presque surprise elle-même par son ton.

«Mais il faut que tu essayes de te mettre à sa place… il a peur.»

«Et moi non ?»

«Tu es jeune.»

«L'âge n'a rien à voir dans tout ca.»

«Et pourtant ca l'est quand tu t'appelles Gil Grissom." Expliqua Brass «Je connais ce type depuis presque 20 ans, ok? Il a toujours été ce savant un peu fou, marié à son boulot et heureux avec ca. Sara, il était prêt à finir sa vie comme ca, avant que tu ne débarques.»

«Je ne suis pas arrivée comme par magie ! c'est lui qui m'a demandé de venir.»

«Et est ce que tu sais à quel point j'ai été choqué par ca ?» s'exclama t il. «Après toute cette affaire avec Holly, j'ai entendu Grissom dire qu'il avait demandé à une amie de venir faire l'enquête. Et quand tu es arrivé, j'ai été vraiment surpris, par ta jeunesse. Par ta jeunesse et par le fait que tu ne sois pas un homme. Tout le labo ne parlait que de ca. Q_ui est cette fille? D'où il l'a connait_? Et il était conscient de toutes ces rumeurs. Pourtant, il t'a quand même demandé de rester.» Brass soupira.

«Et alors ?»

«C'était un pas immense pour lui.»

«Est ce qu'il faut que je mesure tout en fonction de lui ? Si il dit que je suis belle, est ce que ca veut dire qu'il me demande en mariage?»

«Tout ce que je dis, c'est qu'il faut tout prendre en compte. Il n'est pas parfait, mais putain, cet homme est loyal et tu le sais très bien. Est-ce que tu penses vraiment que je serais là, au milieu de la nuit, me disputant avec toi pour n'importe qui? Grissom t'aime, d'accord? Il a des problèmes, mais il t'aime. Il se bat contre ca depuis des années et cette guerre interne est en train de le détruire.»

«Et qu'est ce que je dois faire ?» demanda t elle, blessée et en colère «Il ne veut rien ressentir pour moi.»

«Mets-toi à sa place, Sara. Tu es jeune. Tu es belle. Il doit croire qu'au moment où il fera un pas de travers, tu le quitteras pour n'importe quel autre gars. Et il sait très bien qu'il finira forcement par faire un pas de travers.»

«Il croit que je vais le laisser tomber à la première occasion ? Encore une fois, qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse?»

«Sara il a peur. Je ne crois pas que tu comprennes cette peur. Regarde ces affaires. Elles l'atteignent au plus profond de son être. Il ne veut pas que vous finissiez comme ca.»

«Il ne me blesserait jamais comme ca.» Grissom était peut être insensible par moment, mais elle savait que jamais il ne lèverait la main sur elle.

«Je sais. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il survivrait si tu le quittais. Et comme il a peur que tu ne le quittes, il préfère ne rien risquer. Il s'auto préserve Sara.»

Elle secoua la tête, écœurée. «Alors il préfère qu'on soit tout les deux malheureux parce qu'il a peur que notre couple ne marche pas. Est-ce que tu trouves ca logique?»

«Qui a dit que l'amour était logique ?»

Sara prit une profonde respiration. «Alors pourquoi est ce que tu es ici? Si tu sais qu'il ne changera pas d'avis, qu'est ce que tu fais ici?»

«Parce que je ne pourrais pas prétendre être son ami si je n'étais pas venu. Il est… cassé, Sara. Il est complètement cassé. Et il a besoin de toi.»

Les larmes surgirent sur le visage de Sara. Elle ne pouvait plus tout risquer maintenant. «Je ne peux pas.»

«Sara…»

«Je ne peux pas…»

«Maman ?»

Brass et Sara se tournèrent vers la petite fille endormie qui venait de sortir de voiture.

«Ca va pas maman ?»

Sara était en état de choc, elle tremblait. «Salut mon cœur. Je m'appelle Jim. Je suis un ami de ta maman, on travaille ensemble.» Il sourit «Et tu t'appelles?» demanda t il. Mais Sara savait déjà que Brass savait parfaitement à qui il s'adressait.

Elle le regarda de ses grands yeux quelques secondes avant de répondre «Je m'appelle Brenda.»

«Brenda… C'est un très joli nom. Ta maman et moi, on parlait un peu…»

«Pourquoi elle pleur ?» Brenda fronça des sourcils.

Sara essuya ses larmes. «C'est rien, ma chérie. Jim était venu me dire… Hm… un de nos amis est… Hm… il ne va pas très bien, et ca me fait de la peine.»

«Oh.»

Sara s'excusa auprès de Brass et prit Brenda dans ses bras, l'emmenant devant la porte d'entrée. Elle monta coucher Brenda et redescendit retrouver Brass qui était entrain de monter dans son SUV.

«Attend Jim»

«Je comprend Sara. Prend soin d'elle. Et de toi.» Il lui sourit un peu tristement.

«Jim, s'il te plait…»

«Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirais rien à personne.»


	30. Chapter 30

_Ohhh__ Je suis vraiment émue par votre soutien à toute__ Merci beaucoup... J'ai profité de ma journée pour bien avancée la __trad__j'en__ ferais de même demain... J'espère juste que je ne fais pas trop de fautes grammaticales... J'essaye de bien relire à chaque fois, mais ca peut passer à la trappe... En tout cas, un immense merci à vous..._

Incapable de dormir, Sara avait mit le four en marche et avait prévu de faire les 200 gâteaux pour la colonie de Brenda. Elle était hébétée. Elle vivait dans une magnifique maison avec une fille merveilleuse. Professionnellement, tout était parfait.

Et pourtant, en sortant sa cinquième plaque du four, Sara ne pouvait faire autrement que de penser que sa vie était entrain de s'écrouler. Les mots de Brass résonnaient dans sa tête. _Il est déboussolé. Il a besoin de toi_. Elle voulait appeler Grissom. Le téléphone sans fil posé sur le comptoir de la cuisine semblait l'appeler. _Prend le téléphone_, se dit elle. _Il est probablement réveillé_. Et même si il ne l'était pas, est ce qu'un homme complètement déboussolé ne serait pas heureux de discuter avec la femme qu'il aime ?

La femme qu'il aime.

Brass semblait si sur de lui. Sara se rappelait qu'il était dans la salle d'interrogatoire quand il avait fait sa confession au docteur Lurie, mais il ne lui était pas venue à l'esprit que l'ex-capitaine savait de qui il parlait. Elle ajouta du beurre à sa préparation et ferma les yeux, se rappelant cette nuit là si clairement. «_Et alors une belle jeune femme apparait_…»

Ca la rendait malade, et elle se rappelait des mots de Brass : «T_u es jeune, tu es belle_.»

Il savait.

C'était bizarre de penser qu'une troisième personne connaissait les sentiments de Grissom. C'était comme une confirmation mais pourtant ca la rendait triste. Il l'aimait, même son meilleur ami le savait, mais il ne pouvait lui dire à elle. Sara se demanda si Brass avait eu la même conversation avec Grissom. Si c'était le cas, ca ne pouvait s'être bien terminé, vu que Grissom n'avait pas pointé son nez chez elle, la suppliant de lui pardonner.

De toute façon, elle ne pourrait plus dire oui maintenant.

Il n'y avait pas de place pour un homme brisé dans sa vie. Un enfant comptait sur elle. Elle avait vu la même conclusion sur le visage de Brass quand celui-ci avait entendu le mot maman sortir de la bouche de Brenda.

Mais elle avait mal.

Elle déposa les gâteaux dans des Tupperware, prêt à les emmener au Carnaval. Sara avala 3 Advil pour son mal de tête. Elle était trop fatiguée pour dormir. Le soleil allait bientôt se lever, tout comme Brenda, et de toute façon, dormir la ramenait une nouvelle fois dans ses cauchemars.

Brenda se leva encore une fois toute excitée par sa journée. Et Sara se sentit la plus mauvaise mère de la terre, car elle s'en fichait qu'il y ait une Grande Roue. Elle s'en fichait que le papa de Martin allait participer à une des attractions. Elle s'en fichait des feux d'artifices. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était pleurer. Sa magnifique et merveilleuse fille souriait et était heureuse alors qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à faire semblant de sourire.

«Tu es fâchée ?»

Sara était étonnée. Elle cligna des yeux et secoua la tête. «Non.. Non, bien sur que non. Je suis juste fatiguée.»

Brenda la regarda, sceptique «Ok.»

«Ok.» Brenda retourna dans ses céréales.

Sara couru dans la salle de bain et avant qu'elle n'ai pu fermer la porte, elle pleurait déjà. L'eau brulante lui brula le corps, mais elle ne prit pas la peine de baisser la température. Elle ne comprenait pas sa réaction, comment pouvait elle laisser la mélancolie s'installer en elle. Elle posa sa tête contre les carreaux de la douche, elle était en colère contre elle-même. Brenda méritait tout ce qu'elle pouvait lui offrir, tout l'amour et toute l'attention du monde, et pendant un instant, elle avait échoué.

Elle se détestait. Elle sorti de la douche et se sécha rapidement. Elle s'habilla tout en noir, comme l'était son humeur.

Elle retrouva Brenda assise en tailleur dans le salon, en train de regarder des dessins animés. Quand elle entendit sa mère derrière elle, elle se leva d'un bond et la serra dans ses bras «Tu as fait les gâteaux! Merci!»

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Sara et elle sentit les larmes revenir. Elle se baissa et serra Brenda dans ses bras.

«T'en as vraiment fait deux cent ?»

«Deux cent quatre.»

«Woo hoo!»

«Woo hoo,» répéta Sara, «et quelqu'un a besoin de se laver les dents !»

«Haleine matinale ! Haleine matinale !» s'écria Brenda

«Oui, c'est ca.» Sara repoussa la petite fille en ventilant l'air avec sa main devant son nez. «Mademoiselle Brenda, vous puez!»

La petite fille rigola «Je sais !»

«Va te brosser les dents!»

«Ok, Ok…» Brenda soupira. Elle commença à monter dans sa chambre mais elle se tourna vers sa mère à la dernière seconde «Est ce que tu crois que si je lave que mes dents du haut, celle du bas vont devenir jaunes et après que j'aurais des dents jaunes et blanches ?»

Sara souleva un sourcil «Hm… ce n'est pas une expérience qu'on fera dans cette maison.»

La petite fille soupira et monta à l'étage. C'était impressionnant comme un câlin et une mauvaise haleine pouvait tout remettre d'aplomb dans sa vie.

«Sara Sidle, tu es dorénavant complètement cinglée !» se dit elle en attrapant la télécommande de la télévision.


	31. Chapter 31

_Bon et voilà et de 4 pour aujourd'hui... On en garde un peu pour demain quand même, non ? Encore 4 demain ? Dites moi combien vous en voulez, et je vous en metrais autant que vous le voulez... enfin, tant que ca ne dépasse pas là où j'en suis... c'est à dire au chapitre 41... Allez, bonne nuit les petites... Faites de beaux rêves GSR.. malgré cette horrible promo... Brrrr..._

_Autre chose, à partir du chapitre suivant, on va avoir du Gil a toutes les sauces... vous en salivez par avance n'est ce pas ???_

Elle était fatiguée. Brenda jouait et riait avec ses amis en courant de partout, pendant que Sara était assise dans un coin, la tête entre ses mains en tremblant de froid, et complètement éreinté par le manque de sommeil. Elle espérait vraiment que leur petite vacance à New York allait l'aider à retrouver de l'énergie. Les vacances de Sara commençaient à partir du lendemain, et elles prenaient l'avion le mercredi. Leurs sacs étaient prêts dans le couloir, n'attendant plus qu'elles. Elles savaient exactement ce qu'elles allaient faire pendant leur excursion. Elles exploreraient les moindres recoins de New York pendant 7 jours, ensuite elles célébreraient l'anniversaire de Brenda au Centre Lincoln et prendraient une des calèches pour faire le tour de Central Park. Brenda avait regardé plein de films qui se déroulaient à New York et avait noté minutieusement chaque endroit où les personnages allaient, avec l'espoir d'y aller elle aussi. Elle ne voulait rien rater.

Sara avait acheté une camera à Brenda, comme cadeau d'anniversaire, et lui avait donné une semaine en avance pour que la petite fille se familiarise avec. Brenda avait donc sa camera pointé sur sa mère qui était en train de dormir à moitié sur un banc, près du marchand de barbe à papa.

«Maman, dis quelque chose !»

Sara cligna des yeux «Hm… Coucou ?» Elle souri un peu.

«Maman, je fais un zoom avant… et maintenant un zoom arrière» lui dit Brenda se concentrant sur la manipulation. «Zoom avant… Zoom arrière.»

«Ok, ok… Va filmer quelque chose d'autre maintenant.» Lui dit Sara en riant.

Brenda s'éloigna, laissant sa mère sur son banc. Sara se massa le cou vigoureusement en se demandant si elle n'aurait pas un Advil dans son sac. Elle n'avait jamais eu autant besoin de vacances de toute sa vie. Un an auparavant, l'idée même de vacances, de passer deux semaines sans aller au boulot, était inimaginable. Le travail était son refuge et elle ne pouvait s'en passer, comme elle ne pouvait se passer de manger ou de boire. C'était toute sa vie, ce dont elle avait besoin pour survivre. Mais assise là, sur son banc, au grand air, tout ce que Sara voulait à présent, c'était la chaleur de son lit et dormir. Une longue et merveilleuse sieste.

Mais avant ca, il fallait qu'elle tienne le coup et qu'elle essaye de s'amuser un peu à ce carnaval. Elle avait gagné pour Brenda un poisson rouge, sachant que sa fille rêvait d'avoir un animal de compagnie, mais elle réalisa soudain que le nouveau venu, nommé Horton, allait besoin d'avoir quelqu'un pour s'occuper de lui pendant leurs vacances. «On a qu'a l'emmener avec nous» lui dit alors Brenda.

«Hm… Je ne crois pas. On ne peut pas apporter un poisson rouge avec nous dans l'avion. Ils… n'aiment pas les hautes altitudes.» Sara mentit. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de la réaction d'un poisson rouge en avion, mais elle n'allait pas emmener Horton avec elles à New York. Elle ne se voyait pas le jeter dans l'Hudson à leur descente d'avion parce qu'il n'avait pas résisté au vol. «On peut le laisser à un de tes amis.»

«Martin part à Boston demain matin et Norah et ses parents partent en Alabama cette nuit. Il faut qu'on l'emmène avec nous! Qui va le nourrir sinon?» Brenda était inquiète.

Sara se frotta la tempe et chercha un nouvel Advil dans son sac, l'avalant ensuite avec un peu du soda de Brenda. «Ok, on va aller au magasin d'animaux en rentrant et on lui achètera un aquarium. Je sais qu'ils font des distributeurs automatiques de nourriture, comme ca Horton aura à manger pendant notre absence.» Heureusement pour elle qu'elle portait un extrême attention à tous les détails sur les scènes de crime, sinon, elle n'aurait jamais su que les distributeurs automatiques existaient.

«Merci !» Brenda était rassurée. Elle regarda son poisson nagé dans son petit sac en plastique.

Elles partirent du Carnaval un peu plus tôt pour pouvoir aller à l'animalerie. Pendant que Brenda parcourait le magasin, Sara se pencha vers le vendeur et lui murmura «Il faut que ce poisson dur au moins une semaine. Je n'ai pas l'intention de rentrer au bout d'une semaine de vacances pour découvrir son cadavre.»

«Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas Madame. Il devrait survivre au moins un mois si vous avez un filtre. Ma sœur a gagné un poisson rouge une fois et il a duré 3 ans!»

Elles rentrèrent donc avec un petit aquarium «Je le veux dans ma chambre !»

«Très bien» elle soupira, ne pensant qu'a aller au lit. Elles mirent bien une heure à tout installer et Sara était de plus en plus fatiguée. Brenda de son coté, ne montrait aucun signe de fatigue. Elle fixait Horton dans son bocal.

«Je crois qu'il aime bien sa maison.»

«Je suis sure qu'il l'adore.» Sara souriait. Horton était le premier animal domestique de Brenda, mais c'était également le premier animal de Sara. Elle se rappelait vaguement que sa mère était allergique aux poils alors elle n'avait jamais pu avoir d'animal de compagnie. Et en grandissant, Sara avait eu d'autres rêves que d'acquérir une tortue d'eau ou un poisson rouge. «Allez, on va prendre une photo de toi et Horton.» Sara prit quelques photos de sa fille près de l'aquarium.

«On pourrait accrocher cette photo dans la bibliothèque !»

«Ca serait génial, mais on ferra ca demain. Il est l'heure d'aller se coucher.» Sara bailla.

Elle reçue des complaintes de sa fille, mais ne céda pas. Et elle partit elle-même se coucher, plus fatiguée qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

Son premier jour official de vacances démarra avec un mal de cou abominable et une douleur constante au dos. Sara avait l'impression de s'être fait écraser par un camion. Elle n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux et son corps semblait peser trois tonnes. Brenda était déjà prêt d'elle, toute heureuse.

«Qu'est ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ?» Elle grimpa sur le lit de sa mère.

«Bébé, maman ne se sent pas très bien. Je crois que j'ai attrapé un rhume. J'ai besoin de me reposer un peu, pour être en pleine forme mercredi.»

Le visage de Brenda passa de souriant à inquiet. «Ca va aller? Tu as besoin de médicament?»

Elle sourit à sa fille «Ca va aller oui. Tu crois que tu peux te débrouiller ce matin? Pour prendre tes céréales? Ou est ce que tu veux que je me lève pour t'aider?»

«Je peux le faire toute seule.»

«Ok bébé. J'ai juste de besoin d'un peu de temps. Tu penses à nourrir ton poisson ? Je me lève dans un moment et on pourra faire quelque chose ensemble.»

Brenda laissa sa mère se reposer.

Les heures passaient et Sara ne se sentait toujours pas mieux. Son mal de tête était sur le point de se transformer en migraine. Elle savait qu'elle avait de la fièvre, elle sentait sa peau brulante sous ses doigts. Transpirant, elle repoussa ses couvertures. Elle avait eu la grippe une fois mais avait continué de travailler quand même, avec l'aide de beaucoup de vitamines. A midi, son état s'était détérioré d'avantage. Elle se mit à vomir à ce moment là. Brenda était près d'elle, lui tenant les cheveux en arrière. Elle ne voulait pas inquiéter sa fille. Elle vomit ainsi une bonne partie de l'après midi, répétant inlassablement à Brenda de ne pas s'inquiéter, mais Brenda ne quitta pas sa mère un seul instant, ne pouvant détacher ses yeux d'elle.

Sara avait un gant de toilettes qui lui couvrait les yeux «Ca va aller… Ca va aller. Tu te rappelles la dernière fois, quand toi tu étais malade ? On a passé deux jours dans la salle de bain et après tout était allé bien. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps.»

Elle s'assit dans son lit lentement. Brenda sembla retenir sa respiration mais Sara lui sourit «Je vais faire pipi.» Elle se leva et avant qu'elle n'ai pu faire un pas, la tête lui tourna et elle s'écroula sur son lit.

«Maman !»

«Ca va… Ca va.» Sara mentait.

«Maman, tu ne vas pas bien !»

Elle regarda sa fille complètement paniquée qui avait des larmes aux yeux. «Très bien, je vais aller voir le docteur.» Mais en disant cela, Sara savait très bien qu'elle ne pourrait jamais conduire. Elle n'arrivait déjà pas à tenir debout. Elle se massa vigoureusement les tempes. Elle aurait bien appelé la maman de Norah ou celle de Martin pour leur demander de prendre soin de Brenda et elle aurait prit un taxi pour l'hôpital, mais ils étaient déjà tous très loin. Il ne restait qu'une seule solution.

«Brenda, tu te rappelles la nuit où je t'ai rencontré la première fois?»

La petite fille regarda sa mère avec attention, tortillant les draps dans ses mains «Oui.»

«Tu te rappelles de l'homme qui était avec moi ?»


	32. Chapter 32

_Il est pas encore demain mais à la demande express de Aurelia, my diabolic Twin, je vous en met un de plus... et pas d'inquiètude, y'en aura quand même 4 demain comme je vous l'avais promis... Bonne lecture Aurelia.. Mais c'est vraiment le dernier pour aujourd'hui, n'insite pas et va regarder Jericho apres !!! Et c'est vrai que c'était pas sympa de m'arreter au chapitre d'avant... ca faisait trop TPTB...lol... et ne vous inquiètez pas pour Sara..._

Une chose merveilleuse à propos de Grissom était qu'il était toujours prêt à l'aider. Il était déjà venu deux fois à son secours. Les deux fois Grissom lui avait tenu la main en l'écoutant. C'était un petit geste pour la plupart des gens, mais pour eux, c'était un geste immense. Et les deux fois, c'était lui qui avait fait le premier pas, qui avait prit l'initiative de lui prendre la main.

Elle avait besoin d'aide, et même si Sara savait qu'il ne lui dirait pas non, elle avait aussi peur parce que Grissom n'était plus le même homme. Il était beaucoup plus… délicat. L'affaire Carmichael l'avait changé. Il avait toujours rebondi après des affaires difficiles, mais là, il ne rebondissait plus. Alors est ce qu'il était juste de l'appeler lui à l'aide? Surtout que Sara n'avait pas réussit à l'aider. Elle tenait le téléphone dans ses mains, hésitante. Elle avait alors vite décrochée et avait dit brusquement

«Je suis malade, j'ai besoin de ton aide.»

«J'arrive.» Avait-il répondu, sa voix un peu inquiète.

«Brenda» murmura Sara quand elle vit la petite fille tout prête à partir debout devant son lit. Elle tendit la main vers sa fille qui la prit tout de suite. «Tu peux aller me chercher des chaussettes dans mon placard? Et mes baskets?»

La petite fille obéit à sa mère immédiatement. Sara réussit à enfiler ses chaussettes et ses chaussures avec l'aide de Brenda et la sonnette retentit au moment où elle attachait son dernier lacet.

«C'est lui.» Lui dit Sara. Elle avait expliqué à Brenda que l'homme qui venait était un de ses amis, qu'elle le connaissait depuis des années et qu'elle l'avait déjà rencontré une fois cinq ans en arrière. La petite fille alla ouvrir la porte pendant que Sara essayait de se retenir de vomir une nouvelle fois. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit Grissom qui se tenait debout dans l'entrée de sa chambre. Elle avait souvent imaginé ce moment, mais dans des circonstances différentes.

Brenda était devant lui et c'était bizarre de les voir là tout les deux, l'un près de l'autre. Ils représentaient deux parties de la vie de Sara, deux parties bien distinctes. Mais ils avaient quelque chose en commun: Sara les aimait tout les deux. Brenda s'approcha de sa mère et Grissom la suivit. Elle oublia momentanément sa maladie en voyant les deux personnes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde devant elle. Finalement, même si son estomac était prêt à se vider de tout son contenu encore une fois, elle se dit que la vie était merveilleuse. Elle avait vraiment beaucoup de chance de les avoir dans sa vie.

Grissom se pencha vers elle et posa sa main sur son front. Sara ferma les yeux. «Tu es brulante.»

«Elle a de la fièvre depuis une heure de l'après midi.» L'informa Brenda «Et elle a vomi quatorze fois aujourd'hui.» Elle prit un papier sur la table de nuit et le tendit à Grissom. «J'ai noté les heures.» Sara fronça des sourcils, elle n'avait pas remarqué que sa fille avait prit autant soin d'elle allant même jusqu'à noter les heures…

«Je crois qu'il faut que j'aille à l'hôpital.» Elle s'assit lentement dans son lit, ses muscles hurlant de douleur. Le visage de Brenda était blanc. «Tu peux trouver mon sac à main? Et vérifie que mes clés et mon portefeuille sont bien dedans.»

Brenda regarda les deux adultes et acquiesça avant de sortir de la chambre. «Elle a peur. Elle ne m'a jamais vu comme ca alors elle a peur. Quand on sera à l'hôpital, j'ai besoin que tu ne t'inquiète pas pour moi… Ils vont me donner plein de médicaments et après ca ira mieux. J'ai besoin que tu la gardes calme.» Il acquiesça la laissant continuer «Elle est terrifiée parce que je suis la seule personne qu'elle ait.»

Il n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Sara essaya de se lever, Grissom lui attrapa aussitôt le bras pour l'aider «Tu veux que je te porte?»

«Non… Je peux marcher.» Elle ne voulait pas que Brenda voit sa mère comme ca, incapable de marcher. Sara se reposa quand même sur Grissom, il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et l'aida à avancer doucement. Elle aurait aimé fondre complètement, elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche de lui. Il sentait si bon…

«Maman ?»

Sara cligna des yeux en sortant de ses rêveries. Sa fille se tenait devant elle, son sac à la main. Grissom la serra d'avantage. «Allons-y.»

La descente des escaliers fut abominable, mais Sara réussit quand même à arriver en bas. Grissom les aida à monter dans son SUV toutes les deux. «Brenda?»

«Oui maman ?»

«Tu as ta ceinture ?»

«Non.»

Sara s'éclaircit la gorge « Attache-la.»

Grissom démarra le moteur «Je t'emmène à Mountainview, c'est un peu plus loin, mais c'est le meilleur hôpital du coin. Tu penses que tu pourras tenir quinze minutes de plus?»

«Oui, oui.» Elle n'essaya même pas d'ouvrir les yeux.

Le voyage fut plus court qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Elle souffrait horriblement. Elle sentit sa ceinture se défaire et réalisa que Grissom était entrain de faire les manœuvres pour elle. Sara attendit qu'il fasse le tour de la voiture pour l'aider à sortir. Brenda était toujours assise à l'arrière, elle ne bougeait pas, regardant sa mère avec peur. «Ca va aller mon bébé»

Grissom ouvrit sa portière et l'aida à descendre. Il ouvrit ensuite la portière de Brenda qui se précipita dehors près de sa mère. Grissom les accompagna dans la salle d'attente et fit s'asseoir Sara avant d'aller chercher une infirmière. Mère et fille se tenaient la main dans cette pièce froide. Grissom revint quelques secondes plus tard avec des papiers à la main. «Je leur ai donné ton nom et je leur ai dit que tu travaillais pour la ville… On pourra remplir le reste plus tard.» Une infirmière s'approcha avec un fauteuil roulant.

Sara n'eut pas le courage de protester. Elle n'avait plus aucune énergie. Grissom l'aida a s'asseoir dans le fauteuil et l'accompagna jusqu'à la table d'examen. Le docteur avait sensiblement le même âge que Grissom, c'était un petit homme d'origine indienne. Le docteur Shaw regarda ses papiers «Je vois que vous avez des symptômes de la grippe. Vous êtes sur que vous n'êtes pas enceinte?» Demanda t il. Sara émit un faible ricanement. Le docteur Shaw s'éclaircit la gorge et continua«Ce n'est pas vraiment la saison de la grippe.» il souleva les paupières de Sara délicatement en lui envoyant de la lumière à l'intérieur des yeux.

Sara cria en clignant des yeux, voulant éviter à tout prix la lumière.

«La lumière vous dérange ?»

«Un peu oui.» Répondit-elle en se massant le cou.

«Vous avez mal au cou ?»

«Oui, Hm…J'ai du me le tordre en voulant éviter votre lumière.»

«Tu as massé ton cou toute la journée.» La corrigea Brenda, ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois depuis leur entré dans l'hôpital.

Sara cligna des yeux «Hm… oui, elle a raison.»

«Vous avez vomi ?»

Sara acquiesça.

Le docteur se tourna vers Grissom «Ce serait mieux si vous emmeniez votre fille en salle d'attente pour que je finisse mon examen.»

Sara se tendit immédiatement, et elle était sur que Grissom et Brenda devaient être aussi nerveux qu'elle, même si ils ne dirent pas un mot en quittant la salle d'examen. Le docteur lui sourit et appela une infirmière pour lui prendre sa tension.

«On va vous faire une ponction lombaire. Mal au cou, fièvre, vomissement…»

«Qu… Quoi ? Vous pensez à la Méningite?»

«Hm Hm… On va faire le test pour être sur. Je suspect une méningite virale. C'est la saison pour ca.» Sara ferma les yeux et attendit. L'infirmière l'aida à enfiler une blouse et lui anesthésia une partie du dos ensuite. «On vous fait une anesthésie locale pour que la douleur soit un peu plus supportable.»

Sara serra les dents et une demi-heure plus tard, les tests étaient finis et le docteur enleva ses gants. «Ca va prendre plusieurs jours pour avoir les résultats. Si vous avez vraiment une méningite virale, vous avez besoin d'être réhydrater. » L'infirmière arriva juste à ce moment là avec une perfusion. «Si c'est une méningite, vous n'en êtes qu'au stade primaire, vous avez donc beaucoup de chance.»

Au stade primaire ? Elle avait envie de le tuer ce docteur.

«Je pourrais rentrer quand ?» demanda t elle, la voix à moitié endormie.

«J'aimerais que vous restiez ici cette nuit, pour qu'on procède à quelques tests. Si votre fièvre descend et qu'il n'y a pas de complications, vous pourrez rentrer demain vers midi. Les méningites virales comme la votre peuvent très bien être traitées au domicile du patient.»

«Des complications ?»

«Une crise cardiaque par exemple» lui dit le docteur Shaw. «Ou si votre température augmente et que votre mal de tête s'aggrave.»

«Des Antibiotiques?»

«Non, ca ne marche que pour les méningites bactériennes. Je vais vous donner quelque chose pour votre mal de tête et surtout, pensez à boire. Dans un jour ou deux, vous vous sentirez beaucoup mieux.»

Sara grimaça. Un jour ou deux ? Elles devaient partir pour New York dans moins de 48 heures. «Deux jours?»

«Et vous pourrez reprendre le travail dans deux semaines.» Ajouta le Docteur Shaw.

Sara reposa sa tête sur son oreiller. Deux semaines. Deux semaines et elles n'iront pas à New York. Il fallait maintenant qu'elle l'annonce à Brenda. La petite fille était tellement excité à propos de ce voyage.

«Je peux dire à votre famille de revenir maintenant ?»

Elle se frotta la tête et soupira «Je crois que oui.»


	33. Chapter 33

_Chose promie, chose due...Nous sommes dimanche, il est dix heure et je poste le premier chapitre de la journée... Vous en aurez un autre entre midi et deux heure, je peux pas vous donner d'heure exacte, et ensuite, comme d'hab deux autres ce soir entre 18H et 21H, suivant l'heure à laquelle j'y pense... Celles qui sont connectées avec moi sur MSN/Messenger pourront toujours donner l'alarme si j'y pense pas... Bonne lecture... et oh faite, ca y est, à partir de maintenant vous allez avoir droit à du Gil, du Gil, du Gil... et encore du Gil... mais toujours autant de Sara et Brenda, c'est leur histoire après tout... Enjoy it guys..._

L'infirmière était en train de préparer Sara pour son transfert des urgences à sa propre chambre quand Brenda et Grissom entrèrent dans la salle d'examen. La lumière pale de l'hôpital rendait le visage de ces deux là complètement blanc.

Elle leur sourit pour faire retomber la tension. Elle essaya de bouger mais se coinça le bras à cause de la perfusion. Elle reporta immédiatement son regard sur Brenda qui était maintenant au bord des larmes. Sara s'assit dans son lit.

«Brenda je vais bien.» S'exclama t elle en tendant la main pour que sa fille s'approche. La petite fille se hissa sur le lit et Sara la serra dans ses bras, souhaitant qu'elle arête vite de pleurer. «Hey. Je vais bien. Tu sais ce que m'a dit le docteur?» Elle attendit que Brenda la regarde, mais la petite fille continuait à pleurer serrer contre sa mère. Sara avait le sentiment qu'elle ne pleurait peut être plus vraiment, mais qu'elle avait honte d'avoir pleuré devant un étranger. «Le docteur Shaw m'a dit de boire beaucoup d'eau et de prendre du tylenol pour mon mal de tête.»

Brenda renifla et regarda sa mère «Pourquoi il y a un fil dans ton bras ?»

«Parce que quand je suis arrivée, j'étais déshydratée, à cause des vomissements. Le tube est connecté au sac là.» Sara pointa du doigt le sac de la perfusion. «Ca remplace le liquide que j'ai perdu dans la journée. C'est tout. Il n'y a même pas de médicament dedans. Le docteur m'a dit que je n'avais besoin de rien, juste le Tylenol pour la tête.» Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Grissom qui prenait appui sur le mur en soupirant.

Apaisée, Brenda passa délicatement son doigt autour de l'aiguille sur le bras de sa mère. «Ca fait mal?»

«Je ne le sens même pas.»

Elle s'essuya le nez sur la manche de sa mère, sans même y faire attention et se serra une nouvelle fois contre elle. «On rentre quand?»

«Hm… Hm…Tu sais quoi ? Je ne veux pas que tu sois malade toi aussi. Va donc dans la salle de bain pour te laver les mains. Ok?»

Brenda sauta du lit et disparut dans la sale de bain. Sara garda ses yeux sur elle jusqu'à ce que la porte soit fermée. Elle se tourna alors vers Grissom qui s'approcha vite près d'elle. «J'ai une méningite virale.» Son visage devint livide. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais elle lui fit un geste pour qu'il se taise. «Ca va aller. Mais est ce que tu peux me rendre un service?»

«Ou… Oui, Bien sur.»

«Je sais que je vais te demander beaucoup là, mais j'ai besoin que tu t'occupes de Brenda, que tu la ramènes à la maison et que tu la gardes jusqu'à ce qu'on me laisse rentrer. Je ne veux pas qu'elle croit que je suis en train de mourir.»

«Tu ne l'es pas ?»

«Bien sur que non.» Elle baissa la voix «Mais Brenda a tendance à toujours pensé au pire. Et je ne veux pas qu'elle pense à ca. Tu peux faire ca pour moi?»

«Oui.»

«Bien, Ok, merci.» C'était surréel. Vraiment… surréel. Grissom était d'accord pour emmener sa fille, sa fille qu'elle avait peur de présenter à Grissom une semaine auparavant, et il allait s'occuper d'elle pendant environ 12 heures, jusqu'à sa sortie de l'hôpital. Sara soupira. «Je suis désolée pour tout ca. Toutes les personnes a qui j'aurais pu la confier sont en vacances, même la baby-sitter.»

«C'est pas un problème Sara.»

Pour une raison indéterminé Sara ne le croyait pas. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux. «Il est presque minuit. Brenda va certainement s'endormir dans la voiture en rentrant. Réveille-la quand tu seras arrivé, elle se couchera toute seule. Tu n'as pas à… lui lire une histoire ou quoi que ce soit.» Lui dit-elle, espérant le relaxer un peu «Il y a une chambre d'amis au premier étage, tu peux dormir là si tu veux, je t'aurais bien proposé ma chambre, mais vu la quantité de microbes qu'il doit y avoir la dedans, ce n'est pas recommandé, je pense.»

«Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.»

La porte de la salle de bain se rouvrit et Brenda en sortie doucement. Sara essaya de lui sourire mais la petite fille avait du méditer sur la maladie de sa mère. «Viens là ma grande.» lui dit Sara doucement «Tu vas rentrer à la maison maintenant et…»

«Et toi ?»

«Je rentrer demain vers midi. Le docteur veut être sur que je me réhydrate bien, et après je pourrais rentrer.»

La peur émanait de Brenda. «Je peux pas rester ici avec toi? Je peux dormir sur une chaise.»

Sara caressa la joue de sa fille «Bébé, tu ne peux pas rester là. Il faut que tu rentrer à la maison et que tu dormes, ok?»

«Mais qui va rester avec moi ?»

«Moi.»

Les deux filles regardèrent Grissom un long moment. Brenda retourna son regard vers sa mère avec une expression dans le regard qui disait: _ce gars? T'es sérieuse?_

Sara lui sourit nerveusement «Vous pourrez revenir me chercher demain et toi et moi, on sera de nouveau ensemble en un rien de temps.» Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. «Il est tard. Tu peux me laisser deux minutes avec Brenda?»

«Je.. Je vais l'attendre dehors.»

Sara et Brenda le regardèrent sortir de la chambre. «Brenda, Il faut que tu sois sage, ok? Sois gentille avec Gil.» Sara fit une pause, essayant de s'habituer à cette impression étrange d'utiliser le prénom de Grissom. «C'est mon ami. Et il est là pour aider.»

«Il est tellement…»

«Je sais.» Sara soupira «Il est un peu dur. Mais je vais te dire quelque chose : si je suis à Vegas aujourd'hui, c'est pour lui.» Elle avait enfin attirée toute l'attention de Brenda «Il m'a demandé de venir l'aider sur une affaire et quand on a eu fini, il m'a invité à rester. Et juste après ca, je t'ai rencontré. Je lui ai dis que j'étais nulle avec les enfants, mais il a insisté pour que je prenne soin de toi. Ce n'est pas un idiot. Il est un peu différent, il faut s'habituer à lui. Mais il est très important pour moi. Alors… sois gentille.»

«D'accord.»

«Et quand je rentrerais à la maison…»

«Quoi ?»

«Et bien, à propos de New York… J'ai l'impression qu'on ne pourra pas y aller.»

Brenda haussa des épaules «Ok.»

«Ok ? Tu n'es pas fâchée ?»

«Je suis contente que tu ailles bien.»

«Wow.»

«Quoi ?»

Sara secoua la tête «C'est juste… très adulte comme réaction. Je dois plutôt bien t'élever finalement.» Elle pinça le nez de Grissom en riant. Brenda monta les yeux au ciel en souriant «On ira à New York une autre fois. Quand je ne vomirais plus.»

Brenda bailla «Ok.»

«Va donc chercher Gil.»

Brenda disparut dans le couloir et revint avec un Grissom anxieux. «Vous devriez rentrer. Tu as les clés de la maison?»

«Oui.»

«Ok, je t'appelle sur ton portable dès qu'ils m'auront installé dans ma chambre. A plus tard?» Sara serra Brenda dans ses bras et regarda Grissom en lui articulant en silence «Merci.»

Sur ce, ses deux amours la laissèrent seul. Et en s'installant dans sa nouvelle chambre, elle se demanda ce que Brenda et Grissom pouvaient bien faire.


	34. Chapter 34

_Et hop, le chapitre de midi à 13:45... Bah quoi ??? Bon ok, j'ai failli etre en retard, merci a Nanou de m'avoir réveillé !!!_

Sara attendait patiemment l'arrivée de Brenda et Grissom. Le docteur Shaw lui avait donné toute une liste de ce qu'elle pouvait ou ne pouvait pas faire. Elle était prête à rentrer chez elle. Sara les avait appelés un peu plus tôt pour vérifier que tout se passait bien et demander à Brenda de lui prendre des affaires de rechange. Même si Sara savait que Grissom aurait été plus que capable de farfouiller dans ses sous-vêtements, elle avait préférée responsabilisé Brenda en lui demandant ce service.

Ils arrivèrent à midi moins le quart avec un sac de vêtement. Sara fit un câlin et embrassa sa fille et la garda dans ses bras, entre elle et Grissom, ne sachant comment accueillir Grissom. En principe quand on était à l'hôpital, tout le monde vous faisait des câlins. Quand Nick était tombé d'une fenêtre, Warrick et Sara lui avait fait un câlin à sa sorti. Elle se rappelait avoir fait un câlin également à Greg quand il était sorti de l'hôpital après l'explosion du labo. Sara ne se considérait pas comme quelqu'un de très démonstratif, mais elle aimait assez les câlins. Quand elle avait revu Grissom pour la première fois à son arrivée à Vegas, elle aurait aimé lui faire un câlin, mais ils étaient en plein milieu d'une scène de crime, entourés par une foule de badaud Et depuis ce jour, ils en étaient restés à de vagues bonjours.

Elle lui sourit nerveusement et prit le sac des mains de Brenda «Je vais aller me changer.»

Elle enfila le pantalon de survêtement et le tee-shirt que lui avait ramené Brenda, heureuse de pouvoir quitter la blouse de l'hôpital. Elle retrouva Grissom et Brenda qui l'attendait dans la chambre, cote à cote. Grissom lui prit le sac des mains. «Ca doit être lourd.»

Elle le laissa le porter. Une infirmière arriva avec un fauteuil roulant. Sara commença à secouer la tête mais arrêta quand elle sentit la main de Brenda sur son bras. «C'est les règles.»

En soupirant, elle s'installa dans le fauteuil. Grissom prit la place de l'infirmière derrière le fauteuil et poussa Sara dans le couloir. «Tout les papiers sont en ordre?»

Sara se frotta les tempes, n'aimant pas du tout l'idée d'être poussée dans un fauteuil roulant. «Hm… Ouais. J'ai tout rempli avant votre arrivée.»

Une fois dehors, Grissom lui dit «Hm… Vous attendez ici ? Je vais aller chercher la voiture.»

«Je peux marcher.» Lui dit Sara en se levant.

Grissom était mal à l'aise mais n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Ils marchèrent vers la voiture. Sara voyait du coin de l'œil que Grissom la surveillait. Le trajet en voiture se fit en silence. Sara commençait à se demander si Grissom et Brenda avaient passé leur douze heures ensemble dans un silence semblable. Aucun des deux n'avaient l'air de vouloir parler.

Sara se racla la gorge «Alors… Qu'est e que vous avez fait ?»

«On t'a acheté du Sunny Delight.» Lui dit Brenda.

«Le… Hm… Docteur a dit que tu aurais besoin de te réhydrater.» Expliqua Grissom. «On est allé au supermarché. J'ai vu que tu n'avais rien dans ton frigo, alors… on a acheté des trucs.»

Sara eut un mouvement de recul «Hm.. Désolée, mais on était supposé partir pour New York demain matin, alors j'ai essayé de ne rien laisser de périssable.»

«C'est pas un problème.»

«J'ai prit des Rice Crispies» soupira Brenda en regardant par la fenêtre «On en avait plus.»

Ils ne dirent plus rien pour le reste de la route. Grissom se gara a coté de la voiture de Sara et l'aida à descendre du véhicule. Il l'aida à marcher jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Ce fut Grissom qui ouvrit après avoir sorti les clés de sa poche.

«Je vais te servir du Sunny Delight.» Lui dit Brenda en courant dans la cuisine.

Sara sourit en la regardant «Elle croit que le Sunny Delight va me guérir.»

Brenda revint immédiatement avec une bouteille pour le sport. Sara bu quelques gorgées sous le regard de sa fille.

«Tu te sens mieux ?»

«Oh que oui.» Elle prit une nouvelle gorgée et soupira. «Il faut que je prenne une douche. Bren, tu peux emmener mon sac dans la lingerie? Mes vêtements ont vraiment besoin d'être lavé.» La petite fille attrapa le sac et obéit à sa mère. Sara se retourna vers Grissom. «Merci pour tout. Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire tout ca. Combien je te dois pour les courses ?»

«Rien, ne t'inquiète pas.»

«Allez…»

«Sara, non.» Lui dit il fermement.

«OK…Est ce que Brenda a été gentille ?»

«Oui, elle a été très bien.»

«Ecoute, tu n'es pas obligé de rester maintenant. Je peux m'occuper de tout le reste.»

«Tu pouvais à peine descendre les escaliers hier.» Lui rappela Grissom.

Elle ne répondit pas. Il avait raison. Elle allait peut être mieux, mais elle n'était pas guéri pour autant. En soupirant, elle se dirigea vers les escaliers, et Grissom était toujours a ses cotés, lui tenant le bras. Il l'accompagna jusqu'à sa chambre. «Il faut que je prenne une douche.»

Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Sara leva la main pour le faire taire. «Je me sens dégoutante. Je prends une douche. Dis à Brenda que je reviens vite si elle demande.»

Elle entra dans la salle de bain et se posa contre la porte. La journée était loin d'être finie, mais elle était déjà crevée. Sara fit couler l'eau et se déshabilla. Elle se lava minutieusement, enlevant l'odeur d'hôpital collée à sa peau. Elle resta un long moment sous l'eau. Quand l'eau chaude commença à se refroidir, elle sorti à contre cœur de la douche et se blotti dans un peignoir. Elle accrocha ses cheveux en queue de cheval et sortie de la salle de bain. Elle tomba sur Grissom qui était en train de changer les draps de son lit.

Il se tourna vers elle «Désolé, j'ai oublié de faire ca plus tôt.»

Sara serra son peignoir contre elle «Tu n'avais pas à le faire.»

«Je… Hm… Je finirai quand tu te seras habillé.»

Elle le regarda sortir de sa chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui. Elle essaya de retrouver son calme avant de prendre un pyjama dans un tiroir de sa commode. Une fois habillée, Sara termina de faire son lit et partit ensuite à la recherche de Brenda et Grissom. Elle trouva sa fille dans sa chambre en train de sortir un DVD de son ordinateur.

«C'est quoi ?»

La petite fille haussa des épaules en rangeant le DVD dans sa pochette «Horton et des trucs.»

«Tu as nourri ton poisson ?»

«Ouais, ce matin.»

«Tu as faim ?»

«Avec Gil on est allé au McDonalds avant d'aller te chercher.»

Sara s'appuya sur le chambranle de la porte «Tu veux regarder un film ou faire quelque chose ?»

Brenda la regarda en souriant «Oui.»

Elles décidèrent qu'elles regarderaient un film choisi par Brenda dans la chambre de Sara. La petite fille venait de finir le livre «Le Jardin Secret» et voulait voir le film. Sara l'avait dans sa collection de DVD. Elles récupèrent le film et tombèrent sur Grissom dans le couloir.

«On… On allait regarder un film.»

Il avait une bouteille d'eau à la main et des Tylenol et un thermomètre. «Il faut qu'on vérifie si tu as toujours de la fièvre» lui rappela t il.

Elle ne ronchonna pas pour ne pas inquiéter sa fille. Ils entrèrent tous les trois dans la chambre de Sara et elle lui prit le thermomètre des mains, le glissant sous la langue pendant que Brenda chargeait le DVD. Elle attrapa la télécommande et navigua dans les menus du DVD pendant que les deux adultes étaient concentrés sur le thermomètre.

«A peine 37.7» lui dit Sara.

«Plus 38 oui.»

Elle monta les yeux au ciel et prit trois Tylenol avalant les comprimés avec un peu d'eau. «Ca devrait faire l'affaire alors.» Elle s'assit sur son lit, à coté de Brenda. Grissom restait debout, ne sachant quoi faire. Sara le regarda. «Hm… Tu veux t'asseoir ?» Elle se bougea un peu pour lui laisser de la place. Il s'assit à coté d'elle, laissant ses pieds en dehors du lit. Il n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise dans cette position.

Sara lui sourit et bougea un peu plus vers le centre du lit. «Pourquoi est ce que tu n'enlèves pas tes chaussureset installes toi confortablement.»

«Oh, ca va.» Dit-il en restant dans la même position.

Sara s'installa confortablement, sans un mot de plus. Sara senti ses yeux se fermer au fur et à mesure que le film avançait. Au bout d'un moment, elle ne fit plus qu'écouter.

Elle vit… du tissu. Le vert de la chemise de Grissom était pressé contre elle pendant qu'il tentait de la coucher.

«Tire la couverture» dit-il doucement à Brenda, et Sara ne pu qu'assumer qu'elle suivit ses instructions car elle sentit tout de suite la chaleur de la couverture sur son corps. «Rendors-toi» lui dit-il tout doucement.

Sara cligna des yeux à la recherche de sa fille «Brenda ?»

«Oui maman ?»

«Bonne nuit mon bébé.»

Brenda serra sa maman dans ses bras et lui murmura bonne nuit en l'embrassant. Les deux adultes regardèrent la petite fille à moitié endormie sortir de la chambre avant de se regarder. Grissom avait l'air si grand vu de son lit. Elle attrapa la main de Grissom en lui souriant «Merci.»

Il ne dit rien et fini par disparaitre sous le poids des paupières lourdes de sommeil de Sara.


	35. Chapter 35

_Nanou est exigente... deux à midi... Et ben... Mais bon, on est meme pas à la moitié de l'histoire alors on peut encore se le permettre... Bonne lecture et a ce soir..._

Sara regarda son réveil sur sa table de nuit. Il était trois heures moins le quart du matin, et elle était réveillée avec un mal de tête horrible. Elle repoussa les couvertures et sortie de sa chambre. Grissom n'était pas dans le coin, Sara en déduisit qu'il devait être rentré chez lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende ses ronflements dans la pièce voisine. Elle marcha doucement vers la chambre d'invité et le regarda dormir dans son ancien lit. Ses chaussures étaient par terre et il était couché tout habillé. Elle le regarda un long moment avant d'aller voir Brenda dans sa chambre. Au contraire de Grissom qui semblait vouloir utiliser tout le matelas, Brenda, elle, était roulée en boule dans un coin, sans couverture. Sara s'approcha d'elle et la recouvrit immédiatement, puis elle lui poussa ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle erra ensuite dans la chambre de sa fille s'arrêtant devant l'aquarium de Horton. Elle tapa sur la vitre doucement pour attirer l'attention du poisson. Le bureau de Brenda était rangé, comme d'habitude, rien ne trainait. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au calendrier de la petite fille et trembla en voyant «Voyage à NY avec Maman.»

Elle devait partir aujourd'hui. Elles auraient atterries à New York mercredi après midi et elles auraient passé le jeudi à parcourir la ville. Le vendredi elles auraient fêté l'anniversaire de Brenda. Sara eut un frisson en réalisant qu'elle n'avait rien prévu pour l'anniversaire de Brenda maintenant qu'elles restaient à Vegas. Elle s'assit au bureau de Brenda et se frotta les tempes, évaluant la situation. Elle ne pouvait pas emmener Brenda quelque part vendredi, elle était encore trop malade pour ca, et elle ne voulait pas empirer son état. Et les cadeaux? Le voyage était censé était son cadeau, avec la caméra et d'autres choses qu'elle aurait acheté à New York. Et là, elle n'avait rien à donner à sa fille, pas même une carte d'anniversaire.

Sara reprit sa respiration et se tourna vers l'ordinateur de Brenda, vérifiant par dessus son épaule que la petite fille ne se réveillait pas. Elle surfa sur Internet pour trouver des idées de cadeaux. Elle se décida à commander des choses de New York, elle refit donc son itinéraire dans la tête et essaya de se rappeler des magasins qu'elles auraient visités. Elle trouva le site Internet d'un magasin de jouet, elle lui commanda donc différents articles, dont un microscope électronique, un ours en peluche et un jeu de construction sur le thème de l'espace. Elle demanda une livraison pour le lendemain. Elle trouva ensuite le site d'un magasin de poupée que Brenda avait mentionné quelques jours auparavant. Elle passa ensuite une demi-heure à trouver la poupée idéale pour sa fille, une poupée qui ressemblait étrangement à Brenda en fin de compte. Elle finit par vouloir ranger le calendrier de Brenda mais fit tombée un objet par terre.

«Merde !» murmura t elle un peu trop fort. Elle se tourna et vit Brenda qui soupirait et se retournait dans son lit. Sara ramassa l'objet qui était tombé par terre et jeta un coup d'œil au titre du DVD-R.

«Horton et… Gil ?» Dit-elle tout fort, étonnée. C'était l'écriture de Brenda. Elle brancha les écouteurs et lança le DVD. Pendant dix minutes, Sara regarda Horton nagé en rond dans son aquarium. Elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte et regarda immédiatement à la porte de Brenda. Personne. En regardant l'écran de nouveau, elle se rendit compte que le bruit venait du DVD.

«Brenda?» entendit elle Grissom dire doucement.

La camera fit un rapide mouvement de l'aquarium à la porte. On entendait la voix de Brenda, sans la voir «Entrez.»

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et Grissom jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre. «Hm… Bien, tu es habillée. Et bien... Hm… Il est 8 heures, on va aller chercher ta maman dans quelques heures. Il n'y a pas… Hm… beaucoup de choses dans le frigo alors j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait aller acheter deux trois trucs.»

«Ok.»

Grissom serra des dents. Ses cheveux avaient l'air humide, comme si il sortait de la douche, mais il portrait les mêmes vêtements que la veille. Ils avaient donc du s'arrêter chez lui dans la matinée avant d'aller la chercher à l'hôpital. Sara le vit passer nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux humides. Il n'était pas du tout à l'aise. «Tu veux déjeuner?»

«Non.» La camera retourna sur le poisson.

Sara s'attendait à ce que ce soit la fin de la vidéo. Elle fut un peu choquée d'entendre une nouvelle fois la voix de Grissom «Tu es sure?»

«Oui» lui dit Brenda «Je ne mange pas quand je suis nerveuse.»

«Pour… Pourquoi est ce que tu es nerveuse ?»

La caméra revint sur Grissom. L'angle de vue n'était pas à l'avantage de Grissom mais Sara le trouvait magnifique de vouloir aider sa fille. «J'ai peur pour ma maman.»

«Ca va aller. Tu as entendu ce qu'a dit le docteur, tout ce qu'elle a besoin c'est de se reposer et de beaucoup boire.»

«Elle est à l'hôpital, je n'aime pas ca.»

«Moi non plus.» Dit il le plus honnêtement du monde, et la camera retourna de nouveau sur Horton. «Il s'appelle comment ?»

«Horton.»

«Comme dans le livre _Horton __Hears__ a __Who_ ?» demanda t il. (N/A Chriscarter661: pas de traduction en français, je n'en trouve pas… C'est un livre pour enfant écrit par le célèbre Dr Seuss – célèbre aux states en tout cas… allez sur Wikipedia, c'est très intéressant… en tout ca, c'est un dessin animé qui sort l'année prochaine avec la voix de Jim Carrey, pour celles que ca intéresse….lol)

«C'est le premier livre que maman m'ait lu.»

Sara ne comprit pas tout de suite mais une profonde peine suivie son étonnement. Elle se souvenait bien que Brenda avait vécu avec sa famille les 4 premières années de sa vie, mais ca lui faisait mal d'entendre sa fille appeler quelqu'un d'autre maman.

«C'est ton livre préféré ?» lui demanda Grissom.

«Non.» Lui répondit Brenda, retournant la camera sur l'homme à coté d'elle. «C'est juste un livre qu'elle m'a lu à l'hôpital.»

_L'__hôpital__ ? Quand est ce que Brenda était allé__e__ à l'__hôpital_

Elle avala difficilement sa salive en se rappelant de la première fois où elle l'avait vu, des nombreuses heures qu'elles avaient passé assises dans la salle d'attente du pédopsychiatre. Elles avaient ensuite dessiné et essayé de jouer à la poupée, puis Sara avait attrapé un livre sur la table et l'avait lu à voix haute à la petite fille pendant au moins vingt minutes.

Elle fut soulagée en continuant de regarder Brenda et Grissom discuter.

«C'est quoi ton livre préféré alors ?»

«Les quatre filles du docteur March.»

«Ah… Comme ta maman.»

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, la camera toujours fixé sur lui jusqu'à ce que Brenda lui demande : «C'est quoi votre livre préféré ?»

«Je suis fan du Docteur Seuss, j'adore _Le Chat Chapeauté_.»

Sara eut un frisson, elle avait eu la même réponse quelques mois plus tôt quand elle lui avait demandé. Elle se pencha vers l'écran.

Brenda ne fut pas ennuyée par la réponse comme Sara le fut à l'époque. Elle attendit un moment avant de demander: « Pourquoi c'est votre préféré?»

Grissom haussa des épaules «Parce que c'est le dernier livre que ma maman m'ai lu.»

Les bras de Sara tombèrent, elle avait l'impression de peser une tonne. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer calmement, et ce fut pire quand elle entendit Brenda poser la question qu'elle redoutait.

«Elle est morte ?»

«Non.» Grissom répondit simplement au soulagement de Sara. «Ma maman est devenue sourde quand j'avais cinq ans. Et après j'étais assez grand pour lire tout seul.»

Sara en était malade. Quand il lui avait dit que c'était son livre préféré, elle avait cru à une blague. Et pourtant il avait été honnête avec elle, il lui avait dit quelque chose de très privé pour lui et elle, elle l'avait repoussé. Sara se rendait compte progressivement que Grissom était beaucoup plus délicat qu'elle ne le pensait.

«Votre papa ne vous lisait pas d'histoires?» lui demanda Brenda.

«Mes parents ont divorcé quand j'étais petit. Je ne voyais pas mon papa très souvent.» lui expliqua t il.

Une sonnerie de téléphone retentit. Grissom attrapa son portable, regarda l'écran et le tendit à Brenda «C'est ta maman, tu veux répondre?» La petite main de Brenda prit l'appareil et c'était la fin de la vidéo.

Sara respira profondément et éteignit l'ordinateur de Brenda. Elle sortit de la chambre de sa fille, pensant à tout ce qu'elle avait vu sur le DVD. La maman de Grissom était sourde. Ses parents étaient divorcés et il avait été élevé par une maman sourde. Il avait partagé sa vie avec Brenda comme si c'était un fait tout à fait normal, alors qu'elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Ces deux nouveaux faits n'expliquaient pas tout, loin de là. Sara ne savait pas si Grissom avait construit sa vie d'homme introverti suite à son enfance. Elle se posa contre un mur, se massant les tempes, essayant de comprendre.

«Qu'est ce que tu fais?»


	36. Chapter 36

_Petit moment GSR... Ahhh... Que c'est beau les moments GSR... Bon ok, on en est pas encore au premier bisou mais ca arrive... Je vais vous dire combien de chapitre il va falloir attendre avant le premier bisou... Alors... encore pile 10 à vrai dire... En attendant plein de merveilleux passages GSR comme on les aime..._

_Je fais une dédicace time ? Allez, parce que ca fait longtemps... Alors pour mes revieweuses adorées qui communique avec moi tout le temps et rien que pour ca je les adore...NATH - que ferais je sans toi le soir, le midi et à n'importe quel moment de la journée ??? A Sidle13 qui me tient compagnie tout les jours jusqu'à l'heure du dodo... (pour moi hein, pas pour elle, elle s'est une grande fille...lol) et pour Aurelia, my diabolic Twin (ca te va bien comme surnom finalement, je crois que je vais le garder...lol) et pour Mel et pour Nanou, ma nouvelle copette (mais non Nath, calme toi, toi tu es MA Copette avec un grand C...) Bisous à toutes.. et bisous à toutes mes autres revieweuses et à mes fans de par le monde... (ouais, je m'arrete c'est bon...) Bonne lecture_

«Est ce que ca va ?»

Elle le regarda, clignant des yeux dans l'obscurité. Il était là, devant elle, les cheveux tout ébouriffés.

«Sara, ca va ?» répéta t il, en plaçant le dos de sa main sur le front de Sara. «J'ai pas l'impression que tu as de la fièvre.»

Elle se redressa lentement «Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas.»

«Qu'est ce que tu fais debout ? tu devrais être au lit.» Il lui prit le bras et la raccompagna dans sa chambre.

«Je voulais juste… aller voir Brenda. Je n'ai pas passé beaucoup de temps avec elle ces derniers temps.» Lui dit elle.

«Tu devrais te reposer.» Lui dit doucement «Brenda va bien. Elle dort. Tu pourras passer du temps avec elle quand elle sera réveillée.»

«Oui, je sais… Mais je ne suis pas fatiguée, là, maintenant. En faite, je pourrais…»

«Quoi ?»

«Je pourrais manger quelque chose.»

Il fut presque excité par la perspective. Ils descendirent donc à la cuisine et il lui expliqua ce qu'il avait acheté en route. Il avait sa main dans le dos de Sara, ce qui la rendait mal à l'aise. Elle se tourna vers lui quand il dit «Tu veux des tartines?»

Elle lui sourit en acquiesçant. La douce chaleur de sa main lui manqua à l'instant où il la retira de son dos. Elle s'assit à table et le regarda préparer le thé et les tartines. Il semblait savoir où était chaque chose dans la cuisine. «Tu crois que je peux te tartiner quoi?... Ou bien est ce que tu veux juste des tartines natures?»

«Je… Je crois que j'ai de la confiture dans le frigo» Elle se leva pour aller dans le frigo mais il fut plus rapide.

«Raisins ou fraises ?»

Il s'installa à table avec elle et la regarda manger. Ce n'était pas très confortable en premier lieu. Grissom la regardait manger comme si elle était un animal en cage au zoo. Elle voulait lui parler de sa maman, du divorce de ses parents mais se refusa d'aborder le sujet. S'il préférait partager sa vie secrète à une petite fille, elle acceptait. Elle se demandait quand même s'il avait peur qu'elle ne le juge ou si tout simplement, il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Ca la blessait qu'elle lui ai avoué toute son enfance alors que lui n'était même pas capable de lui dire que sa mère était sourde.

«Tu te sens bien ?» lui demanda t il, se penchant vers elle.

Elle acquiesça sans ouvrir la bouche, choisissant plutôt de boire une gorgée de thé.

Grissom se gratta le menton «Brenda, Hm… semble t'aimer énormément.»

Sara émit un ricanement, s'étranglant avec son thé «Je ne peux qu'espérer.»

Il sembla désemparé «Je ne voulais pas dire ca comme ca. Je voulais juste dire que… vous semblez faire une bonne équipe.Tu te débrouille bien avec ca. »

«Ca quoi ?»

«Etre maman.»

Elle souleva un sourcil. «Tu ne m'as pas vraiment vu avec Brenda, dans un bon état je veux dire. J'ai passé mon temps… couchée.»

«Et bien, d'après ce que j'ai vu…" il haussa des épaules, rougissant. Sara s'en voulait de ne pas avoir accepter ses compliments sans rien dire. «Elle aime parler de toi.»

Elle fut intrigue «Oh… Hm… Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit ?»

«Rien de méchant. Elle est juste très enthousiaste quand elle parle de toi. Elle est restée silencieuse une bonne partie de la matinée jusqu'a ce qu'on aille au supermarché." Grissom s'expliqua «Et après ca, j'ai entendu tout ce qu'il fallait savoir sur toi, de combien tu détestes les mangues à comment elle t'a appris a choisir les avocats… C'était… enrichissant.»

«Ah.»

«Ce n'est plus la même petite fille qu'il y a cinq ans. Elle est … épanouie. C'est une petite toi maintenant.»

Sara ouvrit grand les yeux «Wow. C'est très certainement la plus gentille chose qu'on ne m'ai jamais dit.»

Grissom se regarda les mains, serrant et desserrant sa serviette devant lui. «Est-ce que ca a été difficile pour toi?»

«Difficile ?»

«De devenir maman.» Les mots sortaient difficilement «Est ce que ca a été un grand changement ?»

Elle réfléchit à la réponse à lui donner. Il ne la regardait pas dans les yeux, et Sara se demandait si il ne se sentait pas un peu coupable de ne pas avoir été là pour elle quand elle lui avait annoncé l'adoption de Brenda. «Hm… oui et non. Il faut s'habituer à vivre avec une autre personne, j'ai du changer mes horaires, ne plus travailler autant qu'avant… mais ca a été plus facile que je ne le pensais. Maintenant, je suis heureuse de rentrer à la maison parce que je sais que je ne serais plus… seule. Mais, hm…je me suis quand même souvent demandé si j'avais pris la bonne décision, je ne voudrais pas ruiner sa vie. Ca a été assez difficile au début.»

«Au début?»

«Et bien, il faut s'y faire.» lui expliqua Sara «Il vaut mieux se faire confiance à soi même pour être parent. Par exemple cet été, hm… j'ai eu deux situations parentales à gérer. Mais bon… En début d'été Brenda à eu une gastro. Elle vomissait sans arrêt. Ca a commencé un vendredi soir et ca a duré pendant deux jours. Et je ne sais pas.. Au bout de la quatrième heure de vomissement, je me suis dis que je pouvais très bien gérer tout ca. Je n'avais pas peur. Je la gardais calme. Je savais… Je savais que je faisais les choses comme il faut. Je ne suis peut être pas très douée comme mère, mais je sais être Sa mère. J'ai vite su qu'on s'en sortirait toutes les deux.»

Grissom la fixa du regard «Quelle était la deuxième situation?»

Sara bougea sur sa chaise un petit peu «Oh, hm… dimanche matin, Brenda se sentait mieux pour dormir alors je suis restée là, près d'elle pendant des heures… en lui caressant le dos et en lui répétant que tout irait bien. Et j'ai réalisé…» sa voix se brisa un peu. Elle sentait les larmes arrivées à grand pas.

«Tu as réalisé quoi?»

«Je… Je crois que j'ai compris que je méritais tout ca.» Elle haussa des épaules. «Je me rappelle qu'un jour tu m'as parlé de rationalisation, et comment on rationalisait tout chaque jour. J'ai grandi… convaincu que mon enfance n'avait pas été aussi nulle, qu'on n'avait pas besoin de grandir dans une famille normale pour bien finir, que les familles heureuses finalement c'était pas le mieux.» Sara avala sa salive difficilement et continua «Je mérite ce que j'offre à Brenda maintenant… Je veux dire, je n'essaye pas d'effacer le passé en étant sa mère ou même de revivre mon enfance… Ce matin là, ca m'a frappé… ce qui me manquait je veux dire. J'ai passé 25 ans de ma vie à me dire que je n'avais rien raté dans ma vie, et que ma vie n'avait vraiment commencé qu'à dix huit ans. Et c'est quand même difficile de s'avouer qu'on a raté quelque chose. Ou du moins, c'est difficile pour moi de me dire que j'ai raté ma vie. Je n'aime pas m'imaginer comme ca.»

«Tu n'as rien raté.»

Elle lui sourit tristement «Et pourtant. Tu ne connais pas tout de moi.»

«Je connais l'essentiel, Sara» lui dit Grissom avec calme «Tu es parfaite.»

Elle croisa les bras devant elle, comme pour se protéger et regarda ses genoux en se mordant la lèvre. «J'aimerais voir ca comme toi.» Grissom se pencha vers elle comme si il allait lui dire quelque chose de très personnel, mais Sara se leva d'un bond avant même qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche. «Je suis fatiguée d'un coup.» Elle mentait.

Il la regarda naïvement «Oh.»

«Je devrais retourner au lit.» Elle prit son assiette pour la déposer dans l'évier.

«Je vais nettoyer.» Lui dit-il en lui attrapant le poignet d'une main et la vaisselle sale de l'autre main. «Monte.»

Sara le laissa faire et sorti de la cuisine. Elle entendit l'eau coulée derrière elle. Elle se retourna vers lui «Merci Grissom.»


	37. Chapter 37

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, Grissom était déjà debout, habillé. Il était assit dans la cuisine devant son ordinateur portable.

«Bonjour» lui dit Sara, toujours fatiguée, même si elle avait dormi énormément.

Il la regarda «Bonjour. Tu as faim?»

Elle hausse des épaules et marcha jusqu'à lui. «QU'est ce que tu fais? tu travailles?» lui demanda t elle en jetant un coup d'œil à l'écran. Sara plissa les yeux en essayant de lire ce qu'il faisait.

«Je, hm… fas des recherches sur les méningites.» confessa t il «Je vérifie juste pour être sur que tu as tout ce dont tu as besoin.»

«Grissom tu n'as pas a…»

«L'hopital a appelé» l'interrompit il. «Leur labo a les résultats de tes analyses pour ta ponction lombaire.»

«Qu'est ce qu'ils ont dit?» demanda Sara en se penchant sur le bar de la cuisine.

Il referma son portable «Je ne sais pas. Ils ont demandé à te parler.»

«Oh.» Elle le regarda ranger son ordinateur dans sa malette «Où est Brenda? Elle n'était pas dans sa chambre.»

«La bibliothèque.»

Sara fut heuresue de s'éloigner d eGrissom un instant. Leur échange nocture l'avait rendue très mal à l'aise et il était dans le même état visiblment. Il l'avait à peine regarder dans les yeux. Elle supposait qu'il voulait rnetrer chez lui maintenant. Il était avec elles depuis le lundi soir et n'avait pas dormi dans son proper lit deux nuits de suite. Son livre n'allait psa s'écrire tout seul. Il avait quitté le labo pour l'écrire, c'est que ca devait être important pour lui, sa priorité number one.

Et pourtant il était là, à jouer les infirmières.

Elle ouvrit la porte de la bibliothèque et trouva Brenda dans un fauteuil un livre sur les genoux «Salut ma grande.»

La petite fille la regarda en souriant «Hey.»

Sara s'installa sur l'appui-coude du fauteuil, tout près de sa fille «Qu'est ce que tu lis?»

«Hm… _Ne tirez pas sur l'oiseau moqueur_. C'est sur ma liste de livre à lire pour la rentrer.»

«Chouette livre.» dit elle. Brenda retourna à sa lecture et Sara la regarda se demandant si c'était un livre pour elle. Ce classique de Harper Lee commençait relativement bien, ca parlait de trois jeunes enfants qui enquêtaient sur un de leur mystérieux voisin dans le Sud profond des Etats Unis, rien qui aurait pu donner des cauchemars à Brenda. Le procès de Tom Robinson allait forcement engendré beaucoup de questions de la part de Brenda, Sara en était sure. Des questions sur l'injustce, le mouvement des droits civiles et les préjudices en général. Sara savait qu'elle pourrait faire face à la plupart des quetsions de la petite fille sachant à quel point celle-ci avait de la compassion pour les autres.

Par contre la partie qui traitait des abus d'un père sur sa fille risquait d'être plus difficile pour Brenda.

«J'ai une idée» dit Sara en interrompant la lecture de sa fille. «Pourquoi est ce qu'on ne lirait pas ce livre toutes les deux? Je ne l'ai pas lu depuis très longtemps.»

Brenda était sceptique «Tu penses que je ne suis pas assez douée pour le lire toute seule?»

«N… Non, Brenda! J'aime juste lire avec toi.» lui dit elle sans lui dire toute la vérité. «J'ai deux semaines de libre… Ca pourrait être amusant.»

"Ok… Tu te sens mieux ?"

«Oui, beaucoup mieux, merci.» Elle ébouriffa les cheveux de Brenda «Tu as déjeuner?»

"Des Rice Crispies."

Sara monta les yeux aux ciel. «Je me réveillerais tot demain matin et je te préparerais des pancakes.»

Elle sourit et laissa la petite fille à son livre, se rappelant qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle oublie de reparler de ce livre à sa fille, pour pouvoir ainsi répondre à ses questions au fur et à mesure. Elle savait qu'elle surprotégeait sa fille, mais elle ne savait pas coment faire autrement. Sara se disait que ca lui passerait surement avec le temps.

Elle retourna dans la cuisine et retrouva Grissom qui nettoyait le bol de céréale de Brenda. «Tu peux rentrer chez toi, tu sais. Ca va aller.» Elle pencha la tête en le regardant et en lui souriant. «Merci vraiment, pour tout. Mais tu n'as pas a rester. Je peux faire la vaisselle."

"Sara, c'est rien…"

«Non» Elle secoua la tête «Tu as pris du temps pour écrire un livre et en faite, tu apsses ton temps ici à faire du ménage. Vraiment tu n'as pas a faire tout ca.» Sara aimait qu'il soit là mais elle savait que ce n'était pas comme ca que Grissom avait prévu de passer son temps hors du labo.

«Tu as une méningite.» dit il calmement, prononcant chaque syllabe avec force.

«Avais. J'avais une méningite.» insista t elle.

Il la regarda "Est ce que tu as conscience de la gravité d'une méningite ? Ca peut être mortel.»

«J'avais une méningite virale, à un stade primaire…»

«Primaire?» Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Grissom avait l'air en colère. "Sara il y a deux jours tu… tu… Je ne t'avais jamais vu comme ca. Tu pouvais à peine marcher.» il n'arrrivait pas à former des phrases cohérentes.

"J'ai été vraiment malade, je sais, et tu m'as aide mais maintenant je…"

«Ne dis pas que tu vas bien, tu ne vas pas bien!»

«Je vais presque bien.» elle soupira et s'assit dans la cuisine. Même si elle n'était pas au mieux de sa forme, elle allait quand même mieux que deux jours plus tôt. Mais Grissom n'allait pas rster avec elle à vie. «Tu veux m'aider?»

"Oui."

«Ok. C'est l'anniversaire de Brenda vendredi. J'avais prévue de lui acheter plein de cadeaux à New York, mais comme tu le sais, ca n'arrivera pas… J'ai commandé des trucs sur Internet hier soir et ca devrait arrivé demain, alors ca c'est sous contrôle.» expliqua Sara Il sembla rassurée, ayant eu peur pendant une seconde d'avoir a acheter les cadeaux de Brenda.

Sara sourit. Elle imaginait Grissom dans les magasins de jouets à la recherche de cadeaux pour une petite fille de 10 ans. «Tout ce dont j'ai besoin c'est une carte d'anniversaire et du papier cadeau. Rien de trop extravagant. Et si tu peux trouver un gateau glacé, elle aime bien. Ca devrait pouvoir se conserver au frigo jusqu'à vendredi.»

«C'est tout?»

"Oui."

«Ok, Ok.» Il s'essuya les mains «Carte, papier cadeau et gateau. Ok, Rien d'autre ?"

Elle lui sourit en secouant la tête «Non, Grissom, Merci beaucoup, j'apprecie vraiment.»

Une fois qu'il fut parti de chez elle, Sara poussa un soupir de soulagement. Ils n'avaient jamais passé autant de temps ensemble en dehors du travail. Elle prit une douche et se mit à la recherche de vêtements propres et fut horrifié de voir que Grissom avait fait sa lessive.

Il avait vu ses sous-vêtements.

Elle se sentit rougir rien qu'à l'idée de Grissom touchant ses affaires. Elle posa tout les vêtements propore dans le cplacard et le ferma vite. Après s'étre habillée, elle commenca un puzzle avec Brenda.

Sara entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer. Elle appela Grissom «On est dans le salon.» esperant qu'il aurait le message et qu'il deposerait le gateau dans le frigo avant que Brenda puisse le voir. Une minute plus trad, il entra dans le salon, les mains vides. Sara lui sourit «On fait un puzzle.»

«Je vois ca.»

«C'est un puzzle de mille pièces» rajouta Brenda.

Grissom prit un siège à coté d'elles. «C'est impressionnant.» Après quelques minutes, il prit ue pièce dans la pile des pièces «ciel» et le placa sur le puzzle.

«Joli travail.» lui it Sara en souriant. «Plus que 800 et on aura fini…» Du coin de l'eoil, sara vit Brenda observer Grissom. C'était un intrus et Sara vit que Grissom compris également car il se leva instantanèment.

«Hm.. Je vais aller ecouter mon répondeur.»

Sara et Brenda continuèrent à travailler sur le puzzle pendant près d'une heure jusqu'à ce qu'une bonne odeur ne leur parvienne de la cuisine. Elless trouvèrent Grissom aux fourneaux.

«C'est… du chili?» demanda Sara.

«Du chili végétarien. Je l'ai acheté vers chez moi. Je fais que que le réchauffer."

"Wow, merci."

Ses yeux restèrent ficés sur la cuillere en bois «C'est rien.»

Sara tapa doucement Brenda sur «l'épaule et la petite fille comprit immédiatement «Oui, merci Gil. Ca sent très bon.»

«C'est rien.» répéta t il. Grissom sorit deux assiettes du placard et les remplis de chili, les posant ensuite sur la table.

«Tu ne manges pas?» demanda Sara étonnée.

«Non, non, ca va.» il découpa deux tranches de pain «Asseyez vous, ca va être foird.»

Elles s'installèrent à table. Brenda sauta sur la nourriture et Sara garda ses yeux sur Grissom. «Tu ne vas pas t'asseoire avec nous? A moins que tu es du travail à faire, bien sure.»

Il resta debout un moment, ne sachant quoi faire. «Ok.» Il s'installa avec elles doucement, comme si un mauvais mouvement allait déclenché une explosion.

Elle vit que Brenda et Grissom étaient mal à l'aide. Brenda ne regardait que sa nourriture.

Stressée, Sara trouva un sujet d econversation. «C'est l'anniversaire de Brenda vendredi.» dit elle à Grissom ,même si il le savait déjà.

«Ah oui… Quel… Quel age tu vas avoir?»

Brenda le regarda "10 ans."

"10 ans. Wow. Je me rappelles quand j'avais 10 ans. C'était un bon age.»

"Vous avez quell age maintenant?»

Sara se recula dans son siege.

«quarante neuf ans.» répondit Grissom, laissant Sara perplexe. Quarante neuf? il n'avait que qaurante huit, Sara en était certaine…

_Oh, merde._

«C'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui.» dit elle, se sentant soudain très nulle de l'avoir envoyer acheter un gateau pour quelqu'un d'autre alors qu'lele ne lui avait même pas sohaité son anniversaire.

"Oui."

"Joyeux anniversaire. Dit elle doucement

«Oui, joyeux anniversaire.» répéta Brenda en lechant sa cuiller. «Alors vous aviez…39 ans quand je suis né.»

«Oui c'est ca.»'

«Et c'est mieux d'avoir 39 ou 49 ans?»

Grissom haussa des épaules «Pour te dire la vérité… C'est pareil. Je suis le même qu'il y a dix ans.»

«Vous n'aviez pas de barbe.» lui dit Brenda. «La dernière fois que je vous ai vu, vous n'en aviez pas.»

«Non, c'est vrai.»

«Pourquoi vous en avez une maintenant?»

«J'avais envie d'ne avoir une.»

«Vous allez la faire ousser beaucoup?»

"Non."

«Pourquoi?»

«Parce que ca me generait.»

Sara restait silencieuse, à ecouter cette conversation plutôt surprenante. Cette conversation ressemblat presque à un interrogatoire.

«Vous allez la raser?»

«Je ne sais pas, tu crois que je devrais?»

Brenda haussa des épaules «C'est comme vous préférez.»

Grissom se frotta le menton et Sara sourit «Je l'aime bien moi.»


	38. Chapter 38

_J'ai l'impression de me faire avoir là ??? Non ? Pourquoi dès que quelqu'un me demande d'en rajouter un je le fais ??? Faut que j'arrete d'etre aussi gentille.. Mais d'un autre coté, j'ai tellement hate que vous lisiez la suite moi aussi, c'est tellement bien cette histoire... et comme elle devient de mieux en mieux... Je m'écouterais je vous posterais dès ce soir mes 10 chapitres que j'ai d'avance... Quite à vous laisser sur votre faim pour le reste de la semaine... Alors c'est à vous de voir... Je peux encore publié 5 chapitres ce soir si ca vous tente... moi je m'en fou, ca me ferai meme plaisir, mais c'est pour vous.. Qu'est ce que vous allez faire dans la semaine ??? Bon Ok, vu que j'en traduis au moins un par jour, y'aura toujours un chapitre par jour.. Je sais pas quoi faire, I'm confused, dites moi... pllllleaazzzz_

Sara regardait Grissom faire la vaisselle, assise à la table de la cuisine. Brenda était repartie dans sa chambre depuis déjà un moment, laissant les deux adultes seuls.

«On à un lave-vaisselles, tu sais.» Lui dit Sara «Tu n'as pas à tout laver à la main.»

Il plaça un bol maintenant propre sur l'égouttoir. «C'est pas un problème.»

Elle s'éclaircie la gorge «Tu as le gâteau ?»

«Il est dans le congel. Et, hm… j'ai rangé le papier cadeau et les cartes dans le placard de l'entrée.» Expliqua t il en frottant une petite cuiller.

«Les cartes ?»

«Oui, hm… Il y en avait beaucoup. Je ne savais pas laquelle prendre, alors, j'en ai pris plusieurs.»

«Oh… Merci» Pendant un instant Sara avait cru que Grissom avait lui aussi prit une carte pour Brenda. Ce n'aurait pas été un geste terrible, bien au contraire, ca aurait été gentil de sa part.

Il termina la vaisselle et la regarda comme pour lui demander ce qu'il devait faire maintenant. Elle lui souri. «Tu dois certainement avoir du boulot sur ton livre maintenant. Tu peux rentrer chez toi, vraiment. Je te promets Grissom que je me sens mieux.» Il restait là sans rien dire.»Et… Je te promets que je t'appelle si je sens que ca ne va pas. Vraiment. Tu as été d'une grande aide jusqu'ici, je ne veux pas prendre plus de ton temps.»

«C'est rien, vraiment…»

«Je sais, je sais, tu n'arrêtes pas de dire ca» elle lui souri «Mais… ton manuel scolaire ne va pas s'écrire tout seul.» Sara soupira et s'inspecta les ongles plutôt que de le regarder. Ce foutu manuel scolaire. Ce manuel scolaire qui était plus important pour lui que le labo, et plus important qu'elle. C'était complètement ridicule d'être jalouse d'un bouquin qui n'était pas encore écrit, mais ca faisait mal quand même. Grissom allait passer des heures sur un truc, loin du labo, alors qu'un an auparavant il se refusait même de penser à changer sa vie.

«Bon… Alors je crois que je vais y aller. Tu… Tu me promets de m'appeler si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit ?»

«Oui.»

Il remballa ses affaires rapidement. Sara l'accompagna à la porte. «Merci… pour tout. Vraiment.Merci.»

«C'est rien.»

Il resta un moment sans bouger, la main sur la poignée. Il la regarda une dernière fois et parti. Elle resta devant la porte longtemps après que sa voiture ai disparu, sentant la chaleur du mois d'aout entré en conflit avec la douceur de la clim.

Sara entendit des pas derrière elle.

«Maman ?»

Elle garda son regard sur la rue où il avait disparu «Mm-mm ?»

«Qu'est ce que tu fais ?»

Sara haussa des épaules et se tourna vers sa fille «Rien… Alors, quoi de neuf ?»

«J'étais en train de répondre au mail de Martin. Il espère que tu vas mieux… Où est Gil?»

«Il est rentré chez lui.»" Elle regarda une nouvelle fois la place de parking vacante de Grissom et referma la porte.

«Oh… On peut finir le puzzle ?»

Elles restèrent sur le puzzle de nombreuses heures avant d'aller se coucher. La petite fille dormit longtemps le matin, ce qui permis a Sara de réceptionner et ranger tout les paquets de Brenda dans la chambre d'amis. Elles passèrent ensuite la journée à parler du livre de Brenda.

Quand elles arrivèrent à la partie sur le procès de Tom Robinson, Sara fut impressionnée par le calme de sa fille. Pour elle le bien et le mal était d'une claireté surprenante.

«Tom et Boo sont la même personne, c'est ca?» demanda t elle.

Sara regarda le livre, étonnée par la question de Brenda «Non, chérie, Boo est le voisin et Tom est…»

«Je veux dire, ils sont… ils sont tout les deux innocent.» Expliqua Brenda essayant de mettre des mots à ses pensées. «Ils n'ont rien fait et… et on les poursuit en justice… ce n'est pas bien.»

«C'est vrai.»

La grande maturité de Brenda donnait à Sara envie de pleurer. Elle était quasiment sur qu'elle connaissait le terme poursuivre en justice grâce à Martin et ses leçons d'orthographe, mais la petite fille utilisait toujours les bons mots au bon endroit. Le bien et le mal, coupable ou innocent et toutes les parties grises autour de tout ca… Brenda comprenait tout.

Il était près de minuit quand elles arrivèrent au passage où Boo tuait Bob Ewell pour sauver Jem et Scout. Et pourquoi le sheriff Tate ne faisait pas un vrai rapport sur la mort d'Ewell demandait des explications pour Brenda.

«Ma sœur a fait ca.»

Sara avala difficilement sa salive «Pardon ?»

«Ma soeur l'a tué. Ma soeur l'a tué pour qu'il arête de me faire du mal.» Dit Brenda la voix ferme.

«Oui, c'est ce qu'elle a fait.» Lui répondit Sara dans un murmure.

«La nuit où s'est arrivée, elle m'a dit que tout allait bientôt être fini… Je viens de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire.»

Sara ne savait pas quoi dire. Elever Brenda était comme marcher dans un champ de mines. Un seul faux pas et elles devraient vivre toute leur vie avec les répercussions de cette explosion.

«Elle les a tué. Tous. Elle les a tué.» Répéta la petite fille comme si elle voulait s'habituer à ces mots.

«Elle a demandé à son petit ami de les tuer, oui.» Répondit Sara. Elle se frotta les tempes, un mal de tête terrible arrivait, qui n'avait rien à voir avec sa méningite. «Brenda, elle a fait ca parce que… parce qu'elle t'aimait. Elle voulait te protéger.» C'était étrange de défendre un tueur.

«Je sais.»

«Tu as des questions ?»

«Elle est en prison ?»

Sara acquiesça.

«Pour combien de temps ?»

La peur assaillie Sara. Elle se demandait si la petite fille espérait retourner auprès de sa soi-disant soeur. Ca la rendait malade de penser qu'elle pourrait perdre Brenda un jour. «Elle va être en prison… toute sa vie.»

Brenda acquiesça «C'est ce que je pensais.»

«Est ce que tu… es perdue ?»

Brenda se gratta la tête «Oui.»

«Et qu'est ce qui fait que tu es perdue ?»

«Elle a fait ca pour me protéger. Ca, je comprends.»

Sara ferma ses mains nerveusement «Qu'est ce que tu ne comprend pas alors ?»

«Pourquoi elle les a tous tué ?»

Le sujet partait dans des territoires que Sara n'était pas prête à explorer avec Brenda pour le moment. Que Tina Collins ai tué sa mère et son frère avait plus un rapport avec les abus qu'elle avait subi elle-même qu'avec ceux de Brenda. Elle ne voulait pas transformer Tina en martyr, mais elle ne voulait pas en faire une héroïne non plus. Les raisons de la violence de Tina étaient sensiblement les même que celles de Laura Sidle. Et elle n'aimait pas parler de tout ca. Pourtant, c'était une bonne façon de faire comprendre les choses à Brenda.

«Tu te rappelles quand je t'ai dis que ma maman avait tué mon papa parce qu'il l'a blessait souvent?»

«Oui.»

«Et bien…parfois la situation est tellement catastrophique que les gens ne voient pas d'autres solutions pour tout arranger que la violence. C'est ce qui est arrivée à ma mère. Et c'est ce qui est arrivée à ta sœur. Elles étaient coincées dans une mauvaise situation et elles ne savaient pas comment s'en sortir…C'est horrible, Brenda.» Elle attrapa la main de la petite fille «C'est vraiment horrible que la vie soit si catastrophique pour certains que la seule solution qu'il ne leur reste, c'est de blesser d'autres personne.»

«Tu crois que ca va m'arriver à moi aussi ?»

«"Non... Bien sur que non.»

«Pourquoi ?»

«Parce que… Parce que je suis là pour toi. Peu importe ce que la vie va nous apporter, je serai toujours là pour toi quand tu en auras besoin. Et même quand tu n'auras pas besoin de moi, je serais quand même là. Il va falloir t'y habituer, tu vas m'avoir sur ton dos… tout le temps.» Elle enfonça son doigt dans le ventre de Brenda en lui faisant en clin d'œil. Puis elle soupira «Ma mère n'avait personne pour elle, et ta sœur a bien vu que les personnes qui étaient censées être là pour elle, ne l'étaient pas vraiment. Je ne laisserai jamais une telle chose t'arriver. Je te le promets.»

«Je sais… Mais est ce que c'est mal que je sois heureuse ? Enfin, pas heureuse, mais…»

«Soulagée ?»

«Oui, soulagée. Si elle n'avait pas fait ca… Je ne sais pas ce que je serai devenu. Ca n'aurait pas été beau en tout cas.»

«Brenda, ce n'est pas mal d'être contente qu'elle ai fait ca pour toi. Je sais que tu as l'impression que tu ne devrais pas l'être parce qu'elle a fait quelque chose d'interdit par la loi et blessé des gens, mais… c'est bien d'apprécier le fait qu'elle t'aimait.»

«Elle m'aimait et maintenant elle est en prison.»

Sara vit de la culpabilité dans les yeux de sa fille «Brenda, ta sœur a fait des choix et elle connaissait très bien les conséquences de ses choix. C'est nul que vous ayez été mises dans une situation où le seul choix qu'il restait… mais tu ne dois pas croire que tu as fait quelque chose de mal et que tu ne mérites pas d'être heureuse. Brenda, elle a justement fait ce qu'elle a fait pour que tu sois heureuse.»

La petite fille soupira «Je sais.»

«Tu es responsable de tes choix.» Lui expliqua Sara «Ce que tu choisi de faire avec ta vie ne regarde que toi. Et je suis sur que tu feras toujours les bons choix Bren, j'en suis sure.»

«Je vais essayer.»

«C'est tout ce que je te demande.» Lui dit elle en souriant. Sara regarda sa montre. «Vous, Mademoiselle Brenda, avez 10 ans maintenant.» l'informa t elle «C'est l'heure d'aller au lit.»

«Joyeux anniversaire» lui murmura Sara en lui déposant un bisou sur le front. «Bonne nuit.»

«'nuit man'.» Brenda dormait déjà.

Sara sourit. Il était temps d'aller emballer les cadeaux de sa fille. Elle entra donc dans la chambre où avait dormi Grissom. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et laissa sa main glisser sur les couvertures. Il avait dormi là. C'était étrange, mais Sara se demanda si elle pouvait dormir dans ce lit. Juste pour une nuit.

Elle soupira et se mit à faire les paquets cadeaux. Grissom avait acheté trois grands rouleaux de papier cadeau et Sara les utilisa entièrement. Après cela, elle déposa tout les paquets dans la chambre de Brenda pour qu'elle les trouve en se réveillant.

Elle retourna ensuite dans la chambre d'amis pour récupérer les cartes et en fouillant dans le sac qu'avait ramené Grissom elle trouva un paquet de la librairie.

_Horton __Hears__ a __Who_.

Sur un post-it collé dessus il était écrit de la main de Grissom "Pour Brenda."

Sara feuilleta le livre puis le reposa dans le sac. Elle écrivit sur une des cartes et la déposa ensuite sur la table de nuit de Brenda. Elle retourna une nouvelle fois dans la chambre d'amis et se coucha dans son ancien lit, respirant profondément le coussin en se demandant si c'était l'odeur de Grissom ou de la lessive.

Pour ce soir, elle ferait semblant.


	39. Chapter 39

_Allez, deux de plus, mais après c'est fini pour ce soir, d'ailleurs pour etre sur de ne plus me faire avoir, je vais aller me coucher...et lire Harry Potter tiens... Alors profitez de ces deux chapitres et à demain soir..._

L'anniversaire des dix ans de Brenda fut un réel succès. Mère et fille rirent, jouèrent et dévorèrent le gâteau que Grissom leur avait acheté. Sara sentait qu'elle allait de mieux en mieux, elle reprenait progressivement le poids qu'elle avait perdu en début de semaine. La petite fille de son coté était vraiment heureuse. Leur conversation nocturne n'avait pas sonné le glas de leur petite fête. Les amis de Brenda l'appelèrent par téléphone depuis leur lieu de vacances pour lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire, ce qui rendit Brenda encore plus heureuse. Quand la journée toucha à sa fin, elles se relaxèrent dans la chambre de Brenda, entourées par tous ses cadeaux.

Brenda se leva d'un coup pour nourrir son poisson ce qui eut pour effet de rappeler à Sara, Grissom, et le cadeau qu'il avait acheté pour Brenda. Elle partit donc dans la chambre d'amis le chercher et le donna à la petite fille.

«C'est de la part de Gil. Il l'a acheté pour toi.»

La petite fille prit le livre et regarda sa mère «C'est gentil de sa part. Tu me le lis ?»

Sara et Brenda s'installèrent près de la fenêtre et la petite fille se serra contre sa mère.

«Le 15 mai, dans la jungle de Nool, dans la chaleur de la journée, dans la fraicheur de la piscine, il sautait dans l'eau…profitant des joies de la jungle… Quand Horton l'éléphant entendit un petit bruit…»

Elles avaient déjà vécu ce moment. Mais tellement différemment. Elle se revoyait cinq ans auparavant, une jeune femme célibataire qui n'avait pas encore 30 ans, nouvelle arrivée à Las Vegas et prête à une nouvelle vie. Faire la lecture à Brenda avait été étrange au début. C'était bizarre d'entendre sa voix parler d'un éléphant à la place des termes scientifiques dont elle avait plus l'habitude. Mais la petite fille s'était calmée très vite en entendant la voix de Sara.

Cinq ans plus tôt, Sara n'imaginait même pas être mère un jour.

Elle s'en voulait terriblement. Elle aimait Brenda maintenant. Ca ne lui avait même pas prit un mois d'après midi ensemble pour réaliser qu'adopter la petite fille était la seule chose à faire. Mais elle avait quand même laissé sa fille moisir dans des familles d'accueil pendant cinq ans. Elle ne lui avait pas célébré ses anniversaires. Elle l'avait laissé seule avec ses cauchemars, ses souvenirs, et elle n'avait eu personne avec qui les partager.

Elle avait perdu cinq ans. Cinq ans qu'elle aurait pu passer avec sa fille.

Elle finit le livre, une boule à l'estomac. Brenda souriait. «Merci.»

«C'est rien. Il faudrait que, hm… tu remercie Gil. Tu veux l'appeler maintenant ou attendre demain?»

«Je peux lui écrire un mot ? Dans mon nouveau cahier? T'as son adresse?»

«Hm.. Oui, bien sur. Ok.»

Brenda s'installa à son bureau et en sorti un cahier «Hm…» elle tapa son stylo sur ses dents en réfléchissant. «Tu sais que son livre préféré c'est le Chat Chapeauté?»

Sara fit l'innocente. Brenda ne savait pas qu'elle avait vu le DVD.

«Sa maman lui lisait quand il était petit.»

«Ah oui ?»

«Oui.» Brenda soupira regardant la page blanche devant elle. Elle se mit soudain à écrire et Sara la laissa seule dans sa chambre. La lettre fut prête à être envoyé pour le lendemain. Elles sortirent donc toutes les deux pour la première fois de la semaine. Elles achetèrent à manger et louèrent des DVD. Elles finirent la journée en jouant aux échecs. Brenda battue sa mère 5 fois sur les 8 parties. Et Brenda s'excusa. Sara lui confirma qu'elle était fière d'elle et Brenda fut encore plus heureuse, surtout qu'elle ne gagnait jamais contre Martin.

«Est-ce qu'il rentre bientôt de Boston?»

«Oui. Il m'a dit qu'il m'avait acheté un pull de Harvard. Il en a prit un aussi pour Norah. On va les mettre le premier jour d'école.»

«Vous n'allez pas un peu transpirer ? Il fera encore chaud pour la rentrée.»

Brenda haussa des épaules. «Hey… tu crois qu'on devrait acheter un cadeau à Gil pour son anniversaire ?»

Sara la regarda étonnée «Pardon ?»

«Il était chez nous toute la journée de son anniversaire, à s'occuper de tout. Et il m'a acheté un cadeau.»

«Hm… Ok. T'as une idée de ce qu'on pourrait lui prendre ?»

«Je pense qu'il a déjà un exemplaire du Chat Chapeauté.» Dit-elle sérieusement.

«Oui, je pense» Sara n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait cette conversation avec sa fille.

«Qu'est ce qu'il aime ?»

«Brenda, j'en ai aucune idée.»

Elles décidèrent d'aller à la libraire pour trouver une idée. Brenda n'arrêtait pas de lui poser des questions sur Gil, et elle était vraiment embarrassée de ne pas pouvoir lui dire ce qu'il aimait ou détestait. Il aimait les insectes et le base-ball, ca, elle en était sure. Il citait souvent Shakespeare, mais il avait déjà tout les livres de poésies inimaginables chez lui. Au bout d'une heure de recherche, Brenda tendit à sa mère un livre de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, _Sherlock Holmes_. C'était une nouvelle édition, donc il ne devait surement pas l'avoir.

Elles s'arrêtèrent après la librairie dans un petit café pour prendre un cookie géant et une tasse de chocolat chaud et c'est là que Brenda demanda «On peut lui apporter maintenant ?»

Pendant un instant, Sara profita de ce moment. Brenda n'avait aucune peur de Grissom. C'était très simple pour la petite fille. Elles avaient acheté un cadeau pour lui, donc maintenant, il fallait lui apporter. Son esprit ne partait pas dans d'incroyables scenarios sur pourquoi elles ne pourraient pas le faire maintenant. Mais Sara appela quand même Grissom pour lui demander si elles pouvaient passer lui apporter quelque chose.

«Quoi ?» demanda t il.

«Un cadeau.» Dit-elle en refermant le coffre de la voiture. «Brenda voulait t'offrir quelques chose pour ton anniversaire. Elle t'a envoyé une lettre déjà, tu l'as reçu?»

«Hm, oui.»

«Alors… est ce qu'on peut passer ?»

«Tu n'avais pas à…»

«Oui, mais on l'a fait.»

«Ok.»

Elles partirent donc chez Gil. Mais avant de descendre de la voiture, Sara se sentit obligé de clarifier les choses pour Brenda. «Ecoute, on lui dépose juste le cadeau. Ce n'est pas une visite. On lui dit bonjour, on lui donne son cadeau et au revoir, ok ?"

«J'ai besoin de faire pipi.»

«Tu rigoles ?» demanda Sara exaspérée.

Brenda avait l'air paniquée «j'ai bu deux chocolats ! Je dois faire pipi…»

«Mon Dieu !» marmonna Sara en retirant le paquet du coffre. «Il y avait des toilettes au café tu sais.»

«J'avais pas envie là bas.»

Terrible. Elle redoutait ca. Avec n'importe qui d'autre, ca aurait été une chose facile et banale. Mais quand il s'agissait de Grissom, le simple fait de lui offrir un cadeau prenait des proportions inimaginables. Elle s'imaginait qu'il devait croire qu'elle le poussait à s'ouvrir à elle, à poursuivre avec elle une relation pour laquelle il n'était pas prêt. C'est pour ca que depuis des années, les anniversaires et les fêtes étaient tout simplement ignorés, à l'exception d'un Noel où il lui avait donné un livre d'entomologie parce qu'il avait accidentellement acheté deux exemplaires.

«Tu peux le garder» lui avait il dit alors en lui donnant. «Comme un cadeau de Noel.»

Sara supposait que c'était à on tour de lui offrir quelque chose. Elles sonnèrent à la porte et attendirent quelques secondes avant qu'il ouvre. Il était comme d'habitude. Brenda lui tendit le sac plastique contenant le livre. «Joyeux anniversaire. C'est la nouvelle édition de Sherlock Holmes.»

«Oh… Merci» dit il en prenant le livre.

Brenda toussota et serra la main de sa mère, lui rappelant sa requête. «Hm… Est-ce que Brenda peut utiliser tes toilettes?»

«Hm.. bien sur.» Il se recula pour les laisser rentrer chez lui.

«Désolée, elle a bu trop de chocolat.»

«C'est pas un problème.» La rassura t il. Il montra du doigt la direction de la salle de bain à Brenda qui s'y dirigea a toute vitesse, laissant les deux adultes seuls.

«Alors… Ton livre avance ?»

Grissom haussa des épaules. «Ca va. Ecrire les grandes lignes, ca a été le plus difficile, mais maintenant, je ne fais que remplir les trous, donc ca va.»

«Génial.» Lui dit Sara en souriant.

Elle croisa ses bras devant elle et cherchait quelque chose à dire quand un cri leur parvint de la salle de bain.


	40. Chapter 40

_Oh je suis vache là... Vous allez voir pourquoi.. Je l'ai même pas fait exprès Nath, promis...lol_

Ils se précipitèrent dans la salle de bain.

Sara essaya d'ouvrir la porte, mais celle ci était fermée de l'intérieur. Elle appela sa fille «Ouvre la porte, Brenda. Allez, mon cœur.»

«Un de mes cafards doit certainement être sorti de sa cage.» lui dit Grissom. «Je crois qu'il y a un trou dans le terrarium parce que j'ai déjà trouvé un dans…» sa voix s'arrêta nette comme si il savait soudain ce qui se passait.

«Trouver un où ?»

«Le comptoir…» il avait le visage livide.

«Le comptoir ?»

Grissom parut revenir dans la réalité. «Pendant que je me brossais les dents… le dossier… sur le comptoir… Shannon.»

Sara n'arrivait plus à respirer. Elle frappa contre la porte et quelques secondes plus tard, Brenda ouvrit la porte. Sara regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Brenda et vit toutes les photos du cadavre de Shannon. Elle reposa ses yeux sur sa fille. Il y avait une petite flaque aux pieds de celle-ci. Elle s'était fait pipi dessus.

Sara se frotta les tempes en serrant les dents et se retourna vers Grissom. Il était comme un homme prêt a entendre sa sentence. «Est-ce que tu peux m'apporter une serpillère et je ne sais pas… de la javel?»

«Je p… peux nettoyer.»

«S'il te plait.» Lui dit fermement Sara.

Il disparut dans le couloir. Sara ferma la porte de la salle de bain, passant par-dessus le pipi de Brenda et s'agenouilla devant elle. «Chérie? Mon cœur?» Elle essayait d'attirer l'attention de la fillette. «On va parler de tout ca quand on sera rentré à la maison, d'accord ?» Brenda secoua la tête et son regard se posa sur les photos de Shannon. Sara se précipita dessus et les retourna. «On va te nettoyer d'abord.»

Heureusement, la jupe de Brenda était toujours sèche. «Enlève ta culotte, mon cœur.» Sara soupira. La petite fille obéit à sa mère et celle ci attrapa la culotte et la mit dans du papier toilette avant de tout jeter à la poubelle.

«Je suis désolée, maman.»

«Hey, ma grande. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.» Sara enleva sa veste et la noua autour de la taille de sa fille. «C'est mieux comme ca?»

Brenda acquiesça sans rien dire.

Grissom frappa doucement à la porte. Sara lui ouvrit, prit ce qu'il lui apportait et referma tout de suite la porte, sans un mot. Elle nettoya rapidement le sol et prit sa fille par la main, et elles sortirent de la salle de bain.

Grissom se tenait au milieu du salon, ne sachant pas quoi dire «Sara, je suis désolé…»

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais quelque chose sur la table du salon attira son regard.

C'était le livre de fin d'année de Shannon, celui qu'ils avaient parcouru pendant des heures. Il était enfermé dans un sac à indice. Sara regarda le reste de la pièce. Il y avait des affaires du labo de partout. Sara haussa les sourcils et montra une porte «C'est ton bureau?»

Il ne répondit pas.

Sara s'adressa à Brenda «Reste là une minute.»

Elle ouvrit la porte et entra dans le bureau de Grissom. Il ressemblait beaucoup à son bureau au labo. Mais Sara ne fit pas attention à ca, elle s'avança jusqu'au bureau de Grissom et trouva dessus le CV de Shannon, ainsi que tout son dossier. Sara regarda autour d'elle. Il y avait des photos de Shannon de partout et des photos de Ned Meyers.

Elle sortit de la pièce, prit Brenda par la main et sorti de la maison sans un mot.

Brenda ne dit rien en voiture. Elle n'ouvrit la bouche que quand elles furent arrivées chez elle. «Je dois prendre une douche.»

Brenda monta au premier pendant que sa mère restait en bas, dans la cuisine, réfléchissant à tout ce qu'elle venait de voir. Elle savait que Brenda irait mieux très vite. C'était une petite fille très forte et très intelligente.

Le problème c'était Grissom.

Elle était en colère, pas parce qu'il avait des photos de scène des crimes chez lui, non. Il était célibataire, il vivait seul. Il pouvait très bien se permettre d'amener son travail à la maison. Si Brenda était tombée sur d'autres photos de scènes de crime, elle n'aurait rien dit, elle l'aurait même excusé complètement.

Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quelle affaire et ce n'était pas n'importe quelle victime.

Sara avait vraiment pensé qu'un congé sabbatique ferait le plus grand bien à Grissom, surtout du point de vu de son obsession pour Shannon.

Elle avait tord.

Elle l'imaginait assit à son bureau, travaillant sur son livre avec Ned Meyers qui le regardait du coin de l'œil. Elle le voyait se brosser les dents avec le cadavre de Shannon le regardant également. Il allait donc dans le salon, pour voir la télé, mais même là, Shannon était présente, elle lui tenait compagnie.

Grissom avait des problèmes.

Brenda s'installa en face de sa mère, emmitouflée dans son peignoir.

«Hey… Ca va ?» lui demanda Sara en se redressant sur sa chaise.

«Ca va… oui.»

«J'aimerais qu'on discute de ce que tu as vu chez Gil.»

«Ok.»

Elle expliqua alors à Brenda ce qu'elle et Gil faisaient comme métier, comment ils aidaient les gens, comment ils attrapaient les méchants et comment parfois ils étaient confrontés à des choses horribles. «C'est ce que je fais… mais ce n'est certainement pas une chose qu'une petite fille de dix ans devrait voir. Je suis désolée que tu aies vu tout ca. Je suis sur que Gil est aussi désolé que moi.»

Brenda soupira.

«Tu veux dire quelque chose ?»

«Non.» La petite fille plaça ses coudes sur la table «J'ai de la peine pour la dame.»

«Moi aussi, chérie.»

«Vous avez attrapé celui qui lui a fait ca ?»

«Oui, Gil l'a trouvé.»

«C'est bien.» Brenda était pensive.

«Ouais… Tu veux qu'on parle d'autre chose ?»

«Et bien… non, enfin…»

«Quoi ?»

Brenda rougit «Je n'arrive pas à croire que je me suis fait pipi dessus!»

Sara ricana ce qui fit rougir encore plus sa fille.

«Maman ! j'ai fait pipi dans ma culotte comme une toute petite fille ! Devant Gil! Mon Dieu!» Elle cacha son visage dans ses mains. «Je ne boirais plus jamais rien de toute ma vie !»

Sara fut amusée par les priorités d'une petite fille de dix ans. Elle lui assura que par moment les émotions vous faisaient faire des choses comme pipi et lui raconta une histoire que Brass lui avait raconté sur une première sortie d'un policier qui avait eu si peur qu'il avait mouillé son pantalon.

Le soir, une fois que Brenda fut couchée, Sara décrocha son téléphone et composa le numéro qu'elle connaissait par cœur depuis son arrivée à Vegas.

«Allo ?»

«Il faut que je te parle. Je t'attends.»


	41. Chapter 41

_J'ai rien à dire aujourd'hui, alors lisez et c'est tout...(ouh la, vive la bonne humeur !!!)_

Elle l'attendait assise sous le porche de sa maison. Le carrelage de la montée d'escalier était la seule chose rafraichissante en cet été étouffant. Grissom se gara dans son allée et marcha vers elle, sans un mot. Il aurait pu être dans le couloir de la mort, marchant vers sa dernière heure, à la rencontre de son bourreau. Sara avait le cœur brisé pour lui.

«Assis toi.» Lui dit-elle gentiment, tapotant le sol à coté d'elle.

Il se racla la gorge et prit place à coté d'elle.

Sara soupira et regarda son jardin. «Brenda va bien.» Il tourna la tête vers elle mais elle resta les yeux plantés sur les arbres devant elle. «Elle dort. Je lui ai expliqué ce qu'on faisait pour vivre et elle a compris. Bien entendu, elle a fait une croix sur les liquides maintenant…»

«Sara…»

Sara le regarda droit dans les yeux et elle remarqua pour la première fois qu'il paraissait plus vieux maintenant. «Je ne suis pas inquiète pour Brenda. Crois le ou non, mais elle est remarquablement mature pour son âge. Je ne m'inquiète pas pour elle parce que quand quelque chose l'ennui, je sais qu'elle va venir m'en parler. Je sais que ca ne reste pas dans sa tête pendant des jours et des jours.»

«Alors quoi ? Il faut que je te dise tout ce que je ressens et tout ira mieux?»

Sara s'attendait à ce qu'il soit sur la défensive. Elle l'avait été quand la situation avait été inversée. «Il faut que ca s'arrête.» Il resta silencieux. Sara lui laissa le temps de parler. Quand il ne sauta pas sur l'occasion, elle prit une profonde respiration. «Je suis ici depuis cinq ans. Et on travaillé sur de nombreuses affaires difficiles ensemble. A chaque fois que j'étais trop près du bord, tu as toujours été là pour me ramener sur la terre ferme. Est-ce que je dois te rappeler toutes les fois où tu as été là pour moi?» Elle se pencha une fraction de seconde vers lui. «Mon Dieu, Grissom, tu viens de passer trois jours à t'occuper de moi et Brenda. Pourquoi est ce que c'est ok pour toi de m'aider mais que je ne peux rien faire pour toi en retour?»

«Je me suis débarrassé de tout… de toutes les affaires concernant Shannon, ok ? Les indices sont rangés au labo et j'ai remis le dossier dans les archives, tout, y compris les photos… Je n'ai plus rien, ok?»

«Comment tu vas ?»

Ce fut à son tour de regarder les arbres «Je…»

Sara attendit qu'il continue. Elle ne voulait pas le forcer à parler. S'il voulait parler de ses problèmes à quelqu'un d'autre, c'était son droit. Elle voulait juste qu'il aille mieux.

«Je n'ai pas pensé une seconde à Shannon pendant que j'étais ici.»

Ca, pour Grissom, c'était une immense admission. L'affaire de Shannon ne le tourmentait pas quand ils étaient ensemble. D'une certaine façon, elle l'avait aidé alors. Et il venait de le lui admettre.

Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle en fasse toute une affaire. Sara voulait vraiment lui demander pourquoi, mais elle savait que c'était plus une question pour sa propre satisfaction que pour lui. Il ne ferait certainement que rougir un peu plus. Alors à la place, elle posa sa main sur son épaule et se leva «On va aller faire les courses pour la rentrée scolaire demain. On va à Office Max vers midi. Peut être qu'on te verra là bas.»

Elle lui serra l'épaule et sourit en rentrant chez elle. Grissom se leva lui aussi avant de partir vers sa voiture.

Le lendemain, Sara et Brenda étaient dans l'allée des post-it. Il y avait des parents de partout avec leurs enfants, remplissant leurs caddies de fourniture scolaire. Brenda était tout excitée par ces achats, poussant des hooo et des haaa devant chaque article.

«Pourquoi est ce que tu es si contente?»

«C'est la première fois que je choisi mes fournitures scolaires ! C'est trop coool!» Dit elle en inspectant une boite pour le déjeuner.

Après ca, Sara ne pouvait plus dire non à Brenda. Elle allait la gâtée, mais Brenda était tellement reconnaissante pour tout. Mais Sara savait qu'un jour ou l'autre il faudrait qu'elle lui dise non.

Sara avait complètement oublié qu'elle avait dit à Grissom de les rejoindre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le voit devant un rayon d'enveloppes, faisant semblant d'y être intéressé. Elle regarda sa montre et sourit.

«Hey, y'a Gil.» Dit-elle à Brenda en lui montrant du doigt le bout de l'allée. Si Brenda semblait ennuyé par la présence de Gil, elle trouverait un moyen de se débarrasser de lui, sinon, Sara ferait son possible pour qu'il reste avec elles tout l'après midi. Il avait besoin de compagnie.

A la vu de Gil, les yeux de Brenda s'écarquillèrent, mais Sara comprit vite qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'ennui mais d'embarrassement. Grissom s'approcha d'elles doucement. Il semblait nerveux «Sa… Salut.»

Sara, surprise d'être aussi nerveuse que lui, lui fit un sourire «Salut.»

«Je suis désolée d'avoir fait pipi chez vous !»

Les deux adultes regardèrent Brenda. Sara essaya de ne pas rire.

«Oh… C'est rien.» Dit il rapidement. «Je… Je suis désolée pour, hm… les photos, tu sais…hm…»

«Oh, maman m'a dit que c'était pour votre livre.»

«Oui, mon livre.»

«Alors…» Sara attira leur attention et voulait absolument changer de sujet de conversation. «On est en train d'acheter des fournitures scolaires.»

«Ahh,» Il acquiesça.

«Tu veux rester avec nous ?» lui demanda elle en lui donnant un sourire.

Ils continuèrent donc les courses avec Brenda qui tenait la bavette, expliquant à Gil à quoi allait lui servir chaque article qu'elle posait dans son caddie. «Ils ont dit qu'on avait besoin d'un rapporteur, mais je savais ce que c'était alors Martin, Martin c'est mon copain, il m'a dit que c'était comme un demi cercle et que ca servait à mesurer les angles. Il y a aussi un compas sur ma liste et j'ai cru qu'ils voulaient dire un compas, compas, vous voyez, comme ceux pour donner les directions, Nord, Sud… mais en faite, c'est pour dessiner des rond parfait.»

«Ahh… oui.» Dit Grissom en essayant de suivre tout ce que lui disait Brenda.

«Ca doit être cool d'avoir un compas. Celui du Nord-Sud je veux dire. Je croyais que le Nord ca voulait dire en haut, comme le ciel, quoi, mais maman m'a acheté un globe terrestre et maintenant je connais les longitudes et les latitudes, et tout et tout…»

«Uh-huh.»

Brenda continua à parler jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la caisse. Sara réalisa soudain que c'était très bien comme ca, Brenda avait une tonne de chose à dire et Grissom, comme d'habitude, ne voulait rien dire, donc, c'était parfait.

Une fois tous les sacs rangés dans la voiture, ils partirent tous dans un restaurant. Grissom les suivit avec sa voiture, laissant le temps à Sara de parler à Brenda «Ca te dérange si Gil mange avec nous?»

«Il vit pratiquement avec nous, alors il peut bien manger avec nous.» Dit Brenda en haussant les épaules.

«Ok… C'est une façon intéressante de voir les choses... Tu sais, c'est un peu mon Martin et Norah.»

«C'est ton meilleur ami ?» la petite fille se redressa dans son siège. «Lui?»

«Et bien… Je ne sais pas si meilleur ami est le bon terme, c'est mon bon ami. Et… il ne va pas très bien en ce moment à cause du travail et… je dois être là pour lui.»

«Il va pas bien ? Il a tué quelqu'un ?»

«Non, bien sur que non. Dans notre métier, il arrive qu'il y ait des affaires difficiles parfois. J'en ai eu moi aussi, et à chaque fois, il a été là pour moi.»

«Quelles genres d'affaires ?»

Sara ne voulait pas entrer dans les détails. Elle décida de rester vague. «Oh… différentes affaires. Parfois, on atteint nos limites et on a besoin d'avoir quelqu'un près de nous. Et comme il a toujours été là pour moi, c'est à mon tour d'être présente pour lui. Alors… est ce que ca te dérangerait si il venait à la maison de temps en temps… si il venait manger avec nous le soir par exemple?»

«Hm… Ok, je crois. Oui, pourquoi pas. Il a l'ai gentil. Il nous a beaucoup aidé en plus quand tu étais malade.»

«C'est vrai.» Sara acquiesça regardant dans son rétroviseur si la voiture de Grissom était toujours derrière. «Il nous a beaucoup aidé. Alors c'est bon?»

«Ouais, c'est cool.»

Après s'être garé, Sara se tourna vers sa fille «Mon cœur, je t'ai dis tout ca parce que je ne veux pas que tu crois que Gil reste avec nous parce que je suis toujours malade, ok? Et je ne veux pas que tu lui parles de tout ce que je t'ai dis, ok? Je sais que tu adores poser tout un tas de questions, tu es ma petite enquêtrice…mais il y a des sujets qui sont…»

«Privés ?»

«J'allais dire sensibles, mais privés, oui, aussi. Alors… Continue de parler de l'école, de tes amis, de Dr Seuss…» lui dit elle en souriant.

Elles sortirent de voiture et retrouvèrent Grissom. Sara observa sa fille qui faisait tout pour être plus sociable avec lui. Quand Brenda savait que les gens étaient malheureux autour d'elle, elle faisait toujours en sorte d'apaiser leur peine. Par exemple, le matin même Brenda avait insisté pour que Sara envoie son argent de poche en don aux personnes en détresses suite à l'ouragan Katerina. Sara n'avait pas touché à l'argent de sa fille mais avait envoyé une bonne somme de son argent à elle.

La serveuse les accueillit à l'entrée leur tendant les menus et les accompagna à une table.


	42. Chapter 42

Il était timide. C'était la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient que Sara voyait Grissom timide. Elle l'avait vu coincé, en colère… mais timide n'était pas un adjective qu'elle aurait pu utiliser pour décrire Gil Grissom et pourtant il était timide.

Brenda leur sauva la journée en parlant constamment. Sara expérimentait également une nouvelle facette de sa fille. Sa fille était un véritable moulin à parole. Elle avait quelque chose à dire sur tout ce qu'elle voyait, que ce soit sur le menu ou les petits juke box déposé sur les tables.

«Les Beach Boys, je connais, les Beatles, je connais aussi. Vous aimez les Beatles, Gil?»

Grissom bu une longue gorgée de son thé glacée et acquiesça.

«Ils ont… onze chansons des Beatles. C'est laquelle votre préférée?»

Il pencha la tête et réfléchit un instant «I've just seen a face, je crois.»

Brenda regarda la listes des chansons «Ils n'ont pas celle là. Ca fait comment?»

Il ouvrit grand les yeux, tout comme Sara. L'enfant s'attendait vraiment à ce que Gil chante la chanson. Tout fort. Dans un restaurant. Sara s'exclama «Brenda, je crois que nous avons l'album à la maison.»

Grissom la remercia d'un regard, et la petite fille se tourna vers sa mère «Et toi ? C'est quoi ta préférée?»

«Ma chanson ?»

«Oui.»

«Des_ Beatles_?»

«Oui.»

«Je ne sais pas, il y en a tant…»

«Choisis en une.» lui dit Grissom.

«Quelque chose.»

«Quelque chose quoi ?» demanda Brenda, ne comprenant pas.

Sara ria «Non, c'est le nom de la chanson : quelque chose, Something.»

«C'est à propos de quoi ?»

«Pardon ?»

«La chanson ? Elle parle de quoi ? Celle de Gil, je pense que ca parle de voir un visage, mais c'est quoi le quelque chose dans ta chanson ?»

Sara haussa des épaules, surprise que la question la gêne. «L'amour, je crois. Les relations amoureuses? Je ne sais pas. Je l'aime, c'est tout.»

«Ok.» Brenda continua de lire les titres des chansons pendant que Sara roulait des yeux en regardant Grissom. Elle aurait du être gênée par le nombre de questions de sa fille, mais finalement, ca occupait l'esprit de Grissom. La discussion prit un nouveau tournant quand les plats arrivèrent. Brenda commença a parler de ses espoirs et ses peurs pour la rentrée scolaire, et à la grande surprise de Sara, Gil raconta quelques anecdotes sur sa classe de 6eme. Il avait apparemment passé trois mois à travailler sur un exposé et à la dernière minute tout s'était effondré à cause de l'empoissonnement accidentel d'une souris…

«Alors vous avez échoué ?» demanda Brenda en reposant son hamburger.

«Oui.»

«Toi ?» Sara était étonnée.

«Oui.»

«Mais c'est pas juste, c'était pas de votre faute ! Vous avez pleuré?» Brenda était indignée.

«Je ne me rappelle pas avoir pleuré» lui dit Grissom en s'essuyant la bouche dans sa serviette en papier. «Je crois que j'étais en colère, mais c'était il y a quarante ans.»

«Quand meme ! C'était quoi le nom de votre prof ?»

«Madame O'Grady… Non, attend, c'était Madame Gordon, je crois.»

«Vous devriez chercher son nom dans l'annuaire et l'appeler.»

Grissom était amusé par la fillette «Et qu'est ce que je lui dirais ?»

«Que vous êtes en colère contre elle et qu'elle est… stupide! Vous n'aurez pas de problème, elle ne peut plus vous coller.»

«Brenda, elle n'était plus très jeune quand j'étais en 6eme, alors si elle est encore en vie, je crois qu'elle devrait être inscrite dans le livre de records…»

«Oui, dans la partie des plus mauvais professeur !» Brenda ronchonna et continua de manger «Maman, si jamais un professeur me faisait ca, tu dirais quelque chose?»

«Je les arrêterais ma grande !»

La petite fille soupira mais continua de manger sa salade de Colslow.

Sara s'excusa un moment pour aller aux toilettes, satisfaite de comment la journée se passait. Grissom avait l'air d'aller bien et Brenda dépassait de loin les espérances de sa mère. La petite fille qui quelques mois plus tôt n'ouvrait pas la bouche en présence d'inconnus ne faisait que papoter. Sara avait cru sa fille introvertie au début de son adoption, mais c'était tout le contraire. Finalement, elle ne lui ressemblait pas tant que ca, sur le plan social. Elle pouvait parler aux gens, se faire des amis… Sara était rassurée. Elle n'aurait pas aimé que sa fille ai des difficultés avec ses relations aux autres, comme elle.

Sara prit une profonde respiration et sorti des toilettes pour retourner dans la foule du restaurant. Elle voyait Brenda et Grissom assit à leur table. La petite fille parlait et mâchait en même temps – quelque chose qu'elle devait travailler – et Grissom semblait écouter attentivement. Elle aurait aimé avoir un appareil photo. C'était tellement étrange et merveilleux de les voir tout les deux ensemble. Ils avaient tout les deux de grands yeux bleus, et ils se ressemblaient un peu, étrangement. N'importe qui qui les voyait aurait pu croire qu'ils étaient père et fille. Sara secoua la tête à cette pensée et elle remarqua la fréquentation du restaurant pour la première fois.

Des familles. Rien que des familles.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au restaurant. Des familles de partout. Son calme se transforma en frousse, elle se mordit la lèvre et retourna à son banc. «Les coudes hors de table!» dit elle à Brenda en s'asseyant.

«Maman, j'étais juste en train de dire à Gil qu'on était supposé visiter le Musée d'art contemporain de New York et il a dit qu'il avait plein de livres sur l'Art.»

«Oh?»

«Oui, il a dit qu'on pourrait lui emprunter.»

«Ah oui ?» Sara sourit à Grissom.

«Oui, hm… Ma maman a tenue une galerie d'art pendant plus de trente ans.» Expliqua t il «J'ai plus de livre sur l'Art que vous n'en aurez jamais besoin.»

Que la maman de Grissom ait eu une galerie n'intéressait pas particulièrement Brenda, mais qu'il ai une bibliothèque remplie de livre d'art était follement intéressant pour elle. Sara regarda une nouvelle fois Grissom, il était nerveux.

Quand on leur apporta l'addition, Grissom paya pour le repas, malgré l'insistance de Sara. Brenda réussit à les convaincre d'aller chez Gil pour récupérer des livres. Sara avait peur que Brenda ne se souvienne de leur dernière visite, mais la petite file ne semblait même pas y penser. Avant que Brenda ne commence à poser une tonne de questions sur l'art, Sara suggéra qu'elles prennent quelques livres et que Grissom les rejoigne pour manger le vendredi soir, pour parler. Il accepta presque immédiatement, sans vraiment y réfléchir, à la grande surprise de Sara.

Sara n'eut pas vraiment le temps de penser à la future venue de Grissom pour diner, car avec la rentrée scolaire qui approchait à grands pas, Brenda était à la fois nerveuse et excitée. Sara avait accroché un grand tableau magnétique avec le programme de Brenda. «Tu as piano le mercredi de 3:30 à 5:00» lui expliqua Sara «La maman de Martin m'a recommandé un bon prof de piano. Ensuite tu as danse les mardi et jeudi de 3:30 à 4:30.»

«Avec Norah.» Ajouta Brenda.

Sara fit une grimace «Norah sera dans la classe au dessus mon cœur, parce qu'elle fait de la danse depuis plus longtemps, mais la maman de Norah viendra vous chercher toutes les deux à l'école pour vous emmener à la danse, ok ?»

«Je crois.»

«Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?»

La fillette secoua la tête «Rien, c'est juste que… je serais toute seule.»

«Il y aura d'autres enfants…Le premier jour où tu es allée en colonie tu ne connaissais personne, mais maintenant tu as tes deux meilleurs amis, non?»

Brenda sourit et regarda le tableau «Qui va me conduire à mes leçons de piano ?»

«C'est moi. Le mercredi je partirais du travail un peu plus tôt pour que je puisse aller te chercher à l'école.» Sara était contente une nouvelle fois d'avoir changé d'équipe au travail. Elle avait un rend supérieur qui lui permettait d'adapter ses horaires quand elle en avait besoin. Elle avait maintenant des gens qui travaillaient pour elle en quelque sorte. C'était un grand pas en avant dans sa carrière et ca l'ennuyait que Grissom ne soit pas là pour voir ca. Quand son patron, le docteur Woo partait en séminaire ou en vacances, c'est elle qui prenait sa place de superviseur. Elle donnait leurs assignations à ses collègues et surveillait les petits jeunes.

Une partie de Sara attendait toujours la reconnaissance de Grissom. Elle savait qu'il savait qu'elle était intelligente. Mais Sara ne savait jamais trop quoi penser de ses opinions sur son travail de CSI. A chaque fois qu'il avait rempli un bilan sur elle, il avait noté des choses vagues comme reste de nombreuses heures au labo, fais des heures supp… Il n'avait rien dit sur ses capacités. Son psy avait raison.

Validation.

Elle n'attendait que ca.

Elle se rappelait la première qu'on lui avait dit qu'elle attendait tout le temps la validation des autres. Elle avait tout de suite argumenté. «Les êtres humains ont besoin les uns des autres. On a besoin des autres pour savoir si on fait les choses correctement.» avait elle dit à son psy «Si on ne le fait pas, autant aller vivre sur une ile déserte.»

Le docteur Moss avait repoussé ses lunettes sur son nez «Est ce que vous pensez que l'opinion des autres est plus importante que la votre ?»

Elle aurait aimé lui crier qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres au pluriel, il y avait juste Un autre et elle était complètement obsédé par lui depuis le jour où elle avait croisé son regard. Après ses entrevues avec le docteur, Sara réfléchissait toujours des heures à pourquoi elle avait tant besoin de la validation de Grissom. Mais au fond elle savait la réponse: elle l'avait posé sur un piédestal, elle l'idéalisait. Elle n'avait jamais eu autant d'intérêt pour un autre homme dans sa vie, alors elle l'avait transformé en Dieu.

Et pendant longtemps, ce fut ainsi.

Fatiguée d'être fatiguée, Sara s'était convaincu que son psy avait raison. Elle était donc retournée au travail déterminée à voir Grissom d'une autre façon. Elle verrait dorénavant cet homme tel qu'il était, sans s'attacher à son obsession.

Mais au grand drame de Sara, elle l'aimait toujours.

Elle secoua la tête pour faire fuir ce souvenir. Elle regarda le programme posé devant elle. Du mardi au jeudi, Brenda allait rentrer tard à la maison. Le lundi allait être tendu étant donné que c'était le début de la semaine.

Le vendredi. Il viendrait le vendredi. Ca serait leur jour. Pas de devoirs à faire pour le lendemain et ils auraient toute une semaine d'évènements à discuter, il n'y aura donc jamais de blanc dans leur conversation.

Ca semblait trop facile. Sara n'avait pas l'habitude que les choses soient faciles.

Elle venait de passer les dix dernières années de sa vie amoureuse de Gil Grissom.


	43. Chapter 43

_Allez, un grand moment... et non pas GSR mais GBR... Bah quoi, Brenda et Griss ca devient le Grand Amour là...lol Bonne lecture et à demain..._

L'organisation. C'était la clé du succès pour jongler entre le métier de criminaliste et le métier de maman. Le lundi, Brenda retourna à l'école et le patron de Sara rentra à l'hôpital pour une appendicite, la laissant en charge de l'équipe de jour pour la semaine. Elle réussit quand même à arriver à l'heure à la sortie de l'école.

Sara félicita Brenda pour son premier jour d'école, et entendit tout ce qu'il fallait savoir sur les professeurs. Sara écoutait sa fille en remplissant des papiers. Elle fit une pause devant la case personne à contacter en cas d'urgences. Elle laissa la partie «Nom du père» vide. Sara frissonna en se souvenant du père biologique de Brenda. C'était un monstre.

Sara regarda sa fille qui emballait soigneusement la couverture de ses livres. Elle frissonna de nouveau en pensant à ce que serait devenu Brenda si Tina Collins n'avait pas agit pour sa fille. Sara était incroyablement soulagée par ce massacre. Elle avait dit un jour à Grissom qu'elle ne pourrait jamais tué quelqu'un. Mais elle aurait fait une exception pour le père de Brenda. Sara aurait aimé qu'il soit encore vivant pour qu'elle s'occupe de lui elle-même. Elle l'aurait fait souffrir à petit feu et l'aurait regardé souffrir comme il avait du regarder Brenda souffrir quand il abusait d'elle.

Sara réussit à ne plus penser à ca et aida sa fille a faire ses devoirs.

«Je dois écrire une dissertation sur ce que j'attend de cette année.» Lui expliqua Brenda «Comment je suis supposé parlé de choses que je ne sais pas encore? J'attends à apprendre plus de math? C'est stupide.»

Sara haussa des épaules. «Et bien, qu'est ce que tu aimerais apprendre ?»

«Pourquoi mon poisson ne cligne jamais des yeux.»

«Ok…»

«Bah quoi, il ferme jamais les yeux. Moi je cligne des yeux tout le temps.»

Sara rigola «Je voulais parler de l'école. Est-ce que tu aimerais apprendre plus de chose sur les équations, par exemple, des trucs comme ca.»

«Ohhh.» Après avoir réfléchit a tout ca, Brenda tapa sa première dissertation sur son ordinateur, et avant de se coucher, elles refirent un point sur l'agenda de Brenda.

«Tu as danse demain, ton sac est prêt?»

«Oui, il est dans l'entrée.»

«Tout tes devoirs sont fait ?»

«Ouais.»

«J'ai signé tous les papiers qu'on t'avait donné ? Et ils sont tous dans ton cartable?»

«Ouais.»

«Cool.»

La routine s'installa et la semaine passa rapidement. Brenda aimait la rigueur des cours de 6eme et Sara adorait superviser son équipe de jour. Le jeudi matin, Brass entra dans son bureau et l'invita à déjeuner.

«Je dois aller au Tribunal à une heure, donc d'ici là, je dois m'occuper.»

«D'ou le costume.» Elle sourit. Elle le retrouva au restaurant près du Tribunal à midi avec en tête une assez bonne idée de ce qu'il allait lui dire.

«On ne te voit plus.» Lui dit Brass dès qu'elle fut assise en face de lui. «Comment ca va?»

«Bien, tout va bien.» Elle sourit attendant qu'il entame la vrai discussion.

«Bien.. en quelle classe est Brenda ?»

«En 6eme.»

«Et elle aime?»

«Pour l'instant, oui.»

«Tu as vu Grissom récemment ?»

Sara fronça des sourcils. Et voilà, le mot qu'elle attendait : Grissom. «Pourquoi ?»

«Pour rien. C'est juste… et bien il y a quelques jours il m'a appelé et m'a demandé de m'arrêter chez lui. Et quand je suis arrivé, il m'a tendu un carton avec tous les indices de l'affaire Carmichael. Il m'a dit qu'il n'en voulait plus. J'ai trouvé ca plutôt intéressant.»

«Je suis contente qu'il laisse tomber cette affaire.»

«Laisser tomber ? Tu crois que c'est ce qu'il fait ?»

Elle croisa les bras devant elle «Oui, bien sur. Pourquoi est ce qu'il t'aurait rendu tous les indices sinon?»

«Je regardais ce talk show à la tele…»

Sara soupira.

«Et y'avait ce psy. Il parlait de comment certaines personnes, avant qu'ils ne se suicident, rendait tout ce qu'ils avaient. Et comme il était plutôt obsédé avec cette affaire, ces indices étaient tout ce qu'il avait…»

«Brass, arrête.» L'interrompit Sara, plus que perturbée. «Grissom ne va pas se suicider. Il… Il va bien. Je… J'ai passé du temps avec lui.» Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle voulait partager, mais il valait mieux qu'elle en parle à Brass avant qu'il ne se fasse trop de film sur son ami.

«Oh.»

«Alors, ne t'inquiète pas.»

«Et… ce temps que vous passez ensemble c'est, hm… entre amis ou…»

«Amis, Brass. Amis. Il… Il va beaucoup mieux, ne t'inquiète pas.»

«Tu as quelque chose à voir avec le retour des indices n'est ce pas ?»

«Grissom a fait ca de lui-même.»

«Tu prends bien soin de lui.»

Sara changea vite de sujet. Ils finirent de manger en toute amitié et Brass ne parla plus de Grissom mais Sara ne fit que penser à lui. Il serait chez elle le lendemain soir.

Quand Brenda rentra de l'école le vendredi après midi, elles partirent vite toutes les deux faire les courses, pour acheter des homards.

«Je peux en avoir un pour mon aquarium ?»

«Non.»

«Il mangerait Horton ?»

«Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée mais tu n'auras pas de homard comme animal domestique.»

«Je l'appellerais Pinçant.»

Une fois chez elles, Sara s'occupa de faire la vaisselle qui trainait pendant que Brenda pelait les carottes. «Maman, on les cuit quand les homards?»

«On les mettras dans la casserole quand Gil sera là. C'est rapide à cuire.»

Quand Grissom arriva, ils restèrent dans la cuisine. Sara vérifia que l'eau bouillonnait et entreprit de mettre les homards dans l'eau. «Oh, ils sont fougueux» observa Sara.

La voix de Brenda s'éleva avec anxiété «Ca va leur faire mal ?»

«Hm…» Sara écarquilla les yeux pendant qu'un des homards essayait de lui pincer la main.

«Non, Brenda, les homards n'ont pas de système nerveux.» Expliqua Grissom «Ils sont invertébrés, ils sont plus bas sur l'échelle de l'évolution que ton poisson, alors ne t'inquiète pas. Ca ira très vite.»

La petite fille fut satisfaite par la réponse et Sara fut plus qu'étonnée par comment Grissom avait maitrisé la conversation. Sara lâcha les homards dans l'eau et mit son minuteur. «Allez donc à table les gars, je sors le beurre du frigo et je vous suis.»

Quelques minutes plus tard, le salon fut rempli de bruit de carapace qui se casse. «Je pensais prendre un homard comme animal domestique» dit Brenda à Grissom «Pour mon aquarium, mais maman a dit non.»

«Et bien heureusement qu'elle t'a dit non. Les homards mangent les poissons.»

«C'est vrai ?»

«Ouais.» Il s'essuya la bouche avec sa serviette «Des poisons, des palourdes, des escargots… Ils se mangent même entre eux.»

«C'est dégoutant !»

Grissom haussa des épaules «Il ne faut pas penser en tant qu'être humain. Ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils font, ils ont besoin de manger alors ils mangent. Ils n'ont pas de conscience. C'est un peu comme des insectes. D'énormes insectes.»

Sara posa sa fourchette «C'est dégoutant.» Elle ria.

Grissom écarquilla les yeux, désolé «Pardon, je ne pensais pas…»

«C'est rien.» Elle continua à rire.

Après diner, il aida Sara a débarrassé la table et à remplir le lave vaisselle pendant que Brenda avait disparu dans le salon. «Merci de m'avoir invité.»

«Tu connais un tas de choses sur les homards, mais bon, tu connais un tas de choses sur beaucoup de sujets.»

«C'est loin de la vérité.» Il lui tendit une assiette. Il s'éclaircit la gorge «Hm… Où est Brenda?»

Sara vérifia l'heure. «Il est sept heure, elle regarde le Jeopardy. C'est son nouveau truc du moment. Elle pense que ca va la rendre plus intelligente.»

Ils la rejoignirent dans le salon. Elle était assise bien droite dans le canapé en cuir de Sara, un papier à la main. «Qu'est ce qu'elle fait?» murmura Grissom.

«Oh… Elle note tout ce qu'elle veut aller vérifier dans l'encyclopédie après l'émission. Et après, elle me raconte tout ce qu'elle a appris.» Elle s'installa près de sa fille et fit signe à Grissom de s'asseoir lui aussi. «Alors? Quelque chose d'intéressant?»

«Pour l'instant, la Grèce antique et les marsupiaux.» Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup pendant le jeu, elle attendait les pubs.

Ils regardèrent Alex Trebek lire les réponses «Cet ancien gouverneur de New York a été Secrétaire d'Etat sous Andrew Jackson.»

«Seward.» Dit Grissom en même temps que le candidat à la télé.

Brenda ouvrit grand ses yeux et regarda Grissom «Tu connaissais ca ? Qu'est ce que tu connais d'autre?»

A la question suivante, Brenda regarda Grissom, attendant sa réponse. Sara voyait bien que sa fille était impressionnée.

«Tu devrais aller à Jeopardy» s'exclama Brenda quand le jeu fut terminé. «Tu pourrais gagner un million de dollars!»

Grissom sourit en secouant la tête. «Je crois que je préfère regarder.»

Brenda attrapa la télécommande «J'ai plein d'épisodes enregistré sur TiVo, je suis sur que tu connais les réponses de toutes les questions.»

Avant que Sara ne puisse protester, Grissom acquiesça. Brenda regarda leur invité comme si elle était une petite docteur Frankenstein. Il semblait connaitre tout sur tout, à l'exception des questions sur la pop culture actuelle. «C'est pas vraiment un problème tant que tu connais les réponses de toutes les autres questions.» lui dit la petite fille.

«Tu ferais mieux de faire attention ou tu vas être bientôt sa nouvelle petite expérience personnelle.»

«Avec ma chance, je mourrais empoisonné la veille du jugement…»


	44. Chapter 44

Une étrange symbiose se mettait en place dans la maison Sidle. Sara avait pensé installer un rituel hebdomadaire avec la venue de Grissom le vendredi, mais dès la deuxième semaine de septembre, c'était devenu un rituel quotidien. Les devoirs et la pause télévision incluaient tous les jours l'ancien patron de Sara. Grissom s'était parfaitement bien intégré à leur routine, et il était d'une grande aide pour les projets scientifiques de Brenda.

«C'est pour quand ?» demanda Sara quand Brenda leur présenta son sujet.

«Mars.»

«Brenda, c'est dans six mois !» s'exclama Sara.

«Il faut que je commence tôt. Je veux gagner maman!» fut la seule réponse de Brenda avant qu'elle ne se mette à cogiter avec le célèbre entomologiste. Elle secoua la tête. Quand Brenda avait quelque chose en tête, elle n'abandonnait pas tant qu'elle n'avait pas atteint son but.

«Et pourquoi pas un volcan ? C'est cool les volcans!» Suggéra Sara en sortant les plats chinois qu'elle venait de réceptionner.

Deux paires d'yeux la fixèrent comme si elle venait de dire la plus grosse ânerie du monde. «Tout le monde fait des volcans!»

«En plus c'est un projet de travaux manuel.» Grissom ajouta «La seule réaction chimique dans un projet comme ca c'est la rencontre du coca et du vinaigre. Ce n'est pas de la vraie lave. Et ils ne veulent certainement pas qu'une enfant de 10 ans utilise de la vraie lave de toute façon.»

Brenda acquiesça «J'ai vérifié.»

Quand le Jeopardy commença, ils oublièrent le projet de science. Sara devenait elle aussi accroc à ce jeu avec le temps, et elle arrivait à répondre à certaines questions, impressionnant ainsi sa fille. Brenda se tournait alors vers Grissom et disait des trucs genre «Tu sais, ma maman est allée à Harvard!» ou «Maman a eu un score parfait au test de vocabulaire.» ce qui faisait toujours sourire Sara. Elle aimait que Brenda soit fière d'elle, et une petite partie d'elle aimait qu'elle dise tout ca à Grissom. Elle n'avait aucun doute que Brenda l'aimait à la folie, et à certain moment, Sara voulait cirer à Grissom «Tu vois! C'est comme ca qu'on aime quelqu'un!»

Mais elle ne le fit jamais, bien entendu.

Elle passa un bras autour des épaules de sa fille. Et quand ce fut le moment des pubs elle parla à Grissom «Hm… Je crois que tu devrais appeler Brass. Pour lui dire que tu vas bien.»

Grissom fronça des sourcils «Hm… Pourquoi ?»

«Comme ca il arrêtera de me demander comment tu vas. Fais le, c'est tout.» Elle lui sourit.

«Et bien…»

«Maman, c'est quoi les dysfonctions érectiles ?»

Grissom s'étrangla, ne finissant pas sa phrase, alors que Sara soupirait en voyant la pub à la télévision. «Je t'ai déjà dis Brenda, il y a des choses que tu ne peux pas encore savoir, parce que tu es trop jeune. Je te le dirais si c'était utile pour toi.»

«Mais… Je peux avoir des dysfonctions érectiles ?»

Sara ria «Non, non, je te promets que tu n'auras jamais de dysfonctions érectiles.»

Le téléphone retentit et Brenda couru décrocher en criant «Fais une pause maman, fais une pause sur le TiVo. C'est Norah! Elle appelle parce que son chien à eu des bébés.» La petite fille prit le téléphone et disparu dans la bibliothèque.

«Elle n'aura pas de chien.» Murmura Sara.

Elle regarda Grissom qui était toujours ébahi par la question de Brenda. «Des dysfonctions érectiles?»

«C'est à cause de ces pubs à la télé sur les médicaments. Elles me rendent folle. A chaque fois que Brenda en voit une, elle prend peur et pense avoir la maladie que ces médicaments sont censés guérir. Je ne te parle même pas des effets secondaires…»

«Les effets secondaires ?»

«Oui, tu sais… Le patch de contraception peut causer des caillots de sang» récita t elle de mémoire. «Pendant un temps Brenda a été traumatisée par les caillots de sang:Qu'est ce que c'est un caillot de sang, maman? Est-ce que je peux en avoir?» Sara secoua la tête. «C'est complètement fou. Qu'est ce que c'est un moyen de contraception? Est ce que tu porte un patch de contraception ? Ce n'est pas le genre de conversation que j'ai envie d'avoir avec elle maintenant.»

«J'imagine.»

Quand Brenda revint au salon, heureuse qu'il y ai 7 chiots chez Norah, elle leur expliqua tout ce que Norah lui avait dit sur leur naissance et elle finit par dire «J'aurais bien aimé qu'ils naissent le même jour que toi maman, mais ils sont arrivés deux jours trop tôt.»

Sara acquiesça, n'aimant pas que Brenda mentionne son anniversaire devant Grissom. La petite fille voulait faire la fête pour l'anniversaire de sa maman et même si Sara n'était pas du tout partante pour le célébrer, elle ne pu que suivre les instructions de sa fille. Et elle échappa de peu à un grand bal avec cygnes et feux d'artifices quand Grissom leur suggéra qu'il les invite au restaurant le jour J, comme cadeau de lui, pour Sara.

«Tu n'as pas à…»

«J'ai envie de le faire.»

Brenda sembla heureuse de l'idée alors que Sara n'était pas sure que ce soit un bon plan. Elle allait sortir avec Grissom. Dans un restaurant. Ils devraient s'habiller, pas en jean tee shirt comme tous les jours. Ca ressemblait beaucoup à un rendez-vous galant.

Mais bon, en principe un rendez-vous galant n'incluait pas la compagnie d'une petite fille de dix ans.

Brenda continuait ses explications sur les chiots pendant que Sara réfléchissait à son changement d'âge. «Et Norah les a appelé comme les sept nains, parce qu'ils sont sept. Elle dit qu'elle peut commencer à les donner dans huit semaines, quand ils seront assez forts.» Elle regarda attentivement sa mère.

«Pas de chien.»

«Mais maman, s'il te plait…»

«Tu as un poisson.»

«Oui, mais j'aimerais un poisson et un chien.»

Sara se frotta les tempes «Qui prendrait soin de lui ?»

«Moi.»

«Il serait seul toute la journée. Tu as des cours de danse et de piano, trois fois par semaine. Et tu as des devoirs à faire. Et ce projet de science que tu veux absolument gagner. Est-ce que tu crois que ce serait bien pour Ronchon, Atchoum ou peu importe…»

Brenda était assez d'accord avec sa mère, mais ca le rendait malheureuse, elle haussa des épaules «Je pense pas.»

Sara respira, heureuse d'avoir gérer cette situation. Elle n'était pas opposée à ce que Brenda est un chien, dans le futur. Mais elle s'habituait juste à vivre avec quelqu'un, ajouter un chien à leur petite famille lui semblait un peu trop. «Tu pourras en avoir un quand tu seras plus grande.»

En partant Grissom leur précisa que c'était Brenda qui avait choisi le restaurant pour l'anniversaire de Sara. «Elle a choisi un endroit appelé Picasso. C'est sur le Strip.»

«Ok.» Elle était mal à l'aise une nouvelle fois. «Oh, d'ailleurs, ca me rappelle, il faut qu'on te rende tes livres d'art.»

«Vous pouvez les garder.»

Il allait partir mais Sara l'arrêta «Comment il faut qu'on s'habille ? C'est chic ou…»

Grissom serra les dents «Je ne peux pas entrer sans costume et cravate alors… Je ne sais pas, je crois.»

«Tu sais, on est pas obligé d'aller dans un restaurant chic. Je veux dire, Brenda serait aussi heureuse d'aller au McDonalds. Ils font un nouveau sandwich en ce moment…»

«Pas de sandwich, c'est ton anniversaire. Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ca.» Et il parti.

Il fallait qu'elle aille faire les magasins.


	45. Chapter 45

_J'en ai marre, on n'a pas assez de mot en français, ou plutôt, c'est le contraire on en a trop… enfin, je ne sais plus, __I'm__confused__… Rien que le mot «date» c'est dur à traduire… Alors j'y vais avec Rendez-vous galant, mais ca fait vieux jeu comme terme… J'ai l'impression d'être une grand-mère, un peu comme Angel… (__lol__) Bref, je m'excuse pour cette traduction atroce. Mais je ne peux pas utiliser simplement le mot rendez-vous, ce n'est pas assez fort… Parce qu'on a un rendez-vous chez le coiffeur, chez le banquier… Bon, ok, on a aussi rendez-vous avec Gil Grissom… Je ne sais pas… Je reste sur mon RDV galant… ca explicite mieux ce que Sara ressent je pense… laissez moi vos avis sur le sujet…_

Le matin de son anniversaire, Sara rentra dans une cuisine en chantier. Brenda essayait de lui préparer le petit déjeuner.

«Retourne dans ton lit, maman ! J'ai presque fini.»

En souriant, Sara remonta dans sa chambre. En attendant sa fille, elle refit le planning de la journée dans sa tête. Brenda voulait absolument aller voir les chiots de Norah et elle lui avait promis de l'emmener les voir en lui répétant qu'elle ne repartirait pas avec un des bébés chiens. Pendant que la petite fille jouerait avec les chiens, elle irait, de son coté, braver la foule, pour faire les magasins. Elle n'avait rien trouver à se mettre dans sa penderie, à part la robe qu'elle avait mise pour sa soirée avec Hodges. Le technicien du labo et ses amis avaient beaucoup appréciés cette robe, mais elle voulait quelque chose de neuf, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas porté pour Hodges avant. Avant même de mettre un pied dans la galerie marchande, Sara avait déjà décidé qu'elle achèterait la première robe qui lui irait, sans réfléchir plus.

Mais bon, elle n'allait pas à des funérailles, même si elle avait pourtant l'impression que c'était exactement ca. Sara avait eu peur d'aller diner avec Grissom depuis le jour où il l'avait fait venir à Vegas pour enquêter sur Holly Gibbs. Elle avait toujours rêvé de ce moment, les imaginant sirotant un verre de vin, face à face, avec une petite table entre eux, et des bougies, jusqu'à ce que un des deux ne suggèrent qu'ils oublient le repas et passent directement au dessert. Parfois, le vin se transformait en bière et le lit en l'arrière du SUV, ou parfois, il lui glissait une clé de chambre d'hôtel sans dire un mot. Mais le point commun de tous ses fantasmes était, à part le sexe, le fait qu'ils ne parlaient jamais. De quoi est ce que vous parlez avec une personne que vous connaissez depuis plus de dix ans, quelqu'un que vous aimez? Les discussions typiques lors des rendez-vous galant étaient souvent basées sur la famille et le travail. Sara savait déjà tout ce qu'elle avait à savoir sur son travail et elle avait vite compris que la famille n'était pas un sujet qu'il aimait aborder, ce qu'elle ne comprenait que trop bien, ayant elle-même toujours évité de parler de sa famille à son entourage. Et tout en pensant à tout ca, et à un Grissom tout nu devant elle, elle se répétait inlassablement que ce n'était pas un rendez-vous galant.

Ce n'était pas non plus comme si ils allaient partir dans des discussions profondes sur leur relation de toute façon, surtout avec une petite fille de dix ans qui allait écouter le moindre de leur mot. Brenda allait faire tampon entre eux, et Sara comptait sur elle pour porter la discussion pendant tout le repas et briser la glace comme elle l'avait déjà fait à nombreuses reprises.

A ce moment là, Brenda, sa bonne d'un jour, enta dans sa chambre avec un plateau à la main. Elle le déposa sur les genoux de sa mère et lui fit un câlin «Joyeux anniversaire» lui dit-elle.

Sara sourit «Merci.» Elle regarda le plateau «Alors, qu'est ce que nous avons là ?»

«J'ai fais les œufs comme tu les aimes.» Expliqua Brenda en regardant Sara pendre une grande fourchette d'œufs. Ils n'étaient pas tout à fait cuit et baveux mais Sara sourit à sa fille en mâchant.

«Excellent.»

«Et je t'ai fais des tartines aussi.»

Sara prit une bouchée d'une tartine «Mmmm… c'est bon.»

Brenda prit sur le plateau un mug et le tendit à sa mère «Je t'ai fais ton café aussi.» Sara porta le mug à ses lèvres pendant que sa fille continuait ses explications «Je ne savais pas comment on se servait de la cafetière, alors je l'ai fait comme on fait le thé.»

Le café passa difficilement dans sa gorge, elle grimaça une fraction de seconde avant de sourire à sa fille. «Wow… Tu devrais faire mon café tous les matins» menti t elle «Merci, mon cœur.C'est le meilleur déjeuner que je n'ai jamais eu dans ma vie.»

Et c'était la vérité.

Elles se préparèrent et Sara déposa Brenda chez Norah pour la matinée avant de partir pour la galerie marchande, et elle découvrit vite que le samedi était le pire jour de la semaine pour aller faire des courses : des préadolescents couraient dans tous les sens et des mères de familles poussaient leurs poussettes… Elle entra donc dans le premier magasin qu'elle trouva et passa les robes noires, optant pour un habit plus coloré. La robe orange était trop… électrique, la verte prenait la lumière des néons, une marron attira son attention jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit de plus près qu'elle était recouverte de paillettes. Une rose était hors de question même si Brenda aurait sans doute adorée.

Finalement, les robes noires semblaient l'appeler : simples, évidentes, ennuyeuses. Sara en attrapa une sur un portant et l'inspecta. Une robe tout à fait banale… Parfaite. Elle se dirigea alors vers les cabines d'essayage et fut surprise par la file d'attente.

Sara n'allait pas faire la queue. La robe était à sa taille. Si elle était trop grande, elle aurait de la place pour manger, si elle était trop petite, elle éviterait de respirer. Elle trouva donc une paire de chaussures à talon et demanda l'aide d'un vendeur. Ne trouvant pas de place pour s'asseoir, elle les essaya debout, les chaussures n'allaient pas du tout avec son jeans, mais elles iraient parfaitement bien avec la robe.

Elles rentrèrent. Sara prépara le déjeuner, mais n'y toucha pas, trop nerveuse qu'elle était. C'était la première fois qu'elle et Grissom allait diner dehors sans avoir de sujets de conversation relative à une enquête. Ce serait la première fois qu'il la verrait habillée en robe, en dehors des fois où elle allait au Tribunal. Les heures passèrent trop rapidement à son gout, et il fut l'heure de se préparer. Brenda s'habilla en un temps record et informa sa mère qu'elle l'attendait dans le salon.

«Attend, viens par ici que je te regarde !»

Brenda entra dans la chambre de sa mère, les yeux au ciel, essayant de prendre un air nonchalant, mais Sara voyait bien que sa fille était toute excitée. Elle portait une petite robe rose qui lui allait parfaitement bien. «Tu es… adorable!»

Elle rougit et la sonnerie retentie «Dépêche toi maman, il est là.»

Brenda descendit les escaliers en courant, laissant Sara seule et effrayée. Sara enfila vite sa robe en avalant difficilement sa salive et en espérant de tout cœur que la robe lui irait. Elle était peut être un tout petit peu trop grande, mais elle irait parfaitement bien pour cette soirée. Par contre, les chaussures c'étaient une autre affaire. Sara ne portait jamais de talon, jamais. Mais de toute façon, elle allait être assise la majeure partie de la soirée. Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir avant de descendre les escaliers.

Grissom l'attendait près de la porte avec Brenda. Sara le regarda dans son beau costume et vit tout de suite une boite dans ses mains. Elle fronça des yeux et regarda sa fille qui portait elle aussi un paquet. «Qu'est ce que c'est que ca?»

«T'es vraiment trop belle maman.»

Grissom toussota «Oui, hm… belle… Joyeux anniversaire.»

«Joyeux anniversaire» Brenda tendit son paquet à sa mère.

Etonnée, Sara sourit à sa fille «Tu m'as fabriqué quelque chose ?» Elle ouvrit le paquet s'attendant à trouver un collier en macaroni comme celui que Catherine avait dans son bureau, et fut pour le moins surprise quand ses doigts se refermèrent sur une petite boite. Elle sortit la boite et vit qu'il s'agissait d'une boite à bijoux.

«Ouvre-la !»

Sa fille lui avait offert un petit pendentif en or. «Hm… Wow.»

«C'est de ma part… Enfin, c'est Gil qui l'a acheté, je lui ai donné tout mon argent de poche et je lui ai dit de l'acheter.»

«Merci à tout les deux.»

«C'est que Brenda.»

«Tu le mets ?» la petite fille était toute contente.

Sara sorti le pendentif de la boite et commença à essayer de se l'accrocher toute seule autour du cou.

«Je vais t'aider.» Lui dit Grissom doucement tendant sa boite à Brenda avant de prendre la chaine des mains de Sara.

«Merci.» Il lui accrocha autour du cou. «Je pense qu'on peut y aller maintenant.»

«Tu n'ouvres pas le cadeau de Gil ?»

Sara était embêtée. «Oh. Tu n'es pas obligé de l'ouvrir maintenant, c'est… Ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu dois porter pour le dîner. Alors c'est bon, tu peux l'ouvrir plus tard si tu veux.»

«Non, non, je vais l'ouvrir maintenant, excuse moi. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir des cadeaux.» Sara prit le paquet des mains de sa fille et enleva calmement le papier qui entourait la boite. Sara mit un moment avant de comprendre ce qu'elle tenait dans les mains.

«Un livre ?» demanda Brenda en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour voir ce que sa mère avait dans les mains.

Sara acquiesça. C'était un livre. Mais pas n'importe quel livre. «C'est une première édition, n'est ce pas?» elle avait la bouche sèche.

«Hm… Oui, je sais que tu aimes les quatre filles du docteur March alors…»

«C'est quoi une première édition ?» demanda Brenda.

«C'est, hm… c'est la première impression d'un livre. Tu vois, ta copie à toi de ce livre, et bien elle a été imprimé il y a quelques année, celui là, il a été imprimé en…» Elle regarda la date au dos du livre «1868.»

La petite fille écarquilla les yeux «Quand Louisa May Alcott était en vie?»

«Oui.» dit Sara. Elle regarda Grissom «Wow… C'est dingue… Merci. Je veux dire… Wow. Wow"

«C'est trois fois rien.»

«Je crois que je vais aller le poser tout de suite dans la bibliothèque.» Une fois dans la bibliothèque, elle prit appui contre un mur d'une main, serrant le livre contre son cœur. Elle avait du mal à respirer. Elle aurait été seule dans la maison, elle aurait pleurée à chaudes larmes. Mais il fallait qu'elle reste calme. Elle posa precausieusement le livre sur une étagère.

Grissom et Brenda discutaient de l'année 1868 quand elle les rejoignit dans le couloir.

«Alors Lincoln était vivant ?»

«Non, il est mort en 1865.»

«Oh.»

«Vous êtes prêt ?» demanda Sara.

«Ouais.» Brenda sourit «Tu aimes ton anniversaire jusque là ?»

«C'est le meilleur.»


	46. Chapter 46

_The moment GSR fans have been waiting for...Pour ceux qui suivent assiduement CSI... Ah ah ah.. Maintenant, je crois que vous avez compris non ??? Sinon, lisez vite... Niac Niac_

Sara apprit une chose fondamentale ce soir là : les enfants et les restaurants cinq étoiles n'étaient pas compatibles. L'excitation de Brenda devant le décor magnifique du restaurant s'arrêta nette quand elle ouvrit le menu. La cuisine française ne faisait définitivement pas partie de la liste des plats préférés d'une petite fille de dix ans. Quand Grissom lui expliqua ce qu'était un escargot, la petite fille fut sur le point de vomir, et quand elle vit cervelle en entrée, son teint vira au vert. Quand ils eurent commandé leur plat principal, Sara entama la conversation, espérant que la bonne humeur de Brenda reviendrait vite.

Malheureusement…

Grissom remuait sur son siège, pas très à l'aise, et Sara essaya de faire revenir la bonne humeur de sa fille «Brenda, Tu étais en train de me raconter la période bleue de Picasso la dernière fois et pourquoi tu aimais tant cette période…»

«Oui.» La voix de la petite fille était monotone.

Sara serra les dents «Alors… Qu'est ce que tu sais à propos de cette période bleue ?»

«Picasso était dépressif pendant sa période bleue. Un de ses amis venait de se suicider alors il a tout peint en bleu.»

Sara avala difficilement sa salive. «Oh.»

Leur nourriture arriva avant qu'elle ne puisse rajouter quelque chose. Puis quand Sara vit Brenda remuer sa soupe sans la manger, elle fut encore plus énervée. «Je n'aime pas.»

«Toilettes.» Sara se leva et déposa sa serviette sur sa chaise.

Brenda la regarda les yeux grands ouverts «Quoi?»

«Allez, tu n'as pas lavé tes mains… toilettes.»

La petite fille se leva à contrecœur et suivit sa mère aux toilettes. Sara n'ouvrit pas la bouche avant d'être à l'intérieur de l'immense toilette du restaurant. Elle s'agenouilla vers sa fille pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. «Qu'est ce qui ne va pas?»

«Rien.»

_«__Brenda…_»

«Quoi ?»

«Tu n'es pas très polie.» Lui dit Sara «C'est toi qui a choisi ce restaurant et Gil a été assez gentil pour nous y emmener. Et tout ce que tu fais c'est te plaindre, mon cœur, pourquoi?»

«Ce n'est pas… ce n'est pas ce que je croyais.» Brenda expliqua «C'est ennuyeux. La nourriture est bizarre. On ne peut pas parler tout fort. C'était censé être marrant. C'est ton anniversaire !»

Sara posa ses mains sur les épaules de sa fille «Brenda… C'est le meilleur anniversaire que je n'ai jamais eu. Il s'est passé beaucoup de chose cette année, j'ai changé de travail, j'ai acheté une maison et le plus important, je suis devenue maman. Et c'est la première fois que j'attend avec impatience ce qui va bien pouvoir se passer dans le futur, et c'est quelque chose que je veux célébrer avec toi… et Gil.»

«Mais je voulais que ce soit spécial.»

«C'est spécial. On s'est faite belle, on mange des choses qu'on ne mange jamais. Et je suis avec vous. Ca ne peut pas être mieux ma grande.»

Brenda soupira «Alors tu es heureuse?»

«Oui. Très. Je veux juste que tu me rendes un service.»

«Quoi ?»

«Est ce que tu pourrais sourire un petit peu plus ? Je crois que Gil a peur que tu sois déçue.»

«Mais je le suis.»

«Et bien…est ce que tu peux faire en sorte de moins le montrer ? Il t'a fait choisir le restaurant pour que tu passes un bon moment.» Et bon temps n'était pas égal à cher visiblement, se dit Sara. Elle n'en était pas revenue des prix indiqués sur le menu. Il était trop généreux. Et Sara ne voulait pas qu'il dépense autant d'agent pour elles, bien qu'elle sache qu'il venait de recevoir une agréable avance de son éditeur.

Une fois qu'elles retournèrent à table, Brenda changea de comportement, se remettant à parler et à rire. Sara vit que Grissom reprenait forme.

Le retour se fit en silence. Brenda qui avait adoré son dessert, estimant que les français faisaient au moins de bons desserts, dormait paisiblement à l'arrière de la voiture de Grissom. Sara jetait des coups d'œil à Grissom, qui semblait assez heureux. Elle prit son temps et admira son apparence. Il était tellement beau dans un costume. Le fait qu'il porte une chemise et une cravate faisait complètement craquer Sara. Ses cheveux avaient l'air beaucoup plus gris qu'avant, mais ca s'ajoutait à la nombreuse liste de ses charmes.

Pendant un instant Sara se demanda si c'était l'amour qui faisait que chaque détail de Grissom le rendait si attirant pour elle. C'était pathétique. Elle était adulte, elle n'était plus une adolescente qui craquait pour son copain de classe. Elle était maman. Et Sara savait que ce n'était pas bien en tant que maman de Brenda de penser que la cravate de Grissom pouvait être utilisé de bien d'autres façon qu'attacher autour de son cou.

Il se gara et sorti immédiatement de voiture pour aller lui ouvrir la portière. Elle prit Brenda à l'arrière de la voiture et la porta jusqu'à l'entrée. «Hm.. Mes clés…» Commença t elle.

«Oh» Il remarqua soudain qu'elle avait les mains occupées. «J'ai toujours celles que tu m'as donné quand tu étais malade.» Grissom expliqua t il en sortant son trousseau de clés pour ouvrir la porte.

«Tu, hm… dois probablement vouloir les récupérer.»

«Non, garde-les.» Dit elle en entrant chez elle.

«Je les garde ?»

«Oui, ca serait mieux, au moins si jamais je m'enferme dehors, je n'aurais qu'à t'appeler.»

Il toussa. «Oui, hm, oui. Si tu t'enfermes dehors.»

«Je vais la mettre au lit, je redescends tout de suite.»

Grissom mit ses mains dans ses poches. «Je vais y aller. Tu dois être fatiguée.»

«Non, non, non, ne pars pas… Laisse moi juste la coucher, je suis là dans une seconde."

Sara monta Brenda le plus vite possible et la coucha avant de redescendre ventre à terre, essayant de ne pas paraitre trop pressée de le retrouver. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais il la coupa.

«Je suis désolé pour le restaurant, la nourriture était…»

«Pas ce à quoi est habitué Brenda.» Finit elle pour lui. «Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis désolée de son comportement. Vraiment. On a passé un moment formidable, toute les deux. Tu n'avais pas à faire tout ca, le dîner, le livre. C'est beaucoup trop.»

«Sara, je mange ici pratiquement tous les soirs.»

«Oui, mais… Et bien, tu n'avais pas à faire tout ca. Mais merci.» Elle prit une profonde respiration et se pencha vers lui, penchant la tête pour lui donner un tout petit bisou sur la joue. Elle sentie tout de suite la rugosité de sa barbe et du se retenir de ne pas rester sa bouche collé contre lui plus longtemps. Elle s'éloigna de lui, à contrecœur.

Grissom la fixait. Elle n'arrivait pas à lire son expression, mais elle s'en foutait parce que l'adolescente en elle était comme une dingue d'avoir enfin pu embrasser Gil Grissom, même si ce n'était que sur la joue. «Alors… On te voit demain? Il y aura les amis de Brenda. Ils vont faire des recherches sur leur projet de science.»

«Hm… Oui, bien sure. Si tu veux. Bien sure.» Il regarda sa montre. «Tu dois être fatiguée. Je ferais mieux d'y aller.»

Plus rapide que l'éclair et plus léger qu'une plume, il s'approcha de Sara et lui déposa un minuscule bisou sur le bord des lèvres et sorti de la maison…


	47. Chapter 47

_Bon je voulais juste dire que je suis malade comme un chien, que je ne veux que dormir, et que à cause du weekend dernier avec les 10 fics de publiées, bah j'ai plus vraiment d'avance moi.. Je suis juste en train de traduire le CH51, rendez-vous compte... J'ai pas avancé cette semaine... Du coup, ce soir je vous en met encore deux mais demain, il n'y en aura qu'un.. et ce weekend, on verra... Bonne lecture quand meme..._

Alors que les dernières minutes de son anniversaire passaient, Sara s'assit sur les escaliers, se demandant si toutes les actions de Grissom étaient là pour l'embrouiller, la dérouter et l'enchanter. Ce n'était qu'un léger baiser, qui aurait très bien pu passer pour une mauvaise trajectoire. C'était effrayant de penser ca, mais c'était encore plus effrayant pour Sara de se dire qu'il avait fait exprès de l'embrasser sur le bord de ses lèvres. Ce demi-bisou lui donnait le tournis. La douceur de ses lèvres. Elle était terrifiée des retombés. Dans le passé, un pas en avant conduisait toujours à deux pas en arrière quand il s'agissait de Grissom.

Sara ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre.

A travers les années, Sara s'était toujours imaginée des scenarios de comment elle pourrait finir avec Grissom, mais à aucun moment elle n'avait pensé qu'une petite fille de dix ans ferait partie du tableau. Brenda était de loin sa priorité numéro un et Sara s'inquiétait des répercussions si jamais elle se mettait avec un homme qui avait toujours été émotionnellement instable par le passé et qui l'avait toujours fatiguée émotionnellement parlant.

C'était trop de chose à penser, alors Sara se lança dans différentes activités pour occuper sa journée du lendemain. Elle prépara des gâteaux au chocolat pour Brenda et ses amis et les aida dans l'après midi pour leur projet de science. Les trois enfants étaient installés dans le salon et gribouillaient des notes tout en surfant sur Internet avec le portable de Sara. Brenda faisait un exposé sur les analyses bactériales grâce à Grissom qui lui avait soumis l'idée deux semaines plus tôt après lui avoir dit que Sara craignait les germes. Il avait promis à Brenda de parler à ses contacts pour trouver les toilettes publics les plus crades de Las Vegas. Même si Sara avait peur que le sujet ne soit un peu complexe pour sa fille, elle était épatée par le temps qu'elle passait à faire des recherches. Grissom leur avait assuré qu'il les aiderait grâce à ses nombreuses connaissances.

«Sara, je vis à Las Vegas depuis plus de vingt ans. J'ai beaucoup de connaissances qui sont prêtes à me rendre des faveurs.»

Sara soupira en repensant à tout ca. Elle regarda sa montre. Grissom n'avait pas vraiment d'horaire pour arriver chez elle, mais il était toujours là avant six heures. Il était sept heures moins le quart et Sara commençait à se demander s'il ne s'agissait pas déjà des deux pas en arrière. La sonnerie retentit pendant qu'elle était dans la salle de bain et Brenda parti en courant pour ouvrir la porte. Sara l'entendit présenter Grissom à ses deux amis.

«Hey.» dit Sara en entrant dans le salon. Grissom lui tournait le dos.

Il se retourna avec un air soulagée de la voir «Salut.»

Pendant que les enfants avaient une grande discussion au sujet de Google, Sara souri à Grissom et lui attrapa le coude. «Viens, tu vas m'aider à faire la salade.»

«Ca sent bon» dit il en entrant dans la cuisine.

«Les enfants ont fait une pizza. Elle sera prête dans quelques minutes.» Sara sorti tous les ingrédients du frigo et ils travaillèrent en silence. Grissom coupait la laitue pendant que Sara s'occupait des tomates. Elle voulait dire... quelque chose. Il l'avait quand même embrassé la veille et il paraissait concentré sur la salade plutôt que sur elle.

Sara soupira et écouta les enfants qui discutaient dans le salon.

«J'ai faim.» dit Brenda

«Ouais, moi aussi.» répondit Norah

«Ce gars, c'est le petit ami de ta maman ?»

Sara fit une grimace, gênée par la question de Martin, mais au même moment elle entendit Grissom juré en posant son couteau. Il venait de se couper le doigt. Sara laissa immédiatement tomber ce qu'elle faisait et attrapa un torchon pour l'enrouler autour du doigt de Grissom. «Viens, j'ai des pansements dans la salle de bain.»

Ils montèrent au premier et Grissom patienta pendant que Sara recherchait les pansements. Elle enleva délicatement le torchon de la main de Grissom et la plaça au dessus de l'évier pour rincer la blessure. «Ca fait mal ?»

«Ca va.»

«Tu vas avoir besoin de points.» lui dit elle en lui versant de l'alcool pour désinfecter.

Il se mordit la lèvre en secouant la tête «Ca va. Ca va bien.»

Sara commença à lui bander le doigt en lui réitérant qu'il avait besoin de points. «Je vais t'emmener à l'hôpital.»

«Sara, je n'ai pas besoin...»

«Si.»

«Et les enfants ? Tu ne peux pas les laisser là tout seul.»

«Ils viennent avec nous.»

Grissom secoua la tête «Je vais y aller tout seul.»

«Ta main...»

«Sara, je peux conduire. Ca va aller»

Sa main restait dans celle de Sara. Ils se regardèrent un long moment. Elle cherchait dans son regard quelque chose, un signe de ses sentiments pour elle, mais il était dur à lire. Il avait l'air fatigué. Il avait des poches sous les yeux, comme si il n'avait pas dormi, et ses cheveux gris avaient l'air presque blanc sous la lumière du néon. Il avait des cicatrices sur le visage, une sur le nez et une sur l'arcade sourcilière et à ce moment là, elle voulu absolument savoir comment il les avait eu. Elle voulait savoir... Tout.

Et pendant que son esprit vagabondait, il déposa délicatement sa main valide sur la joue de Sara. Cette fois, ce fut Sara qui referma le fossé. Les lèvres de Grissom étaient fraiches, mais elle resta contre lui, penchant légèrement la tête pour avoir un meilleur accès à ses lèvres. La langue de Sara vint toucher la lèvre inférieure de Grissom. Il se laissa à émettre un petit grognement avant de se reculer précipitamment.

Les joues rouges, Grissom secoua la tête. «Je suis désolé.»

«Désolé pour quoi ?» demanda t elle.

«Je, hm... devrais y aller.»

«Maman, le four sonne !»

Sara cligna des yeux pour reprendre ses esprits. «J'arrive !» cria t elle à Brenda sans lâcher le regard de Grissom «Tu vas aller aux Urgences ?»

«Je te promets.»

Elle posa sa main sur la joue de Grissom, comme elle l'avait fait des années auparavant, son pouce caressant la barbe de Grissom.

«Maman ! Tu descends ? Le four sonne !» Hurla Brenda.

«Tu devrais y aller.»

Elle était en train de servir la pizza aux enfants quand Brenda demanda, étonnée : «Il est où Gil ?»

«Il, hm...s'est coupé le doigt. il est aller à l'hôpital.» Elle regarda l'heure pour vérifier si elle pouvait l'appeler maintenant, mais c'était encore un peu tôt. Quand les enfants eurent fini, elle débarrassa la table et commença à nettoyer la cuisine, dont le sang de Grissom. Elle attrapa le téléphone pour l'appeler, mais la sonnerie de la porte retentie. Peggy Oliver venait chercher Norah et Martin et Sara se prépara à l'assaut des s'il te plait...

«Maman, on peut dormir ensemble ?»

«Tu as école demain.» dit Sara en secouant la tête.

«Mais Martin dort chez Norah. Demain on fait un voyage, y'a pas classe. On va au musée.»

Sara croisa les bras. Une nuit de repos. Elle pourrait aller vérifier si Grissom allait bien, et Brenda serait heureuse. «Très bien. Va faire ton sac.»

Pendant que les enfants étaient tout excité, Peggy se pencha vers Sara,inquiète«Tout va bien ?»

Sara se frotta les yeux «Longue journée, Longue semaine, Longue année.»

Peggy sourit «Je comprends ce que vous voulez dire.»

_Y'a pas que Sara qui va être contente, n'est ce pas??? J'en connais une ou deux qui bavent déjà… Mais ne vous faites pas de films quand même… On parle de Grissom là, le gars qui a mit des années avant d'approcher Sara… Ne jamais oubliez ce détail, même dans les fics…_


	48. Chapter 48

_Bon allez, parce que ca faisait longtemps, un peu de ANGST... comme disent les américains.. Et qui a hate d'etre demain matin ????? Qui à part moi reve de voir le beau Gil interagir avec le beau Jack ????_

Elle lui apporta les restes de pizza.

Ils étaient assis dans la cuisine pendant qu'il mangeait. Sara le regardait mâcher silencieusement, et Grissom regardait droit devant lui, ne jetant jamais un regard vers elle. Elle pouvait voir qu'il n'était pas allé à l'hôpital, c'était toujours le bandage qu'elle lui avait mis.

Elle aurait aimé lui rappeler sa promesse, mais elle n'avait pas envie de se battre avec lui.

Il se leva en prenant son assiette vide avec lui. Après avoir déposé cette assiette dans l'évier, il resta planté devant l'évier, les mains posées sur le comptoir, tournant le dos à Sara.

Sara s'éclaircie la gorge «Est ce que tu veux parler de ce qui s'est passé ?»

Il ne bougea pas «Ca serait mieux si on en parlait pas.»

Elle ne dit rien pendant un moment, regardant ses mains, nerveusement «Et si moi je veux en parler ?»

«Je crois que tu devrais partir… Sara.»

Il resta là, sans bouger, sans rien dire d'autre. Sara se leva et quitta sa maison. C'était fini. Elle se précipita dans sa voiture et pour la première fois en six mois, elle regretta de ne pas avoir d'alcool chez elle. Elle passa devant deux marchands d'alcool sur son chemin pour rentrer à la maison, et finie par s'arrêter dans une station essence où elle acheta un pack de bière. Brenda n'était pas à la maison. Elle pourrait donc boire une bière ou deux et repartir au boulot le lendemain.

Arrivée chez elle, Sara ne prit même pas la peine de refermer la voiture derrière elle. Elle posa juste sa voiture au milieu de l'allée, attrapa son pack de bière et remonta l'allée jusqu'à sa porte. Parce qu'elles n'avaient pas de bouteilles d'alcool à la maison, Sara n'avait pas non plus d'ouvre bouteilles. Sara fouilla dans la chambre de Brenda, à la recherche du couteau suisse que lui avait offert le père de Norah lors de leur expédition pêche au début de l'été. Une fois trouvée, elle retourna retrouver son pack de bière, et sortit sur le patio avec.

Le ciel était noir par manque de clair de lune. Et l'humeur de Sara était aussi noire que ce ciel.

Elle posa la bouteille contre son cou et la fraicheur qu'elle ressentit brula presque sa peau. Ca faisait du bien. Elle décapsula sa bouteille et prit une immense gorgée de ce liquide qui avait été si familier à une époque de sa vie.

Mais elle n'avala pas sa gorgée, elle recracha tout par terre.

Elle pleurait. Sara essuya ses larmes avec le revers de sa manche, ennuyée et surprise. Elle lança la bouteille par terre, en la regardant se briser en mille morceaux sur la terrasse.

Elle pleura encore plus en lançant le reste des bouteilles sur le sol. De la bière gicla sur son jeans et ses chaussures. Elle se dégoutait. Elle tomba à genoux et vomit par terre.

Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Elle ne pouvait pas rester coucher par terre comme ca au milieu des morceaux de verre et de son vomi.

Elle se releva, enleva les morceaux de verre qu'elle avait sur elle et à présent, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était prendre une douche et dormir. Elle se déshabilla et glissa sous le jet brulant de la douche.

«Sara?»

A travers les vitres embuées de la cabine de douche, Sara vit les contours de son corps.

«Sara?»

Elle coupa l'eau.

«Sara… Je… Je ne sais pas.» Soupira t il.

Elle ouvrit la porte de la douche et il tourna la tête en vitesse pour éviter de la voir nue, mais leurs yeux se rencontrèrent un bref instant. «Je suis désolé.»

Elle sortie hors de la douche et enfila son peignoir. Elle se racla la gorge pour faire comprendre à Grissom qu'elle était visible. Elle ne voulait pas être froide avec lui, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus lui sauter dessus.

Il la regarda de nouveau, paraissant complètement déconfit. Ses yeux se portèrent sur ses mains.

Sara secoua la tête «Tu sais, en partant de chez toi je me suis arrêté à une station essence et j'ai acheté un pack de bière.»

Les yeux de Grissom se noircirent, Sara pouvait voir de la culpabilité et de la peur, mais pas de la colère. En tout cas, pas de la colère envers elle.

«J'ai voulu les boire… mais j'ai pas pu.»

«Où sont les bières maintenant ?»

«Evaporées probablement. J'ai cassé toutes les bouteilles sur le patio.»

«Tu as laissé les morceaux de verre ?»

«Oui, je nettoierais demain matin.»

«Je vais aller nettoyer.»

Elle secoua la tête «C'est mon bordel. Je nettoierais.»

«Mais je peux…»

«Pourquoi est ce que tu es là ?»

«Pardon ?»

«Pourquoi tu es là ?» Sara répéta «Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Grissom?» Elle secoua la tête «Qu'est ce que tu fais là?»

«Je suis ton ami.»

«Non, tu ne l'es pas. On n'est pas ami. Les amis… Les amis ne font pas ca. Les amis… Je ne peux pas être ton ami. Et tu n'es pas mon ami.»

«Dis moi ce que tu veux que je sois et je le serai.»

«Grissom, non. Non. Ce n'est pas… Ce n'est pas ce que je veux.» Sara lui dit, la gorge serrée. «Je ne vais pas te dire ce qu'il faut faire avec moi. Ce que je veux ne marchera pas parce que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux.»

Il semblait concentré sur le mur derrière Sara. Sara essayait de trouver un moyen de sortir de cette relation désastreuse avec un minimum de peine, tout en sachant que rompre définitivement avec Grissom était pire qu'une exécution.

«Je veux nettoyer les morceaux de verre.»

Elle secoua la tête, ne comprenant pas «Quoi ?»

«Ce que je veux, c'est nettoyer les morceaux de verre sur ton patio. Avant que Brenda ne rentre à la maison.»

«Grissom, je…»

Il attrapa la ceinture nouée de Sara et l'attira vers lui doucement. «Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux toi, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, mais moi, je te veux toi.» il la relâcha «Maintenant, je vais aller laver le patio.»


	49. Chapter 49

_Comme promis, un chapitre pour ce soir.. mais juste un, désolée, et n'insistez pas, j'ai pas avancé du tout dans la trad... je suis trop naze... J'ai le nez rouge, je tousse toute les deux secondes, je suis gelée... Et non Nath, je suis pas aller voir le médecin, je me dis qu'une bonne cure de CSI et une bonne dose de GSR devrait me requinquer, non ? Bref, j'essaye de faire mon maximum ce weekend pour avancer, mais bon, j'en ai encore un d'avance, je vous le metterais demain soir... Bonne lecture et à très bientot... Et excusez moi encore fans en furie..._

Sara resta immobile dans sa salle de bain pendant près de dix minutes. Grissom était parti sur le patio pour laver le désastre et pendant qu'il faisait cela, elle repensait à son admission.

Il la désirait.

Qu'il la désire n'était pas un grand choc. C'était une femme relativement attrayante après tout, et elle le savait, et elle pouvait faire beaucoup mieux si elle prenait soin d»elle. Mais il l'avait admis tout fort, à elle et à lui-même, et c'est ce qui étonnait vraiment Sara. Leur relation toute entière était basée sur le déni de son attraction pour elle. Elle le poursuivait hardiment et il s'enfuyait.

Sara se demandait si cette confession voulait dire que Grissom passait la deuxième vitesse, commençant enfin à la poursuivre lui aussi. Mais elle n'avait aucune intention de s'enfuir.

Toujours enroulée dans son peignoir, Sara descendit au rez de chaussée après avoir enfilé une paire de pantoufle. Grissom était à genoux et enlevait méticuleusement chaque morceau de verre. Quand il entendit la porte derrière lui, il tourna la tête pour la regarder mais ses yeux se portèrent immédiatement sur les pieds de Sara, pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas pieds nus.

«Tu as besoin d'aide ?»

«Non, ca va.» Il se remit au travail.

Sara s'installa sur un des fauteuils du patio et le regarda. Il donnait à cette tâche la même attention qu'il donnait aux prélèvements d'indices sur une scène de crime «Ne laisse pas Brenda se promener par là pieds nus pendant quelques temps.» lui dit il en se relevant. Il versa sa pelleté de verre dans un sac poubelle et se tourna vers Sara, pas très sur du prochain pas à prendre.

Elle croisa ses jambes et le regarda droit dans les yeux. «J'ai une conférence à Houston dans deux semaines et demi. Viens avec moi.»

La bouche de Grissom sembla former en "o" mais aucun son n'en sorti.

«J'essayais de trouver un moyen de ne pas y aller» Sara continua «peut être envoyer quelqu'un d'autre à ma place… mais… je pense que tu pourrais venir avec moi.»

«Sara, je… je ne travaille plus pour le labo, je…»

«Je ne veux pas dire que tu viennes à la conférence. Je veux dire, viens avec moi à Houston. Ca n'a rien à voir avec le boulot.»

Tout ce qu'elle semblait impliquer le frappa de plein fouet et toute ambigüité ou gêne disparu instantanément, remplacé par un calme qui la rendit nerveuse, elle. «Tu me faxeras toutes les informations nécessaires pour que je puisse acheter mes billets d'avion?»

«Oui.» Dit elle soudainement refroidie par son ardeur.

«Tu devrais rentrer. Il fait froid et tu n'es pas encore sèche.»

Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur de la maison, Grissom s'arrêta dans la cuisine et jeta le sac poubelle plein de verre. «Bonne nuit Sara.» dit il en prenant ses clés de voitures dans sa poche en allant vers la porte d'entrée. Il était presque arrivée à la porte quand il se retourna, rentrant dans Sara de plein fouet. «Désolé» murmura t il en lui attrapant la mâchoire délicatement et en lui déposant un bisou sur ses lèvres. Et il sorti.

Sara ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit. Elle aurait aimé dormir un peu, mais impossible. Son esprit vagabondait. Elle passa la journée ainsi également. Et le temps d'aller chercher Brenda à l'école, Sara était sur les nerfs.

«Hey maman.»

«Hey B.» Sara prit le sac à dos de sa fille et l'aida à monter dans le SUV. «Tu t'es bien amusé au musée ?»

«Le bus à écraser un opossum sur la route. C'était dégoutant.»

«Je suis ravie de voir que les visites de musée te plaisent autant.»

Sur la route, après un long silence assez inquiétant, Sara demanda : «Qu'est ce qui se passe ?»

«Est ce que Gil est ton petit ami ?»

Sara s'étrangla «Pardon ?»

«Est ce que Gil est ton petit ami ?»

«P… Pourquoi tu me demandes ca ?»

Sara regarda sa fille hausser des épaules dans le rétroviseur «Martin m'a demandé si vous étiez ensemble.»

«Et… Qu'est ce que tu lui as dis ?»

«Que vous étiez amis.»

«Ok.»

«Mais après Norah a dit qu'elle avait entendu sa maman dire à son papa que tu était trop belle pour ne pas avoir de petit ami.»

Sara avala difficilement sa salive «Ok»

«Donc… Hm…Je veux dire, tu m'as dit que vous étiez amis et que si il vient tous les jours à la maison c'est parce que tu l'aides, c'est ca?»

«Uh-huh.»

«Alors… Est-ce qu'il est ton petit ami?»

Sara écarquilla les yeux et remua sur son siège, mal à l'aise. Le son de la voix de Brenda rendait évident le fait que si Sara répondait par la positive, elle n'aurait qu'une holé de protestation de la part de sa fille. Et est ce que oui était la bonne réponse de toute façon? Sara n'était pas sure. La veille ils avaient prévu un petit séjour ensemble et certains changement s'amorçaient. Ils avaient prévu de faire l'amour très prochainement et le petit bisou de bonne nuit de Grissom était un bon début.

«Non.»

Elle avait honte d'elle même. Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge mais ca s'y rapprochait drôlement. La question de Brenda était d'un autre ordre. Grissom ne l'emmenait pas au restaurant, il ne lui achetait pas de fleurs ou des bonbons. Il n'avait même pas couché avec elle. Mais ce n'était pas le problème, ou du moins ce n'était pas comment Brenda voyait les choses du haut de ses dix ans. Grissom était l'homme présent dans la vie de Sara alors d'une certaine façon, il était son petit ami. Et dire le contraire était une insulte pour tous les trois.

Mais Sara ne pouvait rien faire. Elle n'allait quand même pas entrer dans les détails de ses sentiments pour lui. Et Grissom sentirait tout de suite le mal être de Brenda en sa présence, ce qui le ferait fuir. Et alors Sara n'aurait plus qu'une fille en colère contre elle et… plus de petit ami. Plus de Grissom.

Mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle était en train de mentir à sa fille.

Sara se gara dans son allée en soupirant. «Brenda, Gil est… Gil est très important pour moi. Tu te rappelles quand on a parlé des jeux olympiques la dernière fois? et de l'ordre des médailles? De l'or au Bronze?»

«Oui.» Répondit Brenda, redoutant la tournure de la conversation.

«Et bien» continua Sara en se tournant pour regarder sa fille «Si je devais donner des médailles aux personnes les plus importantes de ma vie, tu aurais la Médaille d'Or. Et l'Argent. Et le Bronze. Ok ?»

«Ok.»

«Mais en quatrième position, il y a Gil. Et même si il n'a pas de médaille, il est quand même là. Il est quand même… important.»

«Mais c'est moi la plus importante ?»

«Oui. Tu as toutes les médailles. Et rappelles toi que même si je l'aide un peu beaucoup en ce moment, il m'a lui aussi beaucoup aidé pendant que j'étais malade.» Brenda acquiesça. «Et maintenant, il t'aide toi avec ton projet de science et vous devez aussi réaliser une maquette pour ton résumé de livre. On a quand même de la chance de l'avoir avec nous, non?»

«Je crois. Enfin, je veux dire, je l'aime bien.»

«Moi aussi. Est ce que tu comprends pourquoi il est important pour moi ?»

«Ouais.»

«Bien.» Elle ne voulait pas parler plus de Grissom avec Brenda, déjà parce qu'elle n'était pas sur de son statut envers Grissom pour le moment et en plus, ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de conversation qu'une mère et une fille pouvaient avoir.

Grissom arriva chez elles comme tous les soirs. Sara était crevée. Quand Brenda sorti le Monopoly du placard, elle acquiesça mais elle fut réveillée quelque temps plus tard par une gentille main sur son épaule.

«Hey.»

Sara cligna des yeux et essaya de ne pas être trop éblouis par la lumière. «Hey.»

«Brenda est partie se coucher il y a un petit moment.» Lui expliqua Grissom en rangeant le jeu. «Elle m'a écrasé. J'ai du hypothéquer mes propriétés, vendre mes gares…. C'est une vraie tueuse.»

Sara sourit en s'étirant. «Ouais, je n'ai jamais gagné contre elle. Désolée, je me suis endormie. J'étais plus fatiguée que je ne croyais.»

«T'inquiètes pas, on s'est bien amusé avec Brenda.»

_Parce qu'elle croit que tu n'es pas mon petit ami_, pensa Sara.

«Je crois que je vais y aller, il est tard.»

«Ok.»

«Ok,» répéta t il. Elle se leva pour le raccompagner à la porte. «Bonne nuit Sara.»

Il lui donna un autre petit bisou sur les lèvres, comme la veille. Il se rappela soudain qu'il avait l'haleine rempli du parfum des burritos qu'ils avaient mangé. Il se recula d'un bond «Pardon, je…»

Elle secoua la tête et lui donna elle aussi un petit bisou. «Tu as eu mon fax?»

«Quoi ? Oh, oui. Merci.»

«Donc… Tu as commandé tes billets ?»

«Oui, c'est fait.»

«Bien… Bien.»

«Ouais, hm.. Bonne nuit.»

Elle sourit en le regardant s'éloigner vers sa voiture et pensa en même temps qu'il serait temps que les jeux Olympiques accordent une plus grande place aux quatrièmes.


	50. Chapter 50

_Allez, parce que tout le monde a été adorable avec moi et parce que j'ai avancé dans mes chapitres également, vous aurez deux chapitres ce soir... J'avance encore demain et j'en mettrais trois normalement... Pour retrouver un nombre pair, Nanou me faisant remarquer que les chapitres impaires ne finissaient jamais bien... Bonne lecture_

Le mois d'octobre passa relativement vite et tout semblait normal… du moins en surface. Sara et Grissom ne discutèrent jamais de leur futur voyage. Tout était planifié par fax, ce qui était des plus approprié vu leur manque de communication verbale par le passé. Tout avait commencé par Sara qui lui avait envoyé par fax une copie de ses billets ainsi que leur itinéraire. Après avoir confirmé la réception de ce fax, elle avait pensé que leur correspondance était terminée.

Mais non.

Deux jours après, elle entendit la machine se mettre en marche dans son bureau de la maison. Elle fut étonnée par ce fax jusqu'à ce qu'elle reconnaisse l'écriture: _Sara, nous n'avons pas vraiment discuté des chambres. Je me suis donc réservé une suite parce que je ne veux pas que tu te __sentes__ sous pression à cause de moi._

Sans réfléchir, Sara prit un bout de papier et répondit vite à Grissom «Annule cette réservation. Pas de pression. Si tu veux faire marche arrière, dis le.»

Elle ne signa pas le papier. Celui-ci partit dans la machine et Sara relu le message qu'elle venait d'envoyer. Elle soupira et croisa les bras, pas vraiment en colère contre lui, mais frustrée. Six mois plus tôt, dix jours plus tôt, elle aurait eu une vague de doute qui l'aurait envahi, sa première pensée aurait été qu'il ne la trouvait pas attirante, qu'il ne voulait pas être avec elle.

Mais il la désirait. Elle le voyait dans ses yeux, elle l'avait senti quand il avait attrapé son peignoir et attiré contre lui. Mais quand il s'agissait de Grissom, Sara avait appris qu'avec le désir venait aussi la peur. Elle se rappelait de l'affaire Debbie Marlin, et de comment Grissom avait avoué ses sentiments pour elle à un tueur. Il avait alors reconnu qu'elle pourrait le rendre heureux mais qu'il était terrorisé par les risques qu'il devait prendre pour être avec elle.

Ce voyage n'était pas différent.

C'était comme si il considérait le bonheur comme un piège, une ruse pour l'attirer dans quelque chose de beaucoup plus sinistre. Sara avait été tellement patiente avec lui pendant toutes ces années, que finalement aller lentement maintenant que leur rapport avait évolué ne la perturbait pas plus que ca. Et rajouter à ca le fait qu'elle soit maintenant maman, ce n'était vraiment pas une mauvaise chose d'y aller doucement.

La machine du fax se remit en marche.

_Sara –_

_Je ne fais pas marche arrière. Je voulais juste que tu saches que tu as le choix. Tu connais mes sentiments pour toi, mais je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé de quoi que ce soit. Considère néanmoins la suite __annulée_

Quand il était arrivé pour manger ce soir là, Sara s'était attendue qu'ils continuent de parler de leurs échanges de la journée, mais Grissom n'en dit mot, et Sara en fit autant. Ils semblaient tout les deux concentrer leurs énergies sur la petite Brenda. Ils discutèrent tellement avec elle qu'ils ne s'adressèrent pas une seule fois la parole. Une personne extérieure qui aurait mangé avec eux ce soir là aurait été persuadé qu'ils étaient au bord du divorce.

Il l'embrassa quand même en partant. C'était encore un de ses bisous volés, mais cette fois là, Sara s'y attendait et réussit à le retenir contre elle une ou deux secondes supplémentaires.

La vie continua ainsi, avec Grissom et Sara qui s'envoyaient des fax de flirt la journée et qui s'ignoraient totalement le soir. Mais ils finissaient tout le temps la soirée par un bisou.

_Apporte une veste des fois qu'il fasse froid à Houston. _Lui avait écris Grissom un matin_. J'ai appris ma __leçon__ la dernière fois que j'y suis allé. Il peut faire vraiment très froid la nuit._

Elle sourit en lui envoyant sa réponse : _Je ne pensais pas sortir la nuit_. Sara avait pensé ne pas envoyer ce fax. Elle avait toujours peur qu'il soit trop effrayé par tout ca. Elle soupira et l'envoya quand même, curieuse de savoir si il allait répondre.

Ce qu'il fit.

_Dans ce cas, n'apporte pas grand-chose dans ta valise._

Sara ne pu que sourire devant cette réponse. Le soir, après avoir discuté avec Brenda, Sara accompagna Grissom dehors, refermant la porte derrière elle.

«T'as fait ton sac ?»

Grissom se racla la gorge «Hm… Oui.»

«Moi aussi. En faite, il est près depuis déjà une semaine et demie.» Elle sourit timidement, espérant que son admission ne semble pas trop avide.

«Je, hm… Je pense que j'essayerai de travailler sur mon livre pendant que tu seras à la conférence, alors je vais prendre mon ordinateur portable.»

Sara acquiesça «Bonne idée.»

«Ouais.»

Aucun des deux ne voulait parler de ce qui était pourtant évident: le sexe. Peu importe comment ils essayaient de détourner l'attention en parlant de la conférence ou autre… le fait était qu'à un certain point de leur voyage, ils seraient tout les deux… Nus.

«La baby-sitter est prête à s'occuper de Brenda. Je vais l'emmener moi-même à l'école demain matin au lieu qu'elle prenne le bus. Ca sera la dernière fois que je la verrais. C'est bizarre.»

«Ca doit l'être. Vous êtes proches toutes les deux.»

«Alors comment tu veux qu'on s'arrange ? On se retrouve à l'aéroport? Ou est ce que tu veux qu'on partage un taxi?»

«Je ne sais pas. Tu veux que je te rejoigne ici et qu'on prenne un taxi ?»

«Ta voiture serait dans l'allée.»

«Oui et alors ?»

«Brenda la verrait.»

«Oh… Oui, Brenda, j'avais oubli.» Grissom posa ses yeux sur la porte. «Et bien, l'avion décolle à midi, donc je peux venir te chercher ici vers huit heures et demi et on prendra un taxi de chez moi.»

«Ouais, pourquoi pas, c'est une bonne idée. Je serais prête.»

«Bien.» Il acquiesça «Très bien, Bye.» Grissom se pencha vers elle, comme c'était devenu son habitude, penchant légèrement la tête, même si il n'allait jamais plus loin qu'un simple petit bisou.

Il s'éloigna d'elle et commençait à lui dire au revoir quand elle l'attira contre elle, pressant son corps contre le sien pour ce qui était leur premier câlin officiel. Sa bouche trouva son oreille et en fermant les yeux, elle lui murmura «N'y pense pas trop, ok? Laisse faire les choses.» Elle lui embrassa alors sa tempe puis les lèvres une nouvelle fois avant de rentrer chez elle.

Sa main était sur la poignée quand elle entendit la voix de Grissom derrière elle qui semblait la supplier «Sara, je ne veux pas te décevoir.»

Elle se tourna vers lui «Y'a pas de raisons.»

«Tu ne sais pas.»

Elle soupira «Grissom, je ne veux pas te décevoir non plus. Alors il va falloir qu'on se fasse confiance. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est d'essayer.»

«J'essaye.»

«Je sais.» Elle lui sourit. «Et ca marche. Je te vois demain vers huit heures et demi Bonne nuit Grissom.»

«Bonne nuit Sara.»


	51. Chapter 51

_Bon bah voilà... j'ai que ca a dire...J'attend vos reviews avec impatience... et j'attend aussi les MSN de Nanou, Angel et Sidle13... Je vous attend les filles, je suis là toute la soirée...lol_

Elle était en retard. Brenda avait trainé en se levant et l'idée de l'emmener à l'école était finalement une réelle catastrophe. Toutes les rues étaient bouchées. Un camion s'était renversé sur la route et toutes les voitures devaient prendre des déviations. Sara réussit donc à déposer Brenda à l'école à huit heure et demi, l'heure à laquelle elle aurait du partir avec Grissom. Tout en regardant sa fille entrer dans l'école, elle décrocha son téléphone.

«Hey.»

«Je suis en retard.» Dit elle en commençant à rentrer.

«C'est ce que je vois. Ta voiture n'est pas dans l'allée.» Il ne semblait pas en colère. Et d'un seul coup Sara prit conscience que Grissom était toujours le même, qu'il soit en train d'attendre sur une scène de crime, ou qu'il soit en train d'attendre sa presque petite amie.

Sara cala son téléphone entre son oreille et son épaule «Où est ce que tu es ?»

«Devant ta maison.»

«Entre, tu as les clés.»

«Hm…»

Sachant qu'il ne serait vraiment à l'aise chez elle que s'il y avait quelque chose à faire pour lui, elle sauta sur l'occasion «Tu peux me rendre un service comme je suis en retard? Il y a des boites sur la table du salon, tu peux les mettre dans ta voiture? C'est pour la conférence.»

«Des boites ?»

«Juste quelques unes, des petites. Ecklie a pensé que ce serait une bonne idée que j'emmène avec moi des brochures sur le labo. Tu sais, pour le recrutement.» lui expliqua t elle «C'était une demande de dernière minute.» Devant le silence de Grissom, Sara continua «Tu vas le faire?»

«Hm, oui. Bien sure.»

Quand Sara arriva chez elle, Grissom l'accueillis avec un bisou sur la joue et la questionna tout de suite sur les brochures.

«J'en ai un exemplaire quelque part, attend…» Elle fouilla dans un placard «Tiens.»

Grissom prit la plaquette «Hm… Comment Ecklie s'est arrangé pour que tu acceptes ?»

«Comment il s'est arrangé ?»

«Oui, il essaye de me faire prendre ses plaquettes depuis des années, je n'ai jamais accepté.»

«Pourquoi ?» Sara était vraiment surprise.

Grissom haussa des épaules «Le labo n'a pas besoin de publicité.» Il lui rendit la brochure «Mais ca ne fait rien.»

«C'est juste une brochure. Et ca faisait plaisir à Ecklie. Je veux dire, si je veux pouvoir avoir la place du docteur Woo quand il va partir, il faut que j'aide Ecklie.»

Son regard changea. Jusqu'à présent il avait l'air plutôt amusé par la situation mais son dernier commentaire l'étonna. «J'avais oublié que c'était important pour toi.»

«Quoi ? Ce qu'Ecklie pense ? Je m'en fou complètement de ce qu'il pense.»

«Non, pas Ecklie. Juste… le boulot. L'avancement.»

Grissom avait une vision de la carrière de Sara très limitée. Quand ils étaient à genoux en train de relever des indices, ils étaient égaux, quand ils jouaient au Monopoly avec Brenda et qu'elle gagnait la partie, ils restaient égaux. Mais quand il s'agissait d'avancement de carrière, tout se cassait. Et Sara n'aimait pas ca. Elle secoua la tête. «Pourquoi est ce que tu ressens l'ambition comme une mauvaise chose? Ou est ce que c'est mauvais juste quand je suis concernée?»

«Sara, ce n'est pas… Je… Tu vaux mieux que tout ca.»

«Non.» Elle ne trouvait pas ses mots.

«Tu es toujours en colère contre moi d'avoir recommandé Nick à ta place ?»

«Non. Oui. Peut être. Je ne sais pas. Je sais juste que je n'approuve pas du tout ta façon de penser.» Elle croisa les bras devant elle.

«Sara, je…»

«C'est des conneries et tu le sais très bien. Nick voulait cette promotion autant que moi. S'il ne la voulait pas, il n'aurait même pas essayé. Tout le monde a eu une promotion dans ton équipe à un moment ou a un autre: Greg, Warrick, Catherine… Catherine t'a presque supplier de passer superviseur, elle s'est battue pour ca, elle s'est battue pour une augmentation… et pourtant rien. Tu n'as rien dit. Elle a le droit d'avoir de l'ambition et pas moi?»

«Je crois que… j'attend mieux de toi.»

«Tu attend plus et tu me donnes moins.»

«Je sais. Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Tu crois que j'ai une immense raison derrière tout ca ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fais ca, ok? Quand tu es là, la logique semble disparaitre. Tu sais combien c'est perturbant pour moi?»

«C'est peut être effrayant pour toi, mais c'est ma vie. Ce n'est pas un jeu!»

«J'essayais juste de te protéger. Enfin, une partie de moi essayait de te protéger. C'est une des raisons.» Grissom bassa la voix ans un murmure «Tu n'as pas entendu les rumeurs.»

«Les rumeurs ? Les rumeurs ne sont que ce qu'elles sont, Grissom, des spéculations.»

«Des carrières ont été détruites par les rumeurs.»

«Quelle carrière essayais-tu de protéger ?»

«La tienne, la mienne. C'est compliqué et ca n'a pas beaucoup de sens.» Il soupira. «Du moins, ca n'a plus beaucoup de sens aujourd'hui.»

«Mais tu penses toujours moins de moi.» Ce n'était pas une question. Elle connaissait déjà la réponse. «Grissom, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé dans ton enfance, mais je suis quasiment sur que ton enfance a été totalement différente de la mienne. J'ai toujours été consciente de ma position dans ce monde. Et j'ai toujours su que la seule personne sur qui je pouvais vraiment compter, c'était moi. Je n'étais pas une fille mignonne, tout ce que j'avais c'était ma tête. Et je l'ai utilisé. Je n'en ai pas honte. Maintenant, je sais que tu vois ca comme une sorte de prostitution mentale…»

«Ne me fais pas dire des choses que je n'ai pas dit.»

«C'était tout comme.»

«Non.»

«Mais tu…»

«Je te trouve fabuleuse, Sara.» L'interrompit Grissom «Ce n'est pas la question, ca n'a jamais été la question. Je… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne vois pas à quel point tu es fabuleuse.»

Elle secoua la tête «Demande toi pourquoi c'est normal que tout le monde soit promu sauf moi.»

Il soupira en se frottant les tempes, s'asseyant sur le canapé. «Quand tu es arrivé à Las Vegas, j'é… J'étais effrayé de faire des erreurs.» Grissom leva la main pour garder la parole «Je savais que tu étais tout à fait capable de faire ce boulot. Tu pourrais le faire les yeux fermés. Mais… Je n'embauche jamais de CSI comme je l'ai fait pour toi. Warrick a été stagiaire au labo trois mois avant que je ne l'engage. Nick a dut faire sa demande deux fois. Mais toi… C'est moi qui t'ai appelé. Quand tu es arrivé, le labo était en pleine ébullition a cause de la mort de Holly. Ils ont démis Brass de ses fonctions, Warrick était sur le point de se faire virer… C'était très sérieux Sara. Le boss voulait qu'on fasse intervenir les affaires internes mais moi, tout ce que je voulais, c'était t'appeler.»

Elle s'assit à coté de lui «Je me rappelle de cet appel.»

«J'étais heureux de pouvoir te parler. Soulagé.Et quand j'ai raccroché, j'ai réalisé pourquoi j'avais besoin de toi sur cette affaire. Le labo était dans un état lamentable, je n'avais pas assez d'employés, mon meilleur ami venait d'être démis de ses fonctions… et je t'ai appelé. Pas parce que je voulais que tu répares tout ce bazar, mais parce que… Je voulais te voir. Je t'ai appelé parce que je savais qu'en te voyant, tout irait mieux... Tu vas me détester, mais je ne t'ai pas engagé pour toi, mais pour moi.»

Sara le regardait fixement. Elle essaya de comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire. Pourquoi lui disait-il tout ca ? «Alors je suis là parce que…»

«J'avais besoin de te voir.» Dit il doucement «Je voulais juste… que tu sois là. Je n'ai pas réfléchis. Et puis j'ai trouvé Brass un jour qui riait. Il a dit…"

«Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?»

Grissom secoua la tête «Ca n'a pas d'importance.»

«Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?»

«Il a dit… Je suis content que quelqu'un dans le coin soit passé à l'action.»

Sara écarquilla les yeux.

«Il a dit comme ca, devant cinq ou six personnes. Et c'est comme ca qu'ils t'ont tous vu au début. Comme ca qu'ils nous voyaient. Ils ont tous cru que si tu étais là c'était pour être avec moi. Et ils n'avaient certainement pas tord… c'est peut être pour ca que je t'ai punie.»

Ils étaient l'un contre l'autre et Sara pouvait sentir Grissom frissonner à travers son tee-shirt. «Je ne sais pas quoi dire.»

Grissom finit par se tourner vers elle «Tu n'as rien à dire. C'est à moi de m'excuser.»

«Alors fais-le.»

Il ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt, perdu dans ses pensées «Je suis désolé.» finit il par dire. «Je, hm… Je devrais y aller.»

«Pourquoi ?»

Grissom paraissait étonné «Parce que… et bien…»

«Reste là.» Elle posa sa main sur son genou pour l'empêcher de bouger. «Reste là.» Il fallait qu'elle comprenne tout ca, qu'elle assimile toutes ces informations. Et elle avait besoin de lui parler aussi. «Tu… Tu ne peux pas jouer avec mes sentiments comme ca.»

«Je sais.»

«Vraiment ? Est ce que tu le sais vraiment ?» Il reporta ses yeux sur ses mains, mais elle lui toucha le coude pour attirer son attention. «Qu'est ce que je suis pour toi?»

Grissom la regarda un grand moment. Elle était sure qu'il allait s'excuser et se lever pour partir, mais sa réponse la surprit. «Tu es ma première pensée. Et… Je t'en ai voulu pour ca pendant très longtemps. Sara, je ne sais pas comment tu as pu… m'accueillir dans ta vie après tout ce que je t'ai fait subir.»

Elle haussa des épaules. «Ce n'est pas à toi de décider ca.» Sara encercla le bras de Grissom et se pencha sur lui, restant serrée contre lui.

«Tu veux toujours que je vienne avec toi ?»

«Hm, Hm.» Elle acquiesça.

«Je, hm… où sont tes valises ? On devrait les mettre dans la voiture.»

«Dans ma chambre.» Ils montèrent tout les deux. Grissom était en train de prendre la valise quand Sara l'arrêta. «Attend. J'ai oublié de prendre ma brosse à dent.» Elle prit des affaires dans un placard.

«C'est à mettre dans la valise ?»

«Non, je vais me changer» lui dit-elle «J'ai du cacao sur mon tee-shirt.»

Sara commença à enlever son tee-shirt devant Grissom qui se tourna d'un coup. Elle sourit et lança le tee-shirt dans la panière à linge sale. «Allez, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me vois comme ca.» lui dit elle, se référant à la nuit où il l'avait surpris dans sa douche. Il se retourna lentement pour la regarder, faisant attention de ne pas regarder délibérément vers sa poitrine. Même si Sara n'avait pas honte de son corps, elle se sentait quand même bizarre à se tenir là, debout à moitié nue devant Grissom. Déterminée à faire face à ses peurs, elle se tourna complètement vers Grissom. Les deux scientifiques avaient le visage rouge et au moment où Sara enleva son pantalon, Grissom abandonna l'idée de ne pas la regarder. Il la vit donc ôter doucement son pantalon, ne perdant pas le moindre de ses gestes.

«Bon, hm… Je t'attends dehors.»

Il sortit de la chambre rapidement et descendit. Sara regarda la porte par laquelle il était sorti. Elle était plus excitée qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été de toute sa vie. Elle entendit des bruits de pas qui revenaient vers sa chambre. Grissom réapparut dans l'embrasure de la porte «J'ai oublié ton sac.»

Il ne fit pas un mouvement. Sara était en train d'enlever son soutien gorge. Grissom s'approcha alors rapidement d'elle, plaçant une main sur sa nuque et il l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser, pendant que son autre main l'aidait à ôter le sous-vêtement.

Sa langue était dans sa bouche pour la première fois. Ils avaient partagé tellement de petits bisous dernièrement que Sara avait presque oublié ce que ca faisait d'embrasser vraiment.

La main droite de Grissom descendit le long du ventre de Sara et glissa dans sa culotte, repoussant autant que possible la soie du sous vêtement pour la sentir au mieux. L'étourdissement et l'excitation qu'elle avait ressentie quand il s'était avancé vers elle s'était transformé d'un coup en désir absolu, un désir lascif évident.

«J'ai des préservatifs…» lui murmura t il à l'oreille «mais ils sont chez moi.»

«Valise… Il y en a dans ma valise.»

Grissom la relâcha un instant et attrapa son sac qui était sur le lit. Il ouvrit toutes les fermetures éclairs «Où?» il avait des mouvements précipités.

Les jambes de Sara étaient en coton, mais elle marcha vers lui «Sous les vêtements, au fond.»

Sans prendre soin des vêtements tout bien pliés, Grissom farfouilla dans la valise jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve son Eldorado. Il ouvrit la boite et en sorti un petit paquet. Sara s'assit sur son lit, devant lui, regardant son corps frissonné de désir. Il avait l'air de bruler de désir. Elle vit son reflet dans le miroir. Elle avait le visage rouge et elle était nue, contrairement à Grissom. Elle se jeta presque sur sa ceinture et la défit rapidement, en même temps qu'elle déboutonna son pantalon.

Les mains de Grissom saisirent celles de Sara «Allonge-toi, mon cœur.»

Elle lui obéit, s'allongeant lentement sur son dessus de lit. Grissom enleva son pantalon et son caleçon et enfila à la place le préservatif. Il fut au dessus d'elle en quelques secondes, entrant en elle immédiatement. Sara l'encercla de ses grandes jambes et le serra de toutes ses forces quand il commença à bouger.

«Mon Cœur ? Mon Cœur ? Bouge un peu.» Murmura t il en la déplaçant au milieu du lit et il reprit ses va et vient.

Il transpirait. Sara avait passé des heures et des heures avec lui en plein désert sans jamais le voir transpirer. Il pouvait porter plusieurs couches de vêtements, il ne transpirait jamais. Mais dix minutes au dessus d'elle et il coulait comme une fontaine. Il avait son visage enfoui dans le cou de Sara, et elle pouvait sentir les gouttes de transpiration lui couler dessus. Et malgré cela, tout ce à quoi pensait Sara était que ca y est, ca arrivait enfin. L'homme qui n'avait fait que lui tenir la main pendant si longtemps était en train de se perdre en elle, lui murmurant de timides compliments qui contrastaient avec les grognements qu'il émettait.

Sara jouie la première, le serrant de toutes ses forces contre elle, espérant rallonger ce magnifique moment. Grissom la suivit de près, criant son nom.

«Ne dors pas, chérie.» Lui dit-il doucement quand il la vit fermer les yeux «Il faut qu'on y aille.»

Les yeux toujours fermés, Sara acquiesça «Je sais.»

_Alors voilà ma première traduction de Smut... la première, vous avez bien lu, ce qui signifie qu'il va y en avoir d'autre... des beaucoup plus pire... et comme je crois n'avoir qu'une seule lectrice mineure... bah, ma grande, va falloir que tu sautes les chapitres suivant, si, si, j'insiste...En tout cas, je tiens à dire que je n'aime pas ca du tout traduire du smut, non, non, non, c'est horrible à traduire... Bon, je vais retrouver mon tit mari maintenant...lol_


	52. Chapter 52

_Mouais... moi aussi ca me fait pareil... Du smut en anglais c'est...comment dire ? Vous voyez, non ? Bref, alors que le smut en francais... c'est limite hilarant... Pourquoi ? Don't know ! Bonne lecture... Dire que je publie du smut à l'heure dela Messe...lol_

Il la laissa sur le lit et disparu dans la salle de bain. Même si la porte était partiellement fermée, elle entendit la chasse d'eau s'actionner, l'eau emportant très certainement le préservatif usagé. Sara fixait le placard, trop fatiguée pour bouger. Elle entendit l'eau couler et su que Grissom était très probablement en train de se rafraichir, et même si elle avait vraiment besoin de prendre une douche, elle décida d'attendre qu'il sorte de la salle de bain. Ils avaient peut être partagé un lit, mais ils n'étaient pourtant pas encore près à partager une salle de bain.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Grissom ressorti de la salle de bain, pas très sur que ce qu'il devait faire maintenant. Sara s'assit sur le lit. «Il est quelle heure?»

«Neuf heures et demi.» Dit-il sans même regarder sa montre.

«Alors on ferrait mieux d'y aller.» Elle se leva «Je vais juste prendre une petite douche rapidement, trois quatre minutes, pas plus.»

«Oui, hm… Il faut aussi que je rentre à la maison pour me doucher et me changer.» Lui dit il. Grissom s'était rhabillé, mais la sueur lui avait collé les vêtements à la peau.

«Deux minutes et je suis prête.» Sara lui fit un timide sourire. Elle passa devant lui et entra dans la salle de bain, mais non sans lui avoir laissé un léger bisou sur la joue. Une fois enfermée dans la douche, elle se laissa à repenser à ce qui venait de se passer. Ils avaient fait l'amour. Ca avait été bon mais rapide… mais ca valait les dix ans d'attente. Depuis qu'il avait commencé à lui donner de rapides petits bisous, Sara avait cru que leur première fois ensemble serait d'une douceur exemplaire.

Mais ca ne l'avait pas été. Ca avait été ultra rapide. C'était arrivé soudainement. Ca avait été chaud, rapide et inattendu. Sara se lava rapidement, évitant de se mouiller les cheveux. Il fallait encore qu'elle s'habille avant d'aller chez lui puis ils iraient à l'aéroport.

Elle le trouva dans la chambre en train de refermer sa valise quand elle sorti de la salle de bain emmitouflée dans son peignoir.

«Je vais la mettre dans la voiture, et je t'attends dehors.» Lui dit-il.

«J'arrive tout de suite.» Elle enleva son peignoir et chercha des sous-vêtements. Grissom resta planté dans l'embrasure de la porte à la regarder jusqu'à ce qu'il descende.

Sara prit une profonde respiration et s'habilla rapidement. Elle ne voulait pas s'attarder sur son comportement, mais était dans l'incapacité de penser à autre chose. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir de regret.

Il l'attendait au volant de son SUV, ses lunettes de soleil plantées sur son nez. En arrivant chez lui, Grissom récupéra la valise de Sara dans la voiture et la déposa à l'entrée, avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain «Je vais prendre ma douche, fais comme chez toi.»

Sara s'installa sur son canapé pas du tout confortable et écouta le son de l'eau qui coulait dans la salle de bain. Pour une quelconque raison, Sara avait cru naïvement que tout leur problème serait réglé une fois qu'ils auraient fait l'amour. Qu'une fois cette étape passée, le reste serait plus que facile. Mais à juger par son attitude post-coïtal, ce n'était pas franchement le cas, Grissom était toujours Grissom. Elle se demanda si ca avait un rapport avec son âge. Même si elle savait que l'entomologiste de 50 ans était l'homme de sa vie, Sara n'avait jamais eu de rapports sexuels avec un homme de cet âge là avant. L'homme le plus vieux avec qui elle avait couché avait 30 ans à l'époque, c'était un prof dans un lycée, et ca c'était passé un peu avant son arrivé à Vegas. Pour les autres… des étudiants quand elle était étudiante, un flic, un pompier et Hank, tous avait moins de 30 ans. Même si elle n'était plus vierge, elle entrait quand même dans des territoires inconnus avec Grissom. _Était-il__ embarrassé_? se demanda t elle. _Est-ce qu'il s'inquiétait pour sa libido_? Est ce que ca l'ennuyait qu'elle soit plus jeune ? Elle essaya de s'imaginer à 50 ans et avoir une relation avec quelqu'un de 15 ans de moins. Sara imaginait son corps à 50 ans. Elle ne serait certainement pas comme elle était actuellement. Et l'idée même de sortir avec quelqu'un de beaucoup plus jeune la rendait… vulnérable. Elle serra ses bras autour d'elle. Le sexe avait toujours été quelque chose qu'elle voulait partager avec Grissom.

Mais Grissom… le connaissant comme elle le connaissait, avait du ressentir une certaine appréhension. Grissom n'était pas un homme très accroché à son apparence, elle en était certaine, mais c'était un homme extrêmement privé et Sara commençait juste à prendre conscience que son désir de garder ce coté privé était très important pour lui.

Elle entendit le son de son sèche cheveux, elle se redressa dans le canapé, prête à son retour. Quand il sorti de la salle de bain, elle lui souri.

«Je, hm… vais appeler le taxi.»

«Ok.» Sara avait toujours son sourire sur le visage.

Quand il eut fini son appel, il mit ses mains dans ses poches. «Il sera là dans 20 minutes.»

«Cool.» Elle se déplaça sur le canapé pour lui faire de la place. Il s'installa à coté d'elle avec gêne. Sara lui prit son bras et se tourna un peu pour lui faire face «Je suis contente que tu viennes avec moi.»

Grissom semblait un peu perturbé devant sa candeur. «Je… suis heureux moi aussi.»

Elle se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser. Elle profita de sa bouche ouverte pour lui attraper la lèvre inférieure. «Ca va être bien.» dit-elle à ce moment là, envoyant les mots directement dans sa bouche.

«Comment tu peux en être si sure ?»

Sara l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Grissom restait là, sans bouger, pendant qu'elle explorait chaque millimètre de sa bouche avec sa langue. Ca lui prit un moment, mais il se prit au jeu lui aussi. Il l'aida à s'asseoir sur ses genoux, tout en continuant à l'embrasser. Les mains de Grissom restèrent à masser les fesses de Sara pendant au moins 5 minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il se permette de faire glisser sa main droite dans le pantalon de Sara. Elle se détacha de ses lèvres quelques secondes. Il la caressa doucement, gardant ses gestes extrêmement lent et doux, douloureusement lent et doux. Elle lui caressa les bras et attrapa fermement le tissu de sa chemise au niveau des épaules. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

«S'il te plait» murmura t elle. Il la caressa plus vite. Sara secoua la tête «S'il te plait.» dit-elle un peu plus fort.

Grissom lui sourit. Il arrêta de faire bouger ses doigts.

Elle serra des dents «Putain…»

«De merde ?» demanda t il. Ses yeux riaient. Il se mâcha la lèvre. Avant que Sara ne puisse dire le moindre mot, il plongea deux doigts à l'intérieur d'elle, lui arrachant un cri.

Même si il continuait à sourire, Sara sentait que Grissom était très excité lui aussi de part sa respiration, mais il semblait qu'il n'y aurait qu'elle qui jouirait deux fois ce matin. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit deux secondes plus tard, en même temps qu'il lui donnait des bisous dans le cou. Elle hurla dans son cou et garda son visage collé contre lui un moment. «Le taxi va bientôt arriver» murmura t elle, les mots à moitié caché par le col de Grissom.

«Alors c'est mieux que tu ai jouie en première.» Remarqua Grissom en sortant ses doigts collant du pantalon de Sara.

_J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai traduis cette dernière phrase__ Je trouve que c'est la pire de tout le chapitre… Heureusement que vous ne me voyez pas là__ Je suis rouge comme une tomate et j'en pleurs… de rire._


	53. Chapter 53

_Bon vous pouvez remercier Nanou encore une fois... Elle a meme pas à supplier et je lui rajoute des chapitres... Elle dit que je suis influencable ? C'est vrai ??? Pourtant pas trop normalement... Enfin, peut etre que si finalement...Donc pour toi Nanou parce que tu as bien travaillée ce matin (enfin je pense, j'ai pas été vérifiée...)_

_J'__adooore__ ce chapitre… C'est mignon vous allez voir._

Sara fut vraiment surprise par la rapidité à laquelle ils reprirent leur rôle de collègue en présence d'autres personnes. Dans le taxi, ils s'assirent à bonne distance l'un de l'autre. En attendant de passer au contrôle à l'aéroport, le policier en faction assuma qu'ils étaient deux voyageurs séparés et demanda à Sara de se reculer pendant qu'il fouillait les bagages de Grissom. Celui-ci lui assura qu'elle était avec lui. Sara ne fut pas plus rassurée sur son attitude quand ils remontèrent l'allée jusqu'à la salle d'embarquement. Elle ne savait pas à quoi elle s'attendait finalement, mais certainement pas à cette indifférence de Grissom. Est-ce que le ciel n'était pas supposé devenir bleu? Est-ce que tout les gens présents dans l'aéroport n'étaient pas censés savoir que Gil Grissom avait couché avec Sara Sidle? Ce n'était pas n'importe quel jour de la semaine. Quelques heures avant, la langue de Grissom était dans sa bouche, son pouce avait massé délicatement ses seins pendant qu'il bougeait en elle… Et maintenant? Ils avaient l'air de deux étrangers.

En entrant dans l'avion, Sara posa sa main dans le dos de Grissom en marchant derrière lui, tout près de lui. Il s'arrêta net quand il sentit la main de Sara s'aventurer vers sa taille. Elle laissa sa main glisser jusqu'à ses fesses tout en regardant droit devant elle. Il se tourna vers elle, perplexe. Elle lui fit un sourire innocent et lui fit un geste de la tête pour qu'il suive l'hôtesse de l'air. Grissom s'installa près de la fenêtre avant de se relever d'un bond pour lui demander si elle voulait ce siège. Elle lui demanda de se rassoir et s'installa elle aussi, ennuyée. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il ait plein d'attention pour elle, mais un peu? Elle aurait au moins voulu un petit geste de sa part.

Une fois que la lumière d'avertissement pour les ceintures s'éteignit, elle sentit Grissom bouger à coté d'elle, il releva le repose bras entre eux et décrocha sa ceinture. Il lui fit un signe de tête «Est-ce que tu vas…» il lui montra sa ceinture. Sara le regarda en clignant des yeux.

«Oh, oui.» Elle essaya de défaire la ceinture mais celle ci resta bloquée.

«Laisse-moi t'aider.» Dit il doucement en la détachant.

«Merci.»

«Qu'est ce qu'il y a de prévu aujourd'hui ?»

«De prévu ? Oh…» Elle soupira «c'est l'accueil des invités, le cocktail et les conférences commencent à trois heures. Tu veux venir ?»

«Je crois pas, non.» Il se rassit droit dans son siège. «Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas passer du temps avec toi, Sara.» Rajouta t il rapidement ne voulant pas qu'elle croit qu'il l'évitait. «Mais ces trucs d'accueil des participants, je n'aime pas ca. On ne parle pas de science et…»

«Et quoi ?» Elle se tourna vers lui, son genou venant à la rencontre de sa cuisse.

«Je ne suis pas supposé être là bas avec toi. Je ne suis plus CSI et quelqu'un pourrait…»

«Nous voir ensemble ?»

«Oui.» Dit il avec un sentiment de culpabilité «Est ce que ce n'est pas ce qu'on évite ?»

Elle haussa des épaules «Je pense oui.»

Ils restèrent assit cote à cote durant tout le vol. Sara n'était pas du tout rassurée par son attitude, ou du moins par son manque d'attitude. Grissom était illisible. Quand le steward lui demanda si il voulait boire quelque chose, il refusa poliment avant de retourner dans la lecture du DaVinci Code qu'il avait trouvé dans l'avions. Sara mourrait d'envie de le toucher, de laisser ses doigts vagabonder sur son bras ou tout simplement de laisser sa main posée sur sa cuisse, juste pour être sur que tout était bien réelle. Mais elle garda ses mains pour elle en essayant de ne pas le déranger.

Une fois posés à Houston, ils récupérèrent calmement leur bagage. Grissom attrapa les deux valises et se dirigea vers les loueurs de voiture, Sara derrière lui. Il y avait une foule pas possible. «Je vais être en retard.»

Il lui tendit la boite contenant les brochures du labo. «Tiens prend ca, tu vas prendre un taxi. Je m'occupe de la voiture et on se rejoint à l'hôtel.»

«Tu es sure ?»

«Oui, je vais me débrouiller. Allons te trouver un taxi.»

Avant que Sara ne puisse protester, Grissom avait trouvé un taxi et était en train de donner de l'argent au conducteur. Elle prit une profonde respiration en ouvrant la portière du taxi. Elle déposa les brochures et allait monter dans le taxi quand elle sentit une main l'arrêter. Elle se tourna vers Grissom «Ca va aller?»

«Oui, je vais me débrouiller» lui lança t elle.

«Ok.» Il lui lâcha le bras. «Je te vois tout de suite après.» il se pencha vers elle et lui déposa un petit bisou sur les lèvres.

En public.

Sara était très étonnée et sursauta quand le conducteur du taxi klaxonna. «Ok.»

«Je t'aime.»

«Hm...»

Le conducteur klaxonna une deuxième fois «Tu ferais mieux d'entrer dans cette voiture.»

«Ok.»

«Je te vois plus tard, mon cœur.»

Sara se tapa la tête contre le toit de la voiture en voulant entrer dedans.

«Ca va ?» demanda Grissom avec inquiétude. Il s'agenouilla devant elle posant ses mains sur sa tête.

«Oui, bien, bien.»

«Tu as la tête qui tourne ?»

«Non ca va. Vraiment, juste un peu embarrassée.»

«Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?»

«Non, non.» Elle posa sa main sur son genou. «Va prendre la voiture, comme ca tu ne seras pas bloqué à l'hôtel pendant les conférences. Vas-y.»

Il lui embrassa la joue et se releva. Le conducteur du taxi murmura «Enfin…» Et démarra.

Sara posa sa tête contre le siège et ria «Enfin, oui…»


	54. Chapter 54

_Allez, deux chapitres pour ce soir, comme promis... 4 dans la journée, je suis trop forte et trop bonne pour vous...lol... Je tiens à dire un grand merci à Ely qui m'a été d'une grande aide aujourd'hui. Sans elle je n'aurais pas avancé et vous n'auriez donc pas eu 4 chapitres... AH là là... Merci Ely... Gros bisous._

Sara n'avait jamais eu de joyeux Noel. Quand elle vivait encore avec ses parents, il n'y avait pas vraiment de cadeaux et on ne chantait pas des petites chansons pleines de joie. Une fois placé dans le système; elle recevait des cadeaux de la part de l'Etat, payés par les impôts des gens. Rien de bien folichon: une vieille poupée, un jeu… En principe Sara redonnait ses cadeaux aux autres enfants et passait la journée de Noel à lire. Dans sa vie d'adulte, Sara avait été invitée à une multitude de soirée pour célébrer Noel mais avait toujours refusé d'y aller, prétextant d'autres plans de prévus. Elle était toujours volontaire pour travailler ce jour là. Elle se rappelait avoir passé un agréable Noel en 2004 quand elle avait travaillé toute la nuit avec Grissom. Ils avaient été seuls au labo. Ils avaient mangé chinois dans la salle de repos et avaient regardé les informations à la télévision sans se dire un mot.

Même si Sara ne connaissait pas vraiment ce magnifique sentiment qu'on éprouve à Noël, elle imaginait que c'était certainement ce qu'elle ressentait à l'instant, assise dans le taxi qui l'emmenait à l'hôtel. Elle avait vraiment l'impression d'être une enfant à la veille de Noël. Elle allait devoir se concentrer pour les prochaines heures.

Il l'aimait. Et en plus, il lui avait dit. Il l'aimait. S'il lui avait dit ca pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour, elle n'y aurait pas fait particulièrement attention. Mais là, ils étaient tout habillés, complètement sobre et il y avait un témoin.

Sara n'avait jamais espérer entendre un "Je t'aime" sortir de la bouche de Grissom, mais le fait qu'il lui ai dit l'effrayait. Dans ses rêves les plus fous il lui disait toujours qu'il l'aimait, mais elle n'avait jamais imaginé que ce serait dans un aéroport… Par contre, dans ses rêves, elle n'avait jamais dépassé la déclaration. Elle ne savait pas comment ca se terminait…

En arrivant à l'hôtel, Sara prit de profonde inspiration. Elle devait tenir quelques heures avant de retrouver Grissom dans leur chambre pour commencer un nouveau chapitre de ce beau conte de fées. Sara prit son badge à l'entrée du hall où se déroulait l'accueil des participants et souleva un sourcil en lisant «Sarah Sidel»

Sara s'installa tout au fond de la salle, près de la sortie, pour retourner le plus vite possible voir Grissom, et elle se fichait si elle n'entendait pas le conférencier…

Avant d'être maman, Sara s'intéressait beaucoup aux nouveautés scientifiques dans le domaine médicolégal. Elle lisait tous les soirs des revues scientifiques… mais maintenant, elle ne pensait plus trop au boulot en rentrant à la maison. Et même si ce voyage avait surtout pour but de passer du temps seule avec Grissom, elle ne voulait pas rater une seule conférence. Elle fut heureuse de replonger dans le bain des sciences médicolégales pour cet après midi.

Le sujet de présentation du premier jour était l'étude d'un corps imprégné d'eau… pas très utile pour une CSI qui travaillait dans le désert les trois quart du temps. Il y avait quand même beaucoup de piscines à Las Vegas donc les informations seraient quand même utiles. Elle regarda les gens qui entouraient la table où elle s'était installée. Ils se présentèrent tous et quand ce fut son tour:

«Je suis Sara Sidle, je viens du laboratoire criminel de Las Vegas.»

«Oh… Où est votre fameux entomologiste ?» Demanda une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année en souriant «Quel est son nom déjà ? Crissom?»

«C'est Grissom, c'est ca ?» s'exclama un homme «Gil Grissom ?»

«Hm… Oui, c'est ca.»

«Ses livres me sont d'une grande utilité quand j'ai affaire à des larves sur des cadavres.» dit un des criminalistes. «Et ca marche toujours du tonnerre. Il est dans le coin?»

«Hm… Il a prit un congé sabbatique. Il travaille sur un manuel scolaire.»

«Sur l'entomologie ?»

«Non, sur les sciences médicolégales.»

Avec une trentaine de cartes de visite, Sara quitta la salle de conférence et décrocha son téléphone en allant dans l'entrée de l'hôtel.

Grissom répondit à la première sonnerie «Salut.»

«Hey.» Dit elle chaleureusement «On est dans quel chambre ?» son estomac ne fit qu'un tour en s'entendant prononcé ce «On».

«671.»

«Est ce que tu as faim ?» demanda t elle. Sa voix tremblait à cause de sa nervosité. «Tu veux qu'on se retrouve en bas pour manger un bout? Ou… est ce que tu préfère qu'on commande quelque chose au service d'étage?»

«Je voudrais être seul avec toi.»

«Oh… Ok. Bien… Bien… Je…Hm… J'arrive.» Sara monta dans l'ascenseur.

«Hey, Las Vegas!»

Elle sentit une main l'attraper par l'épaule. Elle se tourna et fit face aux criminologues qui étaient à sa table quelques minutes plus tôt. «Hey…»

«On va manger un bout, et boire un coup… Vous êtes partante ?»

«Hm… Non, désolée. J'ai assez mal à la tête et l'alcool n'est pas idéal pour les migraines. Je vous vois demain.» Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui allait arriver là maintenant, mais elle était toute excitée à l'idée de retrouver Grissom. Est-ce qu'ils allaient commander à diner et discuter de sa déclaration d'amour? Est-ce qu'il voulait faire l'amour avec elledès qu'elle mettrait un pied dans leur chambre? Est-ce qu'elle aurait le temps d'enfiler la lingerie sexy qu'elle avait acheté rien que pour l'occasionou est ce que leur seconde fois serait aussi frénétique que la première?

665…667…669…

«671» Sara se frotta les mains sur son pantalon et frappa à la porte. Elle entendit des bruits de pas de l'autre coté.

La première chose qu'elle vit fut sa chemise : une monstrueuse chemise orange et verte. «Hey.»

«Salut.»

Grissom se recula pour la laisser entrer «Comment s'est passé la conférence ?»

Elle fouilla dans son sac et en sorti les cartes «Je ne savais pas que tu avais tant de fans. Quand ils ont su que je travaillais au labo de Vegas, ils ont tous voulu saopir où tu étais.»

Il écarquilla les yeux «Tu leur as dit que j'étais là ?»

«Bien sur que non. Je leur ai dit que tu écrivais un livre.» Elle lui tendit les cartes «Ils veulent tous t'aider.»

En grimaçant il jeta les cartes dans la poubelle «Non merci.»

Elle prit une profonde respiration et commença à se relaxer un peu. «Tu as pu travailler sur ton livre cet après midi? Ou est ce que tu as regardé du porno à la TV?» Il fronça des sourcils. Sara s'avança vers lui et posa sa main sur son bras. Il était chaud.

«J'ai… J'ai profité du soleil en restant sur le balcon. On a une super vue.»

Sara se dirigea vers le balcon et eu un sentiment étrange en passant devant le lit qu'ils allaient partager. Elle sorti sur le balcon. Le soleil venait de se coucher. «C'est une belle nuit. Chaude.»

«Oui.» Il s'approcha d'elle, très près, mais sans la toucher.

Elle enleva sa veste et la posa a coté d'elle sur une chaise. Elle vit alors un étrange chapeau de paille posé sur la table. «C'est quoi ca?»

Grissom fit le tour de la table «Tu aimes ? Je l'ai trouvé dans une boutique cadeau.» Il le posa sur sa tête à la plus grande horreur de Sara «Cool, hein?»

«Oui, hm…» Il tourna la tête vers le ciel. Elle en fit de même et soupira. Elle sentit le regard de Grissom posé sur elle. Il posa délicatement sa main dans son dos et la fit glisser vers sa taille. Elle se rapprocha de lui et l'entoura de ses bras. «Tu veux manger quelque chose?»

«Oui.»

Sara jouait avec sa nourriture pendant que Grissom se concentrait sur son repas. Ils discutèrent un peu du séminaire. Et tout en discutant, l'esprit de Sara vagabondait que leurs occupations d'après repas. Ca faisait un bail qu'elle n'était pas sorti avec quelqu'un mais elle se rappelait quand même que les premiers temps la transition entre le repas et le lit était toujours un moment d'anxiété pour elle. Il y avait un million de chose à considérer, la première étant de savoir si Grissom voulait faire l'amour avec elle. Ils avaient déjà été intime le matin et après ils avaient fait le voyage en avion,., c'était tout à fait possible qu'il ne veuille plus faire l'amour aujourd'hui. Elle accepterait. Elle ne voulait pas lui sauter dessus pour qu'il lui dise, tout embarrassé, qu'il ne pouvait plus ce soir, et elle ne voulait pas non plus feindre la fatigue en le laissant se demander si elle n'avait pas aimé leur séance du matin…

Sara se leva après avoir replié sa serviette. Grissom la regarda étonnée «J'ai promis à Brenda de l'appeler avant qu'elle ne s'endorme.»

«Oh. Ah.»

Elle se pencha vers lui, et parce qu'elle pouvait faire ca à présent, pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle appela ensuite sa maison. La baby-sitter répondit et lui passa Brenda.

«Comment était l'école ?»

«Ok.»

«Il s'est passé des choses intéressantes ?»

«Non.. Oh si… Quelqu'un a vomi dans la salle informatique. Et y'en a eu un peu sur mon cartable»

Elles discutèrent un peu de la future fête d'Halloween de Norah et se dirent au revoir.

«Je t'aime Brenda. Je te vois dans quelques jours.»

«Je t'aime aussi, bonne nuit.»

Elle raccrocha et se retourna. Grissom était en train de pousser le chariot de nourriture vers la porte d'entrée. Il referma la porte et expira bruyamment. «Alors…» Il regarda sa montre. «Il est 8:26, le Jeopardy est terminé.»

«Oui.» Elle lui sourit. «Et n'importe quel autre jour, ce serait le moment où on se dit bonne nuit.»

Il se rapprocha d'elle, ils étaient face à face. Elle pouvait sentir sa respiration sur sa peau. «Bonne nuit.» murmura t il et il l'embrassa. Il s'éloigna d'elle de quelques centimètres en souriant et lui prit le visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa de nouveau. Sa main gauche resta sur sa joue tendit que sa main droite se plaça dans le cou de Sara, pour la garder très près de lui.

Il était près à se coucher… mais pas pour dormir.

De la lingerie toute neuve l'attendait dans sa valise, ainsi qu'une brosse à dent et celle ci aurait de bon gout pour supprimer l'odeur d'ail de son haleine, mais Sara ne voulait pas briser leur moment. Grissom l'accompagna près du lit, sans s'arrêter un seul instant de l'embrasser. Il réussit à lui enlever la plus grande partie de ses vêtements. Sara ouvrit les draps et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Elle finit par enlever ses chaussettes et le reste de ses sous-vêtements. Et pour une raison encore inconnue, elle se tourna vers la table de nuit et alluma la lumière. Grissom resta immobile, et Sara réalisa immédiatement qu'elle venait de faire une erreur. Il n'y avait pas vraiment moyen de faire machine arrière, alors elle se lança vraiment à l'action. Elle lui défit ses boutons de chemise un par un. Elle se mit à genou devant lui et commença à lui embrasser le torse et descendit jusqu'à sa ceinture. Elle la défit et se mit à défaire également les boutons de son jeans, mais n'ôta aucun de ses vêtements, le laissant maitriser sa propre nudité pour ne pas le gêner.

Le Grissom version horizontal était beaucoup moins timide que le Grissom version vertical. Une fois qu'ils furent tout les deux allongés sur le matelas, les choses s'accélèrent. Ce matin, elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'explorer le corps de Grissom, mais maintenant… maintenant elle pouvait prendre son temps et le toucher de partout, ses épaules, son dos… toutes les parties de son corps qui étaient resté habillés ce matin, elle pouvait enfin y accéder. Elle laissa ses mains se perdre dans sa chevelure pendant qu'il l'embrassait avec passion. Quand il s'écarta d'elle, elle vit les cheveux tout ébouriffés de Grissom et ne pu s'empêcher de rire.

La tension s'apaisa immédiatement et leur acte d'amour se transforma en une quête de proximité plutôt qu'en une course contre la montre comme ca avait été le cas le matin même.

Quand Sara sentit le sommeil l'emporter, Grissom éteignit la lumière et se blottit contre elle, la serrant fort dans ses bras. Il ne dit pas un mot, il lui embrassa juste la main et elle sourit, heureuse.

Dix minutes, une heure ou deux heures plus tard, elle ne savait pas trop, elle se réveilla d'un bon «Grissom.» Murmura t elle. Elle se pencha encore plus vers lui «Grissom!» Pas de réponse. «Gil?»

«Hm?? Quoi ? Quoi ?» Il se releva un peu sur son coude «Sara ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?» Il ralluma la lumière et tout en s'adaptant à la luminosité, il regarda Sara.

«Je t'aime.»

«Quoi ?»

«J'ai oublié de te le dire.»

Grissom ferma les yeux et les rouvrit. «Oh…Merci.»

«De rien.» Sara se re-blottit contre lui et au bout d'un moment, il éteignit de nouveau la lumière.

«Je t'aime aussi.»

«C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire.»


	55. Chapter 55

_Allez dernier jour à Houston, après on rentre à Vegas retrouver Brenda... Elle nous manque Brenda non ? ET y'aura un peu moins de smut au moins avec Brenda dans les parages...lol_

Sara ouvrit les yeux sur Grissom, pour la première fois, en se réveillant. Plus que leur premier baiser, plus que leur première fois et les je t'aime qui avaient suivi, Sara était au 7eme ciel de se réveiller à coté de Grissom. Il avait un bras posé sous la tête de Sara. Elle le regarda dormir. Elle était ébahie par le fait de pouvoir le toucher quand elle voulait, sans dépasser les frontières qu'il avait élaboré durant toutes ces années. Si elle voulait passer son doigt sur sa barbe, elle le pouvait. Si elle voulait lui donner un bisou au milieu du ventre, elle le pouvait. Il n'était plus maladivement timide en sa présence. Au contraire, il l'embrasserait lui aussi en retour.

Il l'aimait en retour.

Sara était très émotive, elle se dirigea vite dans la salle de bain et fit couler la douche pour que les larmes se noient au milieu de l'eau. C'était ridicule de pleurer mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Huit heures. Ils avaient dormi l'un contre l'autre pendant huit heures, peau contre peau. Ce n'aurait été qu'un acte ordinaire pour la plupart des couples, mais ils n'étaient pas un couple ordinaire. Chaque pas en avant, même minime, était important pour eux.

Elle s'enroula dans une serviette de bain et se brossa les dents. Elle avait une conférence qui commençait dans quelques heures et qui allait durer toute la journée. Elle sortie de la salle de bain aussi silencieusement que possible pour ne pas le réveiller, et farfouilla dans sa valise. Elle déposa plusieurs vêtements au bout du lit à la recherche d'un soutien-gorge.

«Hey.»

Elle sursauta et se tourna vers Grissom qui se reposait sur son coude en la regardant «Bonjour.»

«Bonjour.» Il se recoucha immédiatement en demandant «Il est quelle heure?»

«Presque sept heures.»

«Et a quelle heure comment ta conférence ?»

Elle trouva enfin ses sous-vêtements et soupira «A dix heures. Ca finit autour de quatre heures et demie.»

«Hmmmm…» Il enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller «Reviens te coucher.»

Elle s'assit au bord du lit et passa ses doigts sur son bras nu. «Tu n'es pas du matin dis moi…»

Grissom tourna la tête vers elle «J'aime que tu sois là.»

Elle s'allongea contre lui, toujours enroulée dans sa serviette, ses cheveux mouillés trempant l'oreiller. Il posa sa main sur sa taille «Merci de t'être accroché à moi.» Il commença à lui masser la hanche délicatement et continua «Tu as tenu bon… Je sais que je ne t'ai pas rendu la vie facile… J'en suis désolé…»

Elle secoua la tête et l'interrompit «Ce n'est pas… Ce n'est pas important. C'était… Tu étais…» Elle s'assit sur le lit «Je t'aimais. Je t'aime depuis si longtemps. Et même si… même si ca ne c'était jamais produit… J'aurais été heureuse quand même. Je n'avais jamais aimé personne avant toi. Je ne savais même pas que ca existait un tel amour.»

Il s'assit à son tour. Grissom ne dit pas un mot. Il lui attrapa sa serviette et la dénoua, la laissant tomber sur le lit et révélant la nudité de Sara. Il la guida à coté de lui en se rallongeant. Il l'embrassa de haut en bas, descendant progressivement tout en s'attaquant à chaque centimètre carré de sa peau. Elle se sentait plus qu'aimée, elle se sentait adorée. Elle agrippa les draps, les tortillant entre ses doigts.

Elle était en pleine extase, quand… plus rien. Elle regarda au bout du lit, entre ses jambes, Gil n'était plus là. Elle entendit l'eau dans la salle de bain. Elle se leva et suivit le bruit. «Gil?»

Grissom se brossait les dents. Elle n'aurait pas été aussi inquiète, elle aurait été plutôt amusée par la vue de son petit ami tout nu en train de se brosser les dents. Elle le regarda en levant un sourcil, étonnée. «Je, hm…haleine matinale. Ce n'était vraiment pas bon…» Expliqua t il.

Elle lui sourit plaçant une main sur son bras pour le retourner face à elle. Il la vit, stupéfait, se mettre à genou devant lui. Elle l'entendit glouglouter sous le choc, et Sara su qu'il était près à jouir au moment où sa brosse à dent tomba de sa bouche sur son dos.

«Oh, désolé, Sara, Je… Je…»

Il était fichu. Elle finit rapidement, se frottant le bord de la bouche avec le dos de la main avant de se relever en lui souriant. Elle posa ensuite ses lèvres contre son torse et le serra dans ses bras. «Prend une douche et après on pourra déjeuner.»

Ils descendirent déjeuner dans un diner où il savait ne trouver aucun de des criminologues du séminaire. «Comment avance ton livre?»

«Ca avance. Le plus dur c'est de me mettre à la pace des enfants qui vont lire le livre. Je n'ai pas vraiment travaillé avec un petit nouveau depuis très longtemps. Holly Gribbs, c'est la dernière avec qui j'ai réellement travaillé.»

«Et Greg?»

«Greg travaille au labo depuis des années. Il connaissait déjà pas mal de chose sur le métier de CSI.» lui expliqua Grissom. «Il faut que je me remette en position de professeur pour écrire ce livre. Brenda m'a beaucoup aidé pour ca.»

«Brenda?»

Grissom acquiesça avant de boire une gorgée de café. «Quand elle me pose une question sur quelque chose, il faut que je commence par le début. Si elle veut savoir quelque chose à propos du Moyen Age par exemple, il faut que je commence par lui expliquer ce qu'est le Moyen Age. Elle m'a remit dans l'état d'esprit d'un professeur.»

Ils continuèrent de parler de son livre et de Brenda. Celle-ci resta d'ailleurs un des sujets de conversation avec ses collègues de séminaire. Sara passa la journée à parler avec des inconnus de tout et de rien. Elle réussit à distribuer une bonne partie des brochures d'Ecklie. Mais elle n'alla pas jusqu'à harceler les gens pour qu'ils viennent les rejoindre au labo. Elle eut même du mal à se débarrasser de Kevin, un toxicologue du Maine qui voulait absolument qu'elle l'accompagne dans sa chambre d'hôtel.

«Allez Las Vegas» lui dit-il «Pose donc ce soda et monte avec moi boire une tequila… qu'on se fasse une petite fête juste tout les deux.»

«Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas, je suis enceinte.»

Kevin grommela quelque chose et s'excusa, s'enfuyant à grands pas.

«Beau travail.»

Sara se retourna et vit plusieurs jeunes femmes de son âge qui la regardaient. Elle sourit. «Il avait certainement mieux à faire.»

Elles entrèrent dans une grande conversation et elle se retrouva à répéter toute cette conversation à Grissom lors de leur dîner dans un restaurant chinois. «C'était étrange, tu sais, comme quand on travaille sur une affaire impliquant des enfants et que les parents de la victime te demande si tu as des enfants.» Grissom acquiesça. «Alors là tu dis non, et tu sens tout de suite qu'il y a une cassure. C'est comme si il te hurlaient dessus que tu ne peux pas comprendre ce qu'ils ressentent. Alors on était là au milieu du Hall et elles ont commencé à parler de leurs enfants et une d'entre elles s'est tournée vers moi et m'a demandé si j'en avais.»

«Et?»

«Et j'ai dit oui.»

«Et?»

«Et j'ai pas eu l'impression d'être exclus du clan, tu vois? Je n'aime pas parler de Brenda en principe. Personne n'est au courant pour elle à part Brass, et il l'a appris accidentellement. C'était juste tellement… bizarre. J'ai l'impression d'appartenir à un club maintenant. Elles n'ont pas cherché plus loin et on a parlé de combien il était difficile d'élever des enfants dans le monde actuel et à quel point ils grandissaient vite. J'étais une maman pour ces personnes. Pour ces étrangers.»

Grissom posa sa fourchette «Je te vois comme une maman moi aussi.»

«Non, pas vraiment.» elle ria «C'est pas pareil. Je te connais depuis tellement longtemps…»

«Tu es maman maintenant et c'est comme ca que je te vois.»

Elle tortilla sa serviette en papier entre ses doigts gardant ses yeux sur ses mains. «Ca n'a pas été toujours le cas. Quand je t'ai parlé de l'adoption, tu…Hm…Ta réaction a été étrange…»

«Je te perdais.» dit-il la voix basse «J'ai paniqué.» Grissom se pencha sur la table et lui attrapa les mains, encerclant ses poignets de ses mains. «Ma réaction n'avait rien à voir avec le fait que tu devenais maman. C'était de la peur. A chaque fois que je t'ai fais du mal dans le passé c'était à cause de cette peur. Et je suis désolé pour ca. Tu ne sais pas combien je suis désolé pour tout ca.»

Sa peur les avait torturés pendant des années. Lui et elle. «L'amour me terrifie mais ne me paralyse pas.» ajouta t elle en regardant leurs mains liées. Un serveur d'approcha et Sara se recula. «On devrait reparler de tout ca à l'hôtel.»

Il n'était pas encore entré dans leur chambre que Grissom revenait sur le sujet de leur rapport. «Il faut vraiment que je m'excuse.»

«Tu l'as déjà fait. Je n'ai pas besoin d'excuses.» Elle soupira en déposant son sac à main sur une table. Elle n'était pas en colère contre lui, juste paniquée.

«Qu'est ce que tu veux ?»

Elle s'assit sur le canapé et lui fit signe de la rejoindre. Sara prit sa main entre les siennes et la porta à ses lèvres. «J'ai besoin que tu laisse toutes cette peur derrière toi. Et j'ai l'impression que tu as déjà commencé. Sinon, tu serais à Las Vegas et pas ici avec moi.»

«J'ai failli ne pas venir.» lui confessa t il.

«Mais tu es là.»

Il la regarda jouer avec ses doigts et lui murmura «J'essaye vraiment Sara.»

«Ca se voit.» Elle sourit. Elle se leva et lui demanda de rester assit. «Il est 9:54, je veux qu'à 10 heures pile, tu rentres dans la chambre, pas avant, ok ?»

Sara sourit et partit dans leur chambre. Elle allait finalement pouvoir porter sa lingerie sexy toute neuve.


	56. Chapter 56

_Brenda le retour !!! Et la fin du Smut... Enfin !!! Je respire..._

Leur avion atterrit à Las Vegas à une heure de l'après midi. Sara avait peur que Grissom ne reprenne sa vie d'avant maintenant qu'ils étaient rentrés, mais en attendant leurs bagages devant le carrousel, il ne fit pas marche arrière. Il garda son bras autour de la taille de Sara, regardant les valises passées devant leurs yeux.

«Ah.. Je vois la tienne… Attend, non, ce n'est pas ca.»

«Je vais acheter des valises roses pour notre prochain voyage. Rose fuchsia.»

La mention d'un futur voyage accéléra les battements de cœur de Sara. Elle n'était pas encore habituée à cette nouvelle proximité avec lui.

Ils récupérèrent leurs valises et firent la queue pour un taxi. «On demande au taxi de te déposer en première?»

Sara se sentit mal. Et voilà… Grissom le retour. «Tu ne veux pas rester ?»

«Tu n'as pas vu Brenda depuis deux jours.» Il lui assura qu'il serait là le lendemain soir pour le diner, comme d'habitude, prêt à aider Brenda avec son projet de science.

Grissom aida Sara à porter ses valises jusqu'à sa porte d'entrée. «Tu es vraiment un très bon petit ami, tu sais ca?»

Il lui sourit avant de l'embrasser et la serrer contre lui pour un dernier câlin. Sara le regarda remonter dans le taxi et s'éloigner. Elle se demanda si c'était mal qu'il lui manque déjà autant. Elle profita de l'absence de Brenda pour vider sa valise. Brenda lui manquait terriblement. Il y avait tant d'amour dans sa vie maintenant. Elle avait deux personnes adorables qui l'aimaient et qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Elle avait pourtant mal à l'idée de garder un de ses deux amours caché pour l'autre. Elle ne pourrait pas passer ses bras autour du cou de ses deux amours en même temps en regardant la télévision. Elle ne pourrait pas embrasser Gil devant Brenda. Mais bon tout arrive à qui sait attendre. Elle sourit à cette pensée.

Sara attendait Brenda devant la maison quand le bus se gara à proximité.

«Maman !»

C'était le plus beau mot de la Terre. Sara serra Brenda dans ses bras, la soulevant du sol. «Comment c'est passé l'école?»

«Bien ! C'était comment Houston ? Tu t'es bien amusé ? Il y avait à manger dans l'avion ?»

«Bien, oui et des cacahuètes.» Sara ria. «Mais tu m'as manqué. Allez, on rentre. Je t'ai ramené des cadeaux."

Après avoir fait ses devoirs et manger une pizza, mère et fille se posèrent devant la télévision. «On a raté le Jeopardy.» Brenda bailla en regardant le générique du jeu qui défilait.

«On dirait oui.»

«Peut être parce que Gil n'était pas là.»

«Hm… Est ce… Est ce que tu aimes quand Gil est là ?»

«Oui, je crois.»

«Tu crois ?»

«Oui, il est marrant. Il connait tout.» Brenda soupira «Je crois que c'est l'homme le plus intelligent du monde. Il devrait aller au Jeopardy.»

La petite fille lui répéta ca le lendemain. «Vraiment, tu es intelligent.» lui dit-elle comme si il ne le savait pas. Grissom rougit et changea de sujet.

«Tu es prêtes pour Halloween ?»

«Oui.»

«Tu vas te déguiser en quoi ?»

«Harry Potter,»

«Et tes amis vont être Hermione et Ron ?» Sara fut surprise que Grissom connaisse les personnages d'Harry Potter. «Brenda m'a prêter les livres.»

«Norah et Martin vont être Harry Potter.»

Grissom, étonné, regarda la petite fille lécher son cône de glace. «Mais… je croyais que c'était toi Harry Potter?»

«Uh-huh.»

«Alors… Vous allez être tout les trois Harry Potter ?»

«Uh-huh.»

«Ensemble ?»

«Oui.»

Il sourit à ca. Sara le regarda regarder sa fille. La routine reprit son cours normal avec Grissom qui venait tout les soirs pour les devoirs et diner. Ils jouaient ensuite à un jeu ou ils regardaient la télévision. Le weekend, ils allaient au cinéma, au musée… Les deux adultes mirent un moment avant de trouver du temps dans leur agenda pour faire l'amour. Pratiquement tout leur temps ensemble étaient partagé avec Brenda, et même si Brenda se couchait relativement tôt, aucun des deux ne voulaient faire l'amour avec la petite fille qui dormait dans la pièce à coté. Deux semaines s'écoulèrent sans qu'ils ne trouvent de solution.

Un jeudi, Sara prit Brenda à sa sortie de son cours de danse et conduisit machinalement jusqu'à chez elles. Elle avait passé sa semaine à la recherche de deux étudiantes et toutes les pistes conduisaient à des impasses. Tout en conduisant, elle décrocha son téléphone «Grissom? C'est Sara.»

«Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?»

«Tu peux prendre un truc à manger avant de venir ? Je suis crevée, je ne vais pas cuisiner.»

«Bien sur mon Cœur. Mais… Ca ne va pas ? T'es malade ?»

«Ca va. Je suis juste fatiguée, la journée a été longue.»

«Ok… Qu'est ce que vous voulez manger ?»

Elle se tourna vers sa fille «Qu'est ce que tu veux manger ?»

«Mexicain !»

«Mexicain,» répéta Sara.

«J'ai entendu. Comme d'habitude ?»

«Ouais.»

«Ok, a tout de suite chérie.»

«A tout de suite Grissom.» Elle raccrocha et se gara dans son allée.

«Maman?»

Sara déposa ses clés sur la table de l'entrée. «Oui?»

«Pourquoi est ce que tu appelles Gil, Grissom ?»

«Je… Je ne sais pas. Je l'ai toujours fait. Beaucoup de gens l'appellent Grissom.»

«Je l'appelle Gil moi.»

«Oui, tu l'appelles Gil.»

«Est ce qu'il faut que je l'appelle Grissom comme toi ?»

«Hm… Non. Je ne crois pas. Je pense que tu peux continuer à l'appeler Gil.»

«Est ce qu'il t'appelle Sidle toi ?»

Sara ria «Non, non. Tu veux bien faire tes devoirs maintenant ? Gil… va bientôt arriver.»

Grissom arriva une demi-heure plus tard avec un sac de nourriture mexicaine. Elle allait lui prendre le sac pour tout préparer mais il la poussa sur une chaise «c'est bon, je m'occupe de tout, reste là.» Elle le regarda donc s'affairer dans la cuisine avec Brenda. Et son esprit partit dans une toute autre direction. Ca faisait exactement seize jours depuis qu'ils étaient revenus de Houston. Seize jours depuis qu'ils avaient…

Grissom se pencha en avant pour ramasser quelque chose par terre et Sara serra des dents. Son cul. Elle voulait passer du temps avec lui. La sueur commença à couler le long de son cou en le voyant bouger autour d'elle. Il avait l'air tellement adorable.

Elle le désirait.

Ce n'était pas le même désir qu'elle avait eu pour lui pendant dix ans, non, c'était un nouveau sentiment. Elle ne voulait pas d'un Grissom lui murmurant de jolies choses à l'oreille, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la caresse doucement ou qu'il l'embrasse… Oh non, elle voulait…

«Hello?»

«Quoi ?»

«Ca fait trois fois que je t'appelle. Tu peux prendre une cuiller pour le guacamole?»

«Oh.. Oui, pardon.» Elle descendit de sa chaise et se dirigea vers le tiroir des ustensiles de cuisine.

«Tu as vraiment l'air claqué.»

Sara sursauta en l'entendant parler si près d'elle. Elle se retourna, la cuiller dans la main et remarqua son inquiétude dans le regard. «Pourquoi tu ne monterai pas te coucher un moment?» lui dit il.

«Je ne suis pas fatiguée.» Lui répondit elle «Je suis, hm…» Elle s'éclaircie la gorge. «Gil, il faut qu'on… trouve du temps pour nous, tu sais… pour être ensemble.» Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et baissa le ton de sa voix pour que Brenda ne l'entende pas du salon. «J'ai envie de toi. Enormément.»

Les pupilles de Grissom se dilatèrent immédiatement mais il ne dit pas un mot. Sara lui prit le bras «Viens, on va manger.»


	57. Chapter 57

Sara ferma doucement la porte de Brenda et redescendit les escaliers. Elle transpirait des mains. Elle les essuya donc vite sur son jean. Grissom était toujours dans le salon, là où elle l'avait laissé. Ils ne s'étaient pas dit un mot pendant le repas. Brenda avait fait la conversation toute seule et les deux adultes lui avait porté une grande attention, essayant d'oublier l'admission de Sara.

Il était assit au milieu du canapé et regardait l'écran noire de la télévision.

«Hey.» Elle s'assit près de lui.

Grissom se poussa un peu pour lui faire de la place «Hey.»

«Je suis désolée… pour ce que je t'ai dit dans la cuisine.»

«Tu ne peux pas me dire des trucs comme ca quand Brenda est dans la pièce à coté.»

«Je sais.» Ils murmuraient tout les deux. Elle posa sa main entre ses deux épaules. «Je suis désolée. C'était… C'était bête.» Comme si ses mains ne vivaient que par elles mêmes, elle l'attira un peu plus contre elle. Elle le regarda attentivement et elle fut irrésistiblement attirée par son corps. Elle lui embrassa le cou. Et tout en gémissant, elle remonta ses bisous jusqu'à sa mâchoire. Elle le sentit se tendre à coté d'elle.

«Sara, arrête.» Lui dit-il fermement, lui attrapant les mains et en regardant les escaliers, par peur que Brenda ne déboule dans le salon.

Elle avait été prête à baiser Grissom sur le canapé, ce même canapé où ils s'asseyaient tout les trois tout les soirs pour regarder le Jeopardy, dans la pièce où ils passaient tout leur temps à jouer, dans la maison où une petite fille dormait paisiblement. «Mon Dieu.» Elle se rassit comme il faut dans le canapé et se frotta la tempe droite. Sa vie était séparée en deux: elle était mère et elle était amoureuse. Son coté mère était sa priorité dorénavant mais son coté amoureuse délaissée avait prit le dessus et elle avait perdu la tête. «Il faut qu'on trouve une solution.» commença t elle. «Tu veux continuer… n'est ce pas?»

«Oui.» Répondit-il tout bas.

«Alors pourquoi est ce que je suis la seule à m'en faire ?»

«Dix ans de control Sara. J'ai de l'expérience.» Il glissa sa main dans son cou, jouant avec la base de ses cheveux. «Tu peux prendre ta journée demain?»

«Non.» Gémit-elle en plaçant sa tête entre ses mains. «Je suis sur une affaire… deux étudiantes qui ont disparu…»

«Et ce weekend ?» demanda t il en se penchant vers elle «Est ce que Brenda ne doit pas passer le weekend avec ses amis ?»

«Oui, c'est vrai… Ici. Les parents de Norah partent pour San Francisco pour un mariage et Norah reste avec nous de vendredi après midi à dimanche. La maison va être pleine.»

Il soupira et se rassit dans le canapé. «Sara…» il glissa son bras derrière Sara et la rapprocha de lui. «Tu n'en as peut être pas l'impression, mais moi, ca me suffit comme ca pour le moment, parce que je me rappelle exactement comment c'était avant qu'on ne puisse être ensemble. Tout ca est nouveau pour toi. Pour tout les deux. Il va falloir un temps d'adaptation.»

«Oui, ca je sais.» Elle haussa des épaules en lui donnant un petit coup de coude. Elle se pencha contre lui.

«Oui, mon Cœur.»

Ils restèrent assit dans le canapé pendant des heures, sans rien dire. Le silence fut brisé par le vibreur du téléphone de Sara vers deux heures du matin.

«Sidle ?» Elle aurait aimé que tous les bandits de Las Vegas aient pris leur nuit de repos pour qu'elle puisse passer du temps avec son petit ami.

«Vos deux étudiantes viennent d'être retrouvées dans le désert." Lui dit Ecklie.

«Je suppose qu'elles ne sont pas morte de soif sinon vous ne m'appelleriez pas à cette heure.»

«Elles ont été assassinées. Deux balles dans la tête, toutes les deux. Je vous donne la direction à prendre dans deux secondes.»

Ecklie lui donna la direction pour retrouver les deux corps. Une fois qu'elle eu raccroché, Grissom la regarda avec tendresse.

«Ton affaire vient de devenir beaucoup plus facile d'un coup… et beaucoup plus dur en même temps, n'est ce pas?»

«Ils ont trouvé les corps.» Elle se rassit à coté de lui. «Je, hm… dois y aller.»

«Je vais rester ici pour Brenda.» Lui dit-il en lui donnant une pression sur le genou. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne et le remercia avant d'aller se préparer pour aller bosser. Ca faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'était pas allé travailler de nuit, et elle n'était pas sur que son corps accepte encore de fonctionner sans dormir pendant plusieurs jours, comme il en avait l'habitude autrefois.

Elle écrivit un petit mot pour Brenda, lui expliquant la situation et le déposa sur sa table de nuit. Sara caressa les cheveux de sa fille un moment. Brenda dormait tellement paisiblement. Elle avait l'air heureuse.

Grissom attendait Sara en bas des escaliers.

«Le bus passe à 7:30, hm… si tu pouvais lui faire un sandwich pour son déjeuner de midi… y'a tout dans le frigo.»

«Bien, pas de problème.»

«Et vérifie son cartable avant qu'elle ne parte, elle a l'habitude de prendre trop de livres avec elle.» Dit-elle en marchant vers la porte d'entrée.

Grissom acquiesça «Vas y Sara. Ta scène de crime t'attend. Je maitrise la situation ici.»

«Tu es sur que ca ne te dérange pas ?»

«Certain.» Lui dit-il en lui tendant les clés de sa voiture. Il l'accompagna dehors.

«Merci, Gil» lui dit elle en lui donnant un bisou sur la joue.

Il lui ouvrit la portière «C'est rien.»

Elle entra dans la voiture et démarra le moteur. Elle descendit sa fenêtre «Si je ne suis pas de retour avant que les filles ne sortent de l'école, commande des pizza ou quelque chose. Je leur avais promis de les emmener au centre commercial pour qu'elles aillent au magasin des peluches, un truc comme ca, mais bon, si je ne suis pas là, dis leur qu'on ira une autre fois, d'accord?»

«Sara ?»

«Quoi ?»

«Vas-y mon Cœur. On se voit plus tard.»

L'affaire dura de longues heures. Et le vendredi après midi, Sara était toujours au labo quand Brass entra dans son bureau.

«Sara, pourquoi tu ne ferais pas une petite pause ? J'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi dernièrement.»

«Effectivement. Il faut que je finisse cette affaire. Mais… Je ferais bien une petite pause pour appeler la maison.» Elle soupira.

«Prend au moins dix minutes.»

Il sorti de la pièce pendant que Sara prenait son téléphone pour appeler Grissom.

«Sara…» Il avait l'air essoufflé.

«Comment ca va ? Les filles sont ok ?»

«Oui, oui. On revient du centre commercial»

Etonnée, Sara s'appuya sur la table devant elle pour avoir un support. «Tu as amené deux fillettes de dix ans dans un centre commercial? Tout seul?»

«Ouais.»

«C'est Brenda qui t'a obligé ? Elle aurait pu patienter un peu. Je lui parlerais ce soir quand je rentrerais.»

«Tu veux bien respirer ? Les filles vont biens. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour changer leur plan. Elles ont couru de partout dans les magasins… C'était assez bizarre.»

Sara était nerveuse «Bizarre comment ?»

«Le magasin qu'elle cherchait… C'est comme un magasin de taxidermie pour les fillettes de dix ans. Il y a des carcasses d'animaux en peluche de partout et de grosses machines pour les remplir de mousse ou je ne sais quoi… Et y'a tout les vêtements qui vont avec. Moi, quand j'étais petit, j'avais un ours en peluche, il avait un nœud papillon et c'est tout, l'ours de Brenda est habillé comme la statue de la Liberté et il a même une torche. Une torche, Sara… qui s'allume.»

Sara ria devant la perplexité de Grissom «Alors tout va bien ?»

«Ouais. Elles ont leurs ours en peluche. On a prit des pizzas sur le chemin du retour et là, elles sont en train de manger devant Harry Potter. Comment va ton affaire?»

«Le sheriff nous pousse à trouver un coupable, n'importe quel coupable.»

«Typique. Vous avez un suspect au moins ?»

«Quelques uns.» Elle soupira. «Mais rien de concret. On attend des résultats ADN maintenant. Je crois que le sheriff ne comprend pas qu'on ne peut pas se précipiter sur cette affaire. Je rentre bientôt, bébé, parce que de toute façon je n'ai d'autre à faire en attendant les résultats.»

«Bien. T'as besoin de dormir.»

«Oui, j'en ai besoin.» Elle ria «Je suis peut être trop vieille pour travailler trois jours d'affiler…»

Ils discutèrent encore un moment et Grissom passa Brenda à sa mère. La petite fille était toute excitée et voulait absolument montrer son ours en peluche à sa mère. «Je rentre bientôt, bébé.»

Elle raccrocha et Brass rerentra dans son bureau en souriant «Alors comment ca va a la maison ?»

«Bien.»

«Je me permets, mais… Qui est à la maison avec ta fille ?» Le regard qu'il reçut en réponse lui confirma ses pensées «Dis donc…»

Même en essayant, Sara n'arrivait pas à être fâchée contre lui. «Laisse tomber.»

«Il est heureux Sara ?»

«Oui…» Sara s'imagina Grissom dans le magasin de peluches encerclé par une meute d'enfants. «Je crois qu'il l'est.»


	58. Chapter 58

_Ouh la la... Je sens que vous allez être décue... c'est le chapitre le plus petit qui soit celui là... Juste une page Word, imaginez donc... Désolée... le deuxième du jour sera un peu plus long...Mais bon... Devinez ce que fais Sara dans ce chapitre !!! lol (elle pense qu'a ca celle là, j'vous jure !!!)_

_A demain, et merci de me lire et d'écrire de magnifiques review... Thanksssss_

Tout était confus. Mais le jeudi suivant, Sara réussit à résoudre son affaire. Après avoir informé tout le monde au labo, dont le sheriff, elle partit plus tôt du boulot et se dirigea immédiatement chez Grissom.

«Sara, qu'est ce que…»

Il n'eut jamais le temps de finir sa phrase. Leurs deux semaines d'abstinence se terminèrent dans une confusion infernale. Sara attrapa Grissom par le bras et regarda la porte de sa chambre.

«Pourquoi tu n'es pas au labo ?»

«On a résolu l'affaire.» Dit-elle en le poussant vers la chambre tout en enlevant son tee-shirt et son soutien gorge. Elle réalisa soudain qu'ils étaient entrés dans sa chambre et qu'ils étaient dans son lit et qu'ils étaient en train de faire l'amour dans son lit. C'était la première fois qu'elle était dans cette pièce. Elle se rappelait la première où elle était venu chez lui à son arrivé à Vegas. Elle s'était alors demandé à quoi ressemblait la chambre du mystérieux Gil Grissom. Elle avait même pensé à l'époque aller aux toilettes pour faire un tour chez lui, mais avait renoncé à la dernière minute. «Alors c'est ici que tu dors toutes les nuits?»

«Oui, mais en principe, il y a une prostituée avec moi.»

«Hey !» Elle ria en le perçant du regard.

«Je rigole.» Lui dit-il doucement en se serrant contre elle. Il encercla son corps nu de ses bras. «C'est un rêve que j'ai souvent fait.»

«Est ce que je portais un costume ?»

«Non.» Il cria. Son orgasme l'avait épuisé. «Non… C'était… Tu étais dans ce lit, et tu volais toutes les couvertures.»

«Et ?»

«Et c'est tout.»

«Ton grand rêve sexy c'est moi qui te vole les couvertures ?»

«Oui, mais tu étais de l'autre coté du lit.» Expliqua t il. «Tu es toujours de ce coté.» lui dit il en lui montrant la place qu'il avait occupée quelques minutes plus tôt.

«Une nuit à Houston et on a déjà nos places attitrés ?»

«Oui» Grissom bailla. «Je crois que je suis coincé sur ce coté pour la vie maintenant.»

Sara le regarda fermer les yeux. «Ca te dérange si je dors un moment? Je suis crevé.»

«Non, non, bien sur que non, repose toi Gil.» Il enroula ses bras autour de Sara en souriant.

Grissom s'endormi pendant que Sara méditait sur tout ce qui venait de se passer dans sa vie dernièrement.


	59. Chapter 59

Il ne bougea pas pendant près d'une heure. Sara resta donc allongée à coté de lui, pas très sur de savoir quoi faire pendant qu'il dormait. Elle était déjà allée à la salle de bain prendre une petite douche. Elle avait pensé un bref instant aller farfouiller dans un de ses placards pour lui prendre un tee-shirt, mais ils n'en étaient pas encore à l'étape où elle se sentait parfaitement bien chez lui. Elle avait donc renfilé ses sous-vêtements et son propre tee-shirt et elle s'était recouchée près de lui.

Il y avait quelque chose d'assez décadent… d'être au lit avec son amant à midi un jour de semaine. Ce n'était pas important que son nez siffle à chaque respiration qu'il prenait ou que ses pieds soient vraiment gelés. Rien ne la distrayait de cette magnifique réalité qui était là près d'elle. Il était avec elle. Il était à elle.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Le salon et le bureau de Grissom étaient remplis de livres et de babioles mais sa chambre était sobre. Les murs étaient peints d'une couleur bleu clair et il n'y avait rien dans cette pièce, si ce n'est un lit, un placard et une table de nuit. Elle se demandait si ca dérangeait Grissom que sa maison à elle soit beaucoup plus colorée et beaucoup moins bien rangée. Sa propre maison était propre, mais il y avait toujours plein de choses qui trainaient, des chaussures de Brenda, des affaires d'école… Sara aimait sa maison comme ca mais elle se demandait vraiment si un célibataire de cinquante ans pouvait aimer la même chose qu'elle.

Du coin de l'œil, elle le vit bouger. Sa main droite se rabattit sur la tête de Sara.

«Oh,» Grissom enleva vite son bras «Désolé.»

«C'est pas grave.» Dit elle en se frottant la tête «Tu as bien dormi?»

«Ouais. J'ai dormi combien de temps ?»

«Pas très longtemps.» Elle se tourna sur le coté pour lui faire face. «Je ne t'ai pas dérangée quand même? Tu écrivais ton livre?»

«J'étais en train de finir le chapitre sur les autopsies.» Il bailla. «Mais c'est rien, tu es une très très bonne distraction.» Grissom se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser. «Alors ton affaire est close?»

Elle posa sa main sur sa joue barbue et soupira «Oui. Un drame de dortoir... Je suis heureuse que ce soit fini.» Grissom fit une grimace «Ca te manque ? Le boulot?»

«Non, pas vraiment.» Lui dit il «Ce n'est pas que je n'aimais plus travailler avec vous tous, mais je crois que je me suis détaché de ce job avec le temps. La monotonie de tout ca, la tonne de paperasse, la bureaucratie… Ca fait un bail que je ne touche plus à ce que j'aime vraiment. J'avais l'impression qu'il ne me restait que les taches ingrates que je déteste.»

Sara regardait Grissom intensément. «Est ce que tu te sentais déjà comme ca avant l'affaire Carmichael ? Avant qu'elle ne disparaisse? Ou est ce que cette affaire à été un déclencheur?»

«Ca devenait trop routinier. Beaucoup trop.» Admit il. Il se tourna à plat ventre, glissant ses mains sous sa tête, tout en continuant à regarder Sara. «J'ai su que son patron l'aimait à l'instant où on l'a interrogé. Et je me suis laissé perdre dans cette affaire.» Expliqua t il. «Je pensais… que si Shannon revenait, alors son boss pourrait lui dire à quel point il l'aimait et j'aurais pu savoir ce que ca faisait. J'avais l'impression de nous voir nous.»

Sara souleva un sourcil devant cette admission.

«Et comme on ne la retrouvait pas, j'ai eu l'impression de te perdre, de perdre mes chances d'être avec toi.»

«Et c'est là que j'ai changé d'équipe…» ajouta Sara.

«Et je suis devenu fou.Pour certaines raisons… Je pensais que si je retrouvais Shannon, ca voudrait dire que tout n'était pas perdu pour nous. Que si elle vivait une belle histoire avec son patron alors que nous aussi on pourrait… C'était un homme brisé, comme moi. J'étais lui. Je comprenais ce qu'il ressentait. Quand on a retrouvé Shannon…»

Sara plaça sa main sur le dos nu de Grissom et le lui caressa doucement «C'était un mauvais jour.»

«C'était le pire jour de ma vie.» Dit il «J'étais vraiment heureux que tu sois heureuse, Sara. Mais quand on a trouvé le corps de Shannon, c'est comme si je t'avais définitivement perdue. J'ai essayé de rationaliser tout ca, que tu n'étais pas morte, que tu étais heureuse, que tu étais maman… Ca aurait du être assez mais… mais…»

«Ned Meyers à avouer le meurtre.»

«Oui.» Murmura Grissom «Et j'étais perdu. J'avais tellement fait un parallèle entre son amour pour Shannon et mon amour pour toi. J'étais lui, Sara. C'était comme mon frère. On était dans le même camp, enfin… C'est ce que je croyais. J'avais tord.»

«Tu n'es pas le premier CSI à trop t'impliquer dans une affaire.» Lui rappela t elle doucement.

«Ce n'est pas une question de fierté mon Cœur. L'affaire était enfin terminée et je me suis senti…comment dire? Comme ce tueur.»

«Je ne vais pas partir, Gil.»

Il l'encercla de ses bras, ses mains glissant sous son tee-shirt. «Je ne me rappelle pas avoir eu un jour le sentiment que la vie était facile.»

«Ce n'est pas supposé être facile. Parfois la vie est bordelique, mais parfois, elle est magnifique.» Elle glissa sa main jusqu'à sa taille, le caressant toujours. «Trouve un adjectif pour décrire la vie, mais pas facile. Si c'est facile, ce n'est pas vivre. C'est simplement exister et tu es trop bien pour ne faire qu'exister.»

Il la regarda un moment avant d'enlever ses mains de son tee-shirt et de la porter à son visage. Il lui enleva une mèche de cheveu et la poussa derrière son oreille.

«Je t'aime bien.» Dit-elle doucement.

Grissom était étonné «Tu m'aimes _bien_ ?»

«Oui.»

«Je croyais que tu m'aimais…»

«Bien sur que je t'aime, mais je t'aime _bien_ aussi.»

«O…k. C'est une bonne chose ?»

«Je crois…» elle lui sourit.

«Je vérifiais juste.»


	60. Chapter 60

_Je suis toujours d'une humeur massacrante...lol, alors j'ai rien à dire, je suis désolée.. Profitez de lire ces deux chapitres... et demain encore deux et apres demain, encore deux... mais apres demain je serais encore plus d'une humeur massacrante parce que Sara... SAra... Je pleurs déjà..._

Sara regarda Grissom se lever et se rhabiller. L'estomac de Sara avait gargouillé et il avait donc proposé de lui faire quelque chose à manger.

«Il faut juste que je vérifie ce qui me reste.» Lui dit il en finissant de boutonner sa chemise «Ca fait un moment que je n'ai pas fais les courses.»

Elle lui souri et le vit disparaitre de la chambre. Décidant que sa journée de repos serait beaucoup mieux en sa compagnie que couché, elle enfila son pantalon et le suivit. Il était à genoux dans la cuisine à farfouiller dans un placard.

«Alors ?»

Il sursauta «Tu m'as fait peur.»

«Oh, pardon.» Elle se baissa vers lui «Alors ? T'as trouvé quelque chose ?»

Grissom fit une grimace «J'ai trouvé une boite de soupe à la tomate que je ne me rappelle pas avoir achetée.» il lui montra la boite de conserve «Sinon, j'ai de la crème glacée, si tu veux.»

Sara ria «Tu ne rigolais pas quand tu disais que tu n'avais pas fait les courses depuis un moment…»

«Je suis tout le temps chez toi. Je bois une tasse de café le matin et après je travaille jusqu'à ce que j'aille chez toi.» Lui expliqua t il tout en ouvrant la boite de soupe et en la versant dans une casserole.

«Allez,» elle lui prit la main et l'attira avec elle «Montre moi où tu travailles toute la journée.»

Son bureau de la maison ressemblait étrangement à son bureau du labo. Il y avait des papiers de partout, des bocaux avec des créatures mortes ou vivantes… Sara vit également une boite d'allumette de l'hôtel où ils avaient été à Houston. «Tu t'es remis à fumer?»

«Oh…Non, je l'ai gardé en souvenir.»

«J'ai volé le savon, moi.» Avoua t elle «Je l'ai mis dans mon tiroir à sous-vêtements.»

«Un vrai couple de voleur…» il ria et l'attira contre lui.

Elle resta contre lui un moment avant de se rapprocher de son bureau pour regarder les notes sur son bureau «C'est ton chapitre sur les autopsies ?» lui demanda t elle en le regardant. Il acquiesça et elle commença à lire. «C'est bien, Gil.» dit elle après un long moment. «Non, vraiment.» Insista t elle en le voyant secouer la tête. «Je peux tout lire ?»

«Ok.» Dit il, pas très sur de lui. Il farfouilla dans les dossiers de son ordinateur et ouvrit le fichier. «Ne… Ne t'attend pas à un truc fabuleux. C'est encore un brouillon.»

«Ne te sous-estime pas comme ca.» Lui dit-elle en s'asseyant confortablement dans son fauteuil. Il sorti de la pièce pour s'occuper de la soupe. Il revint tout de suite avec deux bols et des petites cuillers. Il bougea quelque papier sur son bureau et s'assit dessus, près de Sara. Elle mangea en continuant de lire. «C'est bon, Gil.»

«Tu aimes ? En principe j'ajoute de la viande mais…»

«Pas la soupe, le livre ! C'est génial.»

«C'est un brouillon, Sara et…»

«Gil !» Elle l'interrompit et plaça une mains sur son genou. «Est ce que je ne suis pas CSI depuis plus de dix ans ?»

«Oui ?»

«Et j'ai eu mon diplôme dans une des plus grande université du pays, non ?»

«Oui.»

«Alors j'ai le droit de prétendre que je connais mon boulot, non ? Et là, je te dis que c'est excellent. Vraiment.»

«Espérons juste que mon directeur de publication sera de ton avis.» Il soupira «Je dois le rencontrer dans un mois. Il ne m'a pas vraiment donné de retour jusqu'à présent.»

«Si il ne trouve pas ca brillant, il est ridicule. Et je ne dis pas ca parce que je couche avec toi, ou parce que tu es le meilleur réchauffeur de soupe de l'Etat…» Elle ria «C'est vraiment bien. Ton introduction est claire. C'est perspicace, attachant et très réaliste. Tu es un merveilleux CSI. Je pense que tous les gens qui ont travaillé avec toi sont sur que tu entends ca tout le temps alors ils ne te le dissent pas forcement, mais tu es un grand CSI, tu fais ton travail merveilleusement bien. Que tu sois sur le terrain ou que tu écrives…Je ne sais pas. Je suis sur que tu serais un grand peintre si tu te mettais à la peinture.»

«Merci pour ce vote de confiance.» Dit-il en riant et en léchant sa cuiller.

Elle sourit et retourna à la lecture du texte.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après midi dans son bureau à discuter de son livre. C'était plutôt agréable de pouvoir parler de leurs affaires passées sans s'auto censurer parce que Brenda était à coté. Quand Sara vit l'heure, elle était en train de faire la vaisselle avec Grissom. «Il va falloir que j'y aille. Peggy va récupérer les filles à la danse et il faut que je sois à la maison avant elle. Tu veux manger quoi ce soir?»

«Ce que tu veux, de toute façon ce sera meilleur que cette boite de soupe.»

«Ok.» Elle attrapa sa veste et il l'accompagna à la porte «Je te vois dans un moment ?»

«Mm Mm» Il se pencha vers elle pour lui donner un bisou d'au revoir. Sara en profita pour passer ses bras autour de son cou et se perdit dans ce bisou. Même si elle savait qu'elle le verrait dans moins d'une heure, elle savait aussi que ce serait différent. Ils ne pourraient pas se toucher, s'embrasser, se caresser… Cette journée passée avec lui avait été fantastique. Elle ne regrettait en aucune façon le temps qu'elle passait avec sa fille, mais elle savait que ca limitait son temps avec Gil, et ca lui faisait mal. Il était là tous les soirs mais il restait un territoire interdit pendant ce temps là. En tant que femme qu'il aimait, elle avait tous les droits de le toucher, mais elle ne pouvait pas. C'était une vraie torture, très dur.

Elle se recula en le regardant «Quand Brenda sera au lit, on pourra parler d'un… planning ?»

«Un planning ?»

«Pour passer du temps tout les deux. Je ne sais pas pour toi mais moi, j'ai besoin de beaucoup plus de jours comme aujourd'hui.»

«Ok.»

«Ok.» Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de rentrer.

Quand il arriva chez Sara et Brenda, ils reprirent leur routine avec Brenda comme attraction principale. La petite fille rendait les choses plus faciles. Ils se sourirent régulièrement pendant que Brenda leur expliquait ce qu'elle allait faire pour Thanksgiving.

«Alors on a tiré nos noms au hasard et en faite, je vais être un pèlerin. C'est nul.»

«Les pèlerins étaient des personnes très courageuses» lui assura Grissom.

«Pourquoi ?»

«Et bien pense à ce qu'ils ont du endurer… Ils ont traversé l'Atlantique pour atteindre le Nouveau Monde, en laissant derrière eux leurs familles et toutes leurs habitudes pour commencer une nouvelle vie dans un endroit totalement inconnu. Il fallait du courage pour faire ca.»

«Mouais.» Dit Brenda en haussant des épaules. «Peut être que ce ne sera pas si nul que ca d'être un pèlerin.»

«Au contraire.» Grissom ria.


	61. Chapter 61

_Un immense merci à Ely qui m'a sorti du pétrin sur ce chapitre… Et merci à Angel d'avoir fait la liaison… Bref… Merci, sans vous les fill__e__s, je serai restée bloquée toute une jour__née sur une phrase de ce satané__ chapitre!!!_

Après avoir couché Brenda, Sara retrouva Grissom dans la cuisine. Il était en train de remplir le lave vaisselle. Elle le regarda un moment. Il était tellement à l'aise chez elle... Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse être à l'aise comme ca.

Il la regarda par dessus son épaule «J'ai bientôt fini.»

«Je t'ai déjà dis que tu n'as pas à faire tout ca. Mais ca ne t'arrête pas.»

«Tu as tout à fait raison, mon amour.» Il versa du détergent dans la machine et la referma.

«Alors…Ce planning.»

«Avant qu'on parle de ca, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.» Il ne souriait pas et continua «Pendant que tu étais au téléphone tout à l'heure, Brenda m'a invité à sa pièce de théâtre de Thanksgiving.»

«Oh… Et qu'est ce que tu lui as dis ?»

«J'ai… J'ai dis oui. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment dire non. Je veux dire, elle m'a demandé, mais… Il fallait quand même que je vérifie avec toi…»

«Vérifier avec moi ? Pourquoi ?»

«Parce que… tu es sa maman.»

Elle haussa des épaules. "C'est sa pièce de théâtre. Elle invite qui elle veut. Mais c'est bien qu'elle te l'ai demandé à toi… Enfin, à moins… à moins que tu ne veuilles pas y aller.»

«Non, non, je veux y aller.»

«Super.» Ca n'étonnait pas tant que ca Sara que Brenda ai invité Grissom à sa pièce. Après tout, ils avaient passé des soirées à discuter des pèlerins et Brenda avait l'air de beaucoup plus apprécier l'Histoire quand c'était Grissom qui lui expliquait. Elle écoutait toujours ce qu'il disait avec les yeux grands ouverts. Sara était heureuse qu'ils s'entendent si bien tout les deux. Mais son principal problème c'était les sorties en public. Oh, ils étaient déjà allés au cinéma ensemble, dans des restaurants, ils s'étaient promenés en ville mais Sara n'avait jamais du à présenter Grissom.

La pièce de théâtre allait être différente. Sara n'était pas maman depuis des années, mais elle savait très bien de part ses rencontres avec les parents de Norah et Martin, que les gens aimaient discuter. Ils se présentent entre eux, vous demandent ce que vous faite dans la vie… Si Sara avait été à la pièce de théâtre seule, elle se serait contenter d'être présente en souriant, mais là, elle allait avoir un accessoire plutôt mignon avec elle.

Et cet accessoire de presque un mètre quatre vingt allait avoir besoin d'un label.

_Ancien patron_ ? Techniquement, oui, mais un peu trop formel.

_Petit ami_ ? Techniquement, oui. Mais Brenda n'était pas au courant.

_Ami_ ?

Oui, ami. Depuis ces derniers mois, Grissom était vraiment devenu son meilleur ami.

Sara souri à Grissom «Tu sais, elle va nous parler de Thanksgiving pendant encore un grand moment.»

Il ria «Je sais. On n'en entendra jamais la fin. Je suis content que ca se fasse le vendredi avant Thanksgiving, sinon, je n'aurais pas pu venir.»

Le sourire de Sara disparu «Pourquoi ?»

Grissom se dirigea vers le frigo pour prendre à boire «Je rencontre mon directeur de publication. Je te l'ai dis. C'est à New York.»

«Tu m'as parlé de la rencontre, mais pas de la partie New York.»

«Oh, et bien oui, c'est à New York. Du lundi au jeudi avant Thanksgiving. Mais je prends l'avion le samedi parce qu'il n'y avait plus de place avant.» Il se servit un verre d'eau «T'en veux?»

«Non merci.»

«Y'a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?» demanda t il en voyant la tête de Sara.

«Non, c'est juste… Je ne sais pas, je croyais qu'on allait passer Thanksgiving ensemble.» Elle regretta d'avoir dit ca au moment où les mots sortirent de sa bouche.

«Je… Je peux annuler, je veux dire, hm…»

«Non, n'annule pas.» Elle se rappela qu'il n'était pas très confiant sur son livre et elle ne voulait pas qu'il reste dans cet état, cette rencontre avec le rédacteur allait être d'une grande aide pour lui. «Va à New York pour entendre de la bouche de ton rédacteur quel merveilleux travaille tu as accompli. On célébrera Thanksgiving avant ton départ.»

Ils s'installèrent tout les deux dans le canapé, l'un contre l'autre. Sara passa immédiatement son bras autour de son cou laissant ses doigts jouer avec la base de ses cheveux. «Et pour nous? Comment on va s'arranger pour… être ensemble.»

«C'est plus à toi de voir, moi je suis plutôt… flexible.»

Elle lui embrassa la joue. «Brenda a danse les mardis et jeudis. C'est Peggy Oliver qui va les chercher à l'école et qui les amène. Les mercredis, elle a piano, ca dure deux heures. Je pars plus tôt du travail pour aller la chercher à l'école et l'emmener au piano. Les mardis et vendredis, le bus la dépose à la maison à quatre heures.»

«Alors le mercredi.»

«Hmm ?»

«Tu la dépose à se cours de piano, et tu viens vite à la maison. Après tu retournes la chercher et c'est moi qui prépare le diner si tu veux.»

«Le mercredi ?»

«Oui» il haussa les épaules «Ce sera notre jour de partie de jambe en l'air.»

«Mais tu es très drôle aujourd'hui…» Elle monta les yeux au ciel et se serra contre lui encore plus. «Ok pour le mercredi. Mais tu sais, on va plus pouvoir me retenir le mardi…» Lui murmura t elle à l'oreille avant de lui embrasser le cou.

«Chérie, on ne peut pas.» Lui dit il, mais elle lui attrapa les lèvres.

«Juste un petit peu.» Lui dit elle doucement sans se séparer de ses lèvres «J'ai envie de t'embrasser.»

Grissom n'objecta pas plus longtemps, il l'attira sur ses genoux et participa activement au bisou. Sara savait qu'ils ne pourraient pas aller plus loin que ce bisou. Brenda était au premier et l'idée qu'elle puisse débarquer dans le salon à tout moment la rendait nerveuse, mais ses lèvres étaient si douces que Sara voulait prendre le risque. Après quelques minutes de gémissement et d'essoufflement, Grissom se recula un peu «Il faut qu'on arrête.»

«Oui, je sais.» Elle descendit de ses genoux et se rassit à coté de lui.

Il sourit en secouant la tête. Il se reposa complètement sur le canapé «C'est dur pour moi aussi, Sara.»

Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et soupira. «Je n'ai pas pensé à ca quand j'ai adopté Brenda. Je savais que j'allais avoir des obstacles à franchir, mais ce n'était pas l'un d'eux. Je ne pensais pas que le sexe serait un des composants de ma vie.» Elle commença à jouer avec les doigts de Grissom qui étaient posés sur sa jambe. «Ca m'inquiète de devoir expliquer toutes les choses du sexe à Brenda.»

«Tu ne sais pas comment ?»

«Et bien…» elle se tourna dans une position plus confortable "Au début, mon plan, c'était de lui expliquer que le sexe devait être partager entre deux personnes qui tiennent l'une à l'autre et que c'est encore mieux si les deux personnes s'aiment.»

«Ca me parait bien.»

«Oui.» Sara soupira «C'est vrai, c'est tellement vrai.»

_Bon allez, je vous le dit, la phrase qui m'a porté soucis tout le dimanche matin c'est "Ce sera notre jour de partie de jambe en l'air."... "Hump Day" en anglais, mais intraduisible en francais... Bon, ok, Ely 'm'avait fait une autre traduction pour ca, mais je l'ai oublié en route (j'ai pas de mémoire...), du coup j'ai créé celle là... Mais pour la petite histoire, Hump Day ca veut dire plusieurs chose, déjà, c'est un terme utilisé pour désigner le mercredi (Hump bosse) et comme le mercredi est au milieu de la semaine, ca fait une bosse...Ouais, je sais... et Hump Day ca veut aussi dire que c'est un jour passé à faire l'amour... Bref, c'est confus...A demain... J'aurais aussi une explication de texte demain sur une autre expression... Je passe du temps à rechercher tout plein de chose sur cette fic, c impressionnant..._


	62. Chapter 62

_Vous allez me détester, les chapitres d'aujourd'hui font moins de 1000 mots chacun... Ils sont tout petit petit, mais je peux pas vous en mettre d'autre, j'ai pris un peu de retard dans mes traductions là...Je suis meme pas sur de pouvoir suivre le rythme de deux par jour la semaine prochaine... On verra bien, hein ? Allez, bonne lecture en tout cas et à demain._

Sara avait prit sa journée du vendredi, le jour de la pièce de théâtre de Brenda. Et elle avait choisi de passer cette journée avec Grissom. Elle le surprit donc chez lui le matin avec des fruits frais et une baguette. Elle avait un immense sourire sur le visage.

«Hey.» Il lui sourit timidement en la laissant entrer.

«J'espère que je ne te dérange pas.» Dit elle en entrant. «Et de toute façon, même si je te dérange, c'est pareil, parce que tu pars bientôt et que je ne vais plus te voir pendant une semaine.»

Il ferma la porte derrière elle et lui prit son sac de nourriture des mains. «Je suis toujours content de te voir.»

Elle lui sourit et le regarda de la tête aux pieds. Il était pieds nus et en tenue décontractée. Sara n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir dans cet état tout chiffonné. En principe, Grissom était toujours nickel alors le voir pieds nus et les cheveux ébouriffés la surpris plutôt plaisamment. Sa barbe était un peu plus longue également, mais il était tout aussi charmant. «Mangeons.»

Ils commencèrent à sortir ce que Sara avait ramené «Merde !»

Elle le regarda étonnée «Quoi ?»

«J'ai pas de café.»

En souriant, elle sortie d'un de ses sac un paquet de café «Je suis venu préparée.»

«Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour te mériter ?» lui dit il en lui prenant le paquet de café et en s'activant devant la machine à café.

«Oh, tu devais probablement être un Saint dans une vie antérieure.» Elle haussa des épaules en coupant sa baguette en deux. «Sainte Blandine, peut être?»

Il la regarda «Blandine ?»

«La Sainte Patronne des Servantes,» elle lui sourit.

«Tu vas voir toi.» Lui dit-il en versant le café dans la machine.

«Saint Nicholas peut être ?»

«Le Père Noel ?» demanda t il incrédule en passant sa main sur sa barbe. «C'est si affreux? Brenda m'a dit que je devrais me raser mais je me disais…»

Sara ria «Avant d'être incrusté sur les bouteilles de Coca Cola, Saint Nicolas était le Saint Patron des Prêteurs sur Gage, entre autre. Et comme on est à Vegas…»

«Comment tu sais tout ces trucs bizarre ?»

«C'est toi qui me demande ca ? Hm… Saint Dreux.»

Grissom haussa un sourcil et se tourna vers Sara «Le Saint Patron des personnes affreusement vilaines? Merci.»

«Peut être que tu étais vraiment affreux dans une autre vie.» Elle s'approcha de lui, glissant sa main au niveau de sa ceinture. «Repoussant.» Sara glissa sa main sous l'élastique du pantalon de Grissom, la laissant se promener dans le bas de son dos doucement. «Les enfants devaient se cacher les yeux en te voyant et les femmes hurlaient» Sara éteignit la cafetière et lui enleva son tee-shirt. Elle le tourna face à elle. «Comme tu peux le voir» Sara soupira, pressant ses lèvres contre son cou «Je suis tout simplement horrifiée.» Elle lui mordit le menton. «Tu n'as pas si faim que ca, n'est ce pas?»

Grissom fit une grimace avec sa bouche «Je ne crois pas que les Saints puissent faire l'amour.»

«Dans la chambre !» Elle ria, lui donnant une fessée «Ta Sainteté vient d'être révoquée. Tu es de nouveau le vilain Dreux.»

«Condamné à être vilain.» Ils se précipitèrent dans sa chambre.

«Affreusement vilain» le corrigea t elle en enlevant son pantalon et son tee-shirt. Grissom s'assit sur le bord du lit en la regardant enlever ses chaussettes. «Allonge-toi» lui dit-elle, la voix rauque. Il fit ce qu'elle demandait et elle rampa par dessus lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit yeux dans les yeux avec lui. Elle le regarda sérieusement «Tu sais que je rigole, hein?»

Grissom secoua la tête, étonné, tout en en essayant d'enlever son pantalon.

«Tu n'es pas vilain.»

«Mon Dieu, Merci.» Lui dit-il en roulant des yeux tout en réussissant enfin à ôter complètement son pantalon.

«Tu es plutôt… charmant.»

«Charmant ?»

«Oui.» Elle lui embrassa le coin de sa bouche. «Ravissant.»

«Ravissant ?»

«Hm Hm…» elle lui mordit doucement la lèvre inférieure et la tira un peu. Elle s'assit sur lui et enleva son soutien-gorge pendant qu'il la regardait. Ses mains se portèrent sur sa culotte et il l'aida à l'enlever rapidement. Elle leva une jambe, Grissom fit glisser la culotte mais elle avait toujours une jambe dans un des deux trous, il l'enroula autour de son poignet pour garder Sara tout près de lui.

Elle lui sourit «Les capotes ?»

Grissom arrêta de sourire. «Tu n'en as pas avec toi ?»

Sara s'arrêta de bouger et le fixa sur regard «Non. T'en as plus?»

«On a fini la boite mercredi. Et je n'en ai pas racheté puisque je m'en vais… J'allais en reprendre à mon retour.»

«Oh Mon Dieu…» elle grommela. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi excitée, elle aurait bien ri.

«Attend… On est peut être à une bonne période, dans ce cas on pourrait…»

«Gil, c'est quand même risqué.» Elle soupira et se mit sur son coté du lit «Tu vas en acheter ou c'est moi?»

Grissom s'assit à coté d'elle, ses cheveux toujours ébouriffés. «J'y vais. T'as apporté le petit déjeuner.» Il attrapa son tee-shirt au bout du lit et se leva. Ses yeux se portèrent sur la bosse de son caleçon. Sara explosa de rire en le voyant enfiler son pantalon à l'envers. «Tu le met à l'envers.»

«J'ai remarqué.» Il renfila son pantalon dans le bon sens et la regarda se recoucher «Tu vas rester couché en attendant ?»

«Hm Hm…»

«Et te relaxer ?»

«Ouais» Elle lui sourit.

«Pendant que moi je vais acheter les capotes ?»

«C'est tout à fait ca. Ton pull est dans la cuisine. J'ai commencé à te déshabiller là-bas.» Elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

«Qui est le Saint Patron des érections?»

_Allez, encore une petite note de moi, dans la version originale, Grissom utilise le terme blue balls à la place de érection... Un terme difficilement traduisible si ce n'est par des termes un peu trop... cru pour moi, alors pour le coup, érection, ca me parait encore dans ma limite du possible...Et pour ceux que ca choque que Griss utilise des termes "crus" bah... J'ys suis pour rien, je suis pas auteur moi..._


	63. Chapter 63

_Allez un chapitre smut et drole à la fois..._

«J'apporte des cadeaux…» Il sourit, jetant le sac sur le lit et se déshabillant le plus vite possible.

Sara s'appuya sur son coude et le regarda «C'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un se déshabiller aussi vite.»

«La motivation.» Grissom sourit. Il attrapa le sac en papier sur le lit et en sorti une grosse boite de préservatifs. «J'ai pris un pack économique. On en a pour un moment comme ca.»

«Je pensais…» Sara soupira, laissant ses doigts tapoter son ventre.

Il s'agenouilla à coté du lit, en ouvrant la boite et en sorti une des petites pochettes. «Oui? Tu pensais à quoi?» Il avait l'air d'un enfant qui joue avec ses nouveaux jouets.

«Ca serait peut être plus facile si je prenais un moyen de contraception? La pilule ou un patch. Ou un stérilet…» Elle le vit enrouler le préservatif autour de son érection.

«Ouais, ouais, super.» Il la repoussa un peu sur le lit.

Sara ouvrit les jambes pour qu'il s'installe confortablement. «Tu n'écoute même pas!»

«Si, si, j'écoute…,» il respirait fort «Contraception… Blah blah, blah blah…» Elle ria, mais son rire se transforma en gémissement quand elle le senti entrer en elle. «J'essaye de me concentrer là.»

Les mains de Sara attirèrent Grissom encore plus contre elle. Elle ferma les yeux, lançant sa tête en arrière sur le matelas quand il commença à bouger. Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent immédiatement. Il s'attaqua ensuite à son cou, sa barbe la chatouillant. Elle se mit à ricaner.

Grissom ralenti ses mouvement et leva la tête «Quoi?»

Elle ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit «Rien.» Elle soupira portant ses mains sur ses fesses pour lui faire comprendre d'aller plus vite. «Tu sens bon.» lui dit-elle en prenant une grande respiration et fermant les yeux une nouvelle fois.

«Hm… Merci. Tu sens bon toi aussi.» Dit il entre deux poussées.

Sara ria en atteignant son orgasme. Elle ouvrit les yeux juste au moment où il la rejoignit dans l'extase. Grissom l'embrassa en gémissant. Sara lui fit signe de se mettre sur le coté et elle s'occupa de lui enlever le préservatif. Il la regarda se lever du lit pour aller le jeter dans la poubelle de sa chambre. «Hm… De quoi tu parlais tout à l'heure?Je ne me rappelle plus."

Elle soupira et s'assit sur le bord du lit. «Contraception. Je pensais prendre la pilule."

«Ca me parait bien.»

Sara se recoucha à coté de lui, lui faisant bisou sur la joue. «Tu es adorable.»

«Je suis content que tu ai pris ta journée.» Il la serra dans ses bras.

«Et moi donc. Je t'ai interrompu dans quelque chose ? Tu peux me dire, tu sais.»

«Non, non.» Il avait les yeux portés sur les portes de son placard. «J'ai déjà envoyé mon brouillon à l'éditeur. Il faut que je rencontre certaines personnes à New York pour voir ce qu'on fait de ce brouillon.»

Sara laissa sa main parcourir le torse de Grissom. «Tu as fais du bon boulot, Gil. Vraiment.» Il commença à hausser des épaules «Tu ne veux pas accepter un compliment pour une fois?»

«Je crois que je préfère être le Saint Patron des Serviteurs…» Il sourit.

«Sainte Blandine, Sainte Patronne des Servants.» Lui rappela t elle.

«Mais franchement, comment tu connais tout ces trucs sur les Saints ?»

Sara jouait avec son nombril. «Une de mes mères d'accueil. Elle s'appelait Beverly. Elle était Catholique. Et quand je dis catholique, c'est catholique. Limite extrémiste. Je suis restée chez elle dix huit mois.» Grissom serra Sara encore plus contre lui. «Elle avait de nombreuses règles. Beaucoup de règles. Tout ce que je voulais à l'époque, j'avais treize ans, c'était lire des livres. Et tout ce qu'elle voulait, elle, c'était qu'on étudie la religion. J'ai vite compris que plus vite j'apprenais les papes et les apôtres, plus vite je retournais à mes lectures. J'étais son élève modèle.»

«Ca ne m'étonne pas.»

«Oh, elle voulait que je devienne nonne.» S'exclama Sara en riant. «Elle disait que je serai parfaite pour être une nonne.»

Grissom laissa sa main remonter jusqu'à la poitrine de Sara «Mmm… Pas si parfaite.» Son téton se durcit et Grissom s'amusa avec un moment. «Sœur Sara.»

Ils rirent tout les deux « On va manger ?»

«Oui.» Répondit-il.

«Dans un moment ?» Sara ferma les yeux.

«Oui.»


	64. Chapter 64

_Bon allez, vu que j'ai l'impression que tout le monde déprime après l'épisode d'aujourd'hui (tout le monde à part moi...) bah voilà deux chapitres rien que pour vous.. Et allez, souriez, ca va aller... Je ne vous abandonne pas, moi.. Je continuerais à ecrire sur Gil et SAra le plus longtemps possible... Mais fallait s'y attendre quand meme... Les belles choses ca dure rarement toute une vie... C'est comme ca. La vie est quand meme belle !! Haut les coeurs, Mesdames !!!_

Ils se relaxèrent toute la journée, ne prenant pas la peine de se rhabiller. Ils restèrent couchés l'un contre l'autre à regarder la télévision, sans vraiment la regarder. Ils étaient tellement bien peau contre peau. Ils avaient déjà couché ensemble plusieurs fois mais ils n'avaient jamais passé une journée à ne rien faire, seul, tout les deux. En principe, il était occupé avec son livre et elle avec son boulot dans la journée et leur soirée étaient consacrée à une petite fille de dix ans. Ils avaient une vie bien remplie et ne prenaient pas vraiment le temps de ne rien faire.

«J'aime ca.» Sara soupira en laissant un bisou sur l'épaule de Grissom.

«Moi aussi.»

Grissom jeta un œil à son réveil et se leva d'un bond «Il est quatre heures! Brenda… Elle… Son bus… Elle doit être à la maison maintenant…»

Elle lui sourit et le recoucha de force «Margaret Cheng, la maman de Martin, elle les a récupérer à l'école, elle s'occupe d'eux avant de les ramener à l'école pour ce soir. C'est elle qui vit le plus près de l'école.»

«Oh… Ok.» Il se rallongea complètement, rassuré.

«ll faut qu'on y soit vers six heures. Mais il faut que je prenne une douche et que je me change avant.»

«Moi aussi… Il faut s'habiller comment ?»

Sara éclata de rire «S'habiller comment ? Je ne sais pas… Comme d'habitude.»

«Alors, pas de costume ? Pas de cravate ?»

«Porte juste ce que tu portes quand tu viens à la maison le soir.»

«Ok. Je ne veux pas attirer l'attention.» Il se réinstalla comme il faut dans le lit.

Elle ricana. C'était nerveux. C'était mignon. «C'est une pièce de théâtre des 6eme, pas les Oscars.»

Sara rentra chez elle. Ils avaient prévu que Grissom viendrait la chercher à cinq heures et demie. Elle prit son temps sous la douche, se relaxant sous l'eau chaude. Elle enfila ensuite un joli pantalon et un tee-shirt rose. Elle trouva une veste qu'elle avait achetée quelque temps avant. Les étiquettes étaient toujours dessus.

C'était vraiment un habit de… maman. La garde robe de Sara n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis qu'elle avait adopté Brenda, mais elle faisait quand même attention de ne pas s'habiller trop jeune. Elle avait plus de trente ans maintenant, elle était maman et elle avait un petit ami de cinquante ans. Ressembler à une jeune femme de vingt six ans n'était pas dans ses priorités.

Elle enfila la veste et se regarda dans le miroir, frissonnant à l'image qu'elle renvoyait. Ce n'était pas elle.

Elle enleva le cardigan et retourna dans son placard. Elle prit sa veste en cuir. Elle se sourit en se voyant dans le miroir. Son tee-shirt rose allait parfaitement avec le cuir marron de sa veste. Comme ca, elle ressemblait à une maman mais elle restait elle même.

Quelques temps après, elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et Grissom l'appela. «Il faut qu'on y aille mon cœur.»

«J'arrive dans deux secondes.» Elle enfila le collier que lui avait offert Brenda à son anniversaire et descendit rejoindre Grissom. Elle fut plus que surprise en tombant sur un Grissom sans barbe. Elle se couvrit la bouche d'une main. «Oh Mon Dieu!» s'exclama t elle, les mots à moitié étouffés par sa main.

Grissom se frotta la joue «Ca ne va pas ?»

Elle secoua la tête «Si, bien sur que si, c'est juste… différent.» Elle s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur sa joue sans barbe. «J'avais oublié à quoi tu ressemblais sans barbe.»

«Tu… Tu aimes comme ca ? Je peux la refaire pousser.»

«Pourquoi tu t'es rasé ?»

Il haussa des épaules. «On en a parlé avec Brenda quand on faisait son exposé sur la Guerre Civile. On avait lu que Lincoln avait fait pousser sa barbe sur la suggestion d'une petite fille. Et après elle m'a dit que je serais beau sans barbe.»

«Alors tu l'as fait?»

«Mouais… Comme tu peux le voir. Tu aimes ?»

Sara sourit. «Tu es trop beau.» Elle se pencha vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur sa peau rasée. C'était bizarre. Elle s'était habituée à la texture de sa peau avec la barbe. Et elle s'habituerait très certainement à la douceur de sa peau. Sa bouche trouva la sienne et ils s'embrassèrent un moment. «On ferait mieux d'y aller.»

Grissom lui ouvrit la portière passager et en montant dans la voiture elle aperçut des fleurs à l'arrière. «Des fleurs?»

Il se mordit la lèvre «Hm.. Oui, pour Brenda. Je me suis dis…Tu sais, c'est une actrice ce soir alors… en principe on offre des fleurs aux artistes lors des premières…»

Sara aurait aimé le serrer dans ses bras. Elle le suivit des yeux pendant qu'il faisait le tour de la voiture. Quand il s'assit, elle lui attrapa la main et la serra en lui souriant.

Elle lui donna la direction de l'école de Brenda et ils roulèrent en silence. Quand ils arrivèrent, le cœur de Sara se mit à battre plus vite. C'était leur première sortie officielle en public. Ils entrèrent dans l'école et suivirent les panneaux. Grissom soupira.

Elle se tourna vers lui. «Quoi?»

«C'est la première fois de ma vie d'adulte que je viens dans une école qui n'est pas une scène de crime.»

«Oh.»

Ils entrèrent dans l'auditorium. Sara aperçut tout de suite les parents des amis de Brenda. Elle donna un petit coup de coude à Grissom. «Viens, il faut que j'aille dire bonjour.» Une partie d'elle voulait lui dire d'aller s'asseoir, mais il fallait qu'elle fasse les présentations. Elle lui murmura «A droite, c'est les Oliver, les parents de Norah et à gauche, les Cheng, ceux de Martin, ils sont docteurs.»

Il acquiesça et ils s'approchèrent des deux couples. Sara souriait. «C'est… Gil.» Dit elle en le désignant. Grissom serra la main de tout le monde, très poli.

«Alors vous êtes Gil. Norah nous a parlé de vous. Elle a passé un bon moment dans le magasin de peluches avec vous.»

«Oh… Bien.»

Sara posa sa main dans le dos de Gil «On va aller chercher une place.»

«Rester ici,» dit David Cheng «Il y a de la place.»

Ils s'installèrent. Sara n'avait pas pensé que Norah et Martin avaient du parler de Grissom à leurs parents qui avaient vite compris qu'il était plus qu'un ami. Et d'un seul coup, Sara prit conscience qu'il était fort possible que les parents des enfants discutent entre eux de sa relation avec Gil et connaissant les enfants, Brenda avait certainement du entendre des choses.

«Sara.»

Peggy était debout à coté d'elle «Margaret et moi, nous allons aux toilettes des filles, littéralement. Vous devriez venir avec nous, ces pièces de théâtres durent plus longtemps que vous ne pensez.»

«Je, hm… Ok.» Elle donna à Grissom un sourire d'excuse en se levant et suivit les deux femmes aux toilettes.

«Très sexy.»

Sara rougi «Hm… Merci.»

«Quand j'ai demandé à Norah à quoi ressemblait l'ami de Sara, elle m'a dit qu'il était intelligent et qu'il avait des lunettes. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je m'imaginais Bill Gates.» lui dit Peggy en riant avec Margaret.

«Vous le connaissez depuis longtemps ?» demanda Margaret.

«Des années. On, Hm… On n'est pas ensemble depuis si longtemps. Mais je le connais depuis très longtemps.» Expliqua t elle. «Brenda n'est pas au courant. On fait attention pour le moment.»

«Au cas où ca ne marcherait pas ?»

Sara rit nerveusement «Au contraire, au cas où ca marche.»


	65. Chapter 65

_C'est un petit chapitre tout mignon que j'ai bien aimé traduire... (c'est pas comme celui où je suis actuellement, ca fait trois jours que je suis dessus...) Bref, juste pour vous dire que Lasrevinu, l'auteur de cette oeuvre monumentale, vous remercie pour vos reviews et elle est ravie de savoir que les petites francaises qui ne parlent pas anglais aiment sa fic... Alors merci de ma part et de la sienne..._

Sara s'assit juste au moment où les lumières s'éteignaient. Elle posa sa main sur le genou de Grissom quand les rideaux s'ouvrirent sur un grand bateau en carton. Un enfant qu'elle ne connaissait pas entra sur scène en se raclant la gorge.

«Cent deux d'entre nous débarquèrent de nos terres natives pour le Nouveau Monde, avec un rêve de liberté. Pendant un mois, nous avons bravé les tourmentes de l'Océan.» Le petit pèlerin parlait avec un ton très pompeux. D'autres enfants entrèrent en scène.

Sara trouva vite Brenda. Elle se tenait bien droite, attendant son tour de parole. «Terre! Terre!» S'écria t elle quand ce fut son tour. «Nous avons atteint le Nouveau Monde. Allons commencer notre nouvelle vie ! Nous sommes à la maison.»

Grissom rayonnait. Il regarda Sara avec un immense sourire quand le rideau se ferma pour l'entracte. «Elle est merveilleuse.» murmura t il et Sara acquiesça, fière de sa fille. Ils avaient répéter les quelques lignes de Brenda plusieurs fois, pour être sur que la petite fille ne se trompe pas. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit tous les parents avec des caméras ou des appareils photo.

«Je n'ai pas pensé à prendre de camera.» Murmura t elle à Grissom.

Grissom sorti son téléphone portable de sa poche. «Ca prend des photos… Je ne pourrais pas faire de zoom sur Brenda, mais c'est toujours ca.»

«Ne vous inquiétez pas» leur dit David Cheng en leur montrant sa camera. «J'enregistre tout, je vous donnerai une copie. Et Margaret prend des photos.»

Sara sourit chaleureusement en les remerciant. Ils regardèrent la fin de la pièce sans s'inquiéter, restant main dans la main et ricanant bêtement à chaque ligne de Brenda. Quand les petits acteurs saluèrent, les parents applaudirent à tout va. La lumière revint et tout le monde commença à récupérer leurs vestes et sacs. Sara fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers les Olivers et les Chengs. «Où est ce qu'on retrouve les enfants?»

Peggy ria «On va les chercher dans le hall. Ils vont d'abord se changer, bien sur… J'ai peur que Norah ne veuille plus quitter son costume pour le reste de la soirée.»

Et quand ils retrouvèrent Norah, elle portrait effectivement son costume de pèlerin. Grissom donna à Brenda son bouquet de fleurs et Sara vit vite que sa fille ne savait pas exactement quoi faire de ce cadeau. Elle le remercia poliment et toutes les petites de sa classe s'approchèrent d'elle pour respirer les fleurs.

«On va manger tous ensemble, il faut absolument que vous veniez. On vous invite.» Dit Peggy à Sara en sortant sur le parking.

«Oh…» Elle se tourna vers Grissom. Elle n'était pas sur que Grissom soit partant pour une soirée entre parents. «Hm… Tu veux?» Lui demanda t elle doucement. «Ou est ce que tu préfères nous déposer au restaurant, on trouvera bien quelqu'un pour nous ramener…»

«Je veux bien venir, Sara.»

Ils suivirent la voiture de Tim Oliver jusqu'à un diner sur le Strip. «Je ne suis pas sur que je pourrais être actrice.» dit Brenda pendant que Grissom garait la voiture.

«De quoi tu parles ?» lui demanda Grissom «Tu étais fabuleuse !»

«J'étais nerveuse.»

«Et bien, ca ne se voyait pas.» Dit-il en enlevant sa ceinture de sécurité et en se tournant vers elle. «Pour moi, tu étais la meilleure sur cette scène. Tu as fait passer beaucoup d'émotions.»

Brenda soupira «Je ne crois pas non, ou alors de la terreur peut être.»

«Et tu ne penses pas que les pèlerins étaient terrifiés pendant leur voyage ?»

La petite fille sourit en roulant des yeux. «Oui, oui.»

Ils rejoignirent les deux familles dans le restaurant et attendirent un moment que la serveuse ne leur trouve une table pour neuf. Les enfants restèrent tous les trois ensemble, blotti dans un coin de la banquette. «Vous avez fait du bon travail, les enfants.» dit Margaret en leur tendant les menus «C'était très intéressant et divertissant.»

Les enfants faisaient les modestes du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Ils commandèrent ensuite leur repas tout en discutant. Sara avait eu peur que Grissom ne se sente seul durant cette soirée, mais leurs compagnons de table furent assez intelligents pour porter la discussion sur des sujets intéressants Grissom. Il entra donc dans une grande discussion avec les docteurs Cheng sur la médecine légale, et il parla de base-ball avec Tim Oliver et Martin Cheng, un fou furieux des Dodgers, comme lui.

Le repas se passa tellement bien, qu'ils ne virent pas le temps passé. Ce n'est qu'en entendant Brenda ronfler, la tête posée sur l'épaule de Martin, qu'ils réalisèrent qu'il était l'heure de rentrer. A la surprise de Sara, Grissom porta Brenda du restaurant à la voiture. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Brenda s'endormait en leur présence, mais jusqu'à présent, c'était toujours Sara qui portait sa fille. Sara eut un étrange sentiment en voyant sa fille endormie dans les bras de Gil. C'était son bébé, et il prenait tellement bien soin d'elle…

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se laisse aller dans ses émotions. Ils n'étaient ensemble que depuis peu de temps et Grissom était toujours Grissom. Il était entré dans cette relation amoureuse avec tellement de retenu que Sara avait peur de penser à leur futur. Elle ne voulait pas être déçue.

Mais elle le regarda attacher sa fille avec une immense douceur, faisant attention à ce que la ceinture ne lui coupe pas le cou. Elle détourna le regard, essayant de retenir ses larmes. Elle ouvrit la portière passager et monta dans la voiture, en fuyant le regard de Grissom.

Tout changeait.


	66. Chapter 66

_C'était un chapitre chiant à traduire celui là.. parce que pas beaucoup de dialogues... Mais bon j'y suis arrivée.. Bon, j'ai mis trois jours mais j'y suis arrivée.. Alors bonne lecture et à demain..._

Pendant que Brenda était à la fête d'anniversaire d'un de ses copains de classe, le samedi, Sara accompagna Grissom à l'aéroport. Elle essayait de ne pas penser qu'ils allaient passer une semaine sans se voir. Elle le complimenta plutôt sur son livre. Sa confiance en lui était complètement ébranlée et elle pensait que quitter le labo comme il l'avait fait cet été n'avait rien arrangé. L'affaire Carmichael l'avait vraiment affecté et Sara n'était pas la seule à avoir remarqué son comportement durant cette affaire. Le labo entier avait compris. Il était sorti du labo juste après l'admission de Meyers et n'y avait plus remis les pieds. Brass demandait souvent des nouvelles de l'entomologiste et était plutôt ravi de savoir qu'il allait bien et qu'il était heureux et occupé.

Grissom savait très bien que tout le monde au labo parlait derrière son dos. Il comprenait les faiblesses de ses collègues mais que lui ai des faiblesses était inimaginable. Tout le monde le croyait invincible, surtout Sara. Il avait toujours été là pour tout le monde, même si ca ne se voyait pas toujours de premier abord.

Mais quand Grissom était tombé… Il avait atteint le sol avec beaucoup de souffrance. Et même si il se remettait petit à petit de sa chute, Sara savait qu'il était embarrassé et cette gêne le bouffait complètement. Sara ne le déposa pas au dépose minutes, elle se gara sur le parking.

«Tu n'as pas à m'accompagner. Je peux attendre tout seul.»

Il allait sortir de la voiture quand Sara lui attrapa le coude, le maintenant assis. Elle détacha sa ceinture et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser, sa main droite allant se porter sur sa joue sans barbe.

«Tu me manque déjà» lui dit elle sans vraiment décoller ses lèvres de celles de Grissom.

Il se détacha d'elle «Je n'ai pas à y aller.»

Sara secoua la tête en souriant «Si, tu y vas.» Il avait besoin d'entendre d'une personne extérieure combien son livre était bon. Ce n'est pas qu'elle avait un mauvais jugement parce qu'elle l'aimait. Il était brillant, ce livre était beaucoup mieux construit que la plupart des manuels scolaire existant. Mais ces derniers mois Grissom avait passé son temps entre ce bouquin et les devoirs de Brenda. Et même si il adorait aider Brenda, Sara savait que ce n'était pas assez pour lui, qu'il avait besoin de plus pour combler le vide du labo. «Ton livre est fantastique.» Elle soupira, caressant sa joue. «Et si tu ne vois pas ca… et bien tu n'es pas aussi intelligent que je le croyais.» Elle lui donna un bisou sur la joue. «Sérieusement, si je ne pensais pas que ton livre est fabuleux, je ne te laisserai pas aller à New York.»

«Je peux t'appeler dès que je sors de chez l'éditeur ?»

«Bien sur.» S'exclama t elle. «Tu n'as même pas besoin de demander. Peu importe l'heure, appelle.» Sara le regarda intensément. «Tu n'as pas à me demander. On est ensemble.» Lui rappela t elle. «Ca fait partie de ce qu'on peut faire. Je veux que tu m'appelle d'ailleurs. Quand tu atterris, appelle-moi. Avant d'aller à ton entretien, appelle-moi. Si tu… Je ne sais pas… vois quelque chose de marrant, appelle-moi. Si tu as le mal de la maison, appelle-moi…et j'irais acheter de la lingerie sexy pour ton retour.» Elle l'embrassa de nouveau.

«Tu rends dur mon départ, là.»

«C'est un jeu de mot ?»

Il sourit, sa bouche toujours contre celle de Sara «Tu vas me manquer.»

«J'espère bien.»

Après quelques minutes supplémentaires de bisous, ils sortirent de la voiture et récupèrent les valises de Gil. «Ca me rappelle la dernière fois.»

Sara sourit en fermant le coffre «Ah oui, Houston.»

«J'étais aussi nerveux qu'aujourd'hui, mais pour d'autres raisons.»

Elle sourit en passant ses mains autour de sa taille. Ils partirent en direction du terminal. «Ca c'est pourtant très bien fini.»

«Plutôt oui.»

Grissom sorti son e-ticket et sa carte d'identité de sa poche. Sara avança avec lui dans la queue jusqu'au détecteur de métal. Elle ne voulait pas le lâcher.

«Bon, c'est l'heure des au revoirs ?»

«Pas encore.» Elle soupira regardant la queue devant eux.

«C'est la première fois que quelqu'un m'accompagne à l'aéroport.»

Sara se tourna un peu dans ses bras pour lui faire face «Je viendrais te chercher aussi.»

«Non, tu n'as pas à faire ca.» Mais elle le coupa net.

«Je vais quand même le faire.»

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois. Elle le laissa passer le détecteur et le regarda récupérer ses affaires de l'autre coté. Il lui fit un petit signe de la main avant de disparaitre derrière les doubles portes.

Une semaine sans Grissom.

Sara savait combien Grissom était présent dans sa vie. Le matin, elle s'occupait de sa fille. La journée elle était au travail et le soir, et bien… c'était le moment de partage en famille. Depuis les six derniers mois, ils avaient créé leur petite famille. Ils étaient tout les trois égratignés par la vie, mais ensemble, tout allait bien. Ensemble, ils se complétaient. Brenda était devenu plus confiante, Grissom plus ouvert et Sara était… heureuse.

Cette joyeuseté était nouvelle pour elle. Elle ne voulait pas perdre ca, mais elle savait que des changements allaient encore avoir lieu très prochainement. Sa vie était parfaite comme elle était actuellement, mais ca ne pouvait pas rester comme ca. Brenda allait forcement commencer à poser des questions et Sara avait conscience qu'il allait falloir parler d'elle et de Grissom à sa fille.

Grissom n'était pas dans une position facile. Il sortait avec une mère célibataire, rien de bien nouveau. Beaucoup de mère célibataire avait une vie en dehors de leurs enfants. Mais Sara était une toute nouvelle maman et contrairement aux autres nouvelles mamans, sa fille n'avait pas eu une enfance facile. Brenda était intelligente, curieuse… ils ne pourraient pas lui cacher la vérité très longtemps.

Rajoutez à ca que la petite fille n'avait pas de papa, et n'avait d'ailleurs jamais eu de papa, du point de vue de Sara. Les autres femmes dans sa situation, qui jonglaient entre leurs enfants et leurs petits amis, avaient toujours un ex-mari pour s'occuper des enfants. Même si ils ne méritaient souvent pas le nom de père de l'année, ils étaient quand même là la plupart du temps. Avec Brenda… les choses risquaient d'être différentes. L'homme qui partagera la vie de Sara devrait forcement partager celle de sa fille à plein temps.

La grande question était de savoir si Grissom était prêt pour ca. C'était un homme formidable. Il traitait Brenda impeccablement bien.

Mais pour Brenda, il n'était qu'un ami, elle n'attendait donc rien de plus de lui… pour le moment.

En tant «qu'ami de Sara» il était parfait et aidant. Grissom avait donné tant ces derniers mois, sans que Sara n'ai rien à demander. Mais Grissom restait Grissom.

Jusque là Sara ne l'avait pas poussé en ce qui concernait Brenda. Et il n'essayait pas de l'éviter.

Mais lui demander plus inquiétait Sara. Si elle lui demandait de s'investir plus dans leur vie et qu'il ne voulait pas, il reculerait, et Sara serait vraiment blessée cette fois. Le cœur de Brenda pourrait aussi être brisé. La petite fille n'avait pas beaucoup de modèle masculin dans sa vie et vu l'enfance qu'elle avait eu, elle avait besoin d'une présence masculine irréprochable. Et Grissom était dans leur vie depuis quelques mois maintenant. Sara avait besoin d'un homme bon qui vous tient la main quand vous pleurez, un homme qui débarrasse la table sans que vous ne le demandiez, un homme bien qui vous fait un câlin comme si il ne voulait jamais vous laisser partir, un homme bien qui aide votre fille à faire ses devoirs…

Sara pensa à son homme bien tout en s'éloignant de l'aéroport. Il était tout ce qu'elle voulait.

Et c'était bien là le problème. Elle ne lui avait rien demandé. Et elle avait peur de sa réaction si jamais elle commençait à lui parler de son implication dans la vie de Brenda. Est-ce qu'il ferait son Grissom? Est-ce qu'il accepterait de s'impliquer encore plus dans la vie de la petite fille?

Sara était persuadé qu'il serait là pour elles. Elle voulait croire que tout ce qu'il faisait actuellement pour sa fille, il le faisait parce qu'il le voulait vraiment.

Elle y croyait presque.

Presque.


	67. Chapter 67

«Je suis à La Guardia. Ils ont perdu mes bagages» (N/A CC661 : LaGuardia est l'aéroport de New York)

«Ils sont toujours à Vegas?»

«Cincinnati.» Lui répondit Grissom avec une voix très fatiguée. «Je vais aller à mon hôtel, et la compagnie aérienne va me les envoyer dès qu'ils seront arrivés.»

«Bonne idée, tu pourras te reposer un peu.»

Elle l'entendit soupirer «J'aimerai que tu sois là.»

«Moi aussi.»

Ils discutèrent un moment des plans de Sara pour la journée, c'est à dire récupérer Brenda, faire à manger, la lessive… et ils raccrochèrent. Sara était vraiment triste que Grissom ne soit pas là. Mais au lieu de se lamenter, elle décida de profiter pleinement de son temps libre avec sa fille. Elle passa donc du temps avec sa fille à lui mettre du rouge sur les orteils par exemple. Il faudrait forcement enlever le verni avant qu'elle ne retourne à l'école le lundi, mais elles passèrent quand même un bon moment toutes les deux.

Brenda demanda l'autorisation à sa mère de lui passer le verni sur ses pieds à elle. Elle le fit donc avec beaucoup d'attention, mettant quand même un peu de vernis sur la peau de Sara de temps en temps. «Tu aimes?»

«J'adore !»

Elles soufflèrent ensuite sur leur doigt de pieds pour faire sécher le verni. «Si on mettait la table maintenant?»

Du coin de l'œil, elle regarda Brenda mettre la table en faisant attention à ses ongles. Une fois qu'elles furent à table en train de manger, Sara jeta un coup d'œil à la chaise vide. Elle faisait de son mieux pour ne pas penser à lui jusqu'au moment où se fut Brenda qui aborda le sujet.

«Il a dit qu'il allait me ramener un tee-shirt "J'aime New-York", il a dit qu'on pouvait en acheter à tous les coins de rue.» Elle continua ensuite à parler de tout et de rien.

Sara avait programmé son réveil pour quatre heures du matin pour qu'elle puisse appeler Grissom avant qu'il n'aille à son entretien. «Je voulais juste te souhaiter bonne chance.» murmura t elle.

«Merci.» Répondit Grissom, sa voix encore endormie.

«Je te réveille ?»

«Hm…» Elle l'entendit rire à l'autre bout de la ligne. «Ce n'est pas grave, j'adore entendre ta voix.»

Ils discutèrent un moment avant que Sara ne le laisse dormir encore un peu. Elle lui fit promettre de l'appeler avant et après son rendez-vous.

«Et tu me diras tout en détails.»

«Ok. A tout à l'heure. Je t'aime.»

«Je t'aime aussi.»

Sara raccrocha et retourna au lit. Elle n'essaya même pas de fermer les yeux. Elle était trop inquiète pour lui pour dormir. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre. Grissom était un vrai génie. Son livre était une merveille. Mais quand il était inquiet, elle l'était aussi, et elle voulait vraiment qu'il reçoive de bonnes nouvelles à New York, pour lui remonter le moral et sa confiance en soi.

Quand la bonne nouvelle arriva, elle s'éclipsa dans les toilettes pour femmes pour prendre l'appel. Elle se sentit plus légère soudain. Elle le félicita, s'enlevant une larme sur la joue. «Je te l'avais dit. J'ai toujours raison. Fais-toi une faveur pour la prochaine fois et crois-moi immédiatement. Ca t'aidera.»

«Ok, je note : ma petite amie à toujours raison.»

Petite amie. Le Cœur de Sara s'ébranla. Les portes des toilettes s'ouvrirent sur une des nouvelles techniciennes du labo. Sara se racla la gorge et fit un petit signe de tête à la nouvelle dont elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler le nom, et elle sorti dans le couloir. «Hey» murmura t elle au téléphone «Je dois y aller ou le docteur Woo va envoyer la cavalerie à ma recherche. Encore une fois, toutes mes félicitations. Je t'aime.»

«Je t'aime moi aussi.»

Sara garda un grand sourire collé au visage les quelques jours suivants. Il continua d'appeler Sara, surtout le soir, à l'heure à laquelle il venait diner en principe et il passait beaucoup de temps au téléphone avec Brenda. Celle-ci lui racontant avec minutie chaque minute de sa journée. Sara rappelait toujours Grissom un peu plus tard, quand Brenda dormait.

«Qu'est ce que tu fais demain pour Thanksgiving ?» lui demanda t il. «Ca va être juste toi, Brenda et une dinde au Toffu?»

«Non, les Cheng nous ont invité chez eux. J'ai l'impression que je vais fêter mon premier vrai Thanksgiving. Avant je détestais ca, surtout à l'Université.»

«Pourquoi ?»

«Parce que tout le monde faisait ses bagages et ils rentraient tous chez eux. Et même si ils ne rentraient pas chez eux, ils allaient quand même chez quelqu'un.» Sara soupira en se rappelant de cette affreuse partie de sa vie.

«Pourquoi tu n'es pas allé chez quelqu'un ? Je suis sur qu'il y avait plein de gens qui t'invitaient, non?»

«Bien sur. Mais… J'avais peur qu'on me demande pourquoi je ne rentrais pas en Californie. Je n'avais pas envie de mentir à propos de ma famille… Enfin, ma famille… Alors j'ai préféré oublier les jours de fête…. Je crois que c'est pour ca que je suis si contente cette année. J'aurais juste aimé que tu sois là toi aussi.»

«Moi aussi j'aimerai être avec toi… et Brenda.»

«Oui.»

«L'année prochaine» dit il en baillant à moitié «L'année prochaine, mon amour. Il faut que je dorme maintenant. Je suis debout depuis 6 heures… Hey, c'est déjà Thanksgiving à New York.»

«Alors Joyeux Thanksgiving à New York.» Murmura t elle, la tête remplie des mots qu'il venait de dire... L'année prochaine.

«Joyeux Thanksgiving.»


	68. Chapter 68

_Désolée Sidle13... Tu vas comprendre dans deux secondes.. Les autres.. Enjoy !!!_

Thanksgiving se passa merveilleusement bien et Sara passa un très agréable moment tout en gardant en mémoire qu'elle devait reprendre le boulot dès le lendemain.

«Alors où est Brenda si tu es au labo ?» demanda Grissom à l'autre bout de la ligne.

«Elle est chez Norah.» Lui expliqua Sara, «Dans sa famille, ils ont une tradition, ils commencent à décorer la maison pour Noël dès le lendemain de Thanksgiving, alors Brenda reste avec eux pour les aider. Elle reste quelques jours avec eux… On aura donc quelques jours pour nous dès que tu rentreras.»

Il y eu un blanc et elle l'entendit murmurer «Bien.» La conversation changea vite et Grissom expliqua à Sara comme New-York se préparait à fêter les fêtes de fin d'année. «Il ne manque que la neige. Brenda aurait adoré.»

«Elle est toujours un peu triste de ne pas y être allé cet été.»

«Elle n'était pas si triste que ca. Elle était plus préoccupée par ton état de santé.»

«Elle n'est pas fâchée contre moi, mais de temps en temps, elle ramène New York dans la conversation. Quand elle a fait sa valise pour aller chez Norah, elle m'a rappelé que c'était la même valise qu'elle aurait prit pour aller à NY. Et après elle a rigolé comme une petite folle. C'est une vrai actrice celle là.» Ils rirent tous les deux. «Tu sais qu'elle va te harceler sur NY quand tu seras rentré.»

«Elle a déjà commencé au téléphone.»

Quand Brenda avait quelque chose en tête, elle ne pensait qu'à ca. Au début elle n'arrivait pas à aligner deux mots à Gil et maintenant, c'était un vrai moulin à parole. «Alors… A quelle heure tu atterris demain? Que je vienne te chercher.»

«Tu n'as pas à faire ca.»

«J'en ai envie. Alors à quelle heure ?»

«A midi.»

Elle l'attendit donc à l'aéroport. Sara le vit avant qu'il ne la voit. Quand il la vit, son sourire illumina son visage. Il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser. «Tu m'as manqué.»

Sara sourit tout en gardant ses lèvres contre celles de Gil «Tu m'as manqué aussi.» Ils partirent en direction de la voiture. «Tu as faim? J'ai fait des pates hier, et il en reste beaucoup vu que Brenda n'est pas à la maison.»

Il posa ses bagages dans le coffre et la regarda. «Ok.»

Elle lui sourit tout le long du chemin «C'est bizarre, on a parlé tout les jours pendant ton absence, mais j'ai quand même l'impression que tu es partie depuis super longtemps.»

«Moi aussi.»

Quand Grissom ne parla pas plus, Sara se dit qu'il devait sans doute s'agir du décalage horaire. Elle avait déjà prévue leur arrivé à la maison. Elle lui ferait une tisane à la camomille et elle s'occuperait de laver ses vêtements. Il n'avait certainement pas eu le temps de s'en occuper à NY. Pour elle c'était quelque chose d'énorme de pouvoir faire la lessive de Gil. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment l'occasion de faire des choses tout les deux alors quelque chose d'aussi banal que la lessive lui paraissait énorme. Elle se gara dans son allée et ouvrit le coffre.

Grissom fronça des sourcils en la regardant sortir son sac du coffre. « J'aurais pas besoin de tout ca.» lui dit-il, «Je vais juste prendre les cadeaux que j'ai acheté pour Brenda.»

«Je vais faire ta lessive vu que tu restes avec moi.» Elle sourit, sortant la valise complètement du coffre.

Il l'arrêta en mettant ses mains sur ses poignets «Vraiment, ce n'est pas la peine.»

«Très bien.» Sara évita de le regarder et referma le coffre. Sara n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui c'était passé dans la tête de Grissom entre l'aéroport et la maison. Il n'avait pas l'air en colère mais il ne souriait pas non plus. Elle ouvrit la porte et le temps qu'elle referme derrière eux, Grissom lui agrippa les poignets et la plaqua contre la porte, sa bouche s'emparant de celle de Sara en un seul mouvement.

«On monte ?»

Elle n'eut pas vraiment conscience des gestes qui suivirent. Elle n'eut pas le temps non plus de lui répondre, les mains de Grissom étaient déjà sous son tee-shirt, alors elle ne fit qu'acquiescer d'un mouvement de tête. Grissom glissa un doigt dans une des boucles de la ceinture de Sara et l'attira avec lui. Sara fit un pas en avant. Ils montèrent les escaliers, collés l'un contre l'autre. Grissom serrait Sara contre lui de toutes ses forces. Quelque part entre l'aéroport et la maison, son Grissom avait eu une transplantation cérébrale. Il n'était jamais celui qui initiait leurs escapades sexuelles. Il était toujours un participant actif et heureux mais c'était toujours elle qui initiait les choses. En atteignant l'étage, il commença à lui détacher le bouton de son jeans. Quand il arriva à la braguette, il fit une pause. Sara sentit tout de suite qu'il venait de perdre son sang froid.

Elle plaça alors sa main sur la sienne et l'aida à descendre sa braguette. Sara voulait l'encourager mais pas prendre les devants. Pas cette fois.

Il la guida dans la chambre et au bord du lit, gardant ses mains sur ses hanches. Grissom se pencha vers elle, sur son ventre, et plaça de délicats bisous au niveau de son nombril. Sara laissa sa tête partir en arrière, profitant pleinement de chaque moment, profitant de cette joie immense de sentir ses mains, sa bouche… Il poussa son jeans par terre. Elle voulait l'aider.

Mais elle ne le fit pas, le laissant prendre son temps.

Et il s'arrêta.

Sara rouvrit les yeux et vit Grissom se relever un peu en se frottant le front.

«Qu'est ce qui se passe?»

Grissom glissa ses mains autour du cou de Sara. Quand elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, il la coupa. «Je… J'ai pensé à toi tous les jours, à chaque instant. J'ai certainement vécu les plus belles journées de ma carrière mais c'était tellement peu important finalement. J'avais envie de te dire je t'aime pour la première fois, juste pour que ca veuille vraiment dire quelque chose.»

«Ca voulait déjà dire quelque chose.» Elle se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser mais il la stoppa avec sa main.

«Tu as été un fruit défendu pendant si longtemps.» soupira t il. «Je le savais depuis des années, je le savais. Si je t'avais dis oui. Si je t'avais dis de venir à la maison avec moi. Tu serais venu. Je le savais.»

C'était la vérité. Elle n'essaya même pas de le contredire. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il ne la drague, elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de ca. Tout ce qu'elle voulait à l'époque, c'est qu'il lui fasse une petite place dans sa vie au lieu de la laisser bloquer loin de lui.

«Il n'y a jamais eu un seul moment où je ne t'ai pas désiré.» Continua t il. «Et cette semaine, une semaine où tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu professionnellement parlant m'arrivait enfin, et moi… tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser c'était à toi. J'ai choisi mon travail plutôt que toi pendant des années, et quand mon travail n'a plus été un frein, je t'ai eu et maintenant le travail… Le travail n'est rien.»

Sara attrapa les poignets de Grissom et emmena ses mains jusqu'a sa bouche pour lui embrasser les paumes. «Je ne croyais pas en l'amour avant de te rencontrer.» lui dit-elle regardant ses mains plutôt que des yeux. «J'avais tout plein d'images dans ma tête sur où j'allais dans la vie, et l'amour ne faisait pas partie de mes plans. Tu as tout bousculé.» Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. «Et je t'aime pour ca. Même si tu ne m'avais jamais choisi moi.» Sara renifla, rencontrant son regard. «Il faut que je te remercie de m'avoir fait connaitre l'amour.»

Il prit Sara dans ses bras, la serrant le plus possible pendant qu'elle enfouissait son visage dans son cou. Elle entendit les battements de son cœur contre elle. Sara l'embrassa doucement dans le cou. Grissom bougea ses mains jusqu'aux épaules de Sara, la massant délicatement. Ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement avec une grande lenteur et ils se couchèrent. Même si faire l'amour n'était pas une nouveauté pour eux, cette fois là, tout prit une nouvelle dimension. Le fait qu'il soit revenu à la maison encore plus amoureux, encore plus engagé auprès d'elle lui remplissait le cœur de bonheur. Quand elle atteint son orgasme, tout son amour pour lui sembla exploser dans toutes les directions. Elle vit des étoiles dans ses yeux quand il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.


	69. Chapter 69

_Bon je sais pas pour vous, vous me direz, mais moi en traduisant ce chapitre, j'ai pleuré... Pleuré de rire... Oui, vous allez voir... C'est un chapitre très visuel...lol_

Ils partirent chercher Brenda chez les Oliver vers cinq heures. Le plan était de prendre la fillette et de l'emmener diner dehors. Ni Grissom, ni Sara ne voulait cuisiner. Elle lui donna les directions pour aller chez Norah et appela ensuite sa fille pour la prévenir de leur arrivé.

«Alors finis de faire ta valise et tu ne laisse rien trainer.»

«Mais il faut que tu vois ce qu'on a fait ! Il faut que tu vois le sapin!» S'exclama Brenda.

«Bébé, Gil est avec moi. On vient te chercher et on va manger, d'accord?» lui expliqua Sara.

«Mais vous devez voir la décoration !»

Ca ne servait à rien d'essayer d'argumenter avec Brenda. Une trentenaire ne pouvait rien contre une petite fille de dix ans à quelques jours de Noël. Grissom se gara dans l'allée des Oliver. L'extérieur de la maison était décorée excessivement. Il y avait un renne en 3D lumineux qui tirait le traineau du Père Noël. «Oh… Mon Dieu!» S'exclama Sara.

«C'est très… lumineux.» dit Grissom.

Lumineux n'était même pas le terme qui convenait le mieux. Le soleil était en train de se coucher mais en étant devant la maison des Oliver, vous aviez l'impression qu'il faisait encore jour. Des lumières rouges et blanches de partout. Sur le toit, il y avait des anges lumineux et une immense pancarte genre le panneau d'Hollywood avec inscrit «Joyeuses fêtes».

Les deux adultes marchèrent jusqu'à la porte d'entrée regardant autour d'eux. Même la porte était décorée avec des gros rubans. Avant que Sara ne puisse frapper, la porte s'ouvrit sur les deux petites filles toutes excitées. «Il faut que tu vois le sapin, maman!» avant même de s'apercevoir de la personne présente à coté de sa mère. «Salut Gil.» Les enfants emmenèrent Gil et Sara dans le salon. Le sapin était immense, tellement immense qu'ils durent lever la tête pour voir le sommet. Apparemment chez les Oliver, immense signifiait le meilleur. Chaque branche du sapin semblait porter une décoration.

«Waouh!» dit Sara.

«Est ce qu'il ressemble au sapin du Rockefeller Center, Gil ?»

Grissom cligna des yeux. «Je ne l'ai pas vu allumé. Mais celui là, est beaucoup, beaucoup plus beau.» Il sourit. «Très belle décoration.»

«Alors comme ca vous venez de découvrir leur chef d'œuvre ?» dit une voix derrière eux. Peggy Oliver venait de rentrer dans le salon avec une bombe aérosol à la main. «De la neige en poudre.» dit elle en souriant en donnant l'aérosol aux filles. «Vous n'allez pas partir maintenant? J'ai fait à manger.»

«Oh, non, non. On ne peut pas. Vous avez déjà gardé Brenda toute la semaine.»

«Ne soyez pas ridicule.» Dit Peggy en secouant la tête. «J'ai plein de choses à manger. Tim est à l'hôpital en visite, Martin est rentré chez lui parce qu'il a attrapé un rhume. D'ailleurs je ne crois pas qu'il va aller à l'école demain. Et John ne mange pas avec nous. Il faut que vous restiez.»

«Hm…»

«Les filles pourront vous montrer les autres décorations.»

Grissom regarda Sara quand Peggy reparti dans la cuisine «Les autres ?»

Brenda et Norah les conduisirent de partout dans la maison pour leur montrer toutes les décorations. Chaque pièce avait un thème différent. Quand ils ouvrirent la porte de la pièce «Pole Nord» Norah s'exclama «Oh flute, j'avais oublié que John était là!»

Avant que les deux adultes ne comprennent de quoi elle parlait, ils entendirent un bébé pleurer. Dans un coin de la pièce il y avait un berceau avec un bébé dedans. Norah attrapa alors le bébé qui pleurait. «Allez» Elle soupira en lui tapotant gentiment le dos. «Je vais le donner à maman et après on pourra continuer la visite.»

Grissom fronça des sourcils. «C'est ton petit frère?»

«C'est son neveu.» Lui répondit Brenda «Il a quatorze mois.»

Sara regarda la petite fille se débattre avec le bébé dans les bras tout en allant dans la cuisine à la rencontre de Peggy «Norah, tu veux un coup de main ?»

«Non merci, je le porte souvent.» Ils trouvèrent Peggy en train de sortir un gâteau du four. «Maman, il pleurs.» lui dit Norah en lui tendant le bébé.

«Garde le encore un instant, mon Cœur, il faut que je me lave les mains avant.»

«Il est lourd maman et je crois… qu'il a fait caca.»

«Deux secondes»

«Maman, ca commence vraiment à puer.»

Peggy regarda Sara. «Vous pouvez le prendre un moment et changer sa couche ?» Elle sourit. «Ses couches sont dans la chambre d'amis en face de la salle de bain…»

Norah tendit le bébé à Sara qui essaya de le porter sans vraiment savoir comment faire.

Peggy s'adressa alors aux filles «Toutes les deux, mettez donc la table.» Elle sourit à nouveau à Sara. «Juste en face de la salle de bain. Et allez vite… Sinon vous allez être inondé.»

Sara regarda Grissom sans comprendre. Il haussa des épaules. Ils partirent donc avec le bébé dans la chambre d'amis. Sara posa John sur le lit et regarda autour d'elle. «A quoi ressemble un sac de couches?»

«Comment je saurais ?»

«Trouve le sac» lui dit-elle «J'ai peur de bouger, il pourrait tomber du lit.»

Grissom commença ses recherches. Il ouvrit quelques sacs au pied du lit. «Encore des decorations de Noël.» Murmura t il. «Je ne vois rien.»

«Regarde le sac bleu sur la poignée de la porte. Ca doit être ca.»

«Gagné.» dit il en attrapant le sac et en sortant une couche. Il la tendit à Sara.

«Attend, il n'y a rien d'autre ?» demanda t elle en regardant cette chose bizarre qu'elle tenait entre les mains.

«Comme quoi ?»

«Comme de la crème ou des trucs comme ca. Un gant peut être pour le laver? Quelque chose? On n'utilise quand même pas du papier toilettes, si?»

Grissom vida le contenu du sac sur le lit à coté de John. «Hm, j'ai un truc... Blamex? Ca ressemble à de la crème. Ah ! Des lingettes ! Je pense que tu peux utiliser ca pour le laver.»

Ils préparèrent tout et regardèrent le bébé. «Alors, hm… Comment ca s'ouvre?» Demanda t il en regardant Sara.

«Et bien c'est une salopette. Je pense qu'il faut déjà la détacher et lui enlever.»

Grissom acquiesce «Ok.»

Sara commença donc à lui enlever la salopette. Le bébé ne bougea pas. Il regardait les deux adultes comme si il comprenait qu'ils ne connaissaient rien aux bébés. Elle lui enleva complètement la salopette. «Qu'est ce que c'est que ca? Un body?»

«Je ne sais pas. Attend… Est-ce que ce n'est pas accroché par derrière?»

«Je pense oui.» Sara décrocha le body et découvrit l'énorme couche bien remplie. «Ok. On y est Presque. Ok… Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Est ce qu'il faut que je lui glisse la couche vers le bas ? Comme une culotte?»

Grissom pencha la tête sur le coté. «Je pense... Attend… Laisse-moi regarder une neuve.» Il observa une couche toute neuve. «Il y a des velcros sur les cotés.»

«Ahhh.. Ok.» Sara ouvrit les deux cotés de la couche et baissa la partie avant.

«Oh Mon Dieu !»

«Wouah !»

Ils reculèrent tout les deux d'un pas en sentant l'horrible odeur. Le bébé commença à chouiner.

Grissom posa sa main devant sa bouche et son nez «C'est horrible.»

«Oui, je sais.» Sara remonta son tee-shirt sur son nez pour se protéger de l'odeur. «Et bien… On peut plus faire marche arrière maintenant. Où sont les lingettes ?»

«Par là.» Répondit Grissom s'en enlever sa main de devant son visage.

Sara attrapa les lingettes, son tee-shirt retomba et elle reprit une bouffée de l'air infesté. «Tu veux bien me pincer le nez?»

«Pardon ?»

«Pince-moi le nez pendant que je fais ca.»

C'était une scène tout simplement drolissime : deux adultes contre un pauvre petit bébé sans défense. Un se couvrant le visage et pinçant le nez de l'autre.

«Crème.»

«Quoi ?»

«Donne-moi la crème.» Aboya t elle. Il se découvrit le visage, gardant sa main sur le nez de Sara pour attraper le tube de crème. Elle se versa de la crème sur les mains et regarda le petit garçon.

«Où est ce que j'en met?»

«Je ne sais pas. Partout ?» Dit Grissom en relâchant finalement le nez de Sara, la couche sale étant partie à la poubelle.

«O…k.» Sara commença à étaler de la crème sur le bébé.

«Je n'arrive pas à croire que je te regarde en train de toucher le….»

«Ne finis pas ta phrase !» l'interrompit elle en attrapant une autre lingette pour se rincer les mains. «Bon, on a bientôt fini. Il n'y a plus qu'à lui remettre une couche.»

Il attrapa une couche neuve encore une fois. «Bon, on sait comment l'enlever, ca ne doit pas être difficile à mettre maintenant. C'est la même chose mais dans l'autre sens.»

En faite, ils découvrirent vite que c'était loin d'être aussi facile. Ils avaient posé la couche sous les fesses de John quand celui-ci décida qu'il était temps de gigoter. Il se positionna a plat ventre, essayant d'échapper à Gil et Sara en rampant.

«Tu t'occupes de le maintenir par les épaules, et moi je m'occupe de son derrière.» Dit Sara à Grissom en repositionnant le bébé sur la couche. Elle sentit soudain un liquide chaud sur sa main «Il est en train de faire pipi!» cria t elle en se reculant d'un bond.

Grissom soupira «Retour à la case départ.»

Sara secoua la tête «Je suis vraiment contente que ma fille soit propre.»

_Je tiens à préciser qu'en traduisant le début de ce chapitre, j'ai eu l'impression de décrire ma maison à l'époque de Noël… Ouais, moi aussi je décore excessivement ma jolie maison… Je vous enverrais une photo.__. Y'a pas plus Kitch que ma maison… J'essaye de battre le gars qui met trois mois pour décorer sa maison, vous savez, on le voit au journal télévisé chaque année…__lol__… Un jour se sera moi, vous verrez!!!_


	70. Chapter 70

_Un petit chapitre emouvant pour ce lundi... Cette petite Brenda !!! Quelle fille !!! La fille idéale..._

«Je pensais qu'il n'y avait pas de fluide corporel pire que la salive !» dit Sara en sortant de la salle de bain, ses mains toutes propres. «J'avais tord.»

«Pour être honnête, elle nous avait prévenu.» Dit Grissom en tenant le bébé comme un ballon de football américain, sous le bras.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous autour de la table en train de manger. Le bébé était dans sa chaise haute, souriant et jouant avec sa cuiller. «J'espère que John ne vous a pas trop donné de soucis.» dit Peggy en donnant à Norah des brocolis.

Sara et Grissom sourirent.

«Pas du tout.»

Les filles expliquèrent en détails comment elles avaient décorés chaque pièce de la maison. Sara était émerveillée devant la fraicheur de sa fille face aux fêtes de fin d'année. Dans la conversation, Brenda demanda à Gil si il y avait beaucoup de décoration à NY, si il avait prit des photos et combien mesurait le sapin du Rockefeller Center.

«Je crois qu'ils ont dit aux informations qu'il mesurait environ 25 mètres.»

«25 mètres ?» s'exclama Norah «C'est… Enorme !»

«Comment ils font pour le décorer ?» demanda Brenda.

Grissom haussa des épaules «Je ne sais pas.»

«Oh.. J'aimerais bien le voir.» Dit la petite fille en prenant une fourchette de patates.

«Bren, je crois qu'il montre son illumination en direct à la télé, on regardera.»

Brenda fut assez contente de cette nouvelle. Sara regarda autour d'elle. Elle sut immédiatement que la petite décoration qu'elle avait prévu pour chez elle ne suffirait pas à Brenda.

En tout cas, elle n'allait rien mettre sur le toit. Pas question.

Comme Sara s'en doutait, Brenda parla de leur propre décoration de Noël au moment de se coucher. Sara s'assit au bord du lit de sa fille. «On aura un sapin… et des décoration.»

«Je pensais à quelque chose…» lui dit Brenda en se couchant confortablement.

_Oh mon Dieu, pas de rennes_… pensa Sara. Elle avait peur de ce que Brenda allait lui dire. Sara n'arrivait pas à dire non à sa fille. Elle avait besoin de lui donner tout ce qu'elle voulait. Brenda était toujours heureuse des cadeaux qu'on lui faisait. Elle avait même été ecstatique devant les cadeaux que lui avait ramené Grissom.

Elle imagina donc sa maison avec des rennes sur le toit et des lumières de partout. «A quoi tu penses, B?»

«Quand j'étais en famille d'accueil, on avait toutes les années le même cadeau, et c'était jamais ce qu'on voulait. Toutes les filles avaient la même chose et tous les garçons avaient la même chose. On pouvait même pas échanger si on n'aimait pas.» Lui expliqua Brenda en se rasseyant dans son lit. «Alors je pensais que peut être… Je sais que ca doit représenter beaucoup d'argent» ajouta t elle «Mais moi je veux rien. Je veux rien pour Noël, mais peut être qu'on pourrait demander aux autres enfants qui ont été dans mes familles d'accueil ce qu'ils veulent vraiment, et on pourrait leur acheter, non?»

Sara était très émue. «Waouh.»

«Dans la semaine, Norah m'a dit tout ce qu'elle voulait pour Noël. Elle veut une nouvelle selle. Et après elle m'a demandé ce que je voulais, moi. Je lui ai dit que je ne savais pas. Et après j'y ai réfléchis. C'était la première fois qu'on me demandait ce que je voulais.» Brenda avait peur que sa mère ne lui dise non. Alors elle parlait «Et j'ai pensé aux enfants de ma famille d'accueil. On ne leur demande jamais ce qu'ils veulent. Moi j'ai tout maintenant. Alors on peut ? On peut leur demander ce qu'ils veulent et leur offrir ? On peut utiliser mon argent de poche, j'en ai plein. Et je ne veux rien pour Noël, je ne voudrais jamais rien pour Noël toute ma vie.»

Sara resta sans voix. Son Cœur battait à tout va. «Je, hm… oui. Oui.»

«Vraiment ?» Brenda n'avait plus sommeil d'un coup. Elle se jeta dans les bras de sa mère pour un câlin. Elle garda sa fille contre elle. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle était heureuse. Sa fille avait un cœur en or. Elle avait une telle empathie. Elle était tellement absorbée dans son Bonheur qu'elle ne vit pas tout de suite sa fille pleurer.

«Mon Cœur ? Chérie ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?»

«Je veux plus jamais y retourner.»

Sara resta confuse un instant. «Aller où? Oh... Tu n'iras plus jamais. Tu sais ca mon cœur, non?» Brenda acquiesça et reprit sa mère contre elle, enfouissant son visage contre l'épaule de celle ci. «Je ne comprend pas bébé. Explique-moi. Tu n'as pas à retourner là bas, tu vis avec moi maintenant»

«Je sais.» Brenda renifla, sa voix vibrant contre le cou de Sara.

«Ok, ok. Alors qu'est ce qui se passe ?»

«Si tu n'étais pas venu me chercher, je serai toujours là bas.»

«Mais tu es là maintenant. C'est tout ce qui compte.»

«Mais si tu ne m'avais pas adopté, je vivrais toujours là bas. Si tu n'avais pas…» Brenda pleurait, s'agrippant au tee-shirt de sa mère «Je serais toute seule.»

«Et moi aussi.» Lui dit Sara. Et une petite partie de son esprit lui murmura _et Gil aussi_. «Tu ne peux pas continuer à te demander à ce que serait ta vie si je n'étais pas venue. Il faut que tu penses au futur maintenant. Tu veux aider les enfants pour Noël et ca, c'est extraordinaire. Tu penses que beaucoup de petites filles de dix ans pensent aux autres enfantscomme tu le fais? Même les adultes ne pensent pas comme toi.» Brenda leva la tête vers sa mère. «Moi aussi je pense à tout ca. Si je ne t'avais pas vu dans ce musée ce jour là… Comment le présent aurait été si j'avais écouté Gil au musée et que je n'avais pas prêté attention à ce qui se passait autour de moi?» Brenda sourit. «Mais je suis heureuse de tout ce qui c'est passé et que tu sois là avec moi maintenant, et qu'on soit heureuse.»

Brenda s'essuya son nez sur la manche de son pyjama «C'est vrai.» Sara attrapa un mouchoir un papier sur la table de nuit de sa fille lui donnant ensuite pour qu'elle évite d'utiliser sa manche. «J'ai mal à la gorge.»

«C'est parce que tu as pleuré. Tu te sentiras mieux demain.»

Brenda se moucha et envoya le mouchoir usage dans sa poubelle. «Je m'entraine…» Dit elle en souriant quand le mouchoir atteint son but. «Merci maman.»

«De rien? Et merci à toi.»

«Pour quoi ?»

Sara haussa des épaules «Pour être si cool.» Elle embrassa le front de sa fille «Bonne nuit.»

«Bonne nuit.»

Elle attendit que Brenda s'endorme avant de redescendre rejoindre Grissom. Il l'attendait en bas des escaliers.

«Y'a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?» demanda t il, inquiet. «Tu es restée en haut longtemps.»

Elle soupira. Ils s'assirent sur le canapé, Sara se serrant contre lui «J'ai une fille extraordinaire.»

Il fronça des sourcils. «Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?»

«Brenda ne veut pas de cadeaux pour Noël. Elle veut qu'on offre des cadeaux aux enfants qui étaient avec elle en famille d'accueil.»

«C'est très gentil de sa part.»

«Je sais.»

Grissom posa son bras autour des épaules de Sara «Alors vous avez essayé de résoudre tout ca ?»

«Et bien, on a parlé un peu et on a pleuré.»

Elle le sentit se tendre à coté d'elle «Pleuré ? A propos de quoi?»

«En un mot… Elle est heureuse que je l'ai adopté.»

«Et c'est pour ca que vous avez pleuré ?» demanda t il, ne comprenant pas vraiment.

«Ouais.»

«Parce que vous êtes heureuse ?»

«Ouais.»

Il secoua la tête «Pourquoi ?»

Elle haussa des épaules «Parce qu'on est des filles.»


	71. Chapter 71

Sara reprit le travail le lundi, excitée de reprendre le court normal de sa vie. Elle allait travailler et rentrer le soir pour diner avec ses deux personnes préférées, quelque chose qui n'étaient pas arrivé depuis plus d'une semaine. C'était devenu une habitude banale alors que un an auparavant c'était même pas imaginable. Sara Sidle, la bourreau de travail qui détestait s'éloigner du labo. Sara Sidle, maman, adorait son boulot, mais elle aimait sa famille encore plus. C'était très étrange pour elle d'avoir changé ses priorités dans la vie et c'était encore plus étrange qu'elle aime ces changements.

Son nouveau rôle de commandant en second pour l'équipe de jour lui plaisait. Elle avait des personnes sous ses ordres qu'elle devait entrainer, former. Ils semblaient si jeunes alors qu'ils n'étaient pas bien plus jeunes qu'elle. C'était génial pour elle de les accompagner sur une scène de crime et leur apprendre les procédures, ca rendait les scènes de crime beaucoup plus passionnantes.

«Ah, ah, ah» dit elle en passant sous un des rubans de la police avec son équipe. «Regardez avant de toucher. Qu'est ce que vous voyez?»

Elle se sentait un peu dans la peau de Grissom quand ses équipiers lui répondirent en examinant la scène de crime. Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche pendant qu'elle assignait chaque personne à une tache précise. «Et je veux des photos de tout.» insista t elle avant de décrocher son téléphone. Elle regarda le numéro. Inconnu. «Sara Sidle ?»

«Bonjour Mademoiselle Sidle. Je suis Annette Jefferson, l'infirmière de l'école. J'ai bien peur que votre fille soit malade.»

Sara écarquilla les yeux et avala difficilement sa salive. Elle sortit de l'hôtel – scène de crime en vitesse. «Malade? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas? Qu'est ce qui c'est passé?»

«Elle ne se sentait pas très bien, mal de gorge, fièvre. Ca ne s'arrange pas.» lui expliqua l'infirmière.

Sara prit une profonde respiration «Ok.»

«Elle vous attend dans les bureaux de l'école.»

«Oh, hm… Oh mon Dieu, Hm…» Elle ne pouvait pas quitter les trois bleus tout seul sur la scène de crime sans supervision. «Hm... Est-ce que mon ami peut venir la chercher? Je suis au boulot pour le moment et il travaille à la maison. Je ne peux pas m'absenter pour le moment et…»

«Pas de problème, dites moi juste son nom et il devra me montrer sa pièce d'identité pour qu'on lui laisse votre fille.»

«Ok, très bien.» Sara donna les informations nécessaires à l'infirmière avant d'appeler Grissom.

Il lui répondit tout de suite «Bonjour mon amour.»

«Salut. Est ce que tu pourrais me rendre un petit service ?»

«Bien sur.»

«Brenda est malade.»

«Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?» Elle entendit tout de suite l'inquiétude de Grissom dans sa voix.

«Elle doit avoir un rhume, ou un virus, quelque chose comme ca. Bref, elle est malade et elle ne peut pas rester à l'école. Il faut aller la chercher.» Expliqua Sara «Est-ce que tu pourrais y aller? J'essayerai de sortir du boulot plus tôt et je l'emmènerai chez le docteur et…»

«Je peux le faire. Je peux m'occuper d'elle.»

«Tu… Tu es sure ?»

«Oui. Dis moi juste où aller et ce que je dois faire et je le ferrais.»

Sara raccrocha après sa conversation avec Grissom, encore plus anxieuse que quand elle avait appris que Brenda était malade. Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en Grissom. Elle avait même une entière confiance en lui. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment s'occuper d'un enfant, mais il savait prendre soin des gens. Ce qui inquiétait Sara c'est que sa première réaction avait été de l'appeler. Elle n'avait pas hésité une seconde, elle n'avait pas pensé qu'il aurait pu dire non. Pour elle il était là pour elle tout le temps, et pour sa fille aussi.

Et il surpassait toutes ses attentes.

Grissom l'appela de chez le docteur alors qu'elle était au labo en direction de la salle des indices. «On est dans la salle d'attente.» lui dit-il «Dans la salle d'attente pleine de microbes. Brenda tient le coup pour le moment. Tu veux parler à maman Brenda?» Sara s'imaginait sa fille assit à coté de lui. «Je te la passe, Sara.»

«Salut mon bébé. Comment tu te sens ?»

«Malade.»

«C'est ta gorge ?»

«Et ma tête.» Lui répondit Brenda. «Je me sens pas bien.»

«Je rentre dès que je peux, ok ? Tu veux que je te ramène quelque chose? Du mexicain? Des gâteaux?»

«Non, ca va.»

«Ouh là, tu dois vraiment être malade.»

«L'infirmière nous dit d'y aller.»

«Ok, ok, chérie. Gil va me rappeler quand tu seras sorti et je rentre dès que je peux. A tout à l'heure, bébé.»

«A tout à l'heure, maman.»

Sara raccrocha, elle aurait aimé être dans cette salle d'attente avec sa fille et Gil. Elle retourna à son travail, essayant de travailler le plus vite possible pour pouvoir partir plus tôt. Même si Brenda lui avait dit ne rien vouloir, elle ne pu s'empêcher de s'arrêter à la pâtisserie pour acheter des gâteaux. Quand elle entra, elle allait crier qu'elle était rentrée quand elle se dit que sa fille devait surement être en train de dormir. Le cartable de Brenda trainait dans les escaliers et il y avait ses médicaments sur la table du salon. Sara posa les gâteaux a coté et monta au premier. Elle sut vite que Brenda était réveillée quand elle entendit la télévision marcher dans sa chambre.

En s'approchant son sourire s'effaça de son visage quand elle entendit les paroles du film que regardait sa fille.

«Tomorrow, tomorrow, I love you, tomorrow…you're only a day away…»

Elle resta devant la porte de sa fille. Celle-ci était assise dans son lit Grissom était assit sur la chaise du bureau de Brenda, un livre fermé sur ses genoux. Il se passa plusieurs secondes avant qu'ils ne voient Sara.

«Hey maman !»

«Hey.» Grissom lui sourit, ne bougeant pas de sa chaise.

Sara s'approcha de sa fille et lui fit un câlin. Elle se retenu d'attraper la télécommande et d'éteindre la télévision.

«On regarde un film. Annie.» Brenda souriait.

Sara acquiesça «Je vois ca.» Elle avala difficilement sa salive, se sentant plus malade que Brenda. Le générique de fin apparut à l'écran avec l'affreuse petite chanson de Annie. Sara eut l'impression de repartir vingt ans en arrière.

«Ca va pas, Sara ?» demanda Grissom.

«Non, non, tout va bien.»


	72. Chapter 72

_Allez, aujourd'hui je suis de très très bonne humeur, alors 3 chapitres pour vous.. et parce que je suis sure que vous en avez marre du suspens.. et je suis sure que vous voulez savoir ce qu'il lui arrive à Sara avec ce film... Bref, bonne lecture et demain, 2 chapitres comme d'hab.. mais préparez vous, on arrive à la fin... Lasrevinu n'a pas encore mis de suite après le 83... Alors faudra attendre.. comme moi... Mais je suis sur le coup pour la trad d'une autre super histoire que Elyalis connait bien...lol J'attend des nouvelles de l'auteur, on verra bien... Bisous_

Quand les publicités commencèrent, Grissom expliqua à Sara ce que lui avait dit le médecin. «Elle a un peu de fièvre. Il lui a donné de l'amoxicillan. On est allé à la pharmacie en acheter. Elle a prit la deuxième pilule il y a une demi heure.»

Sara posa sa main sur le front de sa fille. Elle avait le front encore chaud. «Tu as toujours mal à la gorge?»

Brenda acquiesça. «Pas autant que tout à l'heure. Martin avait lui aussi mal à la gorge.»

«J'ai, hm… appelé ton ancienne assistante sociale pendant la pause déjeuner. Je lui ai parlé de ton idée pour les cadeaux de Noël. Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait prendre contact avec certaines personnes pour voir comment on allait faire tout ca. Peut être qu'ils feront écrire une lettre au Père Noël aux enfants et ils nous les donneront.» lui dit Sara en s'asseyant plus confortablement sur le lit. «Ca te parait bien?»

«Ouais.» Lui répondit sa fille, les yeux déjà fermés.

«Fatiguée ?»

«Non.»

«Menteuse.» Sara sourit. «Dors.» Elle embrassa la tête de sa fille. «Pas d'école demain. Je vais rester avec toi.»

Les deux adultes se levèrent.

«Tu peux me mettre un film ?»

«Lequel ?» Elle regarda les titres des DVD de Brenda «Hm.. On a Harry Potter, les Indestructible, the Princess Bride… Oh, Gil, tu l'aimes bien celui là, non?»

«C'est marrant, oui.»

«On n'a pas Annie ?» demanda Brenda.

«Hmm?»

«Il y a plein de films en bas que je n'ai jamais vu. On n'a pas Annie? J'aimerais bien le voir sans les coupures pub.»

«Non» répondit Sara d'une voix ferme.

«Je peux aller vérifier.» Dit Grissom.

«Non. On a pas ce film.» Insista t elle, essayant de sourire. «Et pourquoi pas Princesse Sarah? Tu l'aimes bien celui là.»

Brenda bailla «D'accord.»

Sara mit le film dans le lecteur de DVD et éteignit la lumière. «Je remonterais dans un moment.» murmura t elle. Ils firent leur au revoir à la petite fille et redescendirent. Sara attrapa le cartable de Brenda et le déposa ailleurs que dans les escaliers. «Merci pour aujourd'hui.»

«C'est rien.»

Elle lui sourit et remarqua la boite de gâteaux. «Tu en veux? Je vais les ranger au frigo.»

Grissom secoua la tête. «Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?»

«Pardon ?» demanda t elle en rangeant les gâteaux dans le frigo.

«C'était quoi toute cette histoire a propos d'Annie ?»

«Oh… Rien.»

«Tu sais c'est un film tout public. Je ne pensais pas…»

«Grissom, c'est rien.» L'interrompit Sara un peu sèchement.

«Ca n'a pourtant pas l'air d'être rien.»

Elle se frotta les tempes. Au bout d'un moment elle se rapprocha de Grissom et se pencha sur le bar de la cuisine. Elle attrapa la boite de médicament de Brenda et lu les instructions. Elle secoua ensuite la bouteille en écoutant les cachets s'entrechoqués. «Après que ma mère… Après qu'elle… ait tué mon père, les services sociaux m'ont placé avec ce couple… Ils étaient gentils. Un peu vieux, enfin ils me semblaient vieux à l'époque. Ils avaient deux enfants qui étaient à l'université, alors ils s'occupaient d'enfant comme moi.» Expliqua t elle, la voix base et le regard porté sur les médicaments. «Ils étaient…ébahis… que je sois si sage. J'allais à l'école, je faisais mes devoirs… et c'est tout. Quand j'ai reçu mon bulletin de notes, ca faisait quinze jours que j'étais chez eux. J'avais eu que des A.»

«Bien sur.»

Elle essaya de ne pas sourire. «Ils ont pensé me faire plaisir, pour me récompenser, en m'emmenant au cinéma. C'était en 1982.»

«Ok.»

«Et on est allé voir Annie.»

«Ok.»

«Un film sur une orpheline. Dans un orphelinat. Qui a été maltraitée et elle est continuait à espérer que sa famille se transformerait comme par magie en une famille idéale.»

Elle regarda Grissom. Il la fixait avec ses grands yeux tristes. Il secoua la tête doucement, sans rien dire.

«Après ils m'ont demandé si je voulais de la glace et j'ai refusé. Ils m'ont ramené à la maison et je me suis enfermée dans ma chambre. Et j'ai pleuré… Quand j'ai entendu cette chanson en arrivant, j'ai eu peur. Je me suis retrouvé enfant une nouvelle fois.»

«Tu sais ce qu'a dit Brenda à la moitié du film ?»

«Quoi ?»

«Elle a dit qu'elle voulait le même chien que Annie, et elle m'a demandé de t'influencer pour que tu acceptes.» Sara fronça des sourcils et Grissom sourit. «Brenda ne pense pas comme toi et moi.»

«Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?»

«Ne pense pas être la seule à avoir eu une enfance difficile.»

Intriguée, Sara fixa encore plus Grissom «Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?»

«Mes parents ont divorcé quand j'avais cinq ans. Mon père est parti. Et ma mère… n'a pas vécu ce départ très bien. Il est parti le dernier jour d'école. J'étais à la maternelle.» Gil soupira et se frotta le front comme si une migraine arrivait. «J'avais l'impression d'être si vieux. J'avais la moitié de l'âge de Brenda et j'étais déjà vieux. Ma tante de Passadena a passé l'été avec nous. Ma maman passait tout son temps dans son lit, à pleurer. Ma tante s'est occupée de moi, elle me préparait le petit déjeuner tous les matins. Elle me donnait de l'argent pour que j'aille voir des dessins animées au cinéma. J'y allais tout seul avec mon sandwich qu'elle m'avait préparé. Elle ne voulait pas que je vois autre chose que des dessins animés. Parfois je passais mes journées au cinéma.» Il soupira «Tous les films Disney semblaient avoir le même thème.»

«Lequel?»

«Penses-y, tu vas voir… Bambi et Dumbo, deux personnages arracher à leur mère dès leur plus jeune âge. Cendrillon et Blanche Neige, deux personnages sans mères qui doivent affronter leurs belles mères. Pinocchio, pas de mère. Même dans ce film qu'on a vu là, avec le poisson orange, pas de mère. Harry Potter, le héro de Brenda, est lui aussi un orphelin. Le film qu'elle est en train de regarder, pareil. Pas de maman.» Grissom inspira bruyamment.

«Mais ils ont tous une belle fin.» Dit Sara.

«Tout comme Annie. Je n'avais que cinq ans mais je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas pour ma maman.» Continua t il. "Alors je passais mon temps à regarder des films où la présence maternelle était furtive. Quand je rentrais, j'allais la voir dormir pendant que ma tante préparait à manger. J'avais peur que si je la quitte des yeux, elle disparaitrait.»

Sara sentit les larmes montées, mais elle résista. C'était surréel de penser à Grissom en tant que petit garçon vulnérable, ne pouvant pas agir sur son entourage. Elle aurait aimé le connaitre à cette époque et lui faire un énorme câlin et le rassurer en lui disant que tout irait bien.

«Quand tu étais sur ton affaire des étudiantes disparues, on a regardé Bambi avec Brenda. Tu sais ce qu'elle a dit au moment de la mort de la mère de Bambi?»

«Quoi ?»

«Elle a dit "pauvre biche." Et tu sais ce qu'elle a dit cinq minutes plus tard?» Il n'attendit pas que Sara réponde «Elle a dit "Tu crois que maman me laisserait avoir un lapin?" Tu comprends Sara?»

Elle secoua la tête.

«C'est juste une enfant. Brenda est une petite fille comme toutes les autres. Elle n'est pas traumatisée. Elle a tous les droits de l'être, mais elle regarde toute la merde qui nous entoure et ca lui passe au dessus. C'est... C'est…»

«Génial.»

«Tout à fait.»

«Je devrais donc surement aller acheter Annie.»

Grissom lui prit la main et l'attira sur le canapé avec lui. «Pas maintenant.» Il la positionna sur ses genoux. «Reste là avec moi.»

Sara posa sa tête sur son épaule. C'était tellement agréable d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui se pencher.


	73. Chapter 73

_Un chapitre pour tout ceux qui pensaient qu'il manquait un peu de Catherine...lol_

Sara passa sa journée du lendemain dans la chambre de Brenda. Elles jouèrent une grande partie de la journée, alternant films et Scrabble.

«Peut être qu'on ira acheter le sapin de Noël ce weekend.» lui dit Sara en marquant 27 points au Scrabble avec le mot moniteur.

«Vraiment ? Cool !»

«Il faudra qu'on achète d'autres décorations et une étoile ou un ange pour le sommet, j'en ai pas.»

Brenda examinait les points devant elle. «Comment tu as fait alors à Noël dernier? Et celui d'avant?»

«Je ne décorais pas avant. Je travaillais toujours à Noël.»

«Alors qui te donnait des cadeaux ?»

«J'ai, hm… J'ai jamais fêté Noël.Gil, hm… Il m'a offert quelque chose une fois.» Un livre d'entomologie, mais elle n'allait pas s'étendre sur le sujet. Brenda avait l'air inquiète, alors Sara lui sourit, espérant pouvoir parler d'autre chose. «C'était avant. Maintenant, je suis vraiment contente de pouvoir célébrer Noël avec toi. C'est comme mon premier Noël.»

«Et quand tu étais petite ? Qu'est qu'ils faisaient ton papa et ta maman?»

La petite fille ne voulait pas laisser tomber le sujet. «Et bien… Je me rappelle qu'on a eu un sapin une fois, mais on ne l'avait pas vraiment décoré. J'avais fabriqué des trucs en papier et je les avais accrochés dessus.» Quand Brenda baissa le regard, Sara plaça sa main sur son petit genou. «C'est nul Bren, mais c'est fini. Je suis heureuse maintenant, ok?» La petite fille sourit et acquiesça. «Maintenant trouve vite un mot. Je suis en train de te battre à plate couture.»

Elles continuèrent à jouer jusqu'à l'arrivée de Grissom. Il avait avec lui des plats à emporter. «Comment va notre petite patiente?» demanda t il en déposant un grand sac sur la table.

«Je vais bien.» Lui répondit Brenda en sortant les assiettes des placards.

Ils s'installèrent à table et déballèrent la nourriture chinoise. Sara était en train de verser des nouilles à Brenda quand elle entendit son téléphone sonner dans la pièce à coté. Elle passa la fourchette à Grissom pour qu'il finisse à sa place et se précipita vers son téléphone. «Sidle.» soupira t elle.

«Sara, c'est Catherine.»

Sara se racla la gorge, étonnée par cet appel. «Qu'est ce qui se passe?»

«Le meurtre d'il y a deux jours, à l'hôtel. Tu te rappelles?»

«Ouais.» C'était l'affaire sur laquelle elle était quand l'infirmière l'avait appelé pour Brenda. «J'ai refilé cette affaire à Woo.»

«Et bien il la refilé à Wilson de mon équipe, et Wilson n'est plus un employé du labo depuis quatre heure cet après midi. Il a démissionné.» lui expliqua Catherine, la voix ennuyée et fatiguée.

«Démissionné ?»

«Il a gagné au Lotto. Deux millions. Il est dans un avion pour Maui là. Alors ton affaire m'est revenue et j'ai peur qu'on ait un serial killer sur les bras. J'ai deux affaires qui semblent liées à la tienne. Alors j'ai besoin de toi là. Je suis en sous effectif et c'est toi qui as commencé la collection des indices…»

Sara ferma les yeux. «Ok. Hm…Je travaillerais sur ton problème demain matin, je…»

«J'ai besoin de toi maintenant.» L'interrompit Catherine. «Il faut qu'on compare nos notes. Si c'est le même gars, on a du boulot qui nous attend. Et si ce n'est pas le même, j'aimerais autant finir cette affaire au plus vite.»

«Je serai là dans une demi-heure.»

Sara raccrocha. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire. «Hey…» dit elle en entrant dans la cuisine. «Il faut que j'aille au labo.»

Même si Brenda protesta un peu, Sara fut au labo quelques minutes plus tard. Elle partit directement rejoindre Catherine dans son bureau. La porte était fermée et il y avait un post-it de collé dessus. «Salle des indices. Vous me dérangez vous êtes mort.»

Sara fit une grimace et se dirigea vers Catherine. Elle frappa à la porte avant d'entrer «T'es armé?»

Catherine roula des yeux. «J'ai tous tes indices là.» Lui dit-elle en montrant un carton sur la table. «Il faut que tu me racontes tout. J'ai l'impression pour l'instant que le meurtrier n'opère que le matin. Il étrangle ses victimes avec une ceinture. Toutes les victimes ont été retrouvées par des femmes de ménages dans des hôtels après que les réceptionnistes aient reçus d'étranges appels venant des chambres voisines.»

«Mais la victime de mon affaire… Il n'était mort que depuis quelques heures quand on l'a retrouvé. Pas assez de temps pour que l'odeur ait attiré l'attention.»

«Exactement. Quelqu'un appelle avant même d'avoir une vrai raison d'appeler.»

«Est ce que tu as pu tracer les appels ?»

«Non, les appels venaient de cartes prépayées.»

«Ce gars, il veut attirer notre attention.» En déduit Sara. «Tu as vérifié les vidéosurveillances? Il n'y en avait pas dans les couloirs sur ma scène, mais il y en avait une dans l'ascenseur. Woo était supposé vérifier.»

«Ouais, et bien il ne la pas fait. Il n'y avait pas de caméra n'ont plus sur mes scènes de crimes. Juste dans l'ascenseur, pareil que pour toi. Le gars choisit bien ses lieux. Des hôtels assez chics pour avoir un réceptionniste 24H/24 mais pas assez pour avoir des caméras à tous les étages.» Rajouta Catherine.

«Si il veut tant attirer l'attention, il ne va pas s'arrêter avant d'avoir la une des journaux.»

«Et jusque là, on a pas vraiment eu de réaction de la part du public et des médias, vu qu'on a traité ces trois affaires séparément.» Continua Catherine.

«On a déjà eu l'attention du public.» Dit Sara.

«Comment ?»

«Sur ma scène de crime, on a du photographier tout le hall de l'hôtel parce qu'il y avait une foule pas possible.» Expliqua t elle. «Bon, c'est pas le journal de 20H, mais c'est un début.»

«Des photos…» Catherine ouvrit son ordinateur portable. Elle regarda les photos prises par l'équipe de Sara. «Voyons si on peut retrouver des personnes d'une scène à l'autre.»

Elles passèrent près de deux heures à analyser les photos. «Je ne vois personne.» soupira Sara, se frottant ses yeux fatigués. Elle voulait rentrer à la maison. Elle voulait embrasser sa fille pour lui dire bonne nuit. Elle voulait rester assise sur le canapé avec Gil, en lui tenant la main.

«Attend…»

«Quoi ?» Sara regarda Catherine.

«Regarde cette monstrueuse femme.»

Sara se pencha vers l'ordinateur «Quelle monstrueuse femme ?»

«Cette monstrueuse femme qui est en faite un homme.»

Sara regarda attentivement la femme – homme. Cette femme avait en effet une ombre sur la peau… Sa barbe qui poussait. «C'est un homme, c'est sur.»

Elles trouvèrent cet homme sur plusieurs photos, toujours déguisé différemment. Sur les trois scènes de crime. «On va distribuer cette photo à la police.»

«Pourquoi celle là ? Pourquoi pas celle où il ressemble à un yuppie ?»

«Parce qu'il faut qu'ils sachent de quoi il est capable.» Expliqua Catherine.

Sara acquiesça et regarda Catherine appeler l'inspecteur en chef sur cette affaire pour l'informer de leurs dernières découvertes. Sara était contente de pouvoir bientôt rentrer chez elle. Son estomac se mit à gargouiller, lui rappelant qu'elle n'avait rien mangé depuis plusieurs heures.

«J'espère que c'est ton estomac.» Murmura Catherine.

«J'ai pas mangé.» Soupira Sara.

«Allez, viens, on va aller au diner. C'est moi qui paye.»

Sara monta dans le SUV de Catherine et celle ci la conduisit au diner.

Et pendant qu'elle conduisait, Catherine tourna la tête vers Sara et lui demandant en souriant «Alors… Comment va Grissom?»


	74. Chapter 74

_Et encore du Catherine.. Parce que que serait CSI sans Catherine WIllows ??? J'ai failli m'étrangler là en disant ca... lol... Mais pour une fois, je l'aime bien._

Sara resta bouche bée. «Je… Je…»

«Tu, tu…» Catherine rit en démarrant la voiture.

«Brass ?»

Catherine acquiesça. «Mais avant que tu ne le traite de tous les noms, je ne lui ai pas laissé beaucoup de choix. J'ai dit que j'allais faire un tour chez Grissom et Jim m'a dit de ne pas m'inquiéter, qu'il était entre de bonnes mains.»

Sara sourit, pas très à l'aise. «Ok.»

Elles roulèrent jusqu'à un diner très années 50. «Alors… Comment va Grissom? La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il traversait une grave crise.»

«Il va bien.» Répondit Sara «Son livre avance et il est heureux.»

Catherine rit en se garant sur le parking du diner. «Et bien, n'en dit pas trop. Je n'ai pas besoin de tous les détails crapuleux.» Les deux femmes sortirent de voiture et passèrent les portes chromées du diner.

«On est tous les deux très heureux» confessa Sara, se sentant rougir.

Une serveuse les accompagna à une table et Catherine regarda Sara «Tu ne vas rien dire de plus ?»

«Et bien… C'est juste… simple et compliqué en même temps. On se connait depuis tellement longtemps, ce qui est très positif d'un coté, mais aussi négatif par moment.» Expliqua Sara en jouant avec son menu. «On a cette longue histoire derrière nous et parfois c'est génial, parce qu'on est capable de se comprendre merveilleusement bien, mais il y a des moments où c'est très difficile parce qu'on a quand même passé près de dix ans sans être ensemble.» Elle sourit «Il est merveilleux avec Brenda…»

«Qui ?»

Sara écarquilla des yeux «Oh... Hm, Brass ne t'a pas dit? Oh… Ok.» Il fallait donc qu'elle reprenne au début «Hm… Au printemps dernier, j'ai commencé à m'occuper de… Tu te rappelles de l'affaire Collins? C'était en l'an 2000.»

Catherine essayait de se rappeler des détails de cette affaire. «C'était l'affaire avec le père, les taches de sang et le bison? Quatre morts: la mère, le père et les deux fils. C'est le petit ami de la fille ainée qui a fait le coup… et il y avait…»

«Brenda.»

«Ouais,» murmura Catherine.

«Je l'ai adopté.»

«Oh.»

Sara acquiesça, se sentant gênée «Ouais.»

«Et bien félicitation.» Dit Catherine un immense sourire sur le visage, même si elle était choquée par la nouvelle. «Alors.. Waouh… Comment… Comment va-t-elle? Je veux dire après tout ce qu'elle a traversé…"

«Elle va bien. Elle va même très bien. Grissom est avec elle là.»

«Oh, alors tout les deux vous…»

«Non juste moi.» L'interrompit Sara, corrigeant Catherine dans son idée que Grissom avait également adopté Brenda. «Je l'ai adopté en mai et vers la fin de l'été, Grissom… est entré dans nos vies.» Il n'y avait pas vraiment d'autre façon de voir les choses.

«Alors… Grissom fait du babysitting?»

«Ouais.»

Catherine ria de plus belle, Sara la suivit. «Waouh… Alors tu es donc une mère célibataire dans le monde des rendez-vous… Bienvenue au Club.»

«Merci.» Elle sourit, devenant de plus en plus à l'aise. «Brenda ne sait pas exactement ce qui se passe entre Grissom et moi. Pour elle, Gil est juste un ami qui l'aide à faire ses devoirs et qui l'écoute jouer au piano.»

«Alors il est souvent chez toi ?»

«Oui, tous les jours. On mange ensemble, on regarde le Jeopardy et on aide Brenda avec ses devoirs. Notre petite routine. Je ne pensais pas avoir un jour une routine pareille et je ne pense pas que Grissom aurait imaginé ca lui aussi. Mais on en est là. Il est tellement formidable.» Sara rougit un peu. «Il est tellement merveilleux avec elle. C'est… génial de les voir tous les deux. Ils ont une relation très particulière.»

«Tu ne penses pas qu'elle sache qu'il est ton petit ami ?» demanda Catherine «Les enfants sont malins.»

«Et bien, elle m'a posé la question au tout début, mais c'était avant qu'on ne soit vraiment ensemble alors je lui avais dit non. Mais depuis… Je pense qu'elle le voit juste comme un autre membre de son fan club. Quand on est ensemble, notre attention est portée sur elle. Ce n'est pas comme si on sortait le soir ou qu'il dormait à la maison…»

«Mais… si il ne dort jamais chez toi, comment vous…»

«On s'arrange.» Répondit Sara très vite, bougeant nerveusement sur sa chaise. Elle ne voulait surtout pas entrer dans les détails de sa vie sexuelle avec Grissom. Déjà que Catherine sache qu'ils avaient une vie sexuelle était assez.

«Et bien tant mieux pour vous. La première fois que j'ai rompue avec Eddie, je pensais que Lindsey était trop jeune pour que je ramène des hommes à la maison…. Et ce n'était pas forcement des hommes très respectables…Mais quand Eddie est mort, je me suis refusée de lui présenter qui que ce soit.»

«Mais elle savait que tu voyais des gens, non ?»

«Je travaille de nuit. Je ne suis pas supposée être à la maison la nuit, alors quand je pouvais avoir des nuits de repos, j'en profitais. Ca aurait été différent si j'avais travaillé la journée, elle aurait vite vu que je n'étais pas là la nuit… Peut être que si un jour je rencontre un gars intéressant, je lui présenterais.»

Sara ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais la serveuse l'interrompit. Quand celle-ci repartit après avoir prit leur commande, elles continuèrent leur conversation.

«Je pense que je suis toujours attirée par le même genre de personne.» Catherine soupira «Je suis attirée par les ennuis. Même Eddie… Mais bon je n'étais pas franchement fréquentable moi-même quand je l'ai rencontré. J'ai peur de devoir changer mes habitudes maintenant que Lindsey est adolescente.»

«Elle a un petit ami, elle ?»

«Des amis garçons, comme elle les appelle.» clarifia Catherine. «Elle avait un projet dans son cours d'anglais et elle a travaillé une semaine avec deux garçons, à la maison. Quentin et Daniel. Daniel c'est le cool, il a un scooter.» dit elle en roulant des yeux. «Il est souvent en colle et il a des mauvaises notes…. Exactement le genre de gars que j'aimais au lycée. Lindsey l'idolâtre. Et puis il y a Quentin. Un ringard. Un ringard absolument adorable, genre David de la morgue. Il lui ressemble beaucoup d'ailleurs, c'est marrant. Très gentil, il m'appelle Madame Willows et il me dit que j'ai une jolie maison.»

«Oh.»

«Je sais. J'aimerais bien qu'un jour Lindsey revienne à la maison en me disant qu'elle va au cinéma avec Quentin. Mais je sais qu'elle préfère Daniel. Et rien de bon ne va sortir de tout ca. Et je ne peux rien dire, parce que je suis passée par là avant et qu'elle le sait très bien.» Elle soupira. «J'espère juste que Lindsey n'aura pas a traversé tout ce que moi j'ai du traversé.»

«Alors tu penses que tu aurais dû sortir avec des ringards?»

«Et bien, ca marche plutôt bien pour toi.» Catherine rit. «Ca fait six ans que je suis célibataire, et je n'ai toujours pas trouvé l'âme sœur. Toi, ca fait si mois que tu es maman et tu as déjà tout compris.»

Sara secoua la tête. «Je n'ai rien compris du tout, vraiment, je veux dire… tout n'est pas arrivé comme par magie. Ca a prit dix ans. Grissom et moi on était… hm…»

«Vous étiez ensemble avant que tu ne viennes à Vegas ?»

«Non.» Sara secoua la tête avec véhémence. «Tu penses qu'il m'aurait dit de rester si on avait eu une relation amoureuse avant ca? Je crois qu'on a toujours été attiré l'un vers l'autre, mais la distance… On était dans une impasse. Et puis d'un coup on a été dans la même ville et je m'attendais à ce que les choses bougent entre nous… mais il est resté paralysé. Alors on a passé plusieurs années à essayer de passer au dessus de tout ca. Ca n'a pas été facile. Ca semble facile maintenant. Mais ca doit être parce qu'on a traversé des périodes difficiles. Le futur est plutôt intimidant.»

«Tu as dis que les choses allaient plutôt bien entre vous.»

«Ca va oui. Maintenant. Mais il va arriver un moment où notre petite routine ne sera plus aussi simple, du moins pour moi. Je vais devoir être honnête avec ma fille. Elle a besoin de me voir dans une relation amoureuse stable, juste pour qu'elle sache que ca existe, parce que pour l'instant elle n'a pas eu de très bons exemples.» Sara soupira, s'en voulant de remettre le passé de Brenda sur le tapis.

Catherine fronça des sourcils. «Mais d'après ce que tu me dis… il semblerait que Grissom soit prêt à passer à l'étape au dessus, non?»

«On pourrait le croire, oui… mais je ne sais pas.»

«Pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas ?»

«Parce que…» Commença Sara. «Je ne sais pas. On parle quand même de l'homme qui a refusé de sortir avec moi pendant des années. Des années. Je ne veux pas m'embarquer dans une histoire trop compliquée avec lui. Je le laisse aller à son rythme. S'il est prêt à aller de l'avant, j'en serais ravie, mais pour l'instant il a fait plus de pas en arrière pendant toutes ses années que de pas en avant. Alors j'ai appris à ne pas trop attendre de lui et de ne pas trop lui en demander. Mais si ca doit aller plus loin entre nous, c'est beaucoup lui demander.»

«Comment ca?»

«Brenda… Elle n'a pas de père. Et pour moi, elle n'en a jamais eu.» Dit Sara. «Alors l'homme avec qui je partagerais ma vie, devra agir en tant que père pour elle. Il faudra qu'il remplisse ce rôle: c'est lui qui aura les cadeaux à la fête des pères, c'est lui qui l'emmènera à l'autel le jour de son mariage… et Grissom…» Sara soupira «De le voir avec Brenda… Je sais qu'il serait capable de remplir ce rôle. Pas seulement serait, il est déjà en train de le remplir à la perfection. C'est juste… toutes ces années où il m'a tenu à l'écart de sa vie… Ca fait que maintenant, je m'attends au pire avec lui. Alors ca m'est difficile de lui demander d'entrer dans la vie de Brenda à temps plein. Je préférerais qu'il fasse ca de son propre chef, sans que je ne le lui demande. Il n'y aura pas de marche arrière s'il entre dans sa vie.»

Catherine pencha la tête sur le coté. «Est-ce qu'il t'a dit ce qu'il voulait dans le futur? Je veux dire, est ce que vous parlez du futur tout les deux?»

«Parfois… Comme quand il a dit que l'année prochaine on passerait Thanksgiving ensemble. Alors j'imagine qu'il nous voit encore ensemble l'année prochaine au moins… Mais je ne sais pas où se tient Brenda dans ses plans.»

«Est ce que tu ne penses pas qu'il attende que tu abordes le sujet ?»

«Moi ?»

«Oui. Brenda est ta fille. C'est plutôt normal qu'il s'attende à ce que ce soit toi qui lui dise quelle place il peut avoir dans vos vies.»

«Je ne sais pas…»

«Gil est une personne très pragmatique. Il attend certainement juste que tu abordes le sujet. Il pense probablement… que ce ne serait pas malin de sa part d'aborder le sujet lui-même, comme si il dépassait les bornes.»

Sara se frotta les tempes en marmonnant. «Pourquoi est ce que c'est si compliqué?»

Catherine sourit «C'est la vie.»


	75. Chapter 75

_Oh la la.. Un chapitre tout mimi pour vous ce soir.. tout mimi parce que mimi et tout petit...lol_

«Catherine sait tout.»

Elle s'était effondrée dans le canapé à coté de lui, le faisant sursauter parce qu'il commençait à s'endormir. Il cligna des yeux. «Pardon?»

«Elle sait. Je lui ai demandé de tout garder pour elle.»

Grissom se frotta les yeux en baillant «Je ne comprends pas. Comment elle sait?»

Sara soupira «C'est Brass. Catherine s'inquiétait pour toi. Elle lui a dit qu'elle allait aller chez toi pour voir comment tu allais et il lui a dit de ne pas faire ca… Enfin tu peux deviner la suite.»

«Et… Quelle a été sa réaction ?»

«Elle est heureuse pour nous.»

«Et tu l'as crois ?»

Elle se tourna vers lui en lui souriant «Ouais, je la crois. On a eu une chouette petite discussion.»

«A propos de ?»

«De combien tu es merveilleux au lit.» En disant ca, elle s'explosa de rire. «Relaxe. On n'a pas discuté de ca. On a parlé d'enfant et de maman, des trucs comme ca.»

Il reprit sa respiration «Ok.»

«Alors, comment va Brenda ?»

«Elle va bien. Elle n'a plus mal à la gorge, et plus de fièvre. Je peux rester avec elle ici demain si tu ne veux pas qu'elle aille à l'école.»

Sara se pencha vers lui et lui déposa un bisou sur la joue. «C'est une très gentille offre, mais je pense qu'elle va devenir folle si elle doit rester enfermer un jour de plus. Alors… Tu es libre ce weekend?»

«Je suis libre tous les weekend.»

«Et tu t'y connais en décoration de Noël?»

«Pas vraiment.»

«Et bien pas vraiment, c'est toujours mieux que moi.» Elle sourit. «Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide. Je ne connais rien de rien à ces fêtes de fin d'année.»

«Tu peux compter sur moi alors. Je ne serais certainement pas d'une grande aide. Je ne pense pas avoir décoré un sapin depuis mes 17 ans. Quand je suis allé à la fac, ma mère n'a plus décoré. Elle posait juste un petit ange sur la table.»

«Merde… On va avoir besoin d'un ange. Et de pleins de boules… J'avais oublié. Je n'ai rien du tout moi. Il faut qu'on commence tout depuis le début.»

«On va y arriver.» Lui dit-il, en lui caressant le genou. «Brenda ne s'attend pas non plus à une décoration parfait.»

«Je sais.» Elle soupira et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

Et quand le weekend arriva, Sara suivit Grissom et Brenda à travers les allées des magasins. Grissom poussait le caddie pendant que Brenda farfouillait de partout, se retournant toutes les deux secondes vers sa mère pour lui demander «Je peux avoir ca?» Et Sara disait oui à tout. Alors Brenda entassait ses articles dans le caddie. Sara se sentait complètement hors de son élément. C'était plutôt intimidant de participer à cette grande tradition.

«On arrive aux décoration de sapins.» Dit Grissom quand ils arrivèrent vers l'allée des décorations arbres de Noël.

Quand ils furent loin des oreilles de Brenda, Gil se pencha vers Sara pour lui murmurer «Ca va ?»

«Oui, ca va.» Elle lui fit un grand sourire pas sincère du tout. Quand il lui fit une grimace pour lui faire comprendre qu'il voyait bien qu'elle n'allait pas, elle reprit «C'est nouveau pour moi tout ca.»

«Grinch.»

«Hey !» Elle rit. «Je ne connais peut être pas grand chose à Noël, mais je sais très bien que c'est une insulte!» elle lui donna un coup de coude.

Grissom lui fit un clin d'œil et après avoir prit un chapeau de Père Noël rouge qui s'allumait, il lui déposa sur la tête. «C'est pour te mettre dans l'ambiance.» lui expliqua t il en souriant quand elle essaya de l'enlever.

«Hey, Bren !» cria Grissom. Quand la petite fille les regarda, il désigna Sara d'un mouvement de tête. «Tu ne trouves pas que maman est belle avec ce chapeau?»

Brenda sourit, toute excitée. "Trop cool !" Elle leva le pouce. Sara roula des yeux mais garda le chapeau.

«Tu vas me le payer, Gil, si tu as l'intention de te retrouver dans un lit avec moi prochainement.» murmura t elle.

«Oh, c'est petit ca, chérie. Je te signal que ca a fait sourire Brenda.» Dit il sa main se positionnant dans le dos de Sara en la massant légèrement. «Est-ce que ca ne vaut pas une humiliation publique?»

Sara acquiesça. Elle regarda autour d'elle à la recherche d'une nouvelle décoration. Quand elle tomba sur l'objet idéal.

«Oh… des cornes de rennes!» Elle les attrapa et les posa sur la tête de Grissom. «Qu'est ce qu'une petite humiliation publique après tout, hein, Gil?»


	76. Chapter 76

_Bon allez, cette fois c'est plus mimi c'est la caca, c'est cata... C'est la Ca-ta-strophe..._

Décorer avec une fillette de dix ans signifie en faire toujours plus. Sara apprit vite sa leçon en accrochant la douzième petite bougie électrique aux branches du sapin. C'est Grissom qui avait suggéré de commencer par les décorations lumineuses et même si elle n'avait pas comprit pourquoi la décoration devait suivre un certain ordre dans un premier temps, elle commençait petit à petit à comprendre pourquoi il fallait toujours fixer les lumières avant les boules. Se battre contre les aiguilles était déjà difficile, mais passer au milieu des boules et autres suspensions étaient quasiment impossible.

Une fois les lumières posée, Brenda attrapa une suspension et regarda Grissom «Qu'est ce que je fais maintenant ?»

Il ria. «Et bien, tu les poses sur l'arbre. Tu fais comme tu veux. Pose les là où ca te fait plaisir.»

Ils déposèrent donc les suspensions et les boules tous les trois. La petite fille avait un gout très particulier en matière de décoration, si bien qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de thème: il y avait des anges, des étoiles, des elfes et des Pères Noël. Des animaux aussi. Brenda avait voulu acheter tous les animaux de l'Arche de Noé. Sara souri en accrochant un zèbre dans l'arbre.

Grissom prit l'étoile du sommet au fond d'un sac. «Brenda? Tu l'accroches?» Il lui tendit l'étoile et la souleva pour qu'elle puisse accrocher l'étoile au sommet du sapin. Après l'avoir redéposé au sol, ils restèrent tous les trois, serrés les uns contre les autres pour admirer leur travail. «C'est super beau.» dit il. «Tu as bien choisi les décorations, Brenda.»

«C'est excellent.» Sara sourit. «Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?»

«Les guirlandes !»

Ils finirent d'accrocher les décorations dans la maison. Un Père Noël en bois près du téléphone, une couronne sur la porte d'entrée, une bougie verte sur la table du salon. C'était très beau et très sobre, parfait pour Sara. C'était leur premier Noël ensemble, et elle ne voulait pas en faire un évènement énorme. Elle était contente que Brenda soit satisfaite avec leur petite décoration.

«Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?» demanda Brenda en soupirant, en se jetant dans le canapé.

Sara lui fit un clin d'œil et ouvrit son sac à main pour en sortir une grande enveloppe marron. «C'est les lettres écrites par les enfants de tes familles d'accueil.» dit-elle en tendant le paquet à Brenda. «Il y a dix neuf lettres.»

La fillette ouvrit l'enveloppe et en sorti une lettre «Cher Père Noël,» commença t elle à lire «Je voudrais un iPod pour Noël et un dinosaure télécommandé et des tortues Ninjas. Hm... Ok.» Brenda tendit la lettre a sa mère. «C'est quoi un iPod?»

Sara regarda la lettre «C'est comme un walkman, mais tu mets les musiques qui viennent de ton ordinateur.»

Brenda prit une autre lettre «Celui ci aussi veut un iPod. Et une valise. Je pense que c'est parce qu'il en marre de passer d'une maison à une autre. Y'a des enfants qui utilisent des sacs poubelles pour ca.»

Grissom grimaça et attrapa une autre lettre «Pas d'iPod pour celui là. Il veut plein de trucs Harry Potter.»

«Quel genre de trucs ?» demanda Sara.

Grissom haussa des épaules «Il à juste écris des trucs.»

Brenda regarda vite fait les autres lettres. «Deux autres iPod. Les autres ils veulent des jouets, je crois… Et celui là il veut…» La petite fille lu la lettre avec attention. Et deux secondes plus tard, elle sauta du canapé et monta dans sa chambre sans un mot. Les deux adultes la regardèrent, étonnés.

Grissom prit la lettre qu'elle venait de lire. Son visage se renferma tout de suite.

«Qu'est ce que c'est ?» demanda Sara.

«Cher Père Noël,» lu Grissom «S'il te plait, ramène moi ma famille.»

«Oh mon Dieu.» Elle mit sa main devant sa bouche et soupira. Sans un mot, elle monta voir Brenda dans sa chambre. Brenda était couchée sur son lit. «Bren?»

«Je veux pas en parler.»

«Mon Coeur…» murmura t elle en s'asseyant près de sa fille.

«Ca craint Noël.»

«Ne dis pas ca, chérie.»

«Pourtant ca craint.» Après un instant de silence, Brenda repoussa la main de sa mère qui était posée sur elle. «Je ne veux pas en parler.»

«Brenda, on ne peut pas réparer le monde entier. On ne peut pas. Tu fais déjà beaucoup de ton coté pour une petite fille de dix ans.»

La petite fille enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller. «Je sais ce que ca fait de ne pas avoir de famille.»

«Moi aussi.»

«Je veux être toute seule maintenant.»

«Très bien, je serai en bas.» Dit-elle en se levant.

Sara retrouva Grissom sur le canapé, il lisait toujours la lettre. «J'ai demandé la même chose au Père Noël l'année de mes cinq ans.»

«Vraiment ?»

«Ouais.» Soupira t il. «Ouais. Pas que mon père me manquait, non. Il travaillait tout le temps avant qu'il ne parte. Je ne pense pas que j'étais le fils idéal pour lui. Mais l'idée d'un père me manquait. Ses paquets de cigarettes qui trainaient dans la cuisine me manquaient. Ses sous-vêtements que maman étalaient dans le jardin pour les faire sécher me manquaient. Plein de petites choses qu'on remarque juste quand les personnes ne sont plus là.»

Sara s'assit près de lui et lui prit la main. «Qu'est ce que je vais faire avec cet enfant?»

«Brenda ?» demanda t il «Ou le petit garçon de la lettre ? Juan Santos.»

«Les deux. Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?» Elle avait vraiment de la peine pour ce petit garçon. «Je n'ai pas de baguette magique pour rendre le monde plus beau. Comment est ce qu'on rend à un petit garçon sa famille?»

«Déjà, il faudrait savoir où est sa famille.»

«J'ai le numéro de l'assistante sociale.» Sara regarda sa montre «Il est cinq heure et demi. J'appelle?»

«C'est comme tu veux.»

Sara soupira et prit son téléphone. «La dernière fois que j'ai fait ca, j'ai fini avec une petite fille.» dit-elle en trouvant le numéro de Beth Reynolds dans son calepin. Après lui avoir dit bonjour et donner des nouvelles de Brenda, Sara parla immédiatement de Juan Santos. «Dans sa lettre, il demande à retrouver sa famille. Je sais que vous avez des règles très strictes à ce sujet, mais… Comment je peux l'aider? Est-ce que sa famille est morte ou…?»

«Non, non. Juan a une grande sœur et une petite sœur aussi. Ils sont tous les trois dans des familles d'accueil.» L'informa Beth. «Je vous donne toutes ses informations parce que vous travailler vous aussi pour la ville, d'accord?»

«Je comprends, merci.»

«Laissez-moi jeter un coup d'œil dans son dossier. Je ne me souviens pas trop des détails… La maman de Juan a quitté la famille il y a des années. Alors ce n'était plus que le père, Juan et les deux filles. Le père fait la plonge dans un casino. Trois enfants et un salaire ridicule. Il aurait très bien pu les garder, beaucoup le font, même ma mère l'a fait, mais les trois enfants font de l'asthme. C'est terrible. La petite sœur de Juan a fait une crise terrible il n'y a pas très longtemps. Elle a du aller à l'hôpital. Bref, le père ne pouvait pas payer pour les fais de santé alors le pauvre homme a du les laisser aux services sociaux. C'est tellement triste.» Beth soupira. « Il leur rend visite au moins deux fois par semaine, ce qui est beaucoup plus que ce que les autres enfants du système reçoivent de leur parent. Il m'a dit qu'il essayait de faire des économies pour leur acheter une maison, mais je ne sais pas combien de temps ca va lui prendre. C'est une triste histoire.»

Les deux femmes se dirent au revoir et Sara raccrocha. Elle raconta l'histoire de Juan à Grissom. «Je ne sais pas quoi faire.»

«Tu devrais parler à Brenda.»

«Elle ne veut pas me parler.»

«Elle changera d'avis.» La rassura t il. «Je vais y aller.» Dit-il en se levant.

«Tu n'as pas à…»

Grissom l'arrêta «C'est mieux si vous restez seule toute les deux pour discuter.» il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser. «Ca va aller, tu vas voir. Je te promets.»


	77. Chapter 77

_Encore un chapitre un peu triste, mais le prochain ca va aller mieux... Vous vous rendez compte que c'est bientôt la fin ???? Mais j'ai des suprises en réserve pour vous..._

Sara remonta au premier tout doucement, comme si elle allait à la rencontre de son bourreau. Il y avait eu tant de fois depuis qu'elle était mère où elle s'était sentie complètement ignorante, mais le dilemme actuel lui semblait insurmontable puisque ce n'était pas directement lié à sa fille.

Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose de plus intelligent que ce que sa mère lui avait dit une fois quand elle était toute petite : «La merde, ca arrive» lui avait dit Laura. «La merde ca arrive.» Sara utilisait souvent ce motto au boulot quand elle faisait face à l'horreur au quotidien. «La merde, ca arrive.» Et à chaque fois elle entendait la voix de sa mère. «La merde, ca arrive, arrange toi avec ca.» Non, non. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle dise ca à Brenda. Ca n'avait jamais été une bonne chose pour elle, ce ne serait donc jamais une bonne chose pour Brenda.

Brenda était toujours dans son lit, roulée en boule. Sara eut le cœur brisé à cette vue. Elle n'aimait pas voir sa fille avoir de la peine.

Elle frappa doucement à la porte et attendit une réponse. Quand elle n'en eut pas, elle entra dans la chambre «Bren?»

La fillette resta silencieuse. Sara poussa la chaise de bureau vers le lit et s'installa face à Brenda. «Je sais que tu es en colère. Et tu sais quoi ? Je suis très fière que tu sois en colère.»

Brenda leva la tête pour regarder sa mère, ses yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré «Pourquoi ?» demanda t elle la voix chargée d'émotions.

«Parce que la plupart des gens… Enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est que…ca fait mal. Et si ca te fait mal, c'est parce que tu as des émotions. La plupart des gens qui auraient lu la lettre de Juan auraient été triste quelques minutes avant qu'ils n'oublient complètement. Mais toi, toi ca te touche. Tu as un cœur immense, Brenda.» Lui dit Sara en retenant ses larmes. «Je suis tellement fière de toi. On va trouver un moyen de répondre à la demande de Juan, peut être pas comme il le voudrait parce que ca, on ne peut pas, mais… Je ne sais pas. On va essayer de l'aider.» Après ca, Sara expliqua la situation du petit Juan à Brenda.

«Alors… Il a quelqu'un qui tient à lui ?»

«Oui.»

«C'est bien.» Soupira Brenda en reposant sa tête sur son oreiller. Elle posa son regard sur les portes de son placard. «Il y avait des nuits, quand j'étais dans les familles d'accueil, où je me demandais si quelqu'un s'apercevrait si je disparaissais. Et si jamais quelqu'un s'en apercevait, est ce que je leur manquerai? Tu sais quand j'ai plus pensé à ca?»

Sara avala difficilement sa salive avant de lui demander «Quand ?»

«J'en étais au deuxième chapitre des quatre filles du docteur March. Si je disparaissais, toi, tu t'en apercevrais.»

«Ca oui.»

«Tu as déjà ressenti ca ? L'impression que personne ne verrait que tu n'existes plus.»

Sara lui sourit tristement «Ouais.»

«Quand tu étais enfant ?»

Sara acquiesce «Et même après.»

Brenda s'assit dans son lit, inquiète. «Depuis quand tu ne penses plus à ca toi?»

«Et bien… Ca venait et ca repartait. Il y a eut des moments, dans ma vie d'adulte, où j'ai pensé à ca, mais… quand je pensais trop à ca, je me suis toujours dit que j'avais Gil. Et que je serais toujours importante pour lui.» Elle savait que parler de ca à sa fille était assez délicat, mais Brenda était tellement préoccupée par Juan et sa famille qu'elle ne pensa pas à poser trop de questions à Sara sur sa relation avec Gil.

Brenda sembla donc satisfaite de la réponse de sa mère. Elle avait les yeux qui se fermaient tout seul. «C'est bien que tu l'ai. Je suis contente qu'il soit là pour toi. Et maintenant tu m'as moi.»

«Je vous ai tout les deux maintenant.»

Sara n'essaya pas de refaire lever sa fille pour qu'elle se mette en pyjama et qu'elle se brosse les dents. Elle la laissa s'endormir toute habillée. Elle lui remonta sa couverture et la laissa dormir, contente d'avoir pu calmer les pleurs de sa fille. Mais maintenant il fallait qu'elles s'occupent de Juan.

Elle se prépara pour aller se coucher. Elle était en train d'éteindre la lumière quand elle se rappela que Grissom était quand même parti assez précipitamment. Il les avait laissé seules pour qu'elles puissent discuter mais maintenant il fallait qu'elle l'appelle pour lui raconter ce qui c'était passé.

Elle attrapa donc son téléphone portable sur sa table de nuit et composa son numéro. Il répondit à la deuxième sonnerie. «Sara?»

«Hey… Je voulais juste te dire que Brenda va mieux.»

«C'est bien, mon Coeur.»

«Ouais.» Sara soupira

«Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?» demanda Grissom, inquiet.

«J'avais l'impression que tout allait bien… Mais tu vois, il a suffit de cette lettre pour que tout bascule. En faite elle est encore tellement…retranchée.»

«Retranchée ?»

«Oui, dans ses vieilles peurs, je crois. Je veux dire, je suis heureuse qu'elle soit aussi sensible, mais j'ai bien peur qu'elle soit toujours ancrée dans ses peurs.»

«Et toi ?»

Sara ne comprit pas «Moi quoi ?»

«Est ce que tu penses toujours au passé ?»

Elle réfléchi un instant, repensant à ses peurs, des peurs toujours présentes au fond d'elle. Elle entendait encore sa mère répéter«les merdes, ca arrive.»

«Je…»

«Tu t'occupes de Brenda depuis six mois maintenant.» Expliqua Grissom. «Tu ne peux pas effacer les dix années passées en six mois, Sara. Je ne pense pas que tu puisses effacer son passé, c'est tout.»

«Ce n'est pas que je veuille effacer ce passé…»

«C'est ce que tu veux.» Dit-il gentiment. «C'est ce que tu voudrais parce que tu l'aimes et que tu détestes la voir pleurer.»

«Oui, peut être que je voudrais effacer son passé. Mais c'est pas mal de vouloir essayer…»

«Bien sur que non.» L'interrompit-il. «Tu es sa maman. Les mamans veulent toujours ce qui a de mieux pour leurs enfants.» Il fit une pause et continua «Tu ne peux pas effacer ce qu'elle a vécu. Mais tu peux lui construire une nouvelle vie autour de ce qu'elle a vécue.»

«C'est ce que j'essaye de faire.» Dit-elle en fermant les yeux.

«Et ca marche.»

«Ouais, mais regarde ce qui c'est passé aujourd'hui…»

«Ca marche.»


	78. Chapter 78

Il l'appela au travail le lendemain, une heure environ avant qu'elle ne s'arrête.

«Ca y est.» lui dit il rapidement, sa voix toute joyeuse.

«Ca y est quoi ?» demanda t elle, inquiète, en s'asseyant dans son bureau.

«Le petit garçon, Juan Santos.»

«Et bien quoi ?»

«J'ai trouvé un boulot pour son père.»

«Pardon ?»

Il s'éclaircit la gorge. «Quand je suis parti de chez toi hier au soir, j'ai appelé l'assistante sociale et elle m'a parlé un peu plus de Juan et de sa famille. Julio Santos fait la plonge au Luxor.»

«Ouais…»

«J'ai fait jouer mes relations. Julio était un excellent chef au Mexique avant qu'il n'amène sa famille à Vegas. Il a essayé d'avoir un boulot dans la restauration, mais il ne parlait pas assez bien anglais. Mais depuis il a fait de gros progrès, il a prit des cours.»

«Alors ils lui ont donné un job ? Sur tes seules recommandations?»

«Bah, j'ai fait jouer mes relations. Il va avoir une police d'assurance en plus pour ses enfants, et ils le laissent habiter dans une des suites de l'hôtel avec ses enfants, le temps qu'il retrouve un appartement.»

Elle sourit, à moitié amusée, à moitié ébahie. «Tes relations, hein?»

«Mouais. Je vais devoir écrire une lettre de recommandation à la fille du manager de l'hôtel pour qu'elle puisse entrer à Princeton. Le gars qui s'occupe des admissions là bas est un vieil du Minnesota.»

«Waouh.»

«Ouais.»

«Alors… Julio Santos a un bon boulot ?»

«Ouais.»

«Et ses enfants vont pouvoir être soignés ?»

«Oui, oui. Ca faisait partie de notre accord.»

«Et ils vont vivre dans un joli appartement ?»

«Et bien, je n'ai pas vu la suite par moi-même, mais on m'a dit que c'était très bien, et…»

Sara l'arrêta. «Tu as donc donné à Juan tout ce qu'il voulait ?» Silence. Elle sentait que Grissom devait être en train de rougir. «Gil ?»

«Hmm ?»

«Tu es le Père Noël !» ria t elle.

«Je n'ai plus qu'à me refaire pousser la barbe.»

«C'est trop gentil ce que tu as fait. Vraiment. Je n'arrive même pas à trouver les mots… Toi, tu as vraiment le don pour arranger les choses, tu sais ca?»

«C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire.»

«C'est lundi, alors Brenda n'a pas danse ou piano. Alors peut être qu'on pourrait aller acheter les cadeaux pour les autres enfants, qu'est ce que tu en penses?» Demanda t elle en tortillant le fil du téléphone entre ses doigts.

«Oui, bien sure.»

Elle sourit mais remarqua vite une ombre vers sa porte. Catherine lui fit un petit signe de la main.

«Tu as une minute ?»

Sara acquiesça et retourna à sa conversation téléphonique «Hey, je dois y aller. Je te vois tout à l'heure.»

«Y'a quelqu'un avec toi ?» demanda t il en riant. Elle sourit.

«Hm, hm.»

«C'est ce que je pensais. A plus tard, Sara.»

«Salut.» Elle raccrocha vite avant de s'adresser à Catherine «Alors ? Quoi de neuf ?»

«Comment va Gil ?»

Sara essaya de cacher son sourire, mais n'y arriva pas «Il est extraordinaire en faite.»

«Bien.» Catherine s'installa en face de Sara «Je viens te donner des nouvelles de notre affaire»

«Tu as des pistes ?»

«Tous les hôtels et motels du coin sont en alertes. On n'a pas encore laissé la photo aux médias pour le moment, parce que ca lui ferait sans doute trop plaisir…. Mais sinon, comment vont les choses au Paradis?»

«Le Paradis va bien.» Elle sourit. «On va aller faire les courses de Noël aujourd'hui.»

«Épargne-moi les détails.» S'exclama Catherine. «Je suis sortie avec un gars la semaine dernière, et il avait perdu son porte feuille soi-disant. Et pendant qu'on attendait le voiturier, il s'est jeté sur moi… enfin, sur mes seins pour être plus précise.»

«Oh… Ca c'est pas cool.» Sara fit une grimace.

«Ouais, je sais.»

«Comment va Lindsey ?»

«Bien, elle va bien. On commence à recevoir des brochures sur les universités. J'ai l'impression de vieillir… Ne rit pas, tu vas bientôt être à ma place.»

«Ne m'en parle pas. Elle a déjà un tee-shirt de Harvard.»

«Telle mère, telle fille, non ?»

Sara sourit.

Elle continua à sourire en faisant les courses de Noël, tout en suivant Grissom et Brenda dans les rayons. Il n'avait pas encore parlé de Juan, et Sara ne voulait pas lui ôter le plaisir de l'annoncer lui-même à Brenda, mais elle se demandait s'il allait le faire bientôt. Les deux adultes poussaient chacun un chariot et ils les remplissaient des cadeaux demandés par les enfants.

«On va leur prendre des iPods ?» demanda Brenda quand ils arrivèrent aux rayons Tv-Hifi. «Y'en a beaucoup qui ont demandé des iPods.»

«Bren,» soupira Sara «Il faut avoir un ordinateur pour pouvoir mettre de la musique dans l'iPod. Et après il faut payer pour la musique. Je suis désolée, chérie, mais…»

Brenda acquiesça et passa à autre chose. Sara se pencha vers Grissom «C'est peut être le bon moment pour lui parler de Juan Santos.»

«Maintenant ? Tu crois ?»

«Ouais, je crois qu'elle serait heureuse d'entendre la bonne nouvelle.»

«Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas ?»

Sara secoua la tête «Non, c'est à toi de le faire.»

Grissom se mordit la lèvre. «Très bien… Hey, Bren!» L'attention de la petite fille se porta sur Gil. Les deux adultes poussèrent leurs caddies vers elle. «Tu te rappelles de la lettre du petit garçon ? Celle qui…»

«Je me souviens, oui.»

«Il est de nouveau avec son papa et ses sœurs.» dit Grissom très vite. Brenda secoua la tête, sans comprendre. «Son papa a un bon travail maintenant. Un qui va lui permettre de s'occuper de sa famille. Alors… Tout va bien pour eux. Tu peux rayer Juan de ta liste.» Il lui sourit mais elle resta sans voix, complètement ébahie.

«Co… Comment ?»

«C'est Gil.» Expliqua Sara. «Il… Il a parlé du papa de Juan à des personnes pour qu'il puisse avoir un meilleur travail.»

«Alors… maintenant Juan va bien. Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter pour lui.» Expliqua Grissom.

Brenda resta choquée pour le reste des courses. Leur dernier arrêt se fit à l'allée des papiers cadeaux. La petite fille restait silencieuse, et ce n'était vraiment pas son genre.

Grissom se pencha vers Sara pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les caisses «Est-ce… Est ce qu'elle va bien ?»

«Oui, très certainement.» Lui répondit Sara, même si elle ne savait pas vraiment. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de pourquoi Brenda restait aussi silencieuse. Est-ce qu'elle était en colère? Est-ce qu'elle aurait aimé qu'elle achète des iPods finalement? «Ne t'inquiète pas.»

Ils payèrent pour tout. Grissom avait commence à sortir sa carte de crédit, mais Sara l'en avait empêché. Et après ils étaient rentré manger. Brenda n'avait rien avalé et n'avait pas prononcé un mot. Grissom s'inquiétait de sa réaction.

Ils débarrassèrent ensuite la table en silence. «Brenda.» Sara soupira. «Pourquoi est ce que tu monterais pas pour aller te coucher? Tu as l'air crevé.»

Brenda acquiesça et commença à monter. Mais elle était à la moitié de son chemin quand elle s'arrêta nette. Et avant que Sara ne réalise ce qui se passait, Brenda se jeta dans les bras de Grissom pour un câlin express avant de remonter au plus vite dans sa chambre.

Ils ne dirent pas un mot jusqu'au départ de Grissom. Elle le raccompagna alors à la porte, il lui prit la main et la regarda un moment. «Je t'aime.» dit il en soupirant et en lui embrassant la joue.

Il lui serra la main avec amour et partit.

_Ouais, moi non plus j'aime pas la fin de ce chapitre.. Après tout ce qu'ils nous ont fait voir, juste un bisou sur la joue ca fait bien peu quand meme...lol... Et maintenant j'ai intérêt à me grouiller un peu parce que je suis mega en retard dans la trad... j'ai plus de chapitres d'avance... Si je ne traduis pas ce soir, vous n'aurez rien demain... J'en suis désolée par avance._


	79. Chapter 79

_Désolée guys, mais qu'un chapitre ce soir.. Bah oui, j'ai pas vraiment avancé sur la traduction, j'ai profité de mon 'ti mari... Hey ! Faut penser aux courses de Noël, du coup, j'ai honte, mais je vous ai lachement abandonné ! Mais bon, dites vous, qu'en principe, à la fin du week end, vous aurez lu autant de la fic que moi... Après ca, dès lundi, je me remets aux Missing Scenes... En attendant que Lasrevinu se décide à écrire la suite de cette merveilleuse aventure... Ouais, à moi aussi elle va me manquer la petite Brenda... Bonne lecture pour ce soir et à demain pour la suite..._

Sara sentit un regard sur elle avant même d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle ouvrit alors l'œil droit, puis le gauche. Brenda était debout à coté de son lit.

«Maman ?»

«Hm Hm ?» Elle s'assit lentement dans son lit.

«J'ai eu une idée.» Dit Brenda toute excitée en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

«Laquelle ?»

«Ok, tu sais, Gil t'a acheté la première édition des quatre filles du docteur March pour ton anniversaire…» Sara acquiesça et sa fille continua «Et le livre préféré de Gil c'est le Chat Chapeauté… Alors je me disais que peut être on pourrait lui acheter la première édition de ce livre pour Noël, non?»

Sara se réveillait à peine, elle se frotta les yeux. «Oui.» dit elle en baillant «Bonne idée.»

«Alors on va lui acheter ?»

«Oui, pourquoi pas.» Et elle se recoucha.

Ce n'est que quelques jours plus tard que Sara se rendit compte qu'elle avait accepté un peu trop vite. Après le choc initial du prix pour une première édition, elle se rappela que Grissom avait du dépenser une véritable fortune pour lui acheter sa première édition des quatre filles du docteur March, et elle était plutôt mal à l'aise avec cette idée. Elle avait beaucoup, beaucoup d'argent de coté, ce n'était pas le problème, mais elle n'avait pas l'habitude de dépenser autant d'argent pour une chose aussi… petite. Son plus grand achat avait été sa maison et elle ne regrettait pas ce geste. Ce n'était pas seulement un endroit pour vivre, c'était sa première vraie maison, le premier endroit où elle avait finalement une famille.

Et cette famille incluait Gil.

Sara soupira et se décida à acheter le livre. Brenda y tenait beaucoup et elle savait que l'homme qu'elle aimait allait lui aussi adorer le cadeau.

Quand elle ramena le vieux livre ce vendredi apes midi, Brenda le parcourut vite avant de l'emballer et de le cacher dans un placard de Sara. «Gil va bientôt arriver» dit Sara à sa fille pour qu'elle se dépêche de le cacher.

Et comme par magie, la sonnette de la maison retentit. Elles descendirent toutes les deux pour aller ouvrir à Gil. Il allait les aider à emballer les cadeaux pour les orphelins, une tache que Brenda avait hâte d'effectuer. Grissom se frotta les pieds sur le paillasson et entra dans la maison, un sourire timide sur le visage.

Brenda lui attrapa la main et l'attira dans le salon où Sara avait préparé tous les cadeaux à emballer. «T'as vu, c'est cool, hein? On dirait une montagne!»

«Oui… Hey !» S'exclama t il d'un coup en cherchant quelque chose dans sa poche «J'ai quelque chose pour toi.» Il sortit un polaroid de sa poche et le tendit à Brenda «C'est Juan et sa famille.»

Sara jeta un coup d'œil sur la photo que tenait sa fille. Julio Santos était assit sur un canapé, souriant, avec ses trois enfants sur ses genoux. «Où est ce que tu l'as eu?»

«Je, hm… Je suis allé lui rendre visite au Luxor, pour voir s'ils étaient bien installés.» Expliqua Grissom «Ils ont tout ce dont ils ont besoin. Vraiment, ils vont bien.»

Sara regarda Grissom avec amour pendant que Brenda continuait de fixer la photo. «Ils ont l'air heureux.»

«Ils le sont.» Lui assura t il.

Sara laissa sa main atteindre le dos de Grissom et elle lui frotta le dos doucement. Elle aurait aimé le serrer dans ses bras. Et sa main semblait ne plus l'écouter. Mais elle laissa tomber son bras et soupira «Ok… On mange et après on emballe? ou on emballe et on mange après?»

Brenda réfléchie «On mange quoi?»

«Des hamburgers végétariens.»

«Alors on mange et on emballe après.»

Sara regarda Grissom «Ca te va ?»

Il haussa des épaules. «Oui, oui, très bien.»

Une fois dans la cuisine, ils discutèrent de leur plan d'action. «Moi je dis qu'on devrait commencer par les gros cadeaux comme ca on aura plus de place,» suggéra Sara «et après on s'occupe des petits.»

«Ca me parait bien» dit Brenda la bouche pleine de burger.

Ils débarrassèrent vite la table et retournèrent au salon où les cadeaux les attendaient. «Ok… Commençons par la valise.» Brenda sortie la liste qui contenait le nom de tout les enfants avec les cadeaux leur correspondant. «C'est pour… Sharon. Et on a aussi le cartable et une poupée parlante pour Sharon.»

Grissom prit les cadeaux que Brenda avaient cités. «En faite, ce serait peut être mieux si on emballait les cadeaux en fonction de la liste, comme ca on peut laisser tout les cadeaux ensemble.»

«Bonne idée.» Dit Brenda avec un petit air de colonel de l'armée qui s'adresserait à ses soldats. «On va les séparer, une pile pour chaque enfant, et après on emballe.»

«Oui, Madame.» Dit Sara en rigolant et en commençant à rassembler les cadeaux. «Ok, j'ai des Lego Harry Potter. Est-ce que c'est pour l'enfant qui voulait des trucs Harry Potter ou celui qui voulait des Lego?»

«C'est pour celui des trucs Harry Potter.» l'informa Brenda «On a d'autre Lego pour celui des Lego.»

«Très bien.» Sara commença alors une autre pile. En une demi-heure, les piles étaient faites, et ils commencèrent les parquets cadeaux. Sara en était à son dixième paquet quand elle se coupa un doigt avec les ciseaux. «Ow!» s'exclama t elle en portant immédiatement son doigt dans sa bouche pour éviter le sang de couler de partout.

Grissom lui prit la main et regarda la coupure «C'est rien.» Dit il, plus pour Brenda que pour Sara, parce que la petite fille avait arrêté ce qu'elle faisait et regardait sa mère, très inquiète. «On va te mettre un pansement.» dit-il en l'aidant à se lever. Avec l'aide de Brenda, il nettoya la coupure et posa un pansement par-dessus. «Et voilà…» Soupira t il. «Brenda et moi on va finir les paquets tout seul et toi tu vas nous superviser en restant assise sur le canapé.»

Sara sourit et s'assit dans le canapé. «Allez, allez, mes petits elfes, emballez moi tout ces cadeaux!» Elle attrapa alors la télécommande et alluma la télé. «Ohh! La Vie est Belle ! Ca commence juste en plus. Je n'ai pas vu ce film depuis des années."

«Moi non plus.» Dit Grissom en tirant sur son ciseau pour faire boucler le bolduc.

«C'est quoi?»

«Un vieux film de Noël.» Dit Sara en s'installant confortablement dans le canapé. «Vous avez bientôt fini?»

«Presque» lui répondit Brenda. Une fois les cadeaux emballés, Grissom et Brenda s'installèrent sur le canapé avec Sara. «C'est un film en noir et blanc.» dit Brenda en regardant l'écran.

«C'est un classique.» lui dit Grissom «Regarde, tu vas voir, c'est très bien.»

Et ca l'était. Brenda était émerveillée. Même si le film était très triste, elle était emballée par l'histoire. L'histoire d'un gentil homme en plein désespoir semblait toucher la petite fille. L'heureuse fin du film les fit tous sourire.

«J'aime Clarence» dit Brenda en baillant et en se couchant sur l'épaule de sa mère.

«Moi aussi» murmura Sara.

«Les anges existent vraiment ?»

«Hm… Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?»

«Je ne sais pas. C'est pour ca que je demande.» Dit Brenda en baillant une nouvelle fois.

«Et bien, hm…»

«Est ce qu'on croit en Dieu ?» demanda Brenda en fermant les yeux.

«Pardon ?»

«Dieu. Est ce qu'on croit en Dieu ?» Répéta t elle. «Les parents de Martin ont une petite maison avec un âne et un bébé et des trucs comme ca à coté du sapin. Le docteur Cheng m'a dit que c'était la Nativité.»

«Oui.» Sara n'aimait pas ce genre de discussion.

«Alors j'ai cherché sur Internet et j'ai trouvé plein de sites sur Jésus. Je sais que Noël c'est le jour de la naissance de Jésus. Mais on ne va pas à la messe. On devrait y aller?» Demanda Brenda, les yeux toujours fermés. «On croit en Dieu?»

«Hm…» Sara ne savait pas quoi répondre.

«Les gens célèbrent Noël pour différentes raisons.» Dit Grissom gentiment. « Pour certain, Noël c'est la naissance de Jésus. Pour d'autre Noël c'est un jour de Paix. Pour les Cheng, c'est la Nativité, c'est-à-dire que pour eux ca représente Marie qui a donné naissance au fils de Dieu. Pour Norah et sa famille, c'est les traditions qu'ils ont construit au cours des années. Et pour toi… Je pense que tu peux trouver ta réponse dans cette pièce.»

Brenda ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour d'elle «Hm… La télé?»

Grissom ria «Non, les cadeaux. Noël, pour toi, c'est donner aux autres. Je ne t'ai pas entendu une seule fois demander quelque chose pour toi. A part un chien, mais je vois ca plus comme une requête d'un ordre général, pas spécialement pour un cadeau de Noël.»

«Alors… pour moi Noël, c'est donner ?»

«C'est ce que je pense. Mais ca peut être un tas de chose.»

«Et pour toi, ca représente quoi Noël?» demanda t elle en se tournant vers Grissom.

«Pour moi…» Il réfléchit un instant «c'est la réflexion, je crois.»

«Comme dans un miroir ?»

«Non. La réflexion sur ma vie. Sur ce que j'ai fait dans le passé et ce que je vais faire dans le futur.»


	80. Chapter 80

_Allez, un chapitre encore ce soir, le 80, donc il en reste 3... J'essaye de traduire le dernier ce soir et d'ici demain vous aurez tout... Certainement un autre un peu plus tard ce soir, un demain matin et voilà... (ouais je sais compter, je vous expliquerais mon problème au moment voulu !!!) Bonne lecture !!!_

Après avoir couché Brenda, Sara resta en haut des escaliers plusieurs minutes à repenser à cette soirée. Elle n'avait pas su quoi dire à sa fille à propos de la religion. En y repensant, ce n'était pas des questions trop difficiles et elle aurait du s'y attendre. Le sujet de l'origine de Noël était forcément un sujet qui devait arriver à un moment à un autre, surtout à cette période de l'année. Et vu que Brenda était très curieuse, Sara aurait du s'attendre à ces questions. Mais Sara avait eu du mal à lui répondre.

Pour elle, Noël c'était la famille. Et comme ca représentait la famille, elle n'avait donc jamais été impliquée dans ces festivités. A Noël, on rit et on se fait des câlins et on se passe la purée pour manger avec la dinde… Enfin, c'est comme ca que Sara s'imaginait Noël depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

Maintenant… Maintenant, Noël signifiait toujours la famille pour Sara. Maintenant c'était elle serrée contre Grissom et Brenda. C'état Grissom qui faisait un boulot magnifique avec sa fille alors qu'elle ne trouvait pas les mots pour lui expliquer les choses. C'était Brenda qui parlait des anges en s'endormant sur son épaule.

Elle sourit en réentrant dans le salon où Grissom l'attendait assit dans le canapé. Il semblait réfléchir.

«Ca va ?» demanda t elle en s'installant à coté de lui, en se blottissant contre lui.

Il passa un bras par dessus ses épaules «Qu'est ce que je dois acheter à Brenda pour Noël?»

Sara écarquilla les yeux «Oh… Tu n'as pas à lui acheter quoi que ce soit. Elle a déjà tout ce qu'il lui faut.»

«Bah si, il faut que je lui achète quelques chose.» Il ria. «Mais j'ai du mal à trouver une idée. Je veux dire, à part un chien. C'est la seule chose qu'elle a l'air de vouloir.»

«Pas de chien.» Lui dit fermement Sara. «Peut être que je lui en prendrais pour son anniversaire mais je veux d'abord être sur qu'elle soit prête à s'en occuper.»

«Très bien… Mais ca ne résout pas mon problème.»

«Tu n'as pas d'idées du tout ?»

«Et bien… Je ne sais pas si on peut les classer dans les animaux domestiques mais j'ai pensé à une Dionée Attrape-mouches.»

«Une plante carnivore ?»

«Oui, on en a pas mal parlé avec Brenda. Ca l'intrigue ce genre de plante. Elle m'a posé plein de questions.»

«Je n'ai pas de mal à te croire. Alors une Dionée Attrape-mouches? Pourquoi pas.»

«Ok. Qu'est ce que tu lui prends toi ?» Demanda t il en la faisant s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

Elle gémit de Bonheur en s'installant confortablement dans ses bras. «Je n'en ai aucune idée. Pour elle son cadeau c'est de donner des cadeaux aux autres enfants. Mais il faut quand même que je lui trouve quelque chose. Je ne peux pas ne rien lui offrir. C'est ma fille. Et c'est notre premier Noël ensemble.»

«Ouais…» Elle resta silencieuse un moment «Tu penses à quoi ?»

«Hm ?»

«Tu as dit que Noël était une période de réflexion pour toi.» lui rappela t elle en se tournant dans ses bras. Elle était maintenant assise sur ses genoux, face à lui. «Alors… Tu réfléchis à quoi? Si je peux me permettre.»

«Je… Je réfléchis à des trucs basiques : l'état du Monde, ce que j'ai vu au boulot… C'est une période où j'aime repenser à ce que j'ai fait et faire des plans pour le futur.»

«Alors tout à propos du boulot ?»

«Non… Non, pas que le boulot. Enfin plus maintenant.»

Sara sourit, passant ses bras autour de son cou. Elle se pencha vers lui pour lui mordiller le menton. «Et qu'est ce que tu penses de cette année écoulée?»

Il posa sa tête contre le dos du canapé en soupirant et en profitant pleinement de la sensation de la bouche de Sara dans son cou. «Cette année…» commença t il.

«Uh-huh?»

«Le _Jeopardy_.»

Sara s'éloigna de lui. «C'est tout ? Une année entière et tout ce dont tu te rappelles c'est de Alex Trebek ?»

Grissom ria «Non. Non, pas Alex Trebek. C'est plus ce que cette émission représente pour nous. J'ai l'impression que les meilleurs moments de cette année je les ai passé dans ce canapé, à répondre à des questions sur la Renaissance et l'Architecture Moderne.»

Sara ne savait pas s'il était heureux que son ancienne vie très occupée soit devenue plus… sédentaire. Maintenant la seule personne qui lui portait de l'intérêt était une petite fille de dix ans. «Tu es passé de superviseur du labo à… un joueur de canapé.»

«Ouais.» Soupira t il, en se relaxant et en la serrant contre lui.

«C'était comment Noël pour toi, quand tu étais petit ?» lui demanda t elle.

Grissom prit une profonde respiration dans le cou de Sara «Calme.»

«Parce que ta maman était sourde ?»

«En partie, oui, mais aussi pour… Je ne sais pas. Tu sais dans les années 60 les mères célibataires c'était pas très courant. Je pense que parce que mon père nous a quitté, on avait l'impression qu'on ne devait plus célébrer Noël. On achetait un sapin, on allait à la Messe mais… Je ne sais pas. C'était pas comme ca.»

«Comme quoi?»

«Tu sais… chaleureux. Brenda a l'air d'adorer cette époque de l'année. Et toi tu es heureuse qu'elle soit heureuse. C'est… Noël. Comme tout les Noël devrait être.»

Sara l'embrassa sur les lèvres. _La vie_… était exactement comme elle devait l'être.


	81. Chapter 81

_Allez un autre chapitre pour ce soir.. et comme j'ai bien travaillé, la trad est terminée... Donc demain matin vous aurez droit aux deux derniers chapitres... Sniff_

Il pleuvait à verse. Elle avait prit un soin tout particulier pour se coiffer et se maquiller ce jour là, et malheureusement ca n'avait servie à rien. Entre sa voiture et la porte de Grissom, Sara avait eu le temps de se tremper jusqu'aux os. Quand il lui ouvrit la porte, il la prit par les épaules pour la laisser entrer chez lui.

«Qu'est ce que tu fais là?» lui demanda t il un peu étonné.

«C'est mercredi.» Lui répondit-elle en enlevant sa veste trempée.

«Oui, mais on est le matin.» Dit-il en lui prenant la veste des mains.

Sara essaya de remettre ses vêtements d'aplomb et de ressembler à quelque chose. Ses cheveux mouillés lui tombaient devant les yeux. «Je voulais te faire une surprise.»

Grissom sourit. «C'est une bonne surprise. Hm… Pourquoi tu ne quitterais pas tes vêtements?»

«C'était l'idée de départ.» Murmura t elle, sa voix à peine audible, en le suivant dans sa chambre.

Il ouvrit un de ses tiroirs et en sorti un grand tee-shirt pendant qu'elle se déshabillait complètement, se débâtant avec les vêtements mouillés. Grissom lui donna le tee-shirt et parti à la recherche d'un bas de pyjama. «Le haut je suis sur que ca te va, par contre, pour le bas, je n'ai pas grand-chose à te proposer.» lui dit il en lui tournant le dos. Quand il lui fit face de nouveau, il sourit. Elle était devant lui, avec ses cheveux dégoulinant et son mascara qui avait coulé mais elle portait de la lingerie fine rouge très sexy. C'était supposé être sa surprise de Noël. Elle avait posé son mercredi entier juste avant Noël pour passer le plus de temps possible avec lui, en tête à tête. Elle avait pourtant la semaine de Noël en congé, mais Brenda aussi. Trouver du temps pour faire l'amour avec son petit ami avec une fillette de dix ans dans les pattes n'allait pas être d'une grande simplicité. Sara avait alors prévu de passer au moins une journée avec Gil, couchée… pas forcement pour dormir. Elle avait donc acheté de la lingerie sexy pour lui faire le grand jeu. Lui faire le grand jeu… Elle avait l'air d'un rat trempé.

Grissom était planté devant elle, choqué, un bas de pyjama dans les mains.

Elle enfila le tee-shirt et le bas de pyjama trop grand qu'il venait de lui donner avant de passer ses mains dans ses cheveux en râlant. «Tu n'aurais pas un élastique par hasard?»

«Hm?»

«Un élastique ? Pour mes cheveux ?»

«Oh, hm… Non, je, hm… J'ai des élastiques élastiques mais…»

Sara se regarda dans le miroir en soupirant «Ca fera l'affaire.»

Grissom partit dans son salon et trouva un élastique assez rapidement.

«Merci.» Marmonna t elle en s'attachant les cheveux en queue de cheval. Elle se vautra ensuite dans le canapé, comme un sac de patates.

«Tu veux… manger quelque chose ?» lui demanda t il en mettant tout ses vêtements dans le sèche linge.

«Non ca va.» Elle attrapa la télécommande et alluma la télévision.

Grissom finit par s'installer à coté d'elle, sans trop la coller. Il la regarda regarder la télé.

Sara zappa d'une chaine à une autre avant de s'arrêter sur la Chaine Histoire. Pendant que le narrateur racontait l'histoire de Roosevelt, elle se tourna et se retourna sur le canapé. Son soutien gorge pas tout à fait sec la gênait dans le dos. En soupirant, elle rerentra ses bras dans le tee-shirt et défit l'objet encombrant, le jetant ensuite sur la table basse. Grissom la regarda reprendre sa position dans le canapé, comme si de rien était.

Il se racla la gorge et croisa les jambes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle partit à la salle de bain. Elle profita de sa pause pipi pour enlever complètement sa culotte. Une fois terminée, elle renfila le pantalon trop grand de Grissom et le serra à la ceinture au maximum. Elle serra ensuite sa culotte dans ses mains et repartit dans le salon après s'être lavé les mains. Elle attrapa son soutien gorge qui était toujours sur la table basse et se tourna vers Grissom «Je vais mettre ca dans le sèche linge avec le reste de mes vêtements.» lui dit elle. Elle balança tout dans le sèche linge, ne prenant pas soin de faire attention à la soie de ses sous-vêtements tout neuf. Et quand elle sentit un corps contre son dos, elle cria, surprise.

Les bras de Grissom l'encerclèrent et il commença à l'embrasser dans le cou tout en lui parlant. «J'espère que tu es venue jusqu'ici pour autre chose que regarder la télé assise dans mon canapé dans un pyjama trop grand pour toi?»

Grissom fit exprès de se frotter contre son derrière. Sara grogna de plaisir. «C'était l'idée. Mais la pluie a ruiné mon plan.» Il commença à lui mordiller l'oreille. «J'avais acheté des sous-vêtements.»

«J'ai vu.»

Alors que ses doigts se glissaient sous son tee-shirt, Sara lui attrapa les poignets, l'arrêtant net. Elle se retourna dans ses bras, posant ses mains contre sa poitrine. «Pourquoi tu n'irais pas au lit?»

«Tout seul ?»

«Donne-moi juste une minute» Elle lui fit un clin d'œil. «Je vais me changer.»

«Tu vas remettre tes sous-vêtements?» Elle acquiesça. «Sara… Tu sais que je vais te les enlever dès que tu auras passé la porte de la chambre?»

«Grissom… Mes cheveux sont en bataille, mon maquillage a coulé, et je suis là, plantée devant toi dans un pyjama trop grand…»

«Mon pyjama est plutôt sexy quand c'est toi qui le porte.»

«Je me sens mal…» lui dit elle en se libérant de ses bras. Elle le poussa hors de la pièce «A tout de suite.» Sara prit son temps pour se recoiffer, se remaquiller et se changer. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle voulait tant lui plaire ce jour. Leur vie sexuelle, même si très passionnée, n'était pas pour autant variée. Ils se déshabillaient sans beaucoup de cérémonie, forniquaient rapidement et finissaient toujours pas se relaxer devant la télévision. Elle était habituellement dans ses vêtements de travail et lui portait très souvent un jean tee-shirt quand les choses devenaient plus chaudes entre eux. Et pour l'instant, ca leur suffisait. Mais pour une fois, Sara voulait se sentir sexy. Elle ne voulait pas ressembler à une maman en présence de Gil. Elle voulait être une femme qui pouvait être coquine avec son amant.

Elle se regarda dans le miroir. Pas mal. Ses cheveux étaient presque secs et commençaient à onduler. Elle avait un peu plus de maquillage que d'habitude mais vu le peu qu'elle mettait en principe… Sa lingerie ne laissait que peu de place à l'imagination…

Elle était… bien.

Enfin bien n'était peut être pas le terme approprié. Non, elle était…attrayante. Après avoir prit une profonde respiration, elle sortit de la salle de bain pour retrouver Grissom dans sa chambre. Il était assit sur le bord de son lit, son tee-shirt déjà enlevé. Elle entra presque timidement. Elle se battit contre le désir de croiser ses bras devant elle. C'était complètement idiot d'être nerveuse maintenant.

Il lui prit la main. Il y avait tant de peau à toucher mais pourtant il lui attrapa la main. Grissom glissa ses doigts entre ceux de Sara et la guida pour qu'elle s'assoit à côté de lui. Avec sa main libre, il repoussa une mèche de ses cheveux «J'aimerais qu'il pleuve plus souvent à Vegas.»


	82. Chapter 82

_Voilà les gens... Les deux derniers chapitres sont arrivés...Après ca, il va falloir attendre tout comme moi pour que Lasrevinu écrive la suite de cette fabuleuse histoire._

_Bon, maintenant, à propos de ce chapitre, je tiens à vous dire que j'ai longuement hésité à le poster de part son caractère très... M, si ce n'est X à vrai dire. J'en ai parlé avec certaines d'entre vous et j'ai lu et relu ce chapitre... Pff, alors je prend la responsabilité de le poster pour la plupart des adultes qui lisent cette histoire, après je compte sur les mineurs vraiment mineur de passer leur chemin. Maintenant que les WARNING sont fait, bonne lecture et que chacun prenne ses reponsabilités à partir de là..._

Ses mains se posèrent sur les joues de Sara. Elle ne bougeait pas. «J'ai vu tant de visages dans ma vie…pendant mes conférences, sur nos scènes de crime… La première fois que je t'ai vu, tu n'étais qu'un autre de ces visages. En principe, quand je rencontre des gens, j'essaye de me rappeler d'une chose spécifique sur eux. Je me rappelle que le garçon qui était assit à coté de toi pendant mon cours se rongeait les ongles. Il a mâchouillé ses ongles pendant tout mon cours…Parfois c'est la façon dont les gens s'habillent qui attire mon attention. Pour toi…» Il prit une profonde respiration en passant ses doigts sur les lèvres de Sara «Pour toi, c'était ton petit trou entre tes dents.» Inconsciemment Sara referma la bouche et Grissom fronça des sourcils «Non, ne fais pas ca.» Il soupira. «C'était juste ma façon de me rappeler de toi. Le lendemain, quand je t'ai vu, j'ai tout de suite repensé à ton petit trou. Et quand je suis rentré à l'hôtel ce soir là, je n'arrivais pas à penser à autre chose. Et ta bouche. J'avais tellement envie de t'embrasser. Même plus tard, au labo, il y a eu tant de fois où je voulais sentir tes lèvres contre les miennes. Un bisou. Si simple. Ca ne devrait pas tant m'attirer maintenant, surtout en sachant que dans quelques minutes je ferais plus que t'embrasser.» Il laissa sa main descendre sur le string de Sara. «Et pourtant… C'est ta bouche qui m'attire. J'ai envie de t'embrasser. J'ai envie de te voir sourire. J'ai envie de d'entendre…»

Grissom se pencha vers elle jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres soient à quelques millimètres de celles de Sara. Il laissa sa langue s'infiltrer entre ses dents et l'embrassa ensuite pleinement. «Hmmm... Si je t'avais embrassé le jour où je t'ai rencontré.» Dit il en se repoussant un peu. «J'aurais certainement quitté mon boulot pour te rejoindre à San Francisco, juste pour pouvoir t'embrasser. Et puis…» Il passa sa main sous le soutien-gorge de Sara «Si belle.» Il lui enleva le soutien-gorge complètement. «J'avoue que si j'avais vu ton corps nu lors de notre première rencontre, mon souvenir de toi n'aurait pas été le trou entre tes dents.» lui dit-il en regardant ses seins qui durciraient.

Sara gémit et serra les jambes quand il commença à lui masser les seins. «Gil, je vais…. Gil, j'ai besoin…»

Il lui prit doucement sa main et la déposa sur son pubis «Touche-toi.»

Elle secoua la tête, intrigue «Mais, je…»

Grissom l'embrassa, pressant sa main contre son pubis. «Fais le.» lui dit il en la suppliant presque. Ses doigts se glissèrent alors dans sa propre moiteur et elle commença à jouer avec son clitoris alors que Grissom s'occupait des autres parties de son corps. Sara était à fleur de peau depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la chambre. Et de l'entendre lui parler de tout ca et qu'il lui demande de se toucher elle-même l'envoya au septième ciel d'une façon plus que brutal. Son orgasme la renversa complètement et littéralement. Elle ne fut plus capable de rester assise et se laissa tomber sur le matelas. Les yeux de Grissom ne quittaient pas la main de Sara.

Il se pencha sur elle et lui attrapa la main. Il l'aida à enlever son string et se mit à lui examiner ses doigts encore humides. Il les porta immédiatement à sa bouche. Une fois bien nettoyée, il reposa la main de Sara sur le lit et se remit au travail en enlevant tout d'abord son pantalon. Sara vit tout de suite son érection.

«Il est si gros.» Dit elle et il se regarda, surpris par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Ils ne parlaient pas en principe quand ils faisaient l'amour. Du moins rien de cochon. Sara se releva un peu. «Allez» Elle soupira. «J'en ai très envie.» Elle écarta les jambes pour lui et il se glissa vite sur elle.

«Tu en as envie ?»

Elle acquiesça en gémissant. «Vraiment oui.»

Il entra en elle. «J'aime ca. J'aime tellement ca.» Il commença a bouger ses hanches. «Tu l'aimes dur c'est ca?» demanda t il, se rendant compte qu'il avait l'air de sortir d'un film porno. Mais elle avait l'air d'aimer ca.

«J'aime quand il est dur.» Lui dit elle en se demandant elle aussi d'où lui venaient ces mots. «Si dur, si gros.»

Grissom ferma les yeux. «Arrête de parler. Tu vas me faire jouir.» Il continua ses mouvements, les yeux fermés. «Tu es prête ?»

«Hm, hm…» elle soupira sa voix haute «Encore un peu… juste un petit peu…»

A son dernier mouvement, Sara atteignit son orgasme. Au moment où il sentit qu'elle jouissait, il laissa un gémissement sortir de sa gorge. «Putain! Oui! Sara. Sara. Sara.» Grissom se laissa tomber sur elle doucement, essayant de reprendre sa respiration. Il avait l'impression d'être resté sous l'eau pendant une longue période. «Mon Dieu.» dit il finalement, hors d'haleine. «C'était…»

«Intense ?»

Il la regarda. «Te faire l'amour est toujours intense. Là, c'était…» Il s'arrêta net «Je… Je ne t'ai mise mal à l'aise?»

«Tu veux dire par ta demande ? Non.» Elle secoua la tête vigoureusement. «J'ai plutôt aimé ca en faite. Vraiment.»

En soupirant, il se décala sur le côté. Il attrapa la couverture et la remonta sur eux. Il reprit Sara dans ses bras. «Qu'est ce que je ferais sans toi?»

La tête de Sara était dans le creux de son cou. Il la sentit sourire contre sa peau.

«J'ai faim.» Finit il par dire «Tu es partante pour du japonais ? Il y a un restaurant pas loin d'ici. Je mangerais bien quelques sushi»

«Ca me parait bien.»

Grissom se leva alors d'un bond et se mit à la recherché de son pantalon. Quand la sonnerie de la porte retentit, ils se regardèrent, surpris.


	83. Chapter 83

_Bon le voilà... Un chapitre un peu plus long que les autres. Je vous ai également traduis la note de Lasrevinu ci-dessous, parce que très important je pense... En tout cas, merci de tout coeur de m'avoir suivi sur cette tradustion et comme certaines me l'ont demandé, je vais essayé de traduire d'autres histoires. Mais là, je vais d'abord finir Missing Scene ! OUuaiiiisss ! Allez, bonne lecture guys ! Et à la prochaine !_

_**Traduction de la note de l'auteur Lasrevinu** : J'ai besoin de vous raconter pourquoi j'ai commencé cette histoire. Je l'ai commencé il y a deux an et demi pendant une période très dur de ma vie. Un membre de ma famille venait d'être diagnostiquer avec un cancer des poumons et il est mort un mois après que j'ai posté le premier chapitre. Je me suis vraiment impliquée dans le début de cette fic, entrant dans les détails de la nouvelle vie de maman de Sara, tout ca pour me protéger. Cette histoire m'a permis de me créer mon propre univers que je pouvais contrôler, un endroit où le malheur n'est que passager. Les années sont passées et j'ai réussie à remonter la pente – quasiment – j'ai eu donc moins besoin de cette fic… Maintenant ce qui est étrange c'est qu'avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment dans CSI, avec le départ de Jorja Fox, j'ai de nouveau besoin de me cacher dans cette histoire. Je vous remercie tous de vos encouragements alors que vous pensiez que j'allais abandonner cette fic… Je veux juste que vous sachiez que vous avez été de véritables trésor pour moi et que je vous apprécie énormément. Je vous promets de finir cette fic. A moins que je ne sois ratatinée par un bus dans un futur proche, et là vous vous débrouillerez._

Chapitre 83

«Ca ne peut pas être la livraison de notre repas japonais.» Dit Sara en se relevant.

Grissom s'habilla vite et se dirigea vers sa porte. Elle l'entendit l'ouvrir puis discuter avec quelqu'un et elle entendit ensuite la porte se refermer. Curieuse, elle se leva, attrapa un tee-shirt à Grissom qu'elle enfila et à ce moment là, elle entendit son petit ami rerentrer dans la chambre. Elle sortit sa tête de son trou de tee-shirt et le vit près de son placard.

«Qu'est ce que tu fais ?»

Il la regarda vite «Rien.»

«C'était qui ?» demanda t elle en s'approchant de lui.

«Fedex.» Grissom referma la porte du placard en levant les sourcils. «On commande à manger ? Je dois avoir le menu quelque part.» Il voulut ressortir de sa chambre mais Sara l'en empêcha.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté «Gil… Qu'est ce qu'il y a?»

«Rien, rien du tout.»

Sa main se porta sur la poignée de la porte du placard. Elle l'ouvrit et alors et découvrit… des boites. Des tas de boites. «Est-ce que tu as une espèce de fétichisme pour les boites? Qu'est ce que c'est que tout ca ?» Il y avait des boites de toutes les tailles et venant de plein de magasins différents. Sara connaissait certaines marques mais pas toutes.

«C'est, hm…» Il joignit ses deux mains, ne sachant quoi dire. Sara continuait de le regarder, étonnée.

«Je… Et bien…» Il se frotta le visage avec sa main en essayant de trouver les bons mots. «En faite, j'essaye de te trouver un cadeau pour Noël.»

«Tu n'as pas à…»

Grissom leva la main pour la faire taire. «S'il te plait. Comme si je n'allais pas t'acheter de cadeau… C'est juste que…le problème c'est… Ok, je pars de chez toi tous les soirs et je me connecte sur Internet à la maison et j'essaye de te trouver quelque chose. J'ai laissé tomber les magasins. Bref, tous les soirs je me connecte et…»

Sara écarquilla les yeux. «Est ce que tu essayes de me dire que tout ca c'est pour moi ?»

«Non, non… Tu vois, c'est là que j'ai un problème. Je cherche et je recherche quelque chose pour toi… Quelque chose qui te fera plaisir, mais rien n'arrive à ta cheville. Je ne fais que trouver des trucs pour Brenda.»

Sara regarda de nouveau dans le placard. «Ca… C'est tout pour Brenda?»

«Et bien…» commença t il. Il attrapa une petite boite dans le placard. «Celui là est pour toi. C'est… plus une blague qu'autre chose.» Il lui tendit la boite. «Tu peux l'ouvrir maintenant si tu veux.»

Sara ouvrit le paquet doucement, toujours aussi étonnée. Elle trouva un DVD «Tu m'as acheté Annie?»

«C'est une blague, et pas une super bonne, ok.»

«Regardons-le maintenant.» Lui dit-elle brusquement. Elle lui prit la main et le conduisit sur le lit après avoir insérer le DVD dans la platine.

«Tu…. Tu es sure ?»

Sara acquiesça. «Ouais. J'ai envie de le regarder avec toi. Et pendant que je revivrais les monstruosités de mon enfance, tu pourras m'expliquer pourquoi diable tu as un placard rempli de cadeaux pour Brenda. Qu'est ce qui c'est passé avec l'attrape-mouche?»

«Oh, je lui ai pris aussi.» Grissom se rallongea dans son lit. «Tout ce que je vois me rappelle Brenda. Je vois un truc et je me dis: tiens, Brenda aimerait bien ca. Alors je l'achète. C'est beaucoup de petits trucs en faite: un dictionnaire pour le Scrabble, un petit traducteur électronique de français. Elle m'a dit qu'elle aimerait bien parler français. Je lui ai aussi prit quelques livres sur les Pères Pèlerins parce que le sujet l'a bien intéressé. Hm…» il essaya de se rappeler ce qu'il lui avait pris d'autre. Sara était complètement abasourdie. «Et un set de chimie.»

«Je lui en ai acheté un pour son anniversaire.»

«Ouais mais celui là il est mieux. C'est une édition de luxe.» Il sourit. «Et je lui ai aussi prit un kit à papillons. J'ai déjà le cocon. Et, hm… Ah oui, des vieux livres qui appartenaient à ma maman, de Nancy Drew parce que en ce moment elle aime bien Nancy Drew. Oh, et aussi un bracelet.»

«Un bracelet ?»

«Attend, il n'est pas loin. Il faut le monter soi-même.» Grissom se leva. Le film commençait. Il se réinstalla à coté de Sara en lui montrant plusieurs petites boites à bijoux. «Le bracelet en lui-même est dans la plus grosse boite.» lui dit-il en l'ouvrant. C'était un très beau petit bracelet en or. «Et ca, c'est les pendentifs qu'on peut accrocher dessus.C'est dingue tout ce qu'on trouve sur Internet. Je lui ai pris un poisson parce qu'elle aime… son poisson. Là c'est des cartes de jeux parce qu'elle est super douée au poker. Celui là c'est un sapin de Noël, là une lettre B pour Brenda, je lui ai aussi pris sa pierre de naissance, j'ai vérifié c'est le Péridot. Et celui là c'est une note de musique pour ses cours de piano. Et y'a aussi une petite ballerine. Pour l'instant c'est tout.»

«Pour l'instant ?»

«Ouais.» Il monta les petits pendentifs sur le bracelet tout en lui parlant. Au bout de quelques minutes il lui montra le bracelet fini. «Tu crois qu'elle va aimer?»

«Je… Je pense qu'elle va adorer. Je sais qu'elle va adorer. Elle va d'ailleurs adorer tout ce que tu lui as prit.» Lui dit elle toujours aussi choquée par la révélation de Grissom.

«Y'a quelque chose qui ne va pas Sara?»

Elle secoua la tête. «Non, c'est juste… Waouh. Tu fais tant pour elle. T'en fais trop. Moi je ne lui ai encore rien acheté.»

«Tu vas bien trouver quelque chose.» lui dit il en rangeant le bracelet dans la grosse boite à bijoux. Il resta silencieux un instant «Tu… Tu veux prendre des trucs que j'ai achetés pour lui offrir?»

«Non…. Non, tu les as acheté, tu les as choisi. Tu lui donnes. T'en as fait un peu trop quand même…» Elle sourit.

«Je sais. Mais je ne trouve rien pour toi… Rien. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a que des trucs pour Brenda. Ca a commencé avec le dictionnaire pour le Scrabble et ca a continué, et puis j'ai pensé aux livres de ma mère.»

«Ca ne dérange pas ta maman ?»

«Hm… Je ne lui ai pas vraiment demandé. Je veux dire… Quand elle a emménagé dans son appartement, elle s'est débarrassée de pas mal de trucs et elle m'en a donné une bonne partie. Comme le piano par exemple. J'y joue pas, mais bon… Et elle m'a laissé aussi une tonne de livres. C'est tout entreposé dans un hangar. Je lui ai juste demandé si je pouvais aller faire un tour dans ce hangar.»

«Elle t'a pas demandé pourquoi ?»

«Pas vraiment. Elle me trouve bizarre alors bon… Tu sais je disséquais des chats dans ma chambre quand j'avais quatorze ans. Je pense qu'elle est juste contente que je fasse plus ca chez moi.» Il se leva pour ranger le bracelet dans le placard mais s'arrêta en plein milieu. Il se tourna vers Sara pour lui dire «Il s'était fait écrasé par une voiture.»

«Qui ?»

«Le chat. Il était déjà mort quand je l'ai récupéré. Je ne l'ai pas tué pour l'autopsier. Je ne ferais jamais un truc pareil.»

Sara sourit. «J'en suis ravie.» Elle le regarda ranger le bracelet «Je peux voir les livres ?»

«Bien sur.» Il attrapa une grosse boite par terre et la déposa au pied du lit. Sara vit tout de suite écrit dessus Gilbert GRISSOM. Et elle prit soudain conscience que ce devait être l'écriture de sa maman. C'était l'évidence que sa mère existait pour de vrai, pas qu'elle en doute… mais c'était une femme qui devait le connaitre très bien, qui l'avait élevé. Elle avait la même écriture qu'une maitresse d'école, très précis. Grissom ouvrit la boite «Voilà.» Il ôta la protection plastique et Sara découvrit une douzaine de livres.

Sara sourit et Grissom devint soudain très pensif.

«Tu crois que ca va la déranger que les livres soient vieux ?» Il prit un des livres et l'examina. «Je pourrais lui acheter de nouvelles éditions. Je veux dire…»

Sara lui prit le livre des mains et l'ouvrit. Sur la première page elle lut «Ce livre appartient à Carolyn Smith.» Sara laissa son doigt caresser ce nom. «Brenda va adorer ces livres… Je ne connaissais pas le nom de ta maman.»

«Oh… Oui, sans doute parce que je l'appelle toujours maman.» Il sourit en reprenant le livre «Elle devait avoir huit ou neuf ans quand elle a écrit ca dedans. C'est à cette époque là qu'elle a perdu l'ouïe.» Grissom soupira. «Elle m'a dit un jour qu'elle avait appris à aimer la lecture quand elle est devenue sourde. Elle n'avait pas grand-chose d'autre à faire.» Il retourna dans son placard et revint avec un album photo. «C'est elle.» lui dit il en tournant les pages et en lui montrant une jeune femme.

«Elle est belle.»

«Hm, hm… Tout le monde dit qu'elle ressemble à Grace Kelly. Mais elle était encore plus belle que Grace Kelly.» Murmura t il. «Mon père… je crois qu'il l'a épousé parce qu'elle était très belle. Mais avoir une femme sourde n'était pas ce qu'il lui fallait. Elle était belle alors il l'a épousé mais sa surdité a été trop pour lui au bout d'un moment.»

«Il est parti quand tu avais cinq ans c'est ca ?»

«Oui, cinq ans. Elle a été triste pendant longtemps après ca. Elle a essayé de retrouver sa joie de vivre mais elle n'y est jamais vraiment arrivée.» dit il tristement.

«C'était dur ? De vivre juste vous deux ?»

Grissom secoua la tête. «J'aimais bien moi. Etre que tout les deux. C'est une mère formidable. Je n'étais pas franchement un enfant… normal. Je crois qu'il fallait une femme extraordinaire comme elle pour élever un enfant comme moi.»

Intriguée Sara attrapa la télécommande et coupa le son de Annie avant de s'asseoir dans le lit, à coté de Grissom. «Comment tu étais petit?»

Il se rapprocha d'elle «Je n'avais pas autant de cheveux gris.»

Elle ria en lui donnant un petit coup dans son bras. «Non, vraiment?»

«J'étais… une plus jeune version de mon moi actuel. Je ne vois pas comment me décrire autrement. Je n'avais pas d'amis. Les autres enfants ne voyaient pas l'intérêt de faire des trous pour trouver des vers de terre… En grandissant, ils ont tous commencé à faire du sport, à aller voir les filles… et moi j'avais mes vers de terre.»

Sara se serra contre lui, posant sa tête sur son épaule. «Tu ne voulais pas faire du sport et parler aux filles?»

«Et bien, je voulais faire du sport, et j'en ai fait un peu au lycée. Mais je n'ai jamais été celui que tu choisis en premier dans ton équipe, tu vois?»

«Et les filles?»

Il haussa des épaules. «Je pense que je voyais les filles comme une espèce complètement différente. Et je ne pense pas qu'elles savaient que j'existais.»

En un mouvement, elle se plaça sur lui. «Tu crois toujours que les filles sont une espèce différente?» Elle se pencha vers lui et lui murmura à l'oreille «Parce que moi de mon coté, je ne pense qu'a toi.»

Grissom laissa ses mains passées sous le tee-shirt de Sara et il lui caressa les seins. «Oh… Pareil de mon coté ma chérie. Maintenant…» Il se rassit, Sara toujours sur lui. «Si on ne commande pas le japonais rapidement, je crois que je vais vite ouvrir la boite de popcorn que j'ai acheté pour Brenda. Parce que je suis affamé.»

«Tu lui as acheté des popcorns?» Sara se leva.

«Ouais. Des popcorns spéciaux au chocolat et au caramel, un truc comme ca.»

«Et pour moi tu n'as rien ? A part Annie?»

«Ouais, désolé.»

«Je crois que je vais donc devoir confisquer ces popcorns.» Elle se leva d'un bond et fonça dans le placard.

«C'est une boite qui est au milieu.» Lui dit-il sans bouger du lit.

Ils ouvrirent le paquet tout les deux. Sara se servit dans la boite. Grissom la regardait. «C'est pas grave si on se sert des cadeaux de Brenda?»

La bouche pleine de popcorns, Sara secoua la tête.«Grace à nous, elle n'aura pas de carries.»

_J'aime autant vous dire que cete histoire va vraiment me manquer... Je m'y étais attaché.. Sniff_


	84. Chapter 84

_Et voilà, Lasrevinu nous a pondu un nouveau chapitre... et le voilà tout frais traduis rien que pour vous... Bonne lecture. et esperons qu'on ait la suite rapidement... Enjoy_

Chapitre 84

Après s'être engouffré tous les popcorns, ils restèrent au chaud sous leur couette.

«Il y a des miettes de partout.» Dit Sara doucement en enfonçant sa tête dans le cou de Gil.

Grissom secoua la couette et les miettes s'éparpillèrent. «Je laverais plus tard.» Il serra ensuite Sara contre lui, glissant sa main sous le tee-shirt que Sara lui avait emprunté. Il lui caressa doucement le dos.

«Je pourrais passer le reste de ma vie comme ca.» Murmura t elle en s'étirant comme un chat sous les caresses de Gil.

«Et Brenda ?»

«Bon, ok, la moitié de mon temps alors.» Grissom retira sa main de sous le tee-shirt. Après quelques minutes, Sara se sépara de Gil et s'assit sur le lit. «Je suis complètement coincée…»

«Coincée ?» Il écarquilla les yeux.

«Ouais. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que je vais faire.»

Grissom se mordit la lèvre «Hm ?»

«Pourquoi c'est aussi dur d'acheter un cadeau à une petite fille ?» demanda Sara en montant les yeux au ciel «Enfin, c'est pas dur pour tout le monde, n'est ce pas?»

Il prit une profonde respiration «Je t'ai dis, tu peux très bien me prendre certains cadeaux, tu peux même tous les prendre.»

«Ca serait de la triche. Et je ne triche pas.» dit elle avec conviction en s'appuyant contre les coussins. Elle fit une grimace en se tournant vers lui «T'as des idées?»

«Alors demander de l'aide, ce n'est pas tricher ?»

«C'est une aide… pour m'aider. Toi tu as l'air très doué pour… acheter les cadeaux.»

Il haussa des épaules. «Le truc c'est qu'il ne faut pas être sélectif. Moi j'achète tout.»

«Ouais, mais tout ce que tu achètes c'est trop bien.»

«Et bien pense à Brenda, à ce qu'elle aime.» lui suggéra t il.

«Elle aime cuisiner.» Dit Sara

«Je lui ai pris deux livres de cuisine du Chef qu'on voit à la TV, celui qu'elle aime bien.» Dit il avec honte.

«Elle aime le Jeopardy.»

«Je lui ai trouvé un autographe de Alex Trebek.»

«Tu me tues là !» lui dit Sara en souriant et soupirant en même temps. «Oui, Monsieur d'Arvor, le Père Noël existe! Il est bel et bien vivant et vit à Las Vegas!»

«C'est si terrible ?»

Elle regarda autour d'elle «Où est ce que tu as garé ton traineau ? Et les elfes? Où sont-ils? Ils sont dans ta cave en train de fabriquer les jouets ?»

«Ha ha ha.»

«Essayes plutôt Ho Ho Ho !»

«Ho Ho Ho.» Fit il à contre Cœur avant de l'attirer contre lui. «Dis au Père Noël ce que tu veux pour Noël» dit il en lui mordillant le cou.

«Tu ne me demandes pas si j'ai été gentille cette année ?»

«Oh, le Père Noël sait tout.» Dit il en lui enlevant son tee-shirt. Sara s'allongea à coté de lui et Grissom laissa ses mains se balader sur le corps dénudé de Sara. «Je sais tout. Je sais quand tu dors ou quand tu es réveillé.»

Elle rigola puis soupira quand il lui pinça un téton. «Alors j'ai été gentille ou méchante?»

«Très… Très gentille.» Murmura t il en lui embrassant l'épaule.

Sara se retourna pour lui faire face et resta contre lui, poitrine contre poitrine «Alors pas de charbon dans ma chaussette, hein?»

«Oh, je vais mettre quelque chose dans ta chaussette…Attend, t'as compris ce que je voulais dire?»

En gloussant, Sara lui répondit en l'embrassant. Il sourit. Cette fois ci ils firent l'amour sans se préoccuper de ce qui se passait autour d'eux et Sara ressentie une douceur qu'elle n'avait jamais expérimentée jusqu'alors. Toute sa vie, elle avait toujours eu quelque chose qui la retenait d'être vraiment heureuse. Quelque fois c'était quelque chose d'énorme, comme quand ses parents se disputaient. Mais parfois c'était des petites choses, comme être la meilleure de la classe mais n'avoir personne avec qui partager ca. Donc il manquait toujours quelque chose pour que son bonheur soit complet. Quand elle avait adopté Brenda, elle avait été enthousiaste, nerveuse mais enthousiaste, mais à l'époque sa relation avec Grissom était bancale. Une fois qu'ils furent dans une relation amoureuse, elle se retrouva confronter à d'autres soucis et le principal étant: dire à Brenda qu'elle était avec Gil. Elle espérait que Brenda aime assez Gil pour accepter sa présence dans leurs vies. Et elle espérait que Grissom aimerait assez Brenda pour ne pas l'abandonner.

Mais bon… après tout, Brenda parlait sans arrêt du cadeau qu'elles avaient acheté à Gil. Elle n'arrêtait pas de vanter ses mérites à ses amis. Elle passait même parfois des heures en silence avec lui, se reposant sur son épaule, à s'endormir devant des dessins animés Disney. Et Grissom… Grissom avait un placard rempli de cadeaux pour Brenda. Il expliquait patiemment et avec bonheur toutes les choses que Brenda ne comprenait pas. Il semblait toujours heureux près d'elle, que ce soit quand il l'aidait à faire ses devoirs ou quand il lui donnait une part de sa pizza… Il lui avait acheté un dictionnaire pour Scrabble, bon Dieu!

Il la connaissait.

Il la connaissait même très bien, et pas seulement parce qu'elle était la fille de la femme qu'il aimait. Non, Sara était sur que son amour pour elle c'était étendu à la fillette. Il devait certainement aimer Brenda. En tout cas, tout pointait dans ce sens.

C'était un poids en moins pour Sara.

Elle se tourna vers Grissom, prête à lui parler, prête à lui dire tout ce qui lui traversait la tête en ce moment.

Il dormait.

En soupirant, Sara se leva et s'habilla. Il fallait qu'elle aille chercher Brenda à la sortie de l'école dans quelques heures et ils n'avaient pas encore mangé. Elle prit une minute pour l'admirer en train de dormir avant de partir dans le salon pour commander des plats à livrer. Il se leva une heure plus tard et la trouva assises dans la cuisine en train de boire une tasse de thé.

Elle sourit en le voyant tout échevelé avec les yeux fatigués «Tiens, je t'ai pris ca si tu en veux.»

«Désolé de m'être endormi.» Lui dit Grissom en s'installant à côté d'elle.

Sara lui donna le sac et le regarda fouiller dedans à la recherche de sa nourriture. Il trouva son bonheur et commença à manger.

«T'as faim, hein?»

Il acquiesça, la bouche pleine «Les popcorns ne m'ont pas franchement rempli l'estomac. T'as déjà mangé toi?»

«Ouais, je m'étais pris une soupe.»

«C'est tout ?»

«J'ai mangé beaucoup plus de popcorns que toi.» Lui rappela t'elle.

Ils restèrent assit dans la cuisine quelques minutes, Sara en buvant son thé et Grissom en piochant dans les plats à emporter. Une fois fini, il regarda Sara. «Je ne pense pas que je pourrais manger quelque chose ce soir. Je vais exploser là.»

«J'avais prévu de faire des aubergines au parmesan.»

«Bon… J'arriverais certainement à faire un peu de place pour ca.» dit il en débarrassant la table. «Et, j'ai eu une idée pour le cadeau de Brenda.»

«Je suis tout ouïe.»

«Et bien, tu sais à quel point elle aime les chevaux de Norah, n'est ce pas ?»

Sara leva un sourcil «Tu crois qu'elle devrait prendre des leçons d'équitation ?»

«Non, je pensais… un cheval. Je connais un propriétaire de ranch qui me doit une faveur, et je suis quasiment sur qu'on doit pouvoir trouver un vieux cheval pas trop cher. De toute façon ce n'est pas comme si elle allait faire des courses avec… Elle n'a pas besoin d'un super cheval… Et je me disais que…»

«Un cheval ?»

«Ouais,» dit il comme si acheter un cheval était un cadeau des plus banals.

«J'ai dis non à un chien. A un furet. A un triton et à un lama.»

«Tu penses qu'un cheval c'est un peu trop c'est ca ?»

Elle commença à rire, doucement puis son corps entier fut prit de soubresaut. Il était trop mignon. Brenda aimait les chevaux alors il était normal pour Grissom, pour la rendre heureuse, de lui offrir un cheval, même si c'était complètement irréaliste. Elle comprenait son besoin de la gâter, elle était elle aussi passé par cette étape en devenant parent, et maintenant c'était au tour de Grissom…

Tout devenait clair pour Sara.

Elle se leva de son siège et balança le reste de son thé dans l'évier avant de poser sa tasse dans le lave vaisselle. «Je vais y aller. Brenda à piano et après il faut que je prépare à manger.»

Il l'accompagna à la porte. «Ok, très bien. Je vais commencer à emballer les cadeaux de Brenda. A plus tard.» Grissom l'embrassa.

Elle se tourna pour partir mais, la main sur la poignée, elle s'arrêta «Je crois qu'il est temps de tout dire à Brenda. Pour nous.»

«Maintenant ?» demanda t il la voix grave.

«Non.» Dit-elle rapidement. «Mais… bientôt.»

«Je…»

Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois et sortit «On se voit plus tard.»


	85. Chapter 85

_Hey les gars !!! Deux nouveaux chapitres de CITA c'est pas cool ??? Moi je suis trop contente.. alors voilà pour vous... Bonne lecture_

Quand Sara récupéra Brenda à l'école, elle s'attendait à trouver une petite fille heureuse et excitée par l'arrivée imminente des vacances. Mais elle tomba nez à nez avec une boule de nerf de dix ans.

«Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?»

«On fait la fête demain à l'école, et il faut que je donne à tout le monde dans la classe une carte de vœux et j'ai dis que j'allais amener des petits gâteaux pour la fête et donc il faut qu'on les prépare,» expliqua Brenda sans prendre le temps de respirer. «Est-ce que je peux ne pas aller au piano aujourd'hui? Je ne savais pas qu'il fallait écrire des cartes de vœux a tout le monde mais Norah et Martin m'ont dis qu'ils avaient déjà écris les leur et que leurs mamans avaient achetés un cadeau pour la maîtresse.»

«Attend, ralentis un peu,» lui dit Sara. Elle sentait que sa fille était angoissée par tout ca. «Revenons-en à ce dont tu as besoin pour demain: des cartes.»

«Ouais.»

«Pour combine d'enfants ?»

«Trente trois.»

«Ok, trente trois cartes. Quoi d'autres ? Tu as parlé de petits gâteaux ?»

«Ouais, je me suis portée volontaire pour faire les petits gâteaux parce que cet été en colonie c'est toi qui les avait fais et tout le monde a adoré parce qu'ils étaient trop bons," lui dit Brenda "Alors trente trois gâteaux. Enfin… trente quatre parce que peut être que la maîtresse en voudra un. Oh, et elle voudra une carte aussi, alors trente quatre cartes.»

Sara soupira «Trente quatre cartes et trente quatre gâteaux… la prochaine fois tu me le diras un peu plus en avance, d'accord ? Quoi d'autre?»

«Un cadeau pour la maîtresse.»

Sara écarquilla les yeux. Qu'est ce qu'il fallait acheter à une maîtresse d'école? Elle avait déjà du mal à trouver un cadeau pour sa fille… «Ok.» Elle prit une profonde respiration. «Je vais m'occuper de tout ca. Toi tu vas à tes leçons de piano et quand tu rentreras à la maison, tu rempliras les cartes pour tes copains. T'as beaucoup de devoirs?»

«Rien. C'est la fête demain.»

«Ok, très bien.» Sara déposa Brenda à ses leçons de piano avant de se diriger rapidement au supermarché. Elle acheta tous les ingrédients pour lui faire les petits gâteaux et trouva une carterie pour acheter les cartes de vœux. Elle en prit une avec des bonshommes de neige, pour le cas où certains camarades de Brenda ne fêtent pas Noël. Quand elle arriva chez elle, elle était déjà crevée, mais elle commença à préparer les aubergines pour le repas du soir. Quand elle regarda l'heure, tout était prêt à être enfourné.

«Merde.» Marmonna t elle avant d'attraper son téléphone portable.

«Allo ?»

«Gil,»s'exclama t elle «J'ai besoin d'aide. Brenda est sortie de l'école en m'annonçant qu'elle avait une tonne de choses à faire pour demain. Les aubergines sont prêtes, mais il faut que j'aille acheter un cadeau pour sa maîtresse. Est-ce que tu pourrais aller chercher Brenda au piano et la ramener à la maison? Il faut qu'elle commence à écrire ses cartes de vœux pour ses copains.»

«Ok.»

«Super !» Elle lui donna les instructions pour aller récupérer Brenda et «Oh ! J'allais oublier, est ce que tu peux mettre les aubergines dans le four pendant environ 20 minutes thermostat 7/8 ? Il y a de la salade en sachet dans le frigo aussi et …»

«Sara, c'est bon, je m'en occupe.»

«Ok, très bien.» Dit-elle en souriant. Il était tellement parfait. Il l'aidait toujours, il était toujours présent quand elle avait besoin de lui. «Merci pour tout.»

«A bientôt.»

Sara fronça son nez. Il ne lui disait jamais au revoir au téléphone avec un "je t'aime." Elle secoua la tête. Il était certainement occupé à emballer les centaines de cadeaux pour Brenda. Elle soupira, se lava les mains et partit pour le centre commercial. Sara n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il fallait offrir à une maîtresse d'école. Elle ne savait pas combien il fallait dépenser d'argent et qu'est ce qu'on était supposé acheter?

En entrant sur l'autoroute, elle décrocha son portable et appela Peggy Oliver. «Bonjour Peggy,» dit elle rapidement et fut accueillis par l'enthousiasme exorbitant de Peggy. «J'ai une question, Peggy.»

«Je vous écoute.»

«Brenda m'a dit que Norah et Martin apportaient des cadeaux à leur maîtresse demain, et là, je suis en route pour le centre commercial, mais, hm.. je ne suis pas sur de ce qu'il faut acheter. Je veux dire… Je ne veux pas que Brenda est l'air ridicule.»

Peggy s'explosa de rire «Ne vous affolez pas, Sara. Il faut prendre une babiole, c'est plus un remerciement qu'un cadeau de Noël.»

«Ok, ok…» Sara reprit sa respiration «Qu'est ce que vous avez pris vous ?»

«Oh, vous savez, un de ces paniers garnies avec des fruits et des bougies. J'achète toujours des trucs comme ca pour les voisins. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous, vous aurez quelque chose d'autre.» Rigola t elle.

Sara écarquilla les yeux. Le téléphone faillit lui tomber des mains. «Oh,» dit-elle tremblante en pensant qu'il fallait en plus qu'elle achète des cadeaux pour les familles de Martin et Norah.

«Je sais que Margaret lui a acheté une entrée pour un spa.»

Sara se frotta la tempe. «Merci pour votre aide Peggy.» dit elle avant de raccrocher. Elle composa ensuite le numéro de Grissom. Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire un mot elle lui expliqua tout en lui disant qu'elle risquait d'en avoir pour un peu plus longtemps que prévu. «Tous les ingrédients pour faire les petits gâteaux sont sur la table de la cuisine. Est-ce que tu peux commencer à les faire avec Brenda? Je ne sais pas à quelle heure je vais rentrer, il risque d'y avoir du monde dans les magasins.»

«Pas de problème.»

Et elle avait raison. Les magasins étaient blindés. Un mercredi après midi, à quelques jours de Noël? Elle pu rayer de sa liste le cadeau de la maîtresse assez rapidement en lui prenant un panier rempli de savons et autres produits corporels. Sara se demanda si elle pouvait prendre la même chose à Peggy et Margaret, mais finit par se dire que c'était un peu trop impersonnel. Il fallait qu'elle fasse un petit effort pour leur trouver quelque chose.

Elle s'occupa d'abord de Peggy. Sachant que celle-ci adorait les décorations de Noël, elle porta son choix sur un petit cow-boy à suspendre dans le sapin. Un truc hors de prix mais magnifique. Pour les Cheng, c'était un peu plus difficile. Ils avaient déjà tout. Mais connaissant leur gout pour les bons vins, elle leur prit deux flutes en Crystal et une bonne bouteille de Champagne.

Il ne lui restait plus que Norah et Martin. Avant de mettre les pieds dans un magasin de jouet, Sara appela sa fille qui lui dit exactement ce que voulaient ses deux amis.

Sara se sentait vraiment coupable d'avoir pu trouver des cadeaux pour tout le monde à l'exception de sa fille. Elle regarda l'heure. Bon, elle était encore dans les temps et Grissom avait l'air de bien diriger la situation à la maison. Elle pouvait donc essayer de faire encore des magasins pour trouver une idée pour Brenda.

Une demi-heure se transforma vite en deux heures quarante cinq, et Sara, les bras chargés de tous ses sacs s'effondra sur un banc. Il ne lui restait plus que quatre jours avant Noël et elle n'avait toujours pas la moindre idée de quoi prendre à Brenda. Elle laissa ses yeux vagabondés dans la galerie marchande. Elle avait fait tous les magasins et rien ne lui avait fait penser à Brenda. Rien. Sara ferma les yeux et se remit à penser à sa discussion avec Grissom. Peut être qu'elle allait donc acheter un cheval à sa fille. Oh non, il était grand temps de rentrer à la maison. Si l'idée même d'acheter un cheval à sa fille commençait à s'infiltrer dans sa tête, ce n'était pas bon du tout.

En se relevant, elle repensa à l'anniversaire de Brenda. Elle lui avait trouvé tout un tas de cadeaux à ce moment là. Plein de chose sur New York.

Elle s'arrêta nette, en plein milieu de la foule. New York.

Toute excitée, elle se dirigea immédiatement dans l'agence de voyage la plus proche et après avoir déposé tout ses sacs par terre elle s'approcha d'une vendeuse. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle allait demander mais la femme allait surement l'aider. «Je veux partir à New York.»

La femme lui sourit en lui faisant signe de s'assoir «Hm.. Bien sur. Vous avez des dates en tête?»

«Avec Noël dimanche, disons… lundi. Ma fille a deux semaines de vacances mais moi il faut que je reprenne le boulot un peu plus tôt… Alors disons pour sept ou huit jours.»

La femme enfila ses lunettes et se pencha vers son ordinateur. «Ok… ce qui veut dire que vous passerez le Nouvel An là bas? Vous pourrez allez sur Times Square.»

«Hm... Oui, bien sure. Ca va être super.»

Après avoir parlés du voyage et des hôtels, la femme lui demanda :

«et ce voyage ? Pour combien de personnes ?»

«Trois.»


	86. Chapter 86

Au moment où elle rentra chez elle, Sara fut assaillie par une odeur de brulé. Ses sacs de courses à la main, elle se pressa dans la cuisine où Grissom et Brenda retiraient du four une plaque de gâteaux complètement cramés.

Sara toussota en faisant des gestes devant son nez pour faire évacuer la fumée «Je crois deviner que les gâteaux sont un peu brulés?»

Deux têtes se tournèrent vers elle. «Ils sont totalement cramés!» se lamenta Brenda.

«C'est ce que je vois,» lui répondit sa mère en évitant de rire.

«Nous, hm… on s'est laissé entrainer par notre partie d'échec et on a pas entendu le bipper du four.» Expliqua Grissom en enlevant les manilles.

«C'est pas grave.» Dit Sara en souriant. Il n'y avait aucune raison d'être en colère contre lui. Il avait négligé les gâteaux pour s'occuper de sa fille. Mais bon, il lui fallait donc retourner au supermarché pour acheter de quoi faire de nouveaux gâteaux. «Bon… Je crois que je vais retourner faire des courses alors…» Dit-elle.

«Non, je vais y aller.» Lui dit Grissom.

Sara secoua la tête «Je n'ai même pas enlevé mon manteau, ne t'inquiètes pas, Bren…» dit elle en regardant sa fille «Pourquoi tu n'emballerais pas les cadeaux de tes amis en attendant? Ils sont dans ce sac.»

Elle sortie de la maison sans un autre mot, serrant joyeusement contre elle son sac à main qui contenait les billets pour New York. Elle avait hâte d'en parler à Grissom. Ils allaient être tous les trois dans une autre ville, et ils allaient pouvoir se rapprocher. Ils iraient faire du patin à glace à Central Park et ils pourraient même faire un tour de calèche. Ils iraient voir le sapin au Rockefeller Center et ils achèteraient plein de souvenirs. Ils pourraient passer à l'année suivante en tant que famille.

Sara savait qu'il fallait qu'ils aillent doucement quand même avec Brenda. Elle avait réservé une chambre pour Grissom et n'avait pas vraiment réfléchis à la manière d'annoncer les choses à sa fille, mais ce qui était sur c'est qu'elle le dirait à Brenda pendant le voyage. A moins que sa fille ne lui pose la question avant…Bon, Sara décida qu'elle verrait tout ca au jour le jour. Mais elle espérait quand même que tout se passerait bien.

Elle rit en repensant aux visages de Griss et Brenda devant les gâteaux brulés. Ils étaient adorables tous les deux.

Après avoir acheté les ingrédients nécessaires pour faire les gâteaux, Sara se précipita chez elle et trouva Grissom en train d'essayer vainement de récupérer la plaque du four.

«Hey,» dit elle en posant les sacs sur la table.

Il la regarda et retourna à son plat «Hey, je n'arrive pas à récupérer le plat.»

Sara fronça les sourcils «Pourquoi vous n'avez pas utilisé les plats à Muffins ?»

Grissom fronça lui aussi des sourcils «Des plats à Muffins ? C'est quoi ca?»

Elle rit. «Tu sais, les plats avec des petits trous ?»

Il grogna «Je n'ai pas trouvé ca…»

Sara sourit «Pourquoi tu n'irais pas t'assoir ? J'ai l'impression que tu as besoin de te détendre là.»

«J'ai Presque fini,» lui assura t il.

«Ok, en attendant je vais aller voir Brenda.»

Elle trouva sa fille dans le salon en train de finir d'emballer les cadeaux de ses amis. «T'as écris toutes tes cartes?»

«Oui,» lui dit Brenda en souriant et en montrant un tas d'enveloppes sur la table.

«Très bien… Bon, alors ? C'était une si merveilleuse partie d'échec pour que vous n'entendiez pas le bipper ?»

«Oh oui, mon Dieu, c'était trop bien,» s'exclama Brenda «Gil est meilleur aux Echecs que Martin !»

«Waouh !» fit Sara en riant «j'ai jamais eu l'occasion de jouer contre lui.»

«Maman, il est trop fort. Bon il m'a laissé gagné la première fois mais après il a vraiment joué et il est trop fort!»

Sara n'arrivait pas à arrêter de sourire «J'en suis sure.» Elle regarda sa montre.«Hm.. Il est tard maintenant, il est l'heure d'aller au lit.»

«Mais les gâteaux ?»

«Ne t'inquiètes pas,» lui dit elle en lui embrassant la tête «Allez monte, je te suis dans cinq minutes.»

«Ok.»

Sara retourna dans la cuisine, toute contente d'aller lui annoncer la nouvelle de leur voyage. Elle le trouva en train de lire les instructions pour faire les gâteaux. «Ce n'est pas très compliqué, Monsieur le Professeur.»

«Très drôle.»

«J'ai entendu dire que tu étais un sacré bon joueur d'échecs ?»

«Elle est juste épatée parce que j'ai réussi à lui prendre sa reine en 4 coups. Elle ne connait pas encore toutes les petites astuces pour gagner.»

Sara rit «Laisse lui quelques semaines et elle utilisera tout tes coups contre toi.» Elle lui prit le livre de recette des mains «Je vais m'en occuper, assis toi.»

Il n'attendit pas qu'on lui dise deux fois. Grissom s'installa sur une chaise de cuisine et regarda Sara cuisiner en silence.

«T'es forte pour ca.» remarqua t il

Elle sourit timidement. «Je sais. J'en ai déjà fait une tonne pour la colonie de Brenda. Alors là, c'est ridicule…» Dit elle en remplissant le plat à Muffins.

«Sara… Je voulais te parler de quelque chose…»

Elle se tourna vers lui «Moi aussi je voulais te parler de quelque chose, j'ai…»

«Est ce que tu t'es remise à boire ?»

«Pardon ?»

Il se leva «J'ai vu une bouteille de Champagne dans tes sacs de courses.»

Elle sentit son estomac se retourner «T'es sérieux ?»

«Sara, c'est juste… Je n'ai pas vu une goutte d'alcool autour de toi depuis si longtemps et là, tu achètes du Champagne.»

«Et des flutes à Champagne ! C'est un cadeau pour les parents de Martin.» Elle se tourna précipitamment vers l'évier, se tenant au comptoir.

«Oh…» Grissom resta silencieux un moment avant de rajouter «Désolé. Je… J'ai eu peur.»

Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Après tout, ils essayaient de se construire une nouvelle vie ensemble. Elle pouvait comprendre que de voir de l'alcool chez elle puisse l'effrayer. Mais sa façon de demander aurait pu être avec plus de tact. «C'est rien, Gil. Mais je veux que tout soit clair entre nous: je ne suis pas alcoolique. J'ai juste choisi de ne pas boire.»

«Je comprends.»

«Tout comme j'ai choisi de ne pas manger de la viande.»

Il acquiesça «Ecoute, je, hm… je devrais y aller.»

«Attend,» dit-elle, toute excitée «J'ai oublié de te dire !» Elle farfouilla dans son sac et en sorti une enveloppe «J'ai trouvé un cadeau pour Brenda!»

«Super,» dit il, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle tenait à la main.

«On va à New York,» dit-elle en souriant «Le lendemain de Noël.»

«Je suis sure qu'elle va adorer ca. C'est mieux qu'un chien.»

«Ou qu'un cheval !» dit elle en riant «Toi aussi.» Dit-elle en lui donnant l'enveloppe.

«Moi aussi quoi ?»

«Tu viens toi aussi.»

Son visage se ferma d'un seul coup et Sara cru comprendre ce qui le tracassait «Attend, je t'ai réservé ta propre chambre, on sera séparé par un mur mais au moins on sera ensemble. C'est génial, non?»

Grissom lui retendit l'enveloppe «Ouais, hm.. Ecoute… J'ai promis à ma mère de passer Noël avec elle alors…» sa voix s'éteignit.

Sara le fixa.

«Ecoute mon Cœur, je te rembourserais ma partie pour la chambre et…»

«Non, c'est pas ca…»

«Je…. Je lui ai promis.» Continua t il d'expliquer «Et toi et Brenda vous aller passer de supers vacances toutes les deux. Il ya tellement de choses à faire à New York, vous n'allez même pas vous apercevoir que je ne suis pas là… J'ai promis à ma mère, Sara…. Je ne l'ai déjà pas vu à Thanksgiving, alors, hm…»

Elle faillit lui dire qu'il n'avait pas passé non plus Thanksgiving avec elle, mais elle garda la bouche fermée. Elle était en colère contre lui mais en même temps elle se sentait coupable d'être en colère. Ce n'est pas comme si il allait passé les fêtes avec une autre femme, il allait être avec sa mère. Sara prit une profonde respiration pour reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions.

Grissom se mordit la lèvre, inquiet. «J'ai emballé tous les cadeaux de Brenda. Je te les déposerais demain dans ton garage pour qu'elle les ai le jour de Noël.»

«Tu… Tu pars quand ?»

«Demain soir.»

«Et tu reviens quand ?»

Il haussa des épaules «J'y vais en voiture alors… je reviendrais quand je reviendrais. Mais je ne reste jamais très longtemps.»

Sara se mordit elle aussi la lèvre doucement «Hm… Ok. Tu vas nous manquer.»

Grissom lui frôla le bras de sa main «Je… Je reviendrais vite.» Il laissa sa main tomber immédiatement, ne sachant comment agir «Je ferais mieux d'y aller.»

Elle le regarda «Ok.»

Et il partit tout de suite. Elle resta debout dans la cuisine, regardant le vide qu'il avait laissé derrière lui, jusqu'à ce que le timer du four ne la ramène à la réalité.


	87. Chapter 87

_Lasrevinu se déchaine !!! Vous vous rendez compte, encore un chapitre !!! Pourvu que ca continue comme ca (enfin pour la rapidité)... Enjoy..._

Sans en avoir vraiment conscience, Sara sortit les gâteaux du four et les déposa sur sa table. Elle regarda l'heure et fut surprise par le temps qui était passé. Elle se rappela soudain qu'elle avait promis à Brenda d'aller lui dire bonne nuit.

La petite fille dormait paisiblement.

Sara s'en voulait. Elle borda le lit de sa fille et éteignit la lumière en lui murmurant tout doucement "Bonne nuit". Elle aurait aimé que sa fille l'entende, mais il y avait très peu de chance pour ca. Elle ferma la porte de la chambre et redescendit au rez-de-chaussée. Quand elle vit le sapin, une nuée de souvenirs très récents lui revinrent en tête. Ce sapin était parfait: les lumières étaient trop concentrées en haut et il y avait des branches sans ornements, mais c'était leur sapin. Sa famille l'avait décoré.

Elle resta plantée devant ce sapin un moment. Est-ce qu'elle avait prit ses rêves pour des réalités finalement? Elle repensa à ce weekend où ils avaient décorés le sapin. Grissom avait été tellement… investis dans tout ca. Il les avait guidés dans le magasin et il lui avait vraiment redonné le goût des fêtes de fins d'années. Il avait rendu Noël attrayant. C'était leur Noël. Leur Noël à tous les trois.

Elle s'assit sur les marches des escaliers, se prenant la tête entre les mains. Ca n'avait pas de sens. Bien sur qu'il pouvait passer ses vacances avec sa mère, mais… quelque chose clochait. Il avait tous les droits de passer les vacances de Noël où il voulait, et ils n'avaient jamais vraiment dit qu'ils fêteraient Noël ensemble, mais Sara y avait cru. Elle avait juste assumé qu'il serait là, avec elles.

Elle essaya désespérément de lui trouver des excuses, mais elle avait du mal à accepter tout ca. Elle avait enfin prit sa décision plus tôt dans la journée, elle voulait enfin tout avouer à Brenda, et là, il faisait marche arrière.

Sara ferma les yeux.

C'était tellement Grissom. Elle ne l'avait pas poussé pendant des mois et avait finalement eu tout ce qu'elle désirait, mais au moment où elle lui demande quelque chose, il fait marche arrière. Elle voulait tellement croire que ce n'était qu'une affreuse coïncidence, que sa suggestion du matin ne soit pas ce qui lui avait fait peur. Elle voulait croire que son désir urgent et soudain de voir sa mère était pour lui raconter sa nouvelle vie, la famille qu'il avait maintenant à Vegas, et non pas pour les fuir elles.

Elle s'accrocha à cet espoir. Les larmes arrivèrent très vite en même temps que le sommeil.

Elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, le visage coincé entre deux barreaux de l'escalier. Elle avait encore les yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré. Elle descendit dans la cuisine et commença à démouler les gâteaux. Elle les rangea ensuite dans un Tupperware avant de tout poser à l'entrée, prêt à partir avec Brenda le lendemain.

Les heures suivantes passèrent assez rapidement. Elle aurait pu passer sa journée le nez dans la paperasse, mais elle avait finie par accepter d'aider le docteur Woo qui était à la recherche d'une petite fille. Les médias couvraient cet évènement et pour une fois, Sara fut presque contente de tout ce cirque médiatique. Au moins, elle n'avait pas un seul instant à elle pour penser. Elle ne pensait qu'à son travail, comme au bon vieux temps.

Mais pas aussi longtemps qu'avant. Peggy Oliver l'avait appelé dans la journée «J'emmène les filles aux cours de danse, mais je voulais vous demander si vous vouliez venir passer le Réveillon de Noël avec nous?... Ca vous intéresse?»

«Oui, bien sure…» dit Sara en faisant de son mieux pour paraitre ravie de cette invitation.

«Parfait ! Et vous pouvez dire à Gil de venir bien entendu.» Ajouta Peggy.

«Oh… Hm… Il.. Il sera en Californie.»

«Ohh… Dommage,» dit-elle «Bon, on vous voit samedi soir alors ?»

Sara raccrocha. La douleur était de retour. Cet appel l'avait remise dans le monde où Gil Grissom existait. Elle soupira en emballant des indices, et se dirigea vers le bureau du docteur Woo.

«Vous êtes bientôt en congé, n'est ce pas ?» lui demanda t il en prenant les indices qu'elle lui tendait.

«Oui, de samedi au 2 janvier.» C'était marrant quand même. La veille, elle était toute excitée à l'idée de partir à New York et là… elle avait l'impression de partir en prison.

«Bon, et bien je vous souhaite de très bonnes fêtes de fins d'années, j'ai peur de ne pas vous revoir d'ici là. J'ai l'impression que je vais passer les prochaines heures en conférences de presse.» Il soupira en désignant la télévision qui était dans son bureau. Toutes les chaînes parlaient de la disparition de l'enfant.

«Bonne chance avec tout ca.»

«Merci.»

«Et passer de bonnes vacances,» lui dit elle en sortant du bureau.

Sara prit une pizza sur le chemin du retour. En remontant dans sa voiture, l'énorme carton à pizza avec elle, elle se rendit soudain compte que pour la première fois en plusieurs mois, elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir Grissom à sa table le soir. Et inconsciemment elle avait acheté une pizza pour trois.

Bon, il y aurait surement des restes.

Elle voulait pleurer.

A la place, Sara boucla sa ceinture et rentra chez elle. Cinq minutes après son arrivée, elle fut accueillie par sa fille qui lui raconta toute sa journée à l'école d'une seule traite. Mais elle avait besoin de ca. En mangeant leur pizza, Brenda parla du cadeau de la maîtresse.

«Elle a trop aimé !» lui dit Brenda, la bouche pleine de pizza «Et les gâteaux étaient trop bons et… Il est où Gil?»

«Oh… Hm…. Et bien, il est…» Son téléphone retentit. Elle se précipita dans son sac.

C'était lui.

Sara prit une profonde respiration avant de lui répondre «Sa… Salut.»

«T'es à la maison ?»

«Oui.»

«Brenda est là ?»

«Oui.»

«Ok, j'ai tous ses cadeaux dans mon coffre, est ce que tu peux m'ouvrir le garage pour que je dépose tout ?»

«Oui, ok.»

«Super, je suis presque arrivé.»

Sara fronça des yeux en disant «A tout de suite.»

Elle retourna dans la cuisine et prit son assiette.

«Tu as finie ?» demanda Brenda, intriguée en regardant la part de pizza que sa mère avait à peine touchée.

«Ouais. J'ai pas très faim. J'ai un peu mange au boulot.» Mentit elle. «Tu sais… Je crois qu'il reste quelques gâteaux alors quand tu auras fini ta part de pizza, tu pourras en avoir un.»

La petite fille se précipita sur sa part de pizza.

«Hey, doucement, doucement,» rit Sara «Les gâteaux ne vont pas s'envoler.» Quand Brenda reprit un rythme normal, Sara soupira «Il faut que j'aille vérifier les fusibles dans le garage… Pour être sur que tout marche bien.»

«Ok.»

Elle descendit rapidement au garage et quand elle ouvrit la porte elle fut surprise de voir que Grissom était déjà là.

«Hey.»

«Salut» lui dit il en sortant de la voiture et en passant derrière son coffre. Sara commença à l'aider, sans mots. Elle faisait de son mieux pour ne rien laisser paraître. Après tout, il était là pour déposer des cadeaux pour sa fille. Et il y en avait un paquet.

«Waouh, on dirait qu'il y en a encore plus qu'hier ?»

«Parce que j'en avais d'autres dans mon bureau que tu n'as pas vu.» Lui dit-il. Elle sourit. Ils vidèrent la voiture rapidement.

«Tu veux une part de pizza ? Ou des gâteaux? On a des restes.»

«Ca va, merci. Je, hm…»

«Quoi ?» lui demanda t elle en croisant son regard.

«Je… Je ne t'ai rien trouvé pour Noël. J'ai… Je n'ai pas trouvé d'idées. Désolé.»

«C'est pas grave.» Dit elle en secouant la tête «J'ai besoin de rien» _A part toi._

«Bon, bah, je vais y aller alors,» il soupira.

Sara se rappela soudain du livre qui attendait Gil, bien emballé. «Attend,» s'exclama t elle «Ton cadeau. Ne part pas sans ton cadeau.»

«Oh, mais tu n'avais pas à…» Commença t il mais elle le coupa tout de suite.

«Et bien on a quand même un cadeau,» dit elle en entrant dans sa maison. Il la suivit «Bren!» cria t elle.

«Dans la cuisine !»

Ils retrouvèrent Brenda dans la cuisine avec un verre de lait à la main et un gâteau. «Hey Gil! T'en veux un?Ils sont supers bons."

«Non merci,» il sourit, un peu plus relaxé que dans le garage. «Je suis sur qu'ils sont meilleurs que les nôtres!»

«Y'a pas photo !» dit Brenda en riant.

A n'importe quel autre moment, cet échange entre Brenda et Gil aurait ravi Sara, mais là, elle savait qu'il était là pour dire au revoir. «Ma grande, Gil part voir sa maman en Californie, alors est ce que tu pourrais monter aller chercher son cadeau?» Elle retint sa respiration en attendant la réaction de sa fille.

«Tu vas en Californie ?»

«Oui.»

«Ta maman vit près de l'Océan ? Le Pacifique?»

«Tout à fait.»

«Trop bien ! Tu pourras m'envoyer une carte postale ? De l'océan ? Ca serait trop cool !»

«Oh, mais tu seras…»

Sara donna un coup de coude à Grissom avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase. Il reçut le message. «Oui, bien sure, je t'en enverrais quelques unes.»

«Super !» dit Brenda en montant chercher le cadeau de Gil.

«Désolé,» dit il à Sara une fois que la fillette se fut éloignée.

«C'est pas grave,» Sara soupira «Mais tu n'as pas à lui envoyer de cartes postale.»

«Mais je le ferrais.»

Avant qu'ils ne puissant rajouter quoi que ce soit, des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent d'eux. Brenda déboula dans la cuisine avec le cadeau de Gil à la main. «Mais tu ne dois pas l'ouvrir avant Noël!» l'informa t elle, très sérieuse.

«J'attendrais,» il sourit et regarda Sara deux secondes «Ta maman a mes cadeaux pour toi»

«Où ?»

«Cachés,» dit il timidement.

Ils passèrent les minutes suivantes avec Brenda qui posa une tonne de questions à Grissom pour en savoir plus sur ses cadeaux. C'était plus que Sara ne pouvait en supporter. «Gil!» dit-elle brusquement «Tu ne pars pas ?»

«Hm... Oui.» Il regarda sa montre «Il faut que j'y aille.»

Elles l'accompagnèrent à la porte et le regardèrent monter dans sa voiture. Avant qu'il ne ferme sa porte, il leur fit un signe de la main en souriant à moitié et cria «Joyeux Noël!»

Brenda lui cria la même chose. Sara resta silencieuse.


	88. Chapter 88

_Voilà, un chapitre de CITA pour ce soir... un autre demain, et celui de demain, il est un peu mieux que celui de ce soir... promis._

Chapitre 88

Les jours qui précédèrent Noël passèrent assez bien. A première vu, mère et fille semblaient ravies. Sara faisait de son mieux pour ne pas montrer son mal aise à sa fille. Elle espérait vraiment que toutes ses inquiétudes s'avèreraient inutiles à la fin, qu'il voulait juste passer un bon moment avec sa mère et qu'il lui reviendrait rapidement, ou plutôt qu'il _leur_ reviendrait rapidement, prêt à partager leurs vies, prêt à les aimer toutes les deux.

Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser négativement.

Elle sourit tout le long du dîner chez les Oliver, acceptant avec joie les cadeaux qu'on lui offrit et papotant des énormes changements survenues dans sa vie en 2005. Sara fit de son mieux pour ne pas penser à Gil. Tous les adultes de la soirée semblaient être en couple, à part elle. Elle aurait tant aimé qu'il soit là avec elle, elle aurait été ravie de partager sa part de quiche aux épinards avec lui, ou bien monter à l'étage trente secondes pour un petit bisou volé…

«Vous vous souvenez de notre grand John?»

Sara se retourna et vit Peggy avec le bébé qui lui avait fait pipi dessus quelques semaines plus tôt. Il lui fit un grand sourire.

«Vous voyez, vous lui avez manqué !» s'exclama Peggy en mettant le bébé dans les bras de Sara.

«Hm.. Salut ptit gars.»

«Ba ba ba ba,» dit il en envoyant le jouet qu'il tenait à la main dans la joue de Sara. Celle-ci fit une grimace de douleur. Sa joue lui brulait.

«Non John !» cria Peggy «Il ne faut pas taper !» lui dit-elle en prenant le jouet en plastique. John se mit donc à la recherche d'une autre bêtise à faire et trouva les cheveux ondulés de Sara. Il examina les mèches de Sara avec attention. Peggy re-remplie les verres de ses invités, laissant Sara seule avec le petit monstre. Il passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Sara, avec une douceur surprenante pour un enfant de son âge.

Finalement, elle était contente de s'occuper de lui. Elle le posa sur ses genoux en s'asseyant et lui murmura: «Tu veux être mon chéri pour ce soir?» Elle rit doucement avec lui.

Il lui sourit et lui mit sa main dans la bouche

«Poopy» dit t il tout content.

«Allons voir où est mamie Peggy.» lui dit Sara.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Sara retrouva sa fille dormant dans un coin et elle la transporta dans la voiture. Une fois qu'elle fut rentrée chez elle et que Brenda était bien endormie, elle se mit à rapporter tous les cadeaux sous le sapin. Grissom avait emballé avec amour chacun des paquets de Brenda. Elle en était certaine. Il les aimait, c'était sur, mais la question n'était pas là, la question était les aimait il assez?

En soupirant, Sara se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Elle voulait surprendre sa fille avec le voyage à New York, et elle ne voulait pas juste lui dire «tiens, oh faite, on va à New York demain.»

Elle attrapa donc l'Atlas, et connaissant l'esprit inquisiteur de sa fille, elle allait jouer de ca. Elle chercha donc la latitude et la longitude de New York et les écrivit sur un bout de papier. Elle découpa ensuite la tête de sa fille sur une de leur nombreuses photos et la colla sur la carte des Etats Unis, à la place de New York. Heureuse de sa création, Sara cacha l'Atlas dans le salon, avec les autres cadeaux. Et elle essaya difficilement de se coucher sans penser à Grissom qui ne serait pas avec elles le lendemain.

Quand Brenda se leva le lendemain, elle était radieuse. Ses yeux semblaient encore plus grands que d'habitude et ils devinrent encore plus grands devant la pile des cadeaux de Grissom. Tout était parfait à ses yeux. C'était toujours exactement ce qu'elle voulait. Sara sourit en regardant sa fille déballer ses cadeaux. Elle était heureuse de voir sa fille heureuse, mais Grissom lui manquait.

Enfin, au moins Brenda n'avait pas l'air de remarquer son absence.

«Il faut que j'appelle Gil pour le remercier !» dit-elle toute excitée «Je veux savoir aussi si il a aimé son cadeau.»

«C'est trop tôt, Bren. Il doit dormir encore.»

«Ok,» et elle repartit à l'assaut de ses cadeaux.

«Hm… Bren, il y a encore un cadeau pour toi.»

Brenda regarda sa mère, intriguée «Ah oui ?»

Sara prit l'Atlas et le tendit à sa fille avec le bout de papier. Elle lu les chiffres.

«C'est quoi ?» demanda t elle, ne comprenant pas vraiment.

«Essaye de comprendre.»

Brenda ne mit pas une minute pour comprendre de quoi il s'agissait, et elle se mit à sauter dans tous les sens. «New York?» et elle agrippa le cou de sa mère.

«Ouais,» Sara sourit «Et il faut vite que tu fasses tes valises, on part demain matin.»

Demain matin semblait très loin pour Brenda. Son sac fut fait avant midi et si elle avait pu elle serait allée à l'aéroport directement. «J'arrive pas à y croire. Je vais prendre l'avion!»

Sara sourit et prit le cadeau que sa fille lui avait offert, une œuvre d'art en macaroni.

Elles partirent pour l'aéroport à six heures du matin. Sara était un peu fatiguée mais Brenda était toute excitée. Toutes les nouvelles expériences qu'elle faisait étaient excitantes pour elle. La petite fille était émerveillée devant tout et n'importe quoi. Elle avait du lire et relire son billet d'embarquement une bonne vingtaine de fois, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'elle allait à New York.

«C'est trop cool !» dit elle alors qu'elles embarquaient enfin.

Sara laissa la fenêtre à sa fille pour qu'elle puisse admirer la vue. Elle avait eu un peur que sa fille panique dans l'avion, vu que c'était sa première expérience aérienne, mais finalement tout se passa bien. «Quelle heure il est?» demanda Brenda, mais elle arrêta tout de suite sa mère «Pas la peine en faite, j'ai une montre sur mon bracelet magique…» Elle examina la mini montre qui pendait à son bracelet «Il est 8:14.»

«Ah, merci,» dit Sara en souriant. Mais devant le silence soudain de sa fille, elle tourna la tête vers elle. «Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ma grande?»

«Je n'ai pas appelé Gil pour le remercier.»

«Oh…»

«Et il ne nous a pas appelé non plus. Tu penses… Tu penses qu'il a aimé le livre?» Demanda t elle, inquiète «Je veux dire, on lui a juste offert un livre et lui t'as vu tout ce qu'il m'a offert?»

«Non, non, mon Cœur, il a du adoré son cadeau.» La rassura Sara.

«Mais il a pas appelé. Peut être qu'il n'a pas aimé. Peut être… Peut être qu'il est en colère contre moi parce que je ne l'ai pas appelé pour dire merci.»

«Il n'est pas en colère contre toi, Bren. Dès que l'avion atterrit tu pourras l'appeler.» lui promis Sara en faisant de son mieux pour paraitre sure d'elle. Elle soupira en se redressant dans son siège. Depuis qu'il était parti, elle avait tout fait pour le couvrir, pour l'excuser auprès de sa fille, se rappelant les nombreux cadeaux qu'il lui avait fait. Et sa fille n'avait pas eu l'air de lui en vouloir de ne pas être là finalement.

Mais ses actions, ou plutôt son manqué d'actions, avaient ponctué le début de leurs vacances. Brenda était maintenant en train de regarder le ciel, sans rien dire. Il avait blessé Brenda. Même si c'était intentionnel, Grissom avait blessé sa fille.

Sara tourna la tête vers l'allée et se sécha une larme qui venait de débarquer. C'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase.


	89. Chapter 89

_Allez, comme promis, un long chapitre de CITA... en esperant que j'ai bien relu et pas fais trop de fautes de grammaires et d'orthographes..._

Chapitre 89

Brenda était toujours un peu déprimée quand l'avion atterrit. Elle s'extirpa rapidement de son siège tout en disant «On peut l'appeler maintenant?»

«Pas encore. Attend qu'on soit sorti de l'avion.»

La petite pour toute réponse soupira.

Une fois les pieds sur le sol de l'aéroport, elle recommença «Et maintenant ? On peut l'appeler?»

Sara prit son téléphone, l'alluma et le tendit à sa fille «Tu appuies longtemps sur le bouton 1 et tu attends.»

Elle obéit à sa mère et mit le téléphone à son Oreille. Sara pu entendre que ca tombait directement sur sa boite vocale alors elle dit rapidement à sa fille de lui laisser un message pour le remercier.

«Hey Gil !» dit Brenda, la voix tendue «Je suis désolée de pas avoir appelé hier. Je… Enfin, je voulais juste te remercier pour tout. Je porte le bracelet là et j'ai emmené avec moi les deux livres parce que... Ah oui, on est à New York avec maman. Elle m'a offert ca pour Noël et là on vient de sortir de l'avion, j'avais jamais prit l'avion avant et … enfin, merci vraiment beaucoup. Je t'enverrais une carte postale. Merci.»

Sara sentit son Cœur se resserrer. Ca lui faisait du mal de voir Brenda attendre tant de Grissom. Elle comprenait sa fille d'un certain côté. Elle connaissait très bien ce sentiment de ne pas savoir ce que Grissom pensait, et de vouloir désespérément rentrer dans ses bonnes grâces.

«Allez ma grande, on va récupérer nos bagages.»

Doucement, Brenda sembla reprendre son attitude normale. Elle fut tout de suite intriguée par le carrousel des bagages et par la ligne de taxi énorme à l'extérieur de l'aéroport. Elle fut complètement emballée par les taxis new yorkais, elle perdit même la voix une seconde devant l'immensité des buildings. Elles s'installèrent rapidement dans leur chambre d'hôtel et encore une fois, Brenda fut ébahie par la grandeur de leur suite.

«Maman ! C'est… trop…. Bien,» dit elle en regardant de partout. Elle s'arrêta soudain devant une fenêtre et regarda à l'extérieur «Oh mon Dieu! C'est New York!»

«Ouais…» Sara souriait «Qu'est ce que tu veux faire en premier ?»

«Tout !»

Et c'est ce qu'elles firent. Sara et Brenda commencèrent par le haut et descendirent les avenues. Elles longèrent la ville en prenant des tonnes et des tonnes de photo. Après ca, elles se dirigèrent vers le port. Brenda du prendre quelques minutes pour s'adapter à la très forte odeur du port mais après, elle se sentit comme un poisson dans l'eau. Elles marchèrent des heures admirant la vue de chaque chose.

Leur prochaine étape était China Town. Elles achetèrent à un marchand quelques petites choses à grignoter, quelques choses qui ressemblaient vaguement à des légumes… Enfin Sara espérait qu'il s'agissait bien de légumes.

«Maman ?»

«Hmm-hmm?»

«Je veux vivre ici quand je serais grande.» Lui dit Brenda comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente de la Terre.

«Super, ok.» Sara sourit.

«Comme ca je pourrais voir tous ces trucs trop bien tous les jours et…»

«Et quoi ?»

«Rien, j'ai changé d'avis, je veux pas vivre ici.»

Sara écarquilla les yeux, surprise. «Waouh. Pourquoi un tel changement? Y'a deux secondes tu voulais vivre là et maintenant non ?»

«Ouais, mais… si je vis là, je ne serais pas avec toi. Je ne veux pas vivre loin de toi.» lui dit Brenda.

Sara se pinça la lèvre. Elle n'avait jamais réellement pensé au futur mais après une seconde elle réalisa qu'elle ne voulait pas elle non plu vivre loin de sa fille. «J'ai une idée.»

Brenda la regarda «Quoi ?»

«Ok, tu grandis et tu vas à l'Université et tu voyages à travers le Monde.»

«Ok.»

«Et tu trouves un endroit où tu veux vivre. Ca peut être New York, mais ca peut aussi être le New Jersey qu'on va visiter demain. Los Angeles, ou même Rio de Janeiro, n'importe où… tu choisis l'endroit et je viens avec toi.»

«C'est vrai ?»

«Ouais, c'est vrai.» Sara soupira.

«Tu quitterais Las Vegas pour moi ?» lui demanda Brenda incrédule.

«Oui, c'est toi ma famille mon bébé» lui dit Sara en souriant.

Excitée, la petite fille commença à formuler son plan pour déménager à New York. «Tu pourras vivre sur le même palier que moi. Tu pourras t'occuper de mes enfants quand j'irais au travail.»

Sara ne dit rien en regardant sa fille. Des enfants? Elle serait alors… grand-mère? Ce qui était encore le plus choquant c'est que son bébé serait alors maman. Et tout en marchant, main dans la main, le long des avenues, Sara pensa à sa fille qui était si merveilleuse. Elles avaient quand même vécue des expériences similaires, mais Brenda vivait tout ca beaucoup mieux qu'elle, arrivant à faire des plans pour le futur. Elle voulait être maman, elle voulait travailler et elle voulait vivre à New York. Elle voulait tant de choses pour son futur. Elle avait des plans, et des plans heureux.

«Je t'aime Brenda.»

«Je t'aime moi aussi maman.»

Sara sourit et regarda sa montre. Elle fut surprise un instant, mais se rappela qu'elle n'avait pas changé l'heure. «Bren, il commence à faire nuit, je pense qu'on devrait rentrer à l'hôtel et on reprendra nos aventures demain ici.»

«Mais je ne suis pas fatiguée du tout, je te jure.» Insista Brenda.

«J'en suis certaine,» Sara rit «Mais je préférerais ne pas me promener dans ce quartier de nuit. Alors si tu veux on peut aller au Rockfeller Center, ce n'est pas loin de notre hôtel.»

Brenda acquiesça, plus que contente.

Elles prirent le métro pour se rapprocher du centre ville, une autre aventure pour la petite fille qui n'avait jamais prit aucun métro de toute sa vie. Elles se promenèrent ensuite sur la 5ème avenue pour aller voir le célèbre sapin de Noël. Il faisait froid, mais pas tant que ca, et certainement pas autant qu'a Boston à la même époque de l'année. En tout cas, il faisait certainement plus froid qu'à Vegas.

«Maman, ton téléphone vibre !»

«Hmm?»

«Ton téléphone !» répéta Brenda.

«Oh,» dit Sara en attrapant son portable. C'était Grissom. Elle aurait aimé oublier cet appel, mais elle savait que Brenda avait besoin de lui parler, pour être sure qu'il n'était pas en colère contre elle. «C'est Gil, tu veux lui répondre?» Sara lui tendit l'appareil «Je suis sur qu'il veut te parler.»

Brenda prit le téléphone, pas très sur d'elle «Bon… Bonjour ?»

Sara n'entendait pas ce qu'il disait, mais vu la réaction de sa fille, il devait surement lui dire exactement ce qu'il fallait.

«Tu aimes vraiment ? Trop bien… et merci pour tout… New York c'est trop bien… Je vais habiter là quand je serais grande… C'est trop bien… Hm hm… Hm hm… Waouh, vraiment ? Ouais…»

Curieuse, Sara écoutait attentivement, essayant de comprendre de quoi ils parlaient tous les deux. Mais Brenda lui tendit l'appareil tout à coup «Gil veut te parler.»

Sara avala sa salive difficilement avant de mettre le téléphone à son oreille «Allo ?»

«Salut.»

Est ce qu'il voulait vraiment lui parler ou est ce qu'il avait pensé que ne pas lui parler aurait été vraiment mal polie?

«Où est ce que tu es ?»

Sara ne comprit pas «Pardon ?»

«Où est ce que tu es ?» répéta t il.

«New York.»

«Ca je sais, Brenda vient de me le dire cent fois,» dit-il avec sarcasme «Mais où à New York ?»

«On est entre la cinquième et la cinquante septième avenue. Juste à côté du magasin Tiffany.»

«Super, ne bougez pas.»

Elle secoua la tête, se demandant pourquoi il faisait ca. «Quoi?»

«Ne bouge pas,» et il raccrocha sans un autre mot.

Sara se tourna vers sa fille, toujours très surprise «Gil nous demande de rester là.»

Dix minutes plus tard, un des taxis jaunes new yorkais s'arrêta devant elles et le coffre s'ouvrit immédiatement. Quelques secondes plus tard, Grissom sortit de la voiture, laissant Sara et Brenda complètement ébahies.

«Gil!»

Brenda se rua sur lui, agitant son bracelet pour lui montrer qu'elle l'avait bien avec elle.

Sara ne bougea pas.

Grissom passa son bras par dessus les épaules de Brenda et croisa le regard froid de Sara. Elle savait qu'il pouvait voir que ca ne l'amusait pas du tout. Il attrapa vite son sac de voyage. Brenda continuait de lui parler mais Sara avait le regarda porté sur le taxi qui s'éloignait.

«"… et on a vu la Statue de la Liberté, d'un bateau, comme ca on pas été au milieu de la foule… et là, on allait voir le sapin.»

«Super, alors allons y.» dit il.

Grissom et Brenda marchèrent cote à coté, Brenda faisant la conversation et Grissom écoutant attentivement. Il avait laissé sa main sur l'épaule de Brenda, et penchait la tête vers elle pour bien l'entendre. Sara marchait seule derrière, les bras croisés devant elle.

Sara réalisa qu'ils étaient arrives au Sapin quand sa fille arrêta de parler.

C'était vraiment un sapin immense, tout illuminé.

«C'est beau.» Dit Brenda en murmurant, sa voix pleine de respect pour cet arbre.

«C'est vrai.» Dit Grissom. «Qu'est ce que tu en penses Sara ?»

«C'est bien.» Dit-elle rapidement.

«Bren,» dit il en se tournant vers la fillette «Tu as ton appareil photo ?»

Elle l'attrapa dans son sac.

«Va devant avec maman» lui dit-il en lui prenant l'appareil «Sourit Sara.» Dit-il en soulevant un sourcil.

Elle sourit pour faire plaisir à Brenda, en se penchant vers elle, faisant un câlin à sa fille. Il prit la photo et regarda l'image «Bren, tu as les yeux fermés.»

«Reprends en une !» insista t elle.

Il en prit donc une autre «Super,» dit-il «Vous êtes toutes les deux magnifiques.» Brenda rougit mais Sara lui jeta un regard noir.

«Gil, je veux en prendre une de toi et maman !»

Etonnée, Sara resta là où elle était et Grissom, laissant son sac un peu plus loin, s'approcha d'elle. Il glissa son bras autour de sa taille.

Elle ne fit rien pour se rapprocher de lui.

Même si elle en mourrait d'envie.

Brenda prit quelques photos jusqu'à ce qu'elle en trouve une parfait. «Super,» s'exclama t elle «Ok, maintenant Gil et moi!»

Même Grissom fut surprise par la suggestion de Brenda, mais il ne laissa rien paraitre. Brenda tendit son appareil à sa mère et courut vers Grissom. Celui-ci la souleva dans les airs, à son plus grand bonheur.

«Vas-y maman !»

Sara prit plusieurs photos. Elle regarda les photos qu'elle venait de prendre et retint son souffle un moment.

Ils étaient là.

Souriant.

Les deux personnes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde.

Elle sentit les larmes arriver et se racla vite la gorge «On devrait, hm… on devrait y aller. Il est tard.»

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait mit les pieds sur le sol new yorkais, Grissom se sentit un peu perdu.

«Où est ce que tu dors, Gil ?» lui demanda Brenda.

«Je… Je ne sais pas, en faite.»

«Oh, alors tu devrais venir dans notre hôtel! Il est trop bien. Dans la salle de bain, il y a deux toilettes!»

Il lui sourit. «Deux toilettes ? Il faut vraiment que je vois ca !» Il regarda Sara, avec un air interrogatif.

«On est pas loin d'ici,» lui dit-elle froidement.

«Je te suis.» Lui dit-il.

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à l'hôtel.

Sara et Brenda restèrent dans le hall de l'hôtel en attendant que Grissom se prenne une chambre.

«Oh, t'es pas à notre étage !» se lamenta Brenda en regardant le numéro de chambre de Grissom en attendant l'ascenseur.

«Vous êtes dans quelle chambre vous ?»

«424» dit la petite fille.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta au quatrième étage. Sara se tourna vers Grissom «Au revoir.»

Le ton froid de Sara fut tout de suite oublié par la voix plus que joyeuse de Brenda «A demain !»

Les filles Sidle se préparèrent à aller au lit avec une tonne d'images dans la tête. Brenda pensait surtout à tout ce qu'elle avait vu, mais Sara pensait surtout à l'homme qui était deux étages au dessus d'elles.

«Brosse-toi les dents, Bren !» dit-elle à sa fille ne lui sortant sa brosse à dent de la valise. La petite fille obéit. Sara farfouillait dans sa valise quand le téléphone sonna. Elle secoua la tête se demandant ce qu'elles avaient bien pu oublier dans le couloir. «Allo?»

«Hey.»

«Grissom,» dit elle tristement.

«Il faut que je te parle.»

«Je ne crois pas, non.»

«Brenda n'est pas encore couchée ?»

«Non, mais même si elle l'était, je n'ai rien à te dire.»

«Il faut qu'on parle, Sara. J'ai plein de choses à te dire moi.»

Elle soupira, se détestant d'être intriguée comme ca «Tu n'as qu'à descendre dans une demi-heure. Elle sera certainement endormie.»

Exactement une demi-heure plus tard, elle entendit frapper doucement à la porte. Elle ferma la porte de la chambre de Brenda et ouvrit la porte à Grissom.

«Sara,» murmura t il dès qu'il posa les yeux sur elle.

Il s'avança vers elle, prêt à la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle le lui défendit «Stop !»

Il s'arrêta «Je peux entrer ?»

Elle le laissa passer en lui demandant «Qu'est ce que tu veux ?»

«Je veux m'excuser. D'être parti. Je n'aurais pas du…»

«Elle était catastrophée que tu n'es pas appelé. Elle avait peur que tu sois en colère contre elle parce qu'elle ne t'avait pas appelé. Elle voulait t'appeler le matin de Noël mais je lui ai dis d'attendre.»

«Sara, je suis désolé.»

«Elle n'a pas dit un mot pendant le vol parce qu'elle pensait que tu étais en colère.» Sara était presque contente de voir le visage catastrophé de Grissom. «Tu ne peux pas lui faire ca. Tu ne peux pas être son copain un jour et disparaitre le lendemain.»

«Je sais. Je ne voulais pas faire ca et je ne le ferais plus jamais.»

«Faire quoi ?»

«Je ne disparaitrais plus jamais.»

Elle recula d'un pas, ne comprenant pas «Quoi ?»

«Sara, j'ai…. J'ai tellement de choses à te dire.»


	90. Chapter 90

_Mauvaise nouvelle : c'est bientot la fin de CITA... Il ne reste plus q'un chapitre après celui là... donc profitez bien. _

_Alors ce chapitre a été chaud a traduire, beaucoup de long dialogues... J'espere que c sera assez clair pour tout le monde. En tout cas, n'hesitez pas à me faire vos commentaires.. surtout Madame, vu que tu lis aussi CITA en anglais toi... ca m'interesse de savoir ce que tu penses de la trad de ce chapitre... Je vous laisse donc avec Sara et Gil... et à très bientot pour le dernier chapitre... J'espere que ce sera une Happy Ending !!!_

Il s'installa dans le canapé et lui montra la place à côté de lui.

Elle s'installa dans un autre fauteuil, loin de lui.

Grissom prit une profonde respiration «Merci pour le livre.»

Sara essaya de trouver une réponse. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il commence la conversation comme ca. «Je… Hm… Je t'en prie. C'est Brenda qui a eu l'idée.»

Il sourit légèrement en secouant la tête. «Je ne l'ai ouvert que quand j'ai entendu le message de Brenda… Je… Je l'avais oublié.» Dit-il coupable «Je suis parti en Californie avec beaucoup en tête, j'avais plein de choses à dire à ma mère.»

Sara acquiesça, sentant son estomac se retourner. Alors il était parti pour parler à sa mère d'elle et Brenda, peut être qu'il avait besoin de sa bénédiction. Elle se sentie tout de suite mieux.

«J'avais beaucoup de questions à lui poser.»Continua t il, le regard porté sur ses mains.

Elle fronça des sourcils. Des questions ? Le doute revint.

«C'est difficile. C'est difficile parce que… elle… elle est toute ma vie. Pendant des années ca n'a été que nous deux. Je n'avais pas d'amis. Je n'avais jamais personne qui venait dormir à la maison. Ma maman n'invitait personne à dîner. On était des solitaires, mais pas seuls pour autant. Enfin, je ne me sentais pas seul.» Dit il en croisant son regard. «Quand je suis arrivé jeudi soir, j'étais prêt à lui parler de… de pleins de choses.»

Elle prit une profonde respiration, en soulevant un sourcil.

«Mais je n'ai pas pu.» Grissom soupira «Tu passes ta vie à vivre d'une certaine manière alors quand il faut changer… c'est dur. Je t'ai déjà parlé de mon enfance un petit peu, de ma maman et de comment était ma vie après le départ de mon père.»

Sara acquiesça, ne laissant paraitre aucune émotion sur son visage.

«Ma mère était très belle, elle aurait très bien pu trouver un nouveau mari.» expliqua Grissom «Un beau-père… Ce mot me faisait peur... Tout ce que je savais des beaux-parents c'est ce qu'on en voyait dans les films, la vilaine belle mère qui essayait de tuer sa belle fille… Blanche Neige, Cendrillon qui se faisait enfermée par sa belle-mère… Ca parait stupide maintenant de dire ca, mais c'était mon monde. Je passais des nuits à penser à ce que je ferais si ma mère me ramenait un beau-père. J'imaginais un homme qui n'aurait aucune tolérance pour mes stupides passions. Un homme qui ne pensait qu'au sport ou aux choses que je n'aimais pas. J'étais sure qu'il m'enfermerait dans un placard et me ferait vivre là dedans. J'avais cinq ans, Sara. Cinq ans. J'étais plutôt intelligent pour mon âge, mais pas assez pour comprendre que ma mère ne me ferait jamais une chose pareille. Alors tout se bousculait dans ma tête.»

Sara comprenait. Elle n'allait pas l'admettre devant lui, mais elle comprenait toutes ses irrationalités qui corrompaient l'esprit des enfants.

«J'avais… commencé à faire des réserves dans mon placard : des couvertures, un sac de couchage, de la nourriture non périssable… j'étais prêt à en faire ma maison. Il ne faut pas s'étonner de voir autant de cochonneries dans mes placards maintenant. J'ai toujours cinq ans, et je fais des réserves au cas où j'aurais à me cacher. Mais le jour où j'aurais du me planquer dans le placard n'est jamais arrivé. Elle ne s'est jamais remariée. Elle n'a jamais fréquenté personne…. On avait un voisin,» lui dit Grissom en se frottant la bouche avec son pouce. «C'était le proviseur de mon collège. Il devait avoir une dizaine d'année de plus que maman. Sa femme était morte longtemps avant et il ne s'était jamais remarié. Il n'avait pas d'enfants. Il était toujours gentil avec moi. Il était un peu bizarre, comme moi. Il me comprenait, il me laissait sécher les cours de gym et il me laissait prendre des cours de science supplémentaires.» Grissom fit une pause avant de recommencer, il sembla perdu dans ses pensées pendant un bref instant. «et… un jour, je tondais la pelouse, c'était mon boulot à l'époque, je tondais les pelouse pour gagner de l'argent. Ma mère était dans le jardin. C'était un samedi. Je devais avoir 14 ans. Et je l'ai vu s'approcher de ma mère. Il… signait. Il avait appris le langage des signes. Et je l'ai vu demander à ma mère de venir dîner avec lui et là, mon cœur s'est arrêté, jusqu'à ce que je vois ma mère lui dire qu'elle ne sortirait pas avec lui. J'ai été soulagé tout à coup.… C'était pourtant un homme très gentil. Il aurait été parfait pour maman… et pour moi. On aurait eu quelqu'un… Mais à l'époque j'étais soulagé qu'elle refuse de le voir. Je n'avais donc pas à avoir peur d'un vilain beau-père. Je n'aurais pas à vivre dans le placard.»

Il se redressa dans son fauteuil et secoua la tête. «Sara, j'ai peut être grandi avec une mère célibataire, mais ca ne veut pas dire que j'ai de l'expérience avec les mères célibataires. La seule que je connaissais jusqu'à présent c'était Catherine.»

«Catherine ?»

«Quand elle a divorcé, j'ai d'abord pensé qu'elle prenait la bonne décision. Je pensais qu'elle faisait comme maman. Je me rappelle quand elle a commencé à sortir avec des hommes, je lui ai dis qu'elle ferait mieux de se concentrer sur sa fille, mais c'est bien la dernière fois que je lui ai donné des conseils. Elle ne l'a pas super bien prit.» dit il en souriant. «Et elle s'est mis à sortir avec plein d'hommes différents. Mais dans le même temps, elle n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre du comportement de Lindsey, que ses notes diminuaient, qu'elle ne lui obéissait plus vraiment… Ca ne faisait que renforcer mes idées. Et à chaque fois qu'elle se plaignait de sa fille je ne pensais qu'à une chose: combien j'étais heureux que ma mère n'ait jamais fréquenté personne. Et j'ai continué à penser comme ca, jusqu'à ce que tu sois malade.»

«Tu parles de ma méningite?»

«Oui, je me suis rapproché de toi parce que je m'inquiétais. Je ne voulais pas interférer dans ta vie, je voulais juste que tu ailles mieux. Mais j'ai été faible. J'aimais être avec vous. Alors j'ai laissé de coté mes idées et je me suis laissé aller. Malgré toutes mes idées, j'aimais passer du temps avec vous. J'ai faillis ne pas revenir après Thanksgiving.»

«Thanksgiving?»

«On m'a proposé un boulot à New York. Ils voulaient que je donne des cours d'entomologie et des cours de sciences médico-légales.»

Sara resta sans voix. Elle savait que c'était un vrai honneur d'être choisi pour une position aussi prestigieuse. Sara se rappela soudain de ce que Grissom lui avait dit à l'aéroport le jour de son retour. Il lui avait dit qu'on lui avait offert tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu avoir professionnellement. Mais après il avait tout de suite rajouté qu'il n'avait pensé qu'à elle.

«Tu voulais ce travail ?»

«Non» lui dit il.

«Mais… C'était ton rêve.»

«Peut être…mais quand ils me l'ont proposé je ne voulais qu'une chose : rentrer à la maison pour te revoir.»

«Alors tu es rentré à la maison pour continuer à vivre comme on le faisait ?»

Il acquiesça. «Oui, et les choses ont continué…»

«Jusqu'à ce que je suggère qu'on dise tout à Brenda ?» dit elle en finissant sa phrase. Sara le fixa. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'ils continuent à se voir en cachette, derrière le dos de Brenda, pour le reste de leur vie.

«Oui, et soudain… soudain tout mon passé est revenu. Tout ce que j'avais mis de coté sur les mères célibataires. Et j'ai réalisé que ce n'était plus moi l'enfant. Mais Brenda. Elle est moi. Et je… je ne voulais pas qu'elle ressente ce que j'ai ressenti toute mon enfance. Je ne voulais pas quelle ait peur que je l'enferme dans le placard ou que je l'empoisonne. Je ne pouvais pas lui faire ca.»

«Mais… tu ne lui ferais jamais une chose pareille.»

«Je sais très bien. Mais la logique ne s'applique pas là, Sara. Ca fait quarante ans que je pense la même chose.»

«Alors pourquoi tu es là ? A New York?»

«J'ai eu le message de Brenda et elle avait l'air… elle n'avait pas l'air d'être elle-même. J'avais laissé son cadeau dans ma voiture, alors je l'ai vite récupéré et je l'ai ouvert. Quand j'ai vu le livre je n'arrivais plus à parler. Je l'ai montré à ma mère… et je lui ai parlé de toi et Brenda. Je lui ai parlé de mes peurs. Elle a pleuré. Elle a pleuré et elle s'est excusée.»

«Elle s'est excusée ?»

«Ca m'a surprise moi aussi. Pendant des années, j'ai cru qu'elle avait été parfaite. C'est ce que je lui ai dis, mais elle n'a pas arrêté de s'excuser. Elle s'en ai voulu de m'avoir fait vivre dans cette peur… J'ai un cadeau pour toi.»

Etonnée, Sara souleva un sourcil au changement soudain de conversation «Quoi ?»

«J'ai un cadeau pour toi.»

«Lequel ?»

«Tout ce que tu veux.»

«Pardon ?»

Grissom se rapprocha de Sara, prenant ses mains dans les siennes. «C'est toi qui choisi comment ca se finit. Je ferais tout ce que tu veux. Si tu veux qu'on retourne à Vegas et qu'on continue comme ca, c'est bon. Si tu veux que je reprenne le boulot au labo, parfait. Si tu veux que j'accepte le boulot à New York, et bien, ok, on essayera d'être ensemble, malgré la distance, je m'y ferais. Si tu ne veux plus jamais me voir… et bien…. J'essayerai d'accepter ca. C'est toi qui décide. Dis-moi juste ce que tu veux, et je le ferais.»

«Je ne veux pas !» dit Sara rapidement et un peu trop fort en extirpant ses mains de celles de Grissom. Elle se rappela soudain de sa fille qui dormait dans la chambre d'à côté. «Je ne veux pas que tu… que tu fasses ce que je veux. Je veux que tu fasses ce que tu veux toi. Je ne veux pas passer le reste de ma vie à me demander si tu es heureux avec ma décision. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé de rester avec moi. Et je ne veux pas non plus que tu recommences à avoir peur et que tu t'enfuies à nouveau. Moi j'ai l'habitude de toutes tes conneries, mais Brenda non. Tu ne peux pas faire ca. Tu ne peux pas la traiter comme ca.»

«Je sais. J'essaye. J'ai vraiment essayé.»

«Je sais. Je n'aurais jamais dis que je voulais que Brenda soit au courant pour nous si je n'avais pas cru que tu étais prêt pour ca.»

«Mais ?»

«Mais je me demande où tu en es…»

«Sara, je t'aime.»

«Je sais»

«Je t'aime depuis si longtemps»

«Je sais ca,» dit-elle sobrement.

«J'avais un plan… un plan pour nous… depuis des années.»

«Tu voulais faire quoi?»

«J'aurais aimé te demander de sortir avec moi dès ton arrivé à Vegas. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Je savais très bien que ca n'aurait pas été très malin. J'aurais ruiné nos deux carrières. Tu avais seulement 29 ans. J'en avais 44. Je me suis alors dis que j'attendais un an. Comme ca tu aurais 30 ans et moi j'en aurais 45. Ca semblait moins dramatique que 29 et 44. Dans ma tête tout était prévu. On serait sorti ensemble un peu, au bout de six mois, tu serais venu t'installer avec moi à la maison. Six mois plus tard, tu aurais eu 31 ans alors, et moi 46, on aurait pu se marier, si tu voulais te marier. Un an plus tard, on aurait eu un enfant. Tu aurais eu alors 32 ans et moi 47.»

«Tu… Tu as pensé à tout ca ?»

«Oui, c'était mon plan principal. Mais au bout de six mois, je n'ai pas eu le courage de te demander de venir dîner avec moi. Alors j'ai repoussé mon plan. On aurait donc eu 33 et 48 ans si tu avais voulu un enfant… et une année est passée. Tu t'es mise à sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre. Alors j'ai encore repoussé mon plan. J'aurais eu 49 ans si tu avais voulu un enfant… une autre année est passée… 50 ans… et là, tu as fais une chose extraordinaire.»

«Quoi ?»

«Tu as eu un enfant sans moi.» Il se frotta la tempe. «Pour moi c'était la fin de mon plan. En adoptant Brenda, je n'avais plus aucune chance avec toi. Et un jour Brenda a dit quelque chose qui m'a fait réfléchir.»

«Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit?»

«Elle m'a demandé quel âge j'avais, et après elle a dit que j'avais 39 ans quand elle est née.»

«O…k.»

«Tu ne comprends pas ?»

«Non, je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire» dit-elle en tout honnêteté.

«Elle était déjà née. Elle était déjà là. Mon plan… J'attendais que mon plan commence, et ca m'a frappé tout à coup…. Mon plan était déjà commencé depuis longtemps. J'ai perdu un temps fou, parce qu'elle était déjà là.»

«Grissom…» Sara commença à pleurer «Qu'est ce que tu veux ?»

«Je vous veux vous… toutes les deux.»


	91. Epilogue

Note de Lasrevinu : Ceci n'est pas un épilogue très conventionnel…

Epilogue

**21 mars 2007**

**Laboratoire ****criminel**** de New York**

**New York, New York**

Je déteste les affaires de personnes disparues.

C'est de ne pas savoir qui me tue. Les questions. Les théories et les spéculations. J'aime les faits. J'aime avoir de quoi travailler, j'aime avoir quelque chose entre mes mains, toucher, sentir.

Je me rappelle du 11 septembre. Je me rappelle avoir attendu l'appel de ma femme pour savoir si elle allait bien, pour être sur qu'elle était bien en vie, qu'elle était bien en train de marcher sur les décombres avec des milliers d'autres. Je me rappelle avoir regardé mon téléphone et attendre cet appel. Attendre. ET ne jamais recevoir d'appel. Tout le monde au labo me tapait l'épaule en me disant que les secours allaient la retrouver, qu'on allait la sauver.

Attendre.

J'ai attendu. J'ai attendu avec beaucoup d'autres à la Morgue pour identifier son corps.

La douleur était horrible, mais j'avais besoin de souffrir. J'ai laissé cette douleur me consumer totalement. Sa mort n'était plus une vague idée. C'était réel. Tangible. C'était ma douleur.

Il y a eu tant de policier qui ont perdu leur vie ce jour là, et moi, l'inspecteur Mac Taylor, je respirais. Je respirais pendant que ma femme était enterrée sous des tonnes de débris.

Ca aurait du être elle qui me pleurs. C'est moi qui aurait du être dans ces tours. C'est moi qui aurait dû faire parti des disparus.

Mais ca ne marchait pas comme ca.

Et j'(étais là. Comme si je vivais dans une horrible blague, je devais revivre ces horribles moments à chaque fois qu'un dossier de personne disparue tombait sur mon bureau. Ce dossier que je tenais à la main: Sally Carpenter. Sa photo était attachée dans la pochette. Je soupirais, dégouté. C'était une fille plutôt belle. Blonde. Grand sourire. Elle avait disparu alors qu'elle était en train de rentrer chez elle après avoir célébrer les trente ans de son meilleur ami.

C'était sa mère qui avait reporté sa disparition.

Je regardais les pages du dossier, l'une après l'autre, mais à la troisième page mon Cœur s'arrêta.

Sally travaillait dans la Tour Sud le 11 septembre. Elle avait été là bas. Elle avait survécue.

Et maintenant elle était portée disparue.

Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose "Stella ? Il faut que tu prennes ce dossier pour moi.»

"Mac, j'aurais adore t'aider, mais je suis en plein milieu d'une affaire de fusillade là. J'ai le sheriff sur le dos et je…»

"S'il te plait, Stella."

"Ok, je… Je vais voir ce que je peux faire."

**19 aout 2007**

**Fresh****Kills****Landfill**

**Staten**** Island, New York**

Je déteste aller à Staten Island. C'est tellement différent de New York. A chaque fois que je suis ici, j'ai l'impression de ne jamais pouvoir en sortir, comme si j'étais dans des sables mouvants et impossible d'en sortir.

Mais viola, j'étais quand même à Staten Island. Un corps avait été retrouvé.

Les flics locaux avaient sécurisé le périmètre et un jeune flic était sur le point de vomir. «Pourquoi vous n'iriez pas prendre l'air un peu plus loin?» Je lui montre mon badge «Allez boire un verre d'eau.»

"Merci, monsieur."

Je le regarde s'enfuir à toute jambes. La femme est nue. Elle est jeune, probablement dans la trentaine. Elle a un sac sur la tête et des blessures sur tout le corps.

Elle n'a pas de papier d'identité. Je me penche vers elle pour mieux la voir. Mes genoux craquent, mais je ne me plains pas. Les marines ne se plaignent jamais.

Le vol n'était vraisemblablement pas le motif : elle a toujours un collier en or autour du cou. Un pendentif. J'attrape es pinces et je récupère l'objet pour le voir de plus près.

"S.C. ? Sud Californie ? Sainte Catherine ? S….Sally Carpenter !" Je perds mon équilibre. Je détache le sac qui entour la tête de la jeune femme, l'adrénaline me faisant presque tremblé.

"Sally… Sally." La viola. Belle. Morte. Je me rappelle de son dossier. C'était quand déjà ? En mars ? En avril ? Peu importe…. Elle n'était pas morte depuis très longtemps. "Pauvre Sally."

Je me relève vite et attrape mon téléphone portable pour appeler Stella. «Hey… Qu'est ce qui se passe?»

Je parle rapidement "Tu te rappelles de cette femme disparue il y a quelques mois ? Sally Carpenter?»

"Hm… Non."

"Mais si… Tu étais débordé à cause de la fusillade…"

"Oh… Oui," me dit-elle "J'ai refilé l'affaire au nouveau."

"Le nouveau ?"

"Ouais, le docteur. Tu sais… le gars qui entraine les nouvelles recrues à l'Université, Docteur Grissom je crois."

"Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré."

"Appelle le, c'est lui qui a travaillé sur cette affaire."

Ce que je fis immédiatement.

"Grissom."

"Docteur Grissom ? Mac Taylor, du labo criminel, on m'a dit que vous aviez travaillé sur le dossier de Sally Carpenter il ya quelques mois."

Il soupira "Oui."

"On vient de retrouver son corps. Enfin, je suis presque sur que c'est bien elle.»

"Vous… Vous êtes sur ? Elle a disparu depuis longtemps."

"Peut être, mais j'ai bien l'impression que maintenant elle est morte. Elle a un sac autour de la tête mais je ne suis pas sur que ce soit la réelle cause de sa mort. Elle est couverte de bleus, certains récents, d'autres moins.. Et elle a un collier avec…»

"Un S et un C ?" Demanda t il.

"Oui."

"C'est elle."

**19 aout 2007**

**Morgue**

**New York, New York**

Ce Grissom n'est pas un grand bavard. On doit avoir à peu près le même âge, même si lui a les cheveux bien gris. Il parait vieux, fatigué et je ne suis pas sur que ce soit l'affaire qui lui fasse cet effet, c'est peut être juste sa façon d'être.

Il étudie le corps de Sally dans les moindres détails, recherchant le moindre indice.

J'aimerais bien clore cette affaire mais le docteur Grissom prend des notes et ne me parle pas. J'aimerais qu'il partage avec moi ses théories et ce qu'il trouve comme indices.

Il me dit juste "Il va falloir aller prévenir sa mère."

**20 aout 2007**

**Maison de**** Patricia Carpenter**

**Whitestone****, New York**

Madame Carpenter nos reçoit. Avant même qu'on ouvre notre bouche, elle nous conduit dans le salon et part vite dans la cuisine préparer du café.

Je m'assois sur le plastique du canapé et le docteur Grissom me suit. «Alors… Vous aimez New York?»

"C'est pas mal." Me répond-il.

"Vous venez d'où ? d'Arizona ?"

"Nevada."

Quelle grande conversation. J'entends Mme Carpenter tourne dans sa cuisine. "Vous vivez à Manhattan ?"

"Upper East Side."

Chic.

Mme Carpenter nous apporte du café et des gâteaux. «Allez, y, servez vous.» nous dit elle en souriant.

Je regarde Grissom, ne sachant pas vraiment par quoi commencer. C'est son affaire, c'est à lui de mener la conversation, mais il ne dit rien.

"Mme Carpenter…La dernière fois que vous avez vu Sally…"

"C'était le jour de mes 68 ans. Le 17 mars. Elle m'a offert ca…» Elle nous montre un pendentif «C'est beau, n'est ce pas?»

"Magnifique" dit Grissom en acquiesçant.

"C'est ce que je voulais. C'est ma plus jeune fille, mais c'est elle qui me connait le mieux.» Nous dit la femme «Sally fut une surprise. Don, mon mari, et moi avons eu deux filles et deux garçons et Sally est arrivée après. Ma petite surprise.»

Je tremble. Cette pauvre femme parle comme si Sally était toujours en vie. "Madame Carpenter…"

"Est ce que je vous ais dis comme Sally sait bien nagé ?" Elle attrape une photo sur la table basse «C'est elle là… à un concours. Elle est arrivée première. Elle arrive toujours première.» Madame Carpenter fixe sa photo. "Vous avez des enfants ?"

Je déteste cette question "Je… Hm… Non."

Je me tourne vers Grissom.

"Une fille."

THE END

_Bon, voilà… C'est fini. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cette fin… Faites moi part de vos commentaires… Je reste sans voix là… Je ne sais pas quoi dire…__ Je suis déçue mais en même temps ravie de cette fin… J'aurais juste aimé revoir Sara une dernière fois avec Brenda…__ J'adore la dernière phrase cependant…lol_


End file.
